Tears From A Fairytale
by Starlighter S-14
Summary: Weee I am BACK! Ok new chapter! A tale of old, love, kingdoms, evil plans, knights, wars, and evil itself! Link and Malon pairing!
1. Default Chapter

Greetings! This is going to be a Malink story.The chapter I mean the realy chapter will be up   
  
soon.Please review and tell me if you malinkers want a Malink story.I mean I will give you a  
  
preview.A knight, and a prince fall for Malon.The knight has no secrets, he is a decent and loyal   
  
person.He is sweet, a gentleman, and very protective. The prince hides many things all linked   
  
to this same important secret.Either way they both meet malon and well she falls for one and   
  
only one.For those who are Malink writers yourselves perhaps you havve seen me review as Sai.  
  
Yes Sai has become a writer.I hope you guys will like my story and there will be drama and   
  
a lot of romance.Im even thinking of Malon getting kidnaped.Oh and one more thing as much   
  
as I don't like Zelda being with Link there will be an engagement, BUT no love between  
  
them whatsoever.Ok then prepare for the real story and for those who will review I apologize  
  
for wtiting this stupid authors note instead of the real thing.SORRY!Oh and please review to   
  
inform me if you malinkers want a story like this.Feel free to give any suggestions.  
  
Actually please do I am new at this and I really haven no idea as to what I am really doing!  
  
Thankyou,   
  
Starlighter(Sai) 


	2. Chapter One:The Knight

Disclaimer: I dont own Zelda or anything from the games.  
A/N ok one quick thing, thankyou ranchshipper and goddess for your reviews.I appreciate them.  
Now on with the story!  
Chapter One:The Knight 

The sun was rising over the horizon of the new day.A clear fresh air was all about the fields of the sleepy land of Hyrule.The sun rose higher and higher until it was fully in its place for the birds to sing. In a ranch in the middle of the field a young red headed woman prepared for her long day."Uncle uncle" she whispered in his ear each time a little louder. "UNCLE!"

"What!Im awake! Im awake! Geez Talon, oh Malon Im sorry I didn't mean to call you your father,Im just so use to him waking me up to the chores that sometimes I don't realize what I say." Ingo sadly explained to the young girl."Its okay uncle,its been awhile since my father passed away. Don't worry I do that sometimes too.I never forget my father not even once during the day.I always seem to think he is inside the house sleeping with the cukoos.Well" she looked down and began to walk to the door, "time to start another day! Hurry up uncle I will be delivering soon to the market."  
After she left her uncle got up and prepared the horses as well as loading the milk Malon handed to him after it was freshly milked from the cows. Soon all was ready for the delivery, all that was needed was the driver. "Malon! Malon! Its time to get your hide going! Malon!" he began to feel a little irritated and silly. Suddenly she appeared right behind him and squeezed her way to the wagon and grabbed the reigns."Geez uncle you don't have to yell.I was in the barn you know FEEDING THE HORSES!" she giggled.

"Don't start with me young lady, you know how I am about the horses.They just don't seem to like me for some reason, and I don't think it was funny the last time one kicked me right on my behind" At that Malon began to laugh hysterically.Amidst her laughing and her giggling she got to say,"Oh uncle I didn't intend to bring back old memories" She then continued on with her hytericall laughing.Ingo suddenly had a grin on his face.While Malon was busy laughing she didn't notice Ingo's hand slap the horses behind.

Without warning the horse began to gallop at a fast pace with Malon tumbling about in the drivers seat searching to grab reigns,"Woah!" Malon was left in shock, but to Ingo's achievment he stopped her from laughing at him.Once she had controll of the horse she turned around to her uncle who was now laughing at her."Hey! Uncle that wasn't nice!" she yelled."Neither was laughing at my bum getting kicked my dear!"Ingo yelled back.She turned around and continued on her way as her uncle turned around to do most of the chores.He did this so Malon would simply just get home in the afternoon and start cooking.  
Malon arrived at the market and as usual she did her usual routes to the peoples' homes and buisness shops."Thank you mam" Malon greeted her last customer.As she walked out of the shop she saw a fancy carriege guarded by many guards enter the market place.'Another suitor for the princess' she thought 'I wonder who it is this time?' She began to walk out a little more from the lady's home not paying much heed to the carriege anymore.A young guard of some high command suddenly ordered the carriege to stop right infront of Malon.

Shocked by the sudden stop of the carriege Malon almost bumped her head on it.The young guard who ordered the stop stepped infront of her as to begin a small conversation."Miss?" the young guard began."Do you happen to have a jar left of milk from your delivery? My men are quite thirsty and so is our Prince and King." Malon looked at the young man, who bore armor of a dark shade of purple with golden decorations across the chest and some on the gauntlets and leg wear.He had a helmet of the same color and style held under his arm. He had a sword displayed at his side and a dagger at the other side.A strap across his chest for a quiver and a bow.Then she looked up at his face.He had long light brown hair with bangs that went up to his eyebrows and covered his forehead.He had emerald green eyes like the leaves of the forest,and he had a handsom smile to go along with his handsome face.

"Miss?" the young guard said once more."Uhm...yes, yes I do have a jar left.Uh where shall I put it?"She asked a little embarrassed."Oh no need miss, my comrades will gladly take it.How much do I owe you?" The young man asked looking down at her with curiousity and quickly took a small puch out of his gauntlet.' So polite and well manered, beautifull indeed, who is this young woman? I need to find out' Meanwhile the other soldiers loaded the jar to the back of the carriege."Oh the price right.Well the usuall charge is fifteen rubees." she replied.

"I beg your pardon miss I have been so rude.I am Terry Cresto, a current guard for the Prince and King of Osirian.And who might you be?" He bowed gently at Malon as a crowd that had formed around them began to whisper among themselves."I...I...I am Malon Aran of Lon Lon Ranch."She answered quite amazed at the honor she had to meet a knight from a far away kingdom.'Wow he is so handsom, and he is quite a gentleman too.Goddesses what have you put in my way? Maybe just maybe he is my knight in shining armor? No, I am getting way ahead of myself, please like as if I were to actually meet my knight in shining armor' she was brought out of her thoughts as the young man spoke again."Do you mean the ranch not too far from here? The one in the middle of Hyrule?" he asked in a gentle voice."Why yes thats the one, and the only one in Hyrule." Malon said proudly with more confidence. "Well then I should come by sometime.Is that alright with you?" Terry asked with hope in his voice and a light sparkle in his eyes.  
"uhm....sure if you want to.We are always open for guests."She answered with a little doubt in her voice."Well in that case would this afternoon be alright?" He asked one last question noticing the King waking up."Sure, I suppose." She looked down again as if to go into deep thought again."Excellent, then I shall be there later this afternoon, I must be going now a pleasure it was to meet you though."He bowed once more and kissed her hand, then turned and climbed aboard the carriege and continued on their way to the castle.

Unoticengly to anyone who was there watching them two blue eyes were watching them from inside the carriege, two eyes that had watched the entire conversation.Two eyes that continued to watch the young woman as the carriege went farther and farther away.Malon was left mezmerized by the incident and stood there as if in a dream looking at were the carriege and the young man had stood.

The crowd that had been around them had subsided, but ther e were still some young women that glared at Malon as she walked out and left for her home.'I wonder why he wanted to come to the ranch for?It's not a fancy place for a guard of the royal family to linger in.Well he could if he wanted to, but why? Oh well better get started with lunch.My uncle must be worried with my delay.My Uncle!What will he say? What will he do?' she began to tell the horse to go faster, and rode home to prepare dinner. 


	3. Wedding Arrangements and a Misterious Pr...

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda nor anything from it's games.

A/N Ok peoples I ask of you all one thing and one thing only PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know If anybody like this story.If you do please review and tell me.Anywho on with Chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Wedding Arrangements and a Misterious Prince

It was getting closer to sunset as the carriege approached the castle gate.The guard immediatly opened the gate with one light pound on the ground with the bottom of his spear.The carriege entered and came to a stop infront of an elderly man of short grey hair and thick eyebrows.The King and Prince stepped out of the carriege and their guards formed lines beside them.Two guards were behind the King and two others behind the Prince.They slowly approached the elderly man who only said,  
"You're late your highness.It isn't like you to be late.But please before you say anything follow me.The King and Princess await, we musn't keep them waiting any longer." Without another word said they followed the man to the front door of the castle and into it's sheltered walls.Past the main hall to the left they entered, through a long hallway and another turn to the right they now reached a large room with many books in its shelves surrounding the walls.A large table in the center had a few books set on its glossy surface , and behind the table near the window stood the King of Hyrule.

At a seat near by sat the Princess looking straight at the visitors with little emotion in her eyes as if she was lost in a dream.When she looked up she stood and bowed, "Greetings my lords, and please welcome.Would you care for something to drink? Oh! How rude of me ,please sit down, I am Princess Zelda and this is my father King Julius." The King turned around from the windows view of Hyrule and simply gave a small smile and ordered for the maid to come forth." Cassie, please offer these gentlemen a drink and take my daughter to her quarters so she can get ready for dinner.I also have buisness of wich must be discussed immediatly and I do not think it is an appropriate matter for a princess to have to listen to." "Yes my lord." with a slight bow the maid left with the princess who said her farewells and left the men to discuss whatever it was they were to discuss about.

As soon as Cassie returned with some tea, she was told to leave and let no one interrupt them, afterwich King Julious finally spoke to his guests, "Well it seems I am gathered here with the king of the Kingdom who has in so many long battles aided me.I do not wish to know why it is that you helped me but I do require that you tell me what it is that you want in return.I do apologize for my frankness but you must understand that I am a man who likes to get straight to the point without many discursions.So please if you are kind enough to answer me honestly, what do you want in return?" The other king hesitated, and gave a small glance towards his son.The prince stood up and bowed to the King of Hyrule , he turned towards his father and whispered something in his ear, "Father I shall leave you to your discussion with the King, I am a little bored and I need some time to breathe after being cooped up in that carriege all day.Call for me if you need me I shall be around the courtyard." He bowed once more and left the room.

After his depart the King of Osirian answered directly in a gentle but commanding voice." Julius, I know indeed how you are and I too would rather get straight to the point.And so without further delay I propose that we arrange marriege between your daughter and my son who just left.An alliance of this kind would benefit both you and I." "Ah but Christopher, we already have an alliance that has benefited both of us fairly well wouldn't you say so?" King Christopher smiled a bit ," Julius I do agree that we already have an alliance but imagine if both of our kingdoms united into one.Our kingdoms would be unstoppable and unvounarable!We could begin an empire! Our descendants would have everything!Imagine all the possiblities you and I could make." Julius sat down in thought and said,"You have a very good point there Christopher, and yes it is a wonderful idea to start an empire.Hmmm.Christopher come! We must discuss more of this together! Join us for dinner!Oh but one question I do ask out of pure curiosity, does your son know of this?"Christopher stood up and leaned his hand on the chair beside him,"No, Julius I haven't.My boy has these silly ideas of love coming first.He wants to marry by loves bond not buisness bond."

Julius thought for a moment ,"Well Christopher!Then let him fall in love, my daughter is easy on the eye and is very kind and gentle!She's the perfect woman, he will surely fall in love with her.Ho! Ho! Cristopher you worry too much!Now come onto dinner!Im starving!Ha ha ha!" The two men walked out of the room laughing and enjoying themselves.At that moment Terry appeared, he bowed at the two kings and spoke,"I beg your pardon your grace but I thought I might ask you for permission to attend to dinner with a friend.She lives at the ranch and if you will let me go you can send one of my comrades to bring me back before our departure home.May I attend the dinner your grace?" Cristopher thought a moment then said, "Why sure my boy! Go! Have fun! But I will send one of your comrades to retrieve you before our departure , so don't get too tangled up!"

Terry bowed once more in gratitude and turned to leave.In the hallway as Terry headed for the exit he bumped into the prince,"Oh your highness"Terry bowed "Dinner is being set for you and your father thay await for your arrival in the dining room."The Prince looked at him and in a gruesome tone said, "Yes indeed, they do await for my arrival.Might I ask were you are headed off to?" Terry looked quite confused at his Princes' sudden intrest in his affairs but answered anyway."I am headed off to the ranch your highness.I have a dinner apointment with a friend." The Prince looked in a slight shock at the mention of the ranch and then asked Terry,"You know Terry I am no fool, clearly you have shown interest in this young woman you met earlier in the market.Unlike my father I know why the carriege was delayed.I'll tell you one thing though, if you do end up in a relationship with the girl, you better take care of her.One that no harm befalls her and two that no man takes her from you!Be carefull Terry medling with women can be a dangerous buisness."With that the Prince turned and left.Leaving Terry very confused and with many questions.

'Why would he care if I had a relationship with Malon? why the whole 'be careful' thing?something is up with him.It isn't like him to mingle in peoples' buisness mine in the least.Oh well royalty'He walked on out of the castle onto his horse.He was soon on his way to meet with the ranch girl once more.

Back at the castle the Prince unwillingly ran into the princess just coming out of her chambers."Oh! My apologies milady I had no idea you were just coming out."He looked at the princess she certainly was very pretty.The dress she had was quite elegant and added to her luxury of jewelry.'Pretty indeed'He thought 'But none could ever match that of the woman I fell in love with once.A flower Zelda is, but a handmade flower.One made to be perfect with the riches of her father.Weras the woman I fell in love with was all real,she sprang from the soft earth and was made what she is by mother nature.My lovely-' "May I escort you to the dinner table your grace?"

The princess suddenly interrupted his thoughts.He nodded and together they walked down the hall."My lady, would you mind if along the way I ask you a few questions about Lon Lon Ranch?" The princess confused by his sudden question agreed by nodding her head."Alright then my lady who lives on the ranch?And what information do you have of them? I hope these aren't too many questions for you."He asked looking at her with a smile and thought a bit before she answered'I wonder if everything is still the same?' "No not at all, but first only two live on that ranch.Ingo brother to the recently deceased owner of the ranch, although he is the brother of the owner he remained the helping hand, as the ranch was left to the owners daughter,Malon.Malon is a young girl of my age I believe,and she is quite a beautiful young lady I hear.I have never been there but it seems like a very peaceful place, you should go and visit if you have the time, but I warn you to not be out there in those fields at night it is dangerous.So maybe if you stay you could visit tommorrow."She answered with a very sweet and gentle voice but with great knowledge.

"Thank you milady but after dinner Im afraid I must depart to Osirian once more, I left some unfinished buisness I must attend to quickly."They continued the rest of the way in silence and arrived shortly at the dining room were everyone had been waiting for them.The Kings smiled at eachother at seeing them arrive together."Julius let's wait for next week to announce the wedding, I must speak to my son about it carefully and you must speak to your daughter." The other King agreed and they went off to dinner.

Ok.This is it for this chapter.The other chapter will be up soon, but please leave your reviews before you leave.I need to know if you like it or not.PLEASE????????? 


	4. Dinner and a Misterious Wanderer

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda nor anything from its games.

A/N Ok peoples here you go your next chapter.Enjoy! Oh and I hope the little mistery is very easy to solve!

Chapter 3 Dinner and Misterious Wanderer

The sun was begenning to set a little more with each step Terry's horse made.He soon arrived at the ranch.Looking around as he walked further in with his horse by his side he noticed the peacefull surroundings of the ranch,"Wow it is very peacefull here.I feel so calm and carefree."The further he walked in a tune cought Terry's ear."Whats that?" It was the sound of Malon's sweet voice in the air.He followed it to the center of the corral where he laid eyes on the beautifull red headed girl once more.She opened her eyes in shock at the footsteps she heard behind her.She turned around only to meet Terry's green emerald eyes again.

"Oh! Im terribly sorry.I did not hear you coming.I tendto get carried away with my singing sometimes." She said with a light blush in her cheeks and slowly backing away to give herself some room to breathe."No, I think it is I who should apologize for interrupting you, I didn't mean for you to stop singing.To be quite honest I was enchanted by your sweet voice, that wordless melody, it seems to add to the peace in this ranch.With a voice like that you can soothe anybody's soul." Malon was taken aback by what he had said.

'No ones ever said anything like that to me before.He is so nice, and handsome too.And he is true to his word,Oh! Dinner!' "Why you must be hungry huh? I prepared dinner for us, my uncle wont be able to join us Im afraid he has left early to his bedroom, he has had a very busy day please forgive him." They began to walk towards the house when Terry said, "There is no need to forgive a tired man, he must be really tired to not even eat dinner.But tell me Miss Malon what have you prepared?" Malon suddenly stopped and turned to him,"Miss Malon?" She raised an eyebrow and gave a light giggle

"Please call me Malon,I dont really like proper titles." Terry looked down and stood there for awhile before following her again.He felt a little silly and embarrased." Forgive me I did not know" Malon giggled again."Oh its alright as long as you dont do it again.As for dinner thats a surprise I hope you like it." Terry sped up his pace and was now walkng at her side."Tell me Malon, what would you do if I used your name with a proper title again?" He asked sarcastically.She only stopped and looked at him then gave a small grin and continued walking."If you do it again you will see." That's all that came out of Malons mouth as she coninued walking.

Terry wanting to defy her to see what happened and decided to do it again"Oh Miss Malon?" he asked playfully.She stopped again and stood very still until he cought up with her.Once he was right next her she swiflty swung her leg at the exact point were she would trip him,but Terry being highly trained at this kind of stuff he saw it coming and pulled her down as well.They both fell on the grass, Terry landed on his right arm and Malon landed on her back."Nice move" Terry said grining."Well I had to do something." Malon stood up and wiped her dress off.Terry stood up as well following Malon inside the house.

As they ate dinner thay talked about their families, horses (wich Malon knew the most about), weapons (wich only came up because of Malons curiosity), and somehow about the misterious prince."So he wasn't born in your kingdom?" Malon asked."No, he wasn't" answered Terry."Well then how do you know he is your prince?And how could he all of a sudden be found in your village?" "That I don't really know.No one does save he King and the Prince.And maybe Quintus.But those details are not really discussed about, not even amongst them.It seems to bring pain in their hearts and in their eyes." "Oh I see" Malon looked down.

A light knock came to the door, "Must be for me."Terry said with a sigh and stood up to answer the door.Surely enough it was Will, one of his comrades sent to pick him up."Well I bid you farewell Malon.I hope to see you again soon." He kissed her hand once more and left through the door discussing something on their way out of the ranch.

"What a gentleman." Malon said aloud and began to clear the table.Later that night as Malon went to the stables for a blanket she heard a faint cry in the distance.It was calling out for help.A young man soon appeared in the walkway hardly able to stand and seemed about to collapse at any moment."Oh my gosh! Sir! What happenned!?" She asked the young man as she helped him into the house.

A few hours later the young man awoke in a bed looking up to the cieling with a warm wet cloth on his head.He found himself without his shirt and his wounds all badaged and taken care of.He sat up and loooked around, looking for the young woman who helped him.Malon walked in holding his shirt and carrying a small jar with some water in it.

She sat down beside the young man looking for how to start a conversation."Well I mended your shirt, I brought you some water to drink.How are you feeling?" She asked, worry and care showing in her eyes.The young man noticed it and carefully answered,"I am feeling better thanks to your care.May I have some water please?" "Oh sure, but tell me what were you doing out there at that time of night? It's dangerous out there didn't anyone tell you or warn you about it?" "No" he said taking a sip of water." Apparently they didn't. Tell me are you a wanderer? Or some traveler? Whats your name?" She asked excitedly.

"You ask too many questions you know that?" He said with a soft smile on his lips."But if need it be, I am a wanderer, a seeker of new adventures if you will.My name is Eros.What is your name?" "I see, well Im Malon, a pleasure to meet the circumstances.Well rest up.If we can we will talk in the morning.Please don't leave ok? Allow me to be a good host and bring you breakfeast in the morning." she smiled."Why thank you Malon, but meeting you has given me no desire to leave anytime soon.But like you said in the morning we shall talk.And thank you, not many people are as kind as you."

As soon as she left the room Eros laid back down and was in deep thought before falling asleep.'Goddesess what have I done? I just lied to her.Then again I must not let anybody know who I really am.I want to see if what we held onto some time ago still lingers in her heart? I want to know if sooner or later she will recognize me with her heart. I want to know if I am free to...l...o...v........'He fell into deep sleep,his eyelids not able to hold up anylonger.While he slept memories of his recent past came flushing back in the form of a dream.

Well thats it! I hope you liked this chapter.Misterious isn't it? Makes you wonder doesnt it? Lol jk.  
Well if it did make you wonder please review and tell me what you think! And if it didn't please review anyway! Thank you! The next chapter will be up soon and I will tell you what it's called.  
Eros' Dream.......PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Eros' Dream

OK!!!! Here we go! Next chapter! Im sorry I have not updated in a while but oh well what can I say except sorry. Ok well here, READ ON!!!!! lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything/anyone from the games.

Eros' Dream

He was walking in the forest far beyond the meadow and farther than Kokiri Forest.He was lost,  
hungry, tired, and wounded from fighting the creatures that lingered nearby.No matter how tired he was he kept going until he found a kingdom.A large field of bright green grass covered the land with trees and flowers all around.Small homes were scattered all around the fields and a river ran through the back of a house near were he lay.

From what he could see each house had horse stalls and a few had cuckoos running wildly.Across from these homes was a large open market place much like Hyrules.It did have its differences, instead of a large wall outside the market place there was a wooden fence standing tall and looking quite sturdy.It was covered with flowery vines tangled between its open spaces making it look like a flower wall.Two guards stood at the front keeping watch with serious expressions.

A lot of people were bustling about inside and were clearly loud enough for him to hear.On top of what seemed to be a hill you could see a castle, a pure white castle.Tall and fair it stood with the breeze of an ancient past lingering about its walls.He crawled now with the strenght he had left when he finally collapsed, and all he could see were two blurry villagers coming up to him, asking him questions that were now bearly audible to his ears.

The villagers, at seeing how terrible he looked, decided to carry him to their home. After about what seemed an eternity he awoke in a humble bed made of hay.He looked at his surroundings and found himself in a small room, a table and three chairs were to his left, and to his right was a small table with an oil lamp on it.A window of fair size was in the center of the wall to his left and also a door that seemed to be the exit.He tried to stand but his wounds were still healing and thats when he noticed that someone helped him.Someone took care of his wounds and took the time to clean him up.

He heard footsteps coming his way and then the door opened.There stood an old woman."So your finally awake stranger.I am Adrianna but you can call me Addie everyone does.My husband and I saw you near the road lying there almost at the brink of death.I hope you are feeling better.Well onto more conversational things, who are you? And if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" "Well", he began, "My name is Link.I came from Hyrule in search of an old friend of mine.Sadly I wasn't able to find my friend.After a short time I began to get hungry but I found nothing edible around the part of the forest I was in.Pretty soon I got hungrier and I began loosing my energy.Then I was attacked by wolves and other creatures.I was very tired and was forced to crawl, I had lost all hope when I came across this place.But tell me Addie were exactly am I?"

Addie looked at him with concern and seemed to be thinking of something important when she was snapped out of her thoughts by his question."This is the Kingdom of Osirian, the kingdom of the bravest and strongest knights the world has ever seen.The knights who have aided Hyrule in many fierce battles.Well anyway you said your name was Link right?" Addie asked."Yes" Link nodded. He was a little anxious to finish the conversation so he could register all he had just learned.He also needed rest."Well, rest up.You need it." She stood up ready to leave the room.

"Link, I am going on an errand to Oscillis, the small city below the castle.I should return in two days or so.Help yourself to whatever you need inside the kitchen and bathroom.I will bring you some new clothes and bandages for your wounds.As a stranger to this land and a newcomer I need to address the King about you.He will help you return to Hyrule of that Im sure, so until I return farewell."

She turned to the door and in a matter of minutes left the house.Link was left alone and he decided to rest for the rest of the day.Two days passed by quickly and Addie returned.Link walked out of the small home and noticed a few guards with her.Behind them was a fancy carriege driven by two white horses.One of the guards dismounted his horse and walked over to Link and started a conversation, more like an interrogation.Link answered every question honestly and confidently.

Finally came a question that seemed to be the main reason why the guards and the carriege were there."Do you have a necklace that has this symbol engraved on it?" He took out a piece of paper with two swords crossing inside a ring, a shield on the background, and a trapezoid shaped pedestal at the bottom with ancient letters engraved on it.The same type of writing was on the ring and around the shields borders.Link studied it for a bit and then looked up at the man mysteriously."Yes, I do have a necklace with a symbol like that, but what does that have to do with anything?"

At that moment another guard dismounted his horse and walked to the carriege.He opened the door and a tall, slender, middle-aged man walked out.He had a sword at his waist and a crown on his head.He had faded blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, like Link's.He walked up to Link and kindly asked to see it.Link pulled out a little leather bag from his shirt and opened it.He grabbed a necklace and handed it to the man.It was a locket with a small hole for a key to enter, and above the key hole was the symbol that was drawn on the paper.In the back of the neckalcce it had "Link" engraved on it with silver lettering.

"Hmm...." The man said over looking every detail."Its original alright.Tell me young stranger were did you get this?" Link thought a bit before answering."I've had it since I can remember.The Great Deku Tree scrub told me it was around my neck since I was a baby, a gift from my mother apparently.He told me that before she passed away she said to never let me loose it, that it would help me one day.In her last moment she whispered something in another language and said it was my nickname in her old language."Eros" I think it was.Why do you ask?" Link was curious now, not only why they wanted to know, but at how he just blurted everything out to complete strangers.

"Hmm......"The man said again and pulled out a small key from his pocket.He placed it in the small hole and turned it to the left.It opened with a golden glow coming from inside.Inside it were two pictures.One of a man that looked very much like Link with a crown and longer hair that was tied in a low ponytail.The other of a beautyfull woman with light brown hair, light blue eyes, tanned skin, and a crown.

The mans face suddenly grew soft as he stared at the womans face.He then looked up at Link again and said,"Do you know who this is? Do you know who she was? Do you know who this man is?" Link looked around in confusion of what exactly this guy was asking him and wether or not he really wanted him to answer."That man looks like a younger version of you..and....hmm...uhm..that woman looks....familiar.She reminds me of my mother somehow although I can't really remember her face but she reminds me of her.Am I close?" He asked a little sarcastically."To be honest, that was me, but the woman, Im not sure why she reminds you of your mother.She was my wife though, the queen.

Nineteen years ago my wife and my son dissapeared.They weren't found...ever...And now, you come into my lands bearing the necklace my son bore.The one tie to the royal family and the only proof of his royal blood.If what you say is true and none of what you have admitted is a lie, then it is possible that you are my son.............."  
End of Dream  
"Eros?" The call of his name suddenly woke him and he looked around to see who called for him.

"Eros?OH! Im glad your awake, you were scaring me there.I was calling your name for over five minutes.I wasn't sure you would wake up"

Ok sorry it was kind of short and not very well detailed but still review and tell me how you liked it! One question I ask of you guys before you review. Ok, well I have been thinking this through and I want you to vote and tell me if you want Malon to go with Terry or Link? Please vote.And another favor to ask do you guyz want me to continue with this fic? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!TELL ME!!! 


	6. The Memories and Realizations

Okie Dokie,well here is your next chapter!!!!Oh and a quick note to the reviewers who have been saying stuff back to the flamers of this story, Please could you guys not say anything to them anymore?I mean I appreciate it but I don't want them to say mean stuff to you guyz too.So please from now on just ignore their flames.OK ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Zelda.

The Memories and Realizations "Huh? uh......sorry Malon.I did not mean to frighten you." 'His eyes, their so sencere.' "Oh! Don't worry about it! It's just you looked a little too pale.For a second there I thought, well...." She lowered her eyes to the floor and for a brief moment you could almost see a tear forming in her eyes.Eros pulled out his hand from under the bed sheet and grabbed her chin, to face him."You should not have worried like that over me.As you can see I am well, thanks to you.Please don't look sad, it makes me feel even worse for scaring you." She looked at him her eyes lit up a bit at the sudden touch of his hand against her face. She sat there for a while staring into his eyes that stared back at her's.She then realized that thay were getting a little too close and a faint blush started to creep onto her cheeks.

She backed away slowly and broke out into conversation before anything else happenned."So how are you feeling? Are you hungry? I brought breakfast if you want.Im not really sure if you like pancackes with egg and bacon on the side, but I can make smething else if you like?" She turned to hide her blush and headed for the tray of breakfast on the small table."Uh, no it's fine.I like pancackes.Besides even if I didn't like them with this stomach of mine I would still eat it."

He chuckled a bit and then sat up on the bed ready to eat."Oh! Ok in that case here."She set the tray of food on his lap and brought over a small jar of milk and a glass to pour it in."I hope you like milk with that."She said a little nervously.He looked up at her and nodded his head while he began to eat the pancackes. They started a small conversation while he ate and they talked about the ranch.They talked about the animals and the milk they produced.Then they began talking about him and he told tales of a few adventures he had been in.They began to talk about family, and Malon told him of her mother and how she died.Eros also told her of his mother and how she died.They seemed to daze out for a moment to try and picture themselves with their mother when they were little.Soon after she bid him farewell and she was off to do the rest of her chores.He just laid back down and rested for a moment and soon fell asleep again.

Meanwhile, outside with Malon her uncle came up to her and asked about the young man.They talked about him for a little while."So he's fine.He will live right?" Malon smiled and nodded her head."Well, I came to tell you Im off to Termina tommorrow morning.Take care of yourself now ya hear?I don't want to come back and find you hurt or something.And watch out for that young lad.He may be wounded but he still had a variety of weapons with him.And I don't care if he's an adventurer or what not, you just watch yourself!" "Yes, uncle.I will.Don't worry.It's getting pretty late so why don't you go and rest for tommorrow I'll finish up here."Ingo nodded and left for the house.She continued to do her chores and continued thinking about Eros.'Im not sure why but I feel like I know him.I feel like I can trust him even if he is a stranger.It might be just me but there is something about him.....oh well I better hurry and finish up before there is no more light outside.'

AT THE CASTLE-----

"WHAT!? What do you mean he took off!! And you let him go!? JUST LIKE THAT!? Without even warning me!? OH! That boy is going to be in big trouble as soon as I get back to Osirian.Quintus! Are you sure he left for Osirian last night?"The king asked his son's caretaker."Yes, milord.He said he didn't want to be a burden for Hyrules King but that he appreciated the hospitality anyway." "I see" The King turned and left to see the King of Hyrule to announce their departure for home.

"Pssst! Quintus!" a young man out of the corner of the room called out for the old man."Yes young Terry?" He asked."Is that true? Did the prince really leave?" The old man sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes young Terry.He departed last night.Im sure he is in the castle already." "I see, what a rude prince! He should have at least said farewell to the King and princess." Quintus began to walk to the door."Yes well, you certainly have better manners eavesdroping on the King and I."He said sarcastically and left Terry alone in the King's quarters to think on his own.

Shortly after the discussion between the King and Quintus they all departed for Osirian.The King of Hyrule and the princess stood in the front door of the castle waving goodbye."I can't believe Link left without saying anything! But as soon as I get back he will have some explaining to do!No way!He is not going to get out of this explenation! Plus I need to tell him of his upcoming wedding plans." The king said to no one in particular inside the carriege.Quintus simply sat by his side and sighed.

BACK AT LON LON RANCH-------

'Whew! Today was really a busy day for me!' Malon thought as she headed back to her room.She climbed the stairs quietly and opened her door.As soon as she shut the door she slid to her knees with a sad look in her face.'Eight years.Eight years it has been since he left.No letter nor message has been sent.I wonder if he's still out there, somewhere having adventures and saving people.Link........my friend.My secret love.I wonder if you think of me.I wonder if....if ...your are still alive...'She sat up and walked to her dresser.She opened a small drawer and pulled out a small wooden box.She opened the box and took out an old looking piece of paper folded in half and titled 'To: Malon From: Link'

She slowly unfolded the paper and read,

Dear Mal,

I will miss you a lot.I am going on a new adventure outside of Hyrule.I need to find a friend of mine and I know the my friend is out there somewhere.I know we haven't spent much time together as we use to but I promise I will come back. In the meantime you can keep this as a reminder of me and our friendship.

Link

P.S. Thank you for letting me borrow Epona!

She closed the letter and a small tear rolled down he cheek.'Link, were are you?' She put the letter back and took out a small wooden pendant.She laughed a little remembering the Link had carved it out himself and tried to make it look like a flower.In the center of it read,' Link and Malon Friends Forever'

She put the pendant away and headed off to bed. She laid on her pillow thinking about how much Eros reminded her of Link."Eros, are you some ghost that has come to haunt me? Some ghost that has come to torture me? To remind me of Link? Are you?" She closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep thinking of Link.

Ok I know its a little wierd.Ah! Whatever! I hope you liked it! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!Oh and I apologize for taking long to update.School you know.Grrr! I don't like school very much! Ok now PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh AND SORRY FOR MAKING IT SHORT!!!! 


	7. Malon's Cries

OK!!!! SO on with the next chapter now before I go on with this chapter I was kinda wondering if u guyz could vote if u think Malon should go with Link or Terry? VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!! ok now on with the chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda nor anything from it's games or what not.  
  
Malon's Cries  
  
Malon woke up early in the morning to the first light of sunrise.She got out of bed and quickly got dressed, to go downstairs and prepare breakfast.She began humming her usual song as she made her way to the kitchen.She picked up the basket near the front door to go get fresh eggs.  
  
She walked out to the were the cuccos slept and let them out to run free among the grass outside.She then collected the eggs from each nest and as soon as she was done she made her way to the barn.Once inside she picked up the bucket and milked the cows.As soon as that was done she went back inside the house and began breakfast.  
  
The smell of breakfast woke Eros up and he got out of bed.He dressed himself and put his hat on to cover his tangled hair.He walked out of the room and into the kitchen were he saw Malon humming cheerfully and setting the table. "Good morning Malon. I trust you slept well?" He walked to a chair close to were she stood and sat down eagerly awaiting breakfast to be set infront of him. "Oh good morning Eros.As a matter of fact I slept quite well last night.How about you?" She set the eggs, bacon and bread down and poured him a fresh glass of milk."Fairly well thank you. Hmmmmm it smells good."   
  
She blushed at his comment and as usual started another subject before her blush got worse."Well Im glad you have regained your strength again Eros.You're a fast healer if your this well within a week.But then again you are a wanderer, and to you this must be normal.Isn't it?" He looked at her with her utter curiousity and his mouth full.He gulped it all down before he responded."Actually, Malon, this is the first time it's taken that long for me to heal.I guess I really used up my energy to get this far just for help.Then again I'm kind of glad it took this long." Malon's attention was now directly on him. "Why is that?" He took a sip from the glass and looked at her with full seriousness, "Because it gave me a chance to get to know you at least a little bit.Like when I first saw you, you reminded me of this friend I use to have when I was young.She was always so cheerfull and full of life, always willing to help a anyone even a stranger." He was now looking at the floor with sad eyes. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes as well.She wanted to tell him the exact same thing. That he reminded her of her best friend.He reminded her of the one who stole her childish heart, the one who invaded everyone of her dreams, the one who she waited for everyday.Instead she decided not to.He was after all a stranger.   
  
"What happenned to her?" She asked. He looked up, straight into her eyes, "I had to leave.I left my home and all my loved ones to go on adventures.Sometimes I think I made a mistake leaving, because I miss them all so much.But if I hadn't I would have never seen the things Ive seen.I would never have had the chance to realize things that because of being there I was blinded of for a long time.If I would have never gone away, I never would have realized that i had fallen in love with her." The last part was said in a low whisper that seemed to couse him heartache. "Do you know anything about her now? Have you gone back?" He just shook his head implying that he didn't want to talk about it anymore so she changed the subject. "So where are you going to next?" He looked to the door that lead outside and replied, "Im not sure, I was planning to stay in Hyrule for awhile and then maybe head to Osirian."   
  
At the last part, he went pale and his wide went wide as if he rembered something important. "What's wrong? Eros?" He looked at her with a desperate look and asked her, "Malon do you have some paper, an envelope and a writing tool I can use?'' She looked at him a little awkwardly but nodded and pointed to the counter on the opposite side of where they were standing.He rushed over and scribbled something fast on the paper.Meanwhile Malon began clearing the table and washing the dishes. "Malon do you think I could borrow a horse to take to town and mail this?" He sudden question startled her after it had been dead quiet for a little while. She turned to him nodded, and began to walk towards the door leading him to the stables.  
  
"This is Aiko, he is reliable and fast.'' He looked at her a little curiously again." Why did you name him that?'' She looked at the horse never looking towards Eros. "Well, he was born not too long after.....well after I realized I was in love with a boy, so I named him Aiko.It was inspired by my afftections for that boy. Why do you ask?" He looked at her with a little anger in his eyes and said, "Just curious." He then took the reigns and mounted the horse."Well I will be back a little later, uhm I need to ask you something. Goodbye for now." That said he rode off at a fast pace towards the marketplace.  
  
"UNCLE!! Your back!'' Not long after Eros had departed Ingo had returned.He rode slowly up to Malon and began unpacking things."Hello, Malon.SO how have ya been?'' She began helping him unload and walked toward him.''I have been well, how about you? How was the trip?'' He finished unloading and grabbed the reigns of the horses to take them into the stables.'' The trip was fine as usual.And Im tired as usuall. Tell me Malon, is he still here?'' She looked at him strangely and then remembered.''If you mean Eros, yes he is still here.He is much better than he was when you left, and he might even be off again.''  
  
Ingo turned to look at Malon with a serious expression plastered all over his face.She in turn looked at him back with a bright smile that soon faded as soon aas she saw his face.''Now Malon.Don't be getting yourself into trouble. I don't want you to go head over heels for that fella.With that smile your got on your face I would not doubt that your fallin for him." Malon blushed and turned to face the ground."Uncle Im not falling for him.Im just glad that he's better." Ingo steped closer now."Malon, we both know you can't fool me so don't even try.Now tell me why are you fallin for him?" She took the horses from her uncle and began unsaddling them, mostly to hide her face from her uncle."Because, he....he...he reminds me of Link.Uncle, he...he's like his ghost! A ghost that has come to haunt me, to remind me of what I felt for him.Of what I still feel for him.I can't run from it! I just can't!''   
  
She finished unsaddling the horses and rushed out the door bumping into Eros.''Malon what's wrong? Are you ok? What's wrong Mal?'' She just whispered a small 'nothing' and ran.She ran from him, from the one that to her was Link's ghost.Ingo came walking out of the stables with a concerned expression.''Sir, what's wrong with Malon?'' Ingo's eyebrows furrowed and he turned his attention to Eros.He stared at him as if he was in deep thought and he was.  
  
----------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------  
  
''DADDY!!! DADDY!!!'' Malon was running from the field to the house and she bumped into Ingo.''Now what's wrong munchkin?'' Malon looked up and said, ''Daddy I must find my daddy!I think Lari is sick!'' Ingo looked straight ahead at the horse lying on the field, Lari was giving birth.Malon rushed towards the house again and bumped into Link. ''Malon what's wrong? Are you ok? What's wrong Mal?'' ''Owie! Hi Link! I gotta go find Daddy!''  
  
With that Malon ran into the house yelling for her dad.Link turned to Ingo now and asked.'' Sir, what's wrong with Malon?''  
  
------------END of FLASHBACK---------------------------------------  
  
Eros waved a hand infront of Ingo.'' Sir? Hello? Sir?'' He snapped his fingers and Ingo reacted.''Huh? oh uhm she...uhm..well...she was having an emotional moment.Don't worry about it.'' Ingo walked off in the direction Malon took and was thinking about that day.That day Lari gave birth.' Malon was right.He is like the ghost of that lil fella Link.I wonder, could that fella be Link? Nah, im just imagining things.'  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with Malon? What could have gotten her that upset? Malon what's wrong?' Eros thought.He decided to go and find out himself.He walked the horse Aiko to the stables and unsaddled her.He wiped the sweat off his forehead and washed his face in a barrel full of fresh water.He was still wondering what was wrong with Malon.  
  
He walked up to her room and was about to knock when he hear light sobbing on the other side of the door." Link, why did you have to go? Why haven't you come back? Goddesses why did you send me this ghost? Why do you have to torture me this way? Why did I have to fall in love with Link? Why?" She kept sobbing until to his ears it died down.He decided it was best he leave things as they were nd not to push more on her pain.Although inside he was shocked, at what he had just heard.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Ok now you know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!lol PLEASE REVIEW!! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!!!!! 


	8. Through my eyes, what I see, what I hide

Im soooooo bored right now.Well here is your next chapter, just because Im nice.lol well so far it's Link:2 Terry:0 I NEED MORE VOTES PEEPS lol please? Please Review and leave a VOTE!Oh and a quick note to all so this chapter isn't so confusing.Ok this chapter is in Eros' POV, now ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda blah blah blah  
  
Chapter Eight: Through my Eyes, what I see, what I hide.  
  
I walked down the stairs of the house still trying to register what I had just heard.She was in love with Link? More importantly me......But nobody knows it's me.Oh Malon I want to tell you.I want to tell you so badly that it's me.Im Link, and I have come back! But I can't, Im sorry Malon, I can't tell you. Stupid me! I just had to promise Quintus that! I just had to! What's worse I still remember the exact words we spoke to each other just before we left from Osirian to come to Hyrule.  
  
--------------Conversation-----------------------------------------------------  
  
(- - that means Quintus and this means Eros in talking form)  
  
- Your Highness you must understand you cannot let anyone from Hyrule know who you are.If you do bad things could happen.Everybody's memory of the tragedy with Gannondorf has been erased and you are not known as the Hero of Time.If your name is spread amongst the people of Hyrule all the memories of that incident will return and everything as they know it could be changed for the worse.-  
  
Quintus! Im sorry but, I can't comply with that.This is the first time in a long time that I am going back to Hyrule! Im going to see all my old friends and I just can't be there and not let them know Im back! Especially not Malon.Quintus I promised her I would go back, and I am.  
  
- Sire with all do respect to what your wishes are I still cannot let you reveal yourelf to Hyrule.Not even to your dear friend Malon.Im sorry but you must promise me that you will not reveal yourself.Please Sire.-  
  
No! I will not promise you that!  
  
- If it makes you feel any better you can still see your friend.As another person of course but you can still see her.If what once existed between you and your friend is still there Im sure it will blossom again with you as a new person.It would be like restarting your life with her.-  
  
Fine.I promise I will not reveal myself for the sake of Hyrule.But I will inform you now Quintus that I will remain there in Hyrule for a while to "get to know her" again if that is the case.  
  
-Good sire.Oh and one last thing you are to leave Epona behind by order of the King.Taking Epona with you could cause Malon's memory to jolt and maybe even find out who you are.And I will give you now your fathers warning DO NOT DO ANYTHING THAT COULD CAUSE ANYONE TO FIND OUT WHO YOU REALLY ARE!-  
  
Fine, Quintus I get it!  
  
-------------------------------End of Conversation-------------------------------  
  
I walked outside now thinking only of Malon.Goddesses how I hate to hear or even see you cry! But for the sake of everyone here in Hyrule I cannot tell you who I am. Goddesses this is so hard! I slammed my fist on the metal fence around the area were the horses ran wild.I looked up at the sky barely even feeling the pain that was comming from my fist.  
  
I heard light footsteps coming out of the house, it was Malon.Suddenly the words she said in her room while crying came rushing back to me.They echoed in my head getting louder and louder with each step she took.Then I heard her pace quicken, she was running towards me.  
  
I heard her gasp at something and then scream my name so I turned to face her.She was staring at my hand, and she held a wet cloth and a dry one in her left hand." What happenned?" I felt her soft hands on my hand and a wet cloth slowly cleaning the blood that had dripped from my knuckles to my fingers and palm.  
  
It stung a little but I held the gasp in."It's nothing I must have done something while unsaddling Aiko or something." I saw her expression of worry fade away as I explained what had supposedly happenned.I watched her every movement from the cleaning to the drying.When she finished I saw a light blush on her face and a small smile.That's when I noticed her eyes.They were pink and puffy from crying and her face was a little dirty.  
  
"Im sorry, for what happenned earlier.I had been thinking about my father and...I guess I just couldn't help but break down in tears."I smiled back and reassured her that it was ok and that it was understandable.Of course if I hadn't listened to what she was really crying about I would have believed her.  
  
Out of instinct I grabbed the wet cloth and with the clean side wiped her face and cleaned the remnants of the tears. All she did was stare at me with her piercing blue eyes.I stared back as well, it was as if we were both staring into our souls.For a brief moment through her eyes I could have sworn that deep inside she knew it was me.That all along she knew it was me and that she was just playing along with my 'game'.But as we stared I unconnsiously moved closer and closer to her.I was so close I could feel her breath against my face.I could see each and every spark in her eyes.I was about to kiss her when I heard her say something.It was very soft but I still heard it.With a trembling voice in the form of a whisper she asked, " Eros, what are you doing?"  
  
At that I drew back.I knew that I shouldn't have gotten that close but I did.I knew I shouldn't have tried to kiss her but I did.I also knew the reason why she stopped me.Her first kiss, this would have been her first kiss, and she would have wanted it from Link.Not Eros but Link , the real me.When I parted I took a step back and stood there stiff.I was afraid to move, I was afraid that she would be angry and part me from her side.But all she did was stare at me, and I at her.  
  
After a short while of intent staring I couldn't take the silence anymore.I broke it with a soft yet truthful apology.I wanted her to talk, to say something anything.It was awkward for me to just stand there in silence staring at her knowing that she was staring at me and wanting to say something but didn't.I couldn't hold the staring much longer either so I fixed my gaze on the ground.Even as I did so I could still feel her gaze on me."Uhm......uh......how about we go get that hand bandaged....it....it..could get infected if it isn't taken care of."  
  
I could hear clearly her nervousness, she was stuttering.Who wouldn't be nervous after they almost got kissed by a stranger.........but not really a stranger.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Argh! I didn't really like this chapter it was a little boring don't you think? Oh well I needed to get all that out of Link's system and a little more explaining had to be done. So you all know what to do! That's right click on that button that says review! PLEASE REVIEW and DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!!!(If you still havn't anywayz)And if you can't remember what to vote on it's to vote wether you want Malon to end up with Terry or Link.OK so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please? 


	9. AUTHORS NOTE A MUST READ PLEASE!

Authors Note!!  
  
Yay!!! People like my story they like it! Yay!! Oh important news to all!!!!!  
  
Ok so far it's Link:4 Terry:0 Im just going to post up one more chapter so you guyz can get your votes in!( just in case you haven't yet!) Sorry this wasn't a chapter!!! (dont kill me!) he he he he ok I promise there will be a chapter soon though!!!!!! Until then please make sure to vote if you haven't!!!!!(although I think we already have a winner)lol oh! one more thing Im kinda out of ideas a little bit and Im kinda not sure what I should do next so if any of you have any ideas you can give me please please please tell me!!!! 


	10. Tis' Time

Muahahahahahahahahah!!!! OH yeah!!!!Ive thought it all through!!! The evil plots! The luvy duvyness! and everything inbetween!!MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! O.o uh... OK so here's your next chapter! heh he he he he he he.^_^ Oh! and here is the last chapter you get to vote in! After this the voting thingy is over and well, we pick the winner. I was beggenning to think about alternate endings but we'll see. SO ON WITH THE STORY (muahahahahahaha)  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem. I do not own the charecters nor anything else from the Legend of Zelda.  
  
(O quick PS THE BEGGENNING OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN MALON'S POV)  
  
Tis' Time   
  
The stormy days were over, winter approached and the first snowflakes began to fall.During the time of the storms I got to know him better.Ever since the incident with the kiss I began to part from him but something inside me told me I shouldn't.So I didn't.  
  
There are still some things I do not know about him and that I question about him but I do not show it.It is strange to me that he has a tight connection with the Kingdom of Osirian.I wonder if it is his home? He sends letters there every week. Does he report himself to somebody? It's quite confusing when you think about it.  
  
The more Im around him though the more he reminds me of......Link.I can't believe it!Im still in love with Link! For a moment in this new friendship I have with Eros I thought I could fall in love with him.But when I look at him it's like I see right through him to ......Link.His eyes, his hair, his personality, they are exactly like Link's.Goddesses I can't forget him! Am I cursed? I want to forget him, to be rid of these feelings I have for him, to be able to walk freely and say Im free to fall in love again. But I cant! Not even with Eros around as much as it should help me get over Link, his prescence just makes it worse!  
  
Everytime Im with Eros walking by his side something inside just tells me that its not Eros its Link.When he talks and looks me in the eyes that same nagging voice reminds me it's not Eros it's Link. But I know it's not. I wonder though could it be my heart that is telling me this? Or is it what my uncle called a 'womens intuition'.   
  
It's funny that with this insomnia I was able to think all of this up. To think it only took me four months to figure out.Oh well, I should go to bed now who knows many hours before dawn are left.  
  
-------------------------------------Out of Malon's POV-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn came and the entire field was covered in a thick blanket of snow.All day was spent shoveling the snow to clear the paths to walk and work on.There were only two breaks throughout the entire day so all three could finish early.Unfortunately something stalled them.  
  
He rolled up some snow and made it into a snow ball.He took aim and threw! "Aaaah!! Why   
  
you!!! Eros!!! Get back here!!!!!" Snow balls flew back and forth sometimes hitting sometimes missing the target.Until one or should I say a few hit Ingo.That is when the fun stopped and they had to get back to work.  
  
The day turned to night.The work finally done and Ingo was off to Termina again.Since Eros' stay at Lon Lon Ranch Ingo learned to trust Eros with his life they, like Malon and Eros, grew to be great friends.So when it came to go to Termina he felt safe with Eros around.Malon being no longer alone and unprotected.  
  
"Ah, finally we're done! Do you want some hot chocolate Eros?" They walked inside the house and hung their coats."Yes please, if you'd be so kind." He said in an exhausting tone.Malon giggled at the way he sounded." Gee if you that tired then you should frget the hot chocolate and go straight to bed." Eros looked at her with wide eyes and a face that said 'your kidding right?' This made Malon giggle even more."I'll go and make it now you can take the two blamkets from the cupboard.Oh and please don't leave your boots in the midle of the room remember what happenned last time to my poor uncle."  
  
Now this made Eros smile and remember when Ingo unfortunately tripped over his boots and fell flat on his face.After wich he began ranting and raving lecturing both Malon and Eros on where things belong.He thought about it and he wanted to do the same to Malon but then again she would have hot chocolate in her hands and that is enough to hurt her seriously if it spilled all over her.  
  
He took out the blankets and put them on the couch.One was for him and the other for Malon.He decided to light the chimeney so it would get warmer and he wouldn't get sick.After fifteen minutes or so Malon came out of the kitchen with a plate full of cookies and two mugs with hot chocolate.Eros could see the hot steam coming out of the mugs and how good the cookies looked.He looked as if he had been starving fo days.Malon began to giggle wich made him snap out of it and glare at her.  
  
"Here, now schooch over your not the only one who want to sit." He did so and helped her sit down without spilling her drink."Now isn't this nice all warm and cozy with some good food." Malon smiled and laid her head back as if remembering good times and closing her eyes to see the pictures in her mind.Eros wondered what she thought about he wondered if maybe she still thought of Link.If maybe she still loved Link." Mal?" "hmm?" "What are you thinkin about?" She looked up at him and down at her mug, "A lot of things." He looked at her and became more curious. "Like what kind of things?" She sipped some more of her hot chocolate before answering."Well my past mostly.My childhood, my.....old friend." At that Eros knew she was thinking about Link."Why do you think about him so much? Did you really fall in love with the Hero of Time? That Link?"   
  
That was it, that was all it took, those three questions.Immediatly he noticed his mistake. No matter how close they were Malon had never told him about Link nor did she know or was suppose to know he was the Hero of Time.She realized it.His flaw and looked at him curiously, suspiciously, with a sadness to great for her to bear.Tears welled up in her eyes but they did not fall.She looked down at her hot chocolate instead and asked the one question Eros did not know how to answer.  
  
"How do you know his name? I never told you his name.Eros, how do you know his name?" He sat there stiff.Unable to answer thinking of only thing, 'should I tell her the truth should I tell her who I really am?'   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
lol jk I will update soon I think.lol.Well I liked it so far what do you guyz think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW me mateys. Oh and like I said if you HAVNT VOTED YET please please please VOTE!   
  
Arigatou for reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	11. The Truth

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I am evil, I left a cliffhanger!!!Well I hope this chapter is just as exciting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda nor anything from its games.  
  
The Truth.  
  
AT THE CASTLE IN OSIRIAN----------------------------------------  
  
"BAH! That silly boy and his ideas! Who on EARTH told him he could STAY FOR THAT LONG IN HYRULE!!! 'It's for his getting use to' my a-" "Sire please! Do try to calm yourself.The boy is obviously fond of Hyrule, he was raised there as a child and became an adult thinking that was his home, he cannot help but stay there for a long time." Quintus tried to calm the king of Osirian as much he could but it was not working. He himself was getting agitated for the bad of the situation.It had been four months since they returned from Hyrule and four months since Link had not come back."FEH! If he does not come soon so that I may inform him of his wedding I WILL PERSONALY GO DOWN THERE AND DRAG HIM BACK HERE!!!! I do not care if he get's angry at me, nor do I care if he likes this marriege idea or not!!! He WILL marry the princess, and he WILL like it!!!" He stormed out of his study and off to his chambers to get some rest.  
  
  
  
Quintus simply sighed out loud, looked down and prayed that this would not be the end of him.At that moment Terry walked in eating an apple with a grin on his face."I take it the King was not too fond of his son's letters.Then again who would, the prince obviously doesn't care too much of what his father think's does he?" Quintus looked up and gave Terry an evil smirk."And what about you Terry? Since when have you cared what the Prince does let alone think? It is advisable to you boy that you keep your nose out of this, if you don't want to carry the burden of having your honor taken away for spying!" Quintus walked out of the study and shut the door behind him.He left Terry with his mouthfull, and an evil glare that was never given.  
  
"Stupid old man!What does he know!Oh Im the boy's caretaker I get to speak for him even think for him! Stupid Prince! Wherever you are Link I will find you and as soon as I do I will inform the King, and I will make sure to ruin your life as you did mine!My life, you took away what should have been mine! All of it! Especially my throne!!"Terry walked of the study and slammed the door behind him.  
  
He walked in the hallways thinking of his revenge for the Prince.Behind him his dark cape swayed from left to right showing clearly his anger.He walked into his chambers and took out a box that looked like a jewelry box.He opened it and took out a saphire necklace.He held it tight in his hand and closed it into a fist when he remembered a conversation his mother had had with the King of Osirian.  
  
------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(- - this is for the King and ~ ~ is for Martha Terry's mommy k? k! ^-^)  
  
-Martha what are you doing back in Osirian!?-  
  
~What does it look like I'm doing? I came back for my son to claim what is rightfully his! Your throne!~  
  
-HA! Martha, your son is not of royal blood! Do not forget your place in this land. You are but a humble servant who once served as my wife's hand maid!-  
  
~Servant yes! But do not forget what you did with me, and do not forget what came of it! For that and only that is why you sent me away!You did not want your throne claimed by the son of a servant.If it wasn't for the throne I would have never returned, but then again I had to, at least to see your throne taken over by a servant's son!~  
  
  
  
The King walked over to Martha with rage and slapped across the face.The force being hard enough to make her fall.She clutched her cheek at the ground with tears running down her face.  
  
-Martha! You had better watch your tongue!!I will give your son the honor of being in my army as a Knight even as a high Knight!But that is all that he will recieve, and nothing more! Now leave this room and head towards your old chambers, I will send Quintus to go help you set up.But I warn you now- He bent down to were she sat and pulled her up by her hair.His face close to her ear so no one else could hear. -There is only one heir to my throne, and that is not your son! Link and only Link is the true heir learn that, accept that, and live with that.-  
  
  
  
He let her hair go and walked off with an evil grin.He opened the door and saw a little boy standing there obviously eavesdropiong.He glared at the little boy as tears rolled down the little boys face.After the intense stares he continued walking and the little boy ran off to his mother.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stupid Link!" He threw the jewerly box across the room and slammed the necklace on the table.  
  
WITH THE KING OF OSIRIAN  
  
"Quintus I have decided that it's time to anounce publicly my son's wedding.I will send a letter to the King of Hyrule telling him that it is time.After that I will arrive in Hyrule to everyones surprise.That way my beloved son won't have to leave his beloved Hyrule." Quintus quickly turned to the king with bulged out eyes, "But Sire, your son does not know of his engagement yet!Surely you will not let him stand infront of a crowd unprepared." "Ah, but he won't be" The King wiggled his finger.  
  
"Once I arrive at Hyrule I will find him and the day it is to be announced I will inform him giving him at least three or four hours of preperation."   
  
Quintus looked worried now.Out of all the people there at the castle he was the only one who really knew were the prince was and with who.He is the only one who knows the prince better then anyone, and he was worried that when the news of his wedding were to reach him his heart would shatter.If Malon were to find out about this announcement and if she didn't know he was the prince she would find out and also suffer for him.  
  
"But my lord you must understand that you cannot do this to your own son!" "I can do what I please with my own son Quintus! And if he thinks that he can prolong his duty as future King by staying there he is dead wrong! He has been keeping himself from me Quintus and that alone is enough for me to do this to him." The King turned and left to write the letter."Oh my, Goddesses please help Link out in this problem.Im afraid that that silly boy will not take this in well and that he will surely do something stupid to get out of it.  
  
My Dear friend Julius,  
  
It is I, King Cristopher, I hope you have been fairing well.I hope you have informed your daughter well of this marriege and she has gladfully agreed. The reason for this sudden letter is to inform you that I think it is an appropriate time now to have the marriege known.Publicly. I hope that you agree as I am eager to see this task completed. This letter is also to inform you that I will arrive shortly in Hyrule to chat more about when the public announcement will take place and where.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
King Cristopher.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ha! New Update!!! Well sorry for still leaving you in the cliffhanger between Eros and Malon but you must understand I wanted this chapter out so being my spoiled brat self I did! lol Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!! Till next time OH please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE Oh and the winner of the contest thingy is...........................................LINK!!! lol I hope you all enjouyed the results!!!^_^ 


	12. To Tell or Not To Tell

Hiya folks!!!! Here is your next chapter!!!I actually got threatened omg!!!lol oh well before I recieve anymore threats I have updated hope you likey!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR ANYTHING FROM THE GAMES.  
  
To Tell or Not To Tell?  
  
"Eros? Can you please answer me?" Malon asked him, her voice now quivering and tears threatening to fall.Eros kept staring at her intently debating inside his head wether or not to tell her.  
  
"Well you see, that time that you were crying about four months ago.....I overheard you crying over some guy named Link.That's how I know.....his....name" Eros answered her long awaited question.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had overheard?" She asked now a little bit calmed."Well I thought you would get angry at me." He looked down at the ground and felt her move a little.She was now completly facing him."But tell me why did you call him Hero of Time?I mean I have heard something about some hero of time but why did you call Link that? Do you know about him? Do you know were he is?" She asked each word sounding more desperate.  
  
"Well" Eros seemed in deep thought now.He was thinking up a lie.A lie that would definatly give this new person a chance with Malon."I heard he was a brave wonderer.He defeated evil creatures and saved many people.Sadly, in one battle....his life.....was...lost..."   
  
It had grown silent.Then that eerily peaceful silence was shattered by the sound of the mug that Malon held falling down and breaking at touching the ground.He looked up and emediatly regreted ever saying that.Her eyes seemed distant, lost, and slowly they darkened.They darkened with pain,anger, and defeat.Tears were now sliding off her cheeks like a waterfall.She had collapsed on the floor on her hands and knees.Her hands were slowly drawn into fists, and her head was bowed lowly so she could hide her eyes.  
  
"Malon, I'm sorry." He set down his mug and kneeled beside her vourneable form.He put his arms around her and cuddled her close.Just as soon he did so, she began to sob madly, her heart had been broken."I'm so sorry Malon I shouldn't have said anything. Although it is said he fought very hard in that battle because he wanted to return to Hyrule for a very special girl.A girl he had promised he would come back for."By now he had tightened his hold on her and had whispered all this into her ear.  
  
She looked up to him and was now looking at him confusedly." A girl he had promised to return for? " He looked back down to her and with one hand he whiped her tears from her left cheek.  
  
"Yeah, a girl he had promised he would return for.A girl he gave a pendant to, a sign of his eternal friendship and love. Link and Malon friends forever....."His voice slowly faded into a whisper.His eyes were closed and his mind lost in memory.  
  
"A pendant?" Malon was now very suspicious of Eros.In her head was now the idea that Eros was Link.'No one could have ever known about that pendant nor memorized exactly what he had carved on it.Eros and Link are the same person! Link you have returned! You were here all along and I never knew it! No wonder I always saw Eros as Link!' After her question Eros hadn't answered.He was far too lost in thought to recognize he had once again made another mistake.A mistake that made Malon figure out the truth.  
  
"Tell me LINK where have you been all these years?" Eros automatically opened his eyes at the very mention of his true name.He looked at Malon and furrowed his eyebrows, staring at her awkwardly."What?" was all he could say after the intent stare.At that moment Malon got up and left his warm embrace.She turned on her heel and was now completely facing him.He then stood up as well also facing her.Their eyes met and all they did was stare until Malon broke the silence, "You heard me Link.Where have you been all these years? Or are you not going to tell me like usuall?"   
  
She had his full attention now and all he did was continue to stare.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not Link, if that's what you are thinking." He walked around her and began to head for his room but she stopped him by standing in his way."I am calling you Link because that is who you are. And do not try to tell me that you are not him because you can't fool me anymore." She had a serious look in her eyes and tears were begenning to form again.Eros sighed outloud and said, "I am sorry Malon but I am not Link. What on earth makes you think that I am? I know I remind you of him but you cannot fool yourself into thinking that I am him!" He walked around her again but she stopped him once more, "Link and Malon friends forever! That's what you carved into a piece of wood that you shaped into a flower!No one could have known exactly what you did! I know you! You would never tell anyone about that promise so exact that they would know exactly what you carved! No one that is not you yourself would have memorized what you carved! Are you still so stubborn to accept defeat when it has come!? Or have you become such a coward that when you are discovered you will not admit to it!?"   
  
That got him to stop.But he did not face her, he couldn't.He was ashamed, ashamed of lying to her. Of making her think so many things that were never true. It was true he had become a coward for not being able to admit the truth when he was discovered.They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. No sound came frome either of them for non could think of a word to say.Finally Eros turned to face her.Tears had fallen and more were froming in his eyes.He held guilt, shame. and pain all in his heart.he looked at her and she at him.  
  
"Will you still deny it? Or will you finally submit to the truth?" Malon spoke first unable to go along with the silence any longer."No" was all Eros could say."No!? No what?" Malon asked sounding harsher than she meant to."I will not lie anymore........I am Link, Malon."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! Another cliffy!!!!! Well this is my Christmas present to everyone!!!! HE FINALLY TOLD HER!!!! Well you will just have to wait untill next chapter to find out what happens!!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and please do not forget to review so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 


	13. The Plans

Hiya folks I decided to make a quick update b4 I went back to school wich is tommorrow!!! Well this chappy wont be very long but hope you likey anyway!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda nor anything from it's games! ^_^  
  
The Plans  
  
"Excellent! We are almost there!" The King of Osirian clapped his hands in glee."Im glad that you are pleased sire.Tell me, if I may, why are you so pleased?" Asked Quintus with a bit of worry in his voice. "Well my dear Quintus, I am pleased because....soon I will announce the wedding. Soon my soon will be wed, and soon I will have the power of both Kingdoms! That's why Quintus anything else?" The King said in a mocking tone.   
  
"Sire don't you think you are getting way ahead of yourself.You do not know for sure if the prince will even go through the wedding. And if he doesn't then you will never have the power that you desire!" The King suddenly got a scowl on his face and got closer to Quintus." Don't be silly Quintus! He will marry that girl and I will have my power. No matter what I will win. But tell me Quintus, are you aware that I know exactly were my dearest son has been?" Quintus' eyes went wide with fear and he emediatly looked down at the ground.  
  
  
  
" Hmmhahahahahahahahah! Ah, Quintus I thought that you wouldn't. You know for once that retched boy Terry has come in handy. You see Quintus if my son dares to refuse the marriege I will make sure to make it clear to him that if he doesn't his poor little wench will die! Although even if he does get married to the princess of Hyrule that girl will still be a problem." He put his hand to his chin and furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought."What to do with that wench....." Quintus looked on to his King with fear and worry.He knew that with that threat the prince would surely give in. There was no doubt.  
  
  
  
"I know! I will send for my dark riders to kidnnap her and take her away....far away. Maybe not kill her but definately make sure that she has no way of coming back! Yes, it's an excellent plan don't you think!" Quintus simply looked down and kept his gaze on the floor of the carriege."Yes sire, it is an excellent plan to destroy your son's life and to get what you want." "Oh don't worry Quintus once he get's married he wont suffer much I will definatley make sure of it.  
  
_______________________AT THE RANCH______________________________________  
  
The falling snow outside had covered everything in the ranch. The fields were completely coevered, there was no sign of the once green grass. Like there was no sign of any sound coming from the house.  
  
  
  
Malon stood stiff infront of Link.Staring into his eyes, and letting the tears in her eyes fall. Link did the same except he had no tears to shed only shame.He felt very ashamed having lyed to not only one of his best friends but to the one he loved.He couldn't take the stares coming from her hurt eyes anylonger so he fixed his gaze on the ground instead.The silence had gotten to both of them but neither said a word.  
  
"Malon.......Im....sorry.....I.....shouldn't have...lied to you...."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
IM SORRY!!!!! I just had to cut it there!!!! I told you guyz it was short!!! Hopefully I havn't lost any readers O.O. LOL well HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL!!!! I hope you all had wonderful holidays like I. Well I will update as fast as I can!!!!! LATERZ and arigatou for reading!!!!^_^ 


	14. What's Next? After This? But Before Answ...

Hi everybody!! Hi HELLO!!!! lol well here I am updating for you all again!! Well there will be arguing in this chapter so expect some light cursing....he he he he. OH!!!! And for those who also like Inuyasha fics I started one but it's a Kagome Sesshomaru thing!!! And eversince that stroy Sesshy decided to tag along!!! ^_^ YAY!!!  
  
Sesshy: I do not tag along you pulled me along with you! Any how I suppose you want me to say the desclaimer again?  
  
Starlighter: PLEASE!!!!????  
  
Sesshy: Fine *sighs* She does not own me nor anything from the Zelda games. Especially not Malon or Link.  
  
Startlighter: *hugs Sesshy* Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!! Yay!! Well yeah I did pull you along! AND WHAT! Im aloud to I think.....Well enough of this!!! oN WITH THE STORY!!!!^_^  
  
Chapter 12: What's Next, After This? But before that answer me this.  
  
Malon stared at him awkwardly anger rising with each moment passing by. She began to walk towards him but stopped a little bit apart from him. "How could you!?'' She yelled at him slapping him at the mention of the last word. "Link!! You lied to me!!! You told me that you were someone else!! Then you lie to me about your death!!!! What, did you expect me to fall for all these schemes with ease!? Maybe I did at the begennimg but you sure did mess up a lot!! What's the big secret Link!? What were you trying to cover up!? What did you get tired of the princess all these years and now you came back to me expecting me to fall right into your arms!!!?? Or did you just want to play me the fool!! ANSWER ME!!!" With her last yell she collapsed onto the floor sobbing loudly.  
  
Link kneeled beside her and put one hand on her shoulder. "Malon it's not what you think. I'm sorry for lyingto you but non of what you just said is why.I have my reasons and since you already know the truth I might as well tell you. But please I know I did wrong in liying to you but it was the only way. I wanted to see you, to hold you, to talk to you. You have no idea how much I longed to be here with you but every time I was denied the chance. Every day all I thought about was you. When I was finally here, I was too happy and blinded by my love for you that I did not realize that I was hamring you. But damn it!   
  
"There came a time when I saw you distraught that I wanted to tell you." By now he had stood up. His hands were clenched up in fists and he was walking around. Malon was staring at him with tears falling from her sad blue eyes. She was about to say something when he began again, "I wanted to tell you that I really was Link. That I had come back! That I was here, so please don't cry! But I couldn't I just couldn't!!" He slammed his hands against the wall with great force making his knuckles bleed. He had been so angry he hadn't even flinched at the pain.  
  
Malon now understood a little better his situation but she was still curious about why he hadn't told her. She stood up slowly walking towards the kithcen. She filled a bowl with water and put it on top of the fire. She then grabbed some towels and put them aside on the counter while the water heated. She hadn't wiped pff the tears yet but she had stopped crying. She held a serious face now, but still with a pained expression in her eyes. "So, why couldn't you tell me?" She said, sounding dull and lifeless.  
  
Link was still in the same position he was in when he hit the wall. His head was bowed low and he was crying silently. "It would have endangered Hyrule and everybody in it." He said quietly, his voice breaking only a little."How? Why?..." Malon asked concerned. "If anyone would know the truth of me and my identity memories of that whole incident with Ganondorf, his defeat, and my existance in it....would come back. Then the lives that they live in now would be altered to the lifestyle that they had when that happenned. Worst of all is that, Ganondorf would have a bigger chance of coming back. The sages realized that his escape would be based on just how many people remembered him, but worse than that feared him. If that came back it would make him stronger and, he would return chaos to Hyrule. The only reason you weren't alowed to know was because you might say something to another by mistake and the knowledge of his existance would return. And all that I said would happen. Not to mention, now the memories of what happenned then will return if not now, maybe within a few weeks."   
  
  
  
He turned to face her with his eyes saddenned and guilty. He walked towards her an kneeled on one knee. He took her hand and put his forehead on the back of her hand. "Malon....Please, forgive me." He gave in then and there and began to weep freely. Now Malon held the guilt for making him feel pain. For degrading that once strong form of his to a weak and pitiful state. She kneeled down with him and hugged him. She began to cry too but amidst her cries managed to say, "My dearest friend, I forgive you. But now you must forgive me, for I have caused you great pain and probably, because of me the chaos of Ganondorf might return. I had no intention on doing so. Please Link, forgive me." He raised his head to look at her. Her eyes were watery and held so much that was left unsaid. He shifted his position and freed his hands from her embrace. With his hands he cupped her face in them making her look straight into his eyes. "I forgive you Malon. I always will. But I want you to know that you had every right to make me feel bad. After what I did to you I deserved it. Although there-"   
  
  
  
The water had boiled and had started to pour out of the bowl. Malon stodd quickly and took it off the fire carefully. Link got up and sat in a chair by the table. Malon set the bowl on the table and took the towels that she had set aside a little while ago. She dipped them in the bowl and sat infront of Link. "Give m your hands, you hurt yourself while in your rage." He set his hands on the table. Letting her know where exactly he had wounded his hands. "Must be painfull" He nodded at her comment. "So what were you going to say?"   
  
  
  
They had calmed down and Link had cleared his face of all signs of tears. He looked quite cool holdiong an expressino that gave no hint to anything that happenned. He looked up at her watching her dip the towel and clean his wounds bit by bit. Everytime the towel made contact though he would flinch a little hinting that it hurt. "Well. it's something that in time you should remember thanks to you now knowing the truth." He said playfully placing a small grin on his face." Let me guess this is one of those things that are like ' it's for you to know and me to find out' right?" She asked sarcastically. He just smiled a bigger smile and nodded his head in a as-a-matter-of-fact-yes type of way.  
  
She had formed a scowl on her face and stopped in her cleaning his wound."Well then if I have to find out on my own then you'll have to clean your wounds on your own. You will have to cook on your own, clean your room on your own, do your chores withoutmy help, and wash your clothes on your own. Basically do everythin on your own." She stood up and began to walk up to her room."Gee Malon you don't have to be that harsh I was just playing. But I mean what's the point of me telling you if you will find out sooner or later ON YOUR OWN." He said the last words a little bit louder than the rest being even more sarcastic than before. "Because, it will make me know sooner!" She wined playfully. "Besides" she added "It will make you stop looking like a jerk!" She crossed her arms and continued walking back to her room.  
  
"Hey!" Link said playing hurt. "Like I said you will find out anyway but if you really must know then I will be more than happy to tell you-" He was cut off when she had rushed from the stairs to get to him knocking him over and both falling on the floor. Link was on the left side and Malon was on the right, she had sat up a little resting on her elbows to boost her up more. She turned to face Link and decided to pin him on the floor, so she did both her hands at his wrists pinning him on the floor. He stared at her in shock that she had pinned him but relaxed when he realized that she wasn't putting that much strength into her hands."Well, tell me!" She smiled eagerly.  
  
"You didn't let me finish my sentence." Link said supposedly annoyed."Fine. Finish your sentence then." Link cleared his throat and began, "Like I said I would be more than happy to tell you if you would answer me these questions three" (lol I just had to put that in. Sesshy: Please do get on with it woman! Me: ok ok sorry peeps^_^) She raised an eyebrow, glaring at him suspiciously but nodding in response."Ok, so ask away" Malon said.  
  
"Ok first question, What did you think of Eros' charecter romantic-wise?" Malon was dumbfounded by this question but also began to get nervous. And when Malon got nervous she began to giggle a lot. "Now what type of question is that?" She asked giggling. "It's one of the questions you have to answer of you wanto know what I was going to say." Link pointed out. "Well.....uh....he was.....practically-" She was cut off by her own giggles She began giggling so much she let go of Link and began laughing on the floor while trying to answer him.Meanwhile Link had sat up to hi elbows and had a huge smile on his face when he saw her giggling. He knew shw was nervous and judging be how much she was laughing she was really nervous."Well....he.....is...practically....like you.....only.....more....sophisticated..." She answered giggling in between her words."That still doesn't answer my question. "Link told her raising an eyebrow playfully knowing he was pushing her alst nerve. "He was attractive okay!" She managed to get out while laughing even harder.  
  
Link decided to let her rest a little and let her catch her breath before continuing......  
  
( I should really stop it here and leave a cliffhanger but I figured I owe you all for leaving such a short chapter the other day so I'm gonna continue it!^_^ What do u think Sesshy? Sesshy: -.- Do what you want this is your story. Me: Ok!!^_^)  
  
"Ok so are you ready to go on with the next question?" He asked smiling playfully. She looked at him and glared at him annoyingly."Yes I am. Now go on get on with it!" She said eagerly."ok ok, calm down. Patience,hmmm....let me think." He said tapping his finger on his chin."You mean to tell me that you don't even know what to ask!?" She yelled. "To be quite honest not really....but, ah! I got one. OK  
  
How much did you miss me while I was gone." He said his face getting a little more serious but the smile was still there. Malon looked down and frowned a little. "A lot Link. Too much. Life wasn't the same without you. You were such a great friend, I had grown so close to you. I...there was sometimes that I would think.....that...maybe you weren't coming back. Maybe....you had forgotten about me. But my heart never gave up on the chance of your return. But I did miss you way too much." She smiled a relieved smile.  
  
"Well, there is no need to worry about me not coming back, because I'm here. And so far you are the only one who knows.Besides that sages that is and Quintus." He said smiling at her. "Who's Quintus?" Malon asked curiously. "Oh, after you answer me tha last question I will tell you about that too. It's a long story but I think it is fairly interesting.Ok so last question you ready? " His smile seemed to grow even more if it was even possible and his eyes hela a hopeful glint towards her answer. "Malon, if you missed me a lot, and thought I was a great friend, did ou ever once, maybe, think of me as...more....than a friend? Like maybe as even a ....well....your knight in shining armor?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! I don't think this is a bad cliffhanger and maybe not that good of a cliffhanger but it's all good! ANYWAYZ I hope you guyz enjoyed it and think of it as a debt repaid for waiting and for the short chapter. I really hope you Liked it and please please please do not forget to review!!!! ONE MORE THING!!!! Sesshy will you do the honors?  
  
Sesshy:-.- *sigh* If she does not recieve at least six reviews from this chapter or chapter 13 there will be no new update for awhile. Because I say so. So there. Starlighter this is so sutpid! What type of scary threat are you trying to pull? This is not even a good threat!  
  
Starlighter: O.O well....*sniff* I try *sniff* I tried *sniff* But I guess I'm just not good enough!! ;_;  
  
Sesshy: Forgive me, I had no intention on making you weep. Please Forgive me.  
  
Starlighter: OK! ^_^ Well I will update soon ONLY if I get six reviews Or more!!!lol REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	15. My Knight?

WHOO!!! HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! lol IS THERE ANYONE STILL OUT THERE!!! lol!!! Well I'm back!!! Sort of! lol well here I am with another chapter!!!! Now this one I hope you all likey!!! P.S. do not mind Sesshy's bad attitude he ogt angry with Kagome on the last chapter of my other story!! lol!  
  
Sesshy: I am not angry! It is simply a frustration state of mine because she has to be so nosy and it gets annoying! Like you  
  
Starlighter: O.O Like me?  
  
Sesshy: See what stress and frustration do to you! You say things that you do not mean. Forgive me Starlighter.  
  
Starlighter: *pats Sesshy on his back* It's ok! Well do you feel up to the disclaimer today?  
  
Sesshy: Yes, ahem. She does not own me nor any of the Zelda charecters.  
  
Starlighter: YAY!!^_^ I luv you Sesshy!  
  
Sesshy: Pardon? You do?  
  
Starlighter O.O uhm...he he...ON WITH THE STORY!^_^;  
  
My Knight?  
  
Malon's smile faded, her eyeborws raised and only one question came to mind. "My knight? Link why would you ask me such a thing?" He finally sat up Malon having pulled away when she asked the question."I was just kinda curious.Have you though?" Malon looked around the room nervously unsure of what to say."You know what Link, uhm, it's getting kinda late.I think I'm going to turn in for tonight see you in the morning!" She got up and headed towards her room but was stopped by Link.  
  
"Malon why are you avoiding answering my question?" He stared at her intensly making her feel unconfortable."Link, well...what Kind of question is that? I mean...it's not an appropiate subject......I..uh...I just don't know how to answer that. Sorry" She tried to step around him but he wouldn't let her."You mean to tell me that you never once fell in love with me? Not as a friend but as your lover?" She looked to the floor finding it very interesting after he had said the comment.She slumped her shoulder's and looked up at him with serious eyes." I...tried not to."   
  
Link looked at her puzzlement clear in his eyes. 'Why would she say that?' he wondered. Her eyes were so honest showing a tiny bit of hurt within. The open windows of her soul fluttering with the wind that came from within her heart."Why? What do you mean?" She sighed out loud looking up to meet his eyes again after they had wandered off for a bit." Because I always had the idea that you would one day marry Zelda.Eventhough secretly I wished that, you might marry me instead.Or even go as far as loving me.I always thuoght that you loved her with all your heart and that I was just a simple person to you. And answering your question, yes. I always did and I still do.  
  
His eyes had widened and he began to smirk at the words registering in his head."Malon, although Zelda is a dear friend of mine.I would never think of her like that. I love her but not as my partner in love. I love her but Im not in love with her, she is like a sister to me. But, you know......your wish of me loving you came true.Malon.....Im in love with you. That's is what I was going to say earlier ,and that is what you used to know in the other life. You and I were together.......you were my girl,my soon to be wife." Link blushed a deep shade of red at his last sentence. Malon had quikly twirled and gasped at each and every one of his words.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" She asked totally shocked.She began walking toward him as he nodded his head slowly. When he looked up she was but a few feet away from him."So basically we always loved each other, could have been a couple since a long time ago, but we were too shy to say anyting."Malon commented."Yep that's basically it. However I do have something to ask of you. That is,if I may?" He looked at Malon and stared into the depths of her eyes as she nodded with a small smile."Malon will you be my girlfriend?" Malon's eyes went wide and her heart nearly stopped.Her entire soul was dancing and you could see it all through her eyes.The once dim fire of joy within her was now a blaze with so much energy.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Link.I will be your girlfriend." She smiled a brilliant smile and from then on they were talking about all the silly things that they would do just to see each other or talk to one another.  
  
Midnight soon arrived and they did not want to part.So Malon thought of a bright idea.She set up a few blankets on the floor of the living room,brought a few pillows from both their rooms, and that is where they slept that night. Soundly and warm in each other's arms.  
  
Days turned into weeks and soon it had been three weeks since then.A carriege appeared at the gates of the ranch. It let itself in since there was no one to stop it.Link and Malon were riding the horses around the corral laughing and smiling chasing eachother around. Malon was the first to turn and see the carriege when she heard the step of the horses on the dirt close to the entrance of the corral. A knight appeared and he walked to the door of the carriege.  
  
Link's face went pale when he saw the emblem of his Kingdom on the side door and the two flags at the end of the carriege."What is it?Link?" asked Malon who was utterly confused at the moment."It's a carriege of the nobles from my kingdom.I hope it's not my father..."The last part was sort of a whisper but she still heard it and gasped putting her hand to her mouth.   
  
"I sure do hope it's not my father........"   
  
  
  
"Link why do you hope that? What's wrong with your father?" She asked rather surprised at his comment."It's a long story Mal. I'll tell you about it some other time." They both turned their attention to the carriege as an old man stepped out with a smile on his features."Hello my prince. I see you have been fairing well." He nodded and bowed.  
  
"Quintus..." Link let out a long breath he had been holding in."I'm glad to see you. However, I am willing to bet that this is not a simple greetings visit. You have bad news for me don't you?" Quintus nodded again and stepped towards them. "Yes, but we need somewhere private to talk about this." He turned to Malon and said," I beg your pardon miss. I am Quintus, Link's caretaker. Pleasure to meet you miss Malon." He bowed and then turned to Link with a serious face.  
  
  
  
Malon was too stunned by all of this and couldn't find words in her mouth to speak them. They were all in her head. "Malon?" "huh" she was taken out of her world by Link's smoothe voice. "Malon do you mind if we talk about something important in my room?" Malon shook her head , "No not at all. Go right ahead I will just tend to the horses." At that she walked off into the direction of the stables.  
  
Meanwhile Quintus and Link went inside to discuss the bad news. Once inside Link sat down on his bed and Quintus took the chair nearby. "Link, I am sorry but this visit with your friend has to end now. Your father is already in Hyrule and talking to the King. They are discussing your arranged marriege. Soon your father will come looking for you and if he finds you he will take you back and force your hand in marriege." Link took this in with a very serious expression. He could not believe his father going so far."Does he know where I am?" Link asked. "Yes, yes. He knows everything. Where you are, where you have been and why. He is willing to threaten miss Malon's life if you do not marry."  
  
Link stood up immediately and slammed his fists on his dresser."No!! He can't! I won't let him!!" "Your father is a powerful man he can do that and more. I ask of you not to tell this to miss Malon she will only panic and bring silly ideas to your head. Ideas that could and would eventually end her life by your father's men. If she knows her life will be more at risk than it is now. You and I must leave for the castle as soon as possible before he arrives here and thrashe the place." He looked at Link's sad eyes on the brink of tears."But, when the engagement is announced she will know. Her heart will be broken and she will hate me." He looked up at Quintus who was looking at the floor, his eyes closed.   
  
"My boy,better to have her alive and hating you. Than dead.Knowing you, you will want to run with her but your father is already prepared for this. If you run there will be soldiers waiting for you at every exit of Hyrule. Ready to take you and kill all who are with you.Link , Im sorry."   
  
Link closed his eyes. Swung at everything in his reach and screamed into his pillow. "Damn him! I hate him!!! All for power!!! He is willing to give up my life for his own needs!!! Quintus!! I will do as he asks but only to keep Malon safe!! I would rather have her hate me for all my life than live without her in this world for the rest of my life. We shall leave immediately." He stood up and began to pack.  
  
"What about Miss Malon?"Quintus asked. "I, will tell her father summoned me and must speak with me about our kingdom. She will have to believe that until the announcement and then....she will replace that love for me with hatred...."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry peeps but that is all.I know it's unfair because I havn't updated since Kami knows when but I hardly have time anymore!!! STUPID SCHOOL!! lol well I hope you all liked the short chapter and remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
  
Sesshy: Do you really?  
  
Starlighter: Maybe..... 


	16. Fate

YAY!!!!! Im on vacation!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!! Now I can update quicker!!!!!(hears loud cheers in the background) YAY!!!!  
  
Sesshy: Starlighter, since you are on vacation and you can now update your stories quicker when is it that you will update my story? Hmmm?  
  
Starligher: O.O uhm....hehe..^_^; soon Sesshy soon.hehe he he Well here is another chapter.uhm....ENJOY (runs off into her room to hide)  
  
Sesshy: -.- She does not own me nor any of the Zelda charecters. Enjoy.*sigh*  
  
when will she update that story.....STARLIGHTER!!!!!(starts banging on door)  
  
Fate.....  
  
Malon ran giggling up to Link as he stepped out of the small house. The sun was setting and as Link looked at Malon he became mesmerized by her beauty again. The way the sun was setting behind her giving her red hair higlights with it's dimming rays. The way her smile caused her cheecks to turn pink and her eyes to dance with the same laughter that came from her heart. Most of all the way her eyes looked beyond his flesh to the very core of his soul making him want to laugh with her, cry with her, and share her feelings with him.  
  
It pained him to know exactly what was ahead of her. Pain from knowing that your true love will marry another...'all for my father's greed. Malon, I would run with you. Far beyond this land and mine. Far across the sea's. But that would only lead you to your death and I would much rather have you alive than dead. I love you Malon.' She came to a stop infront of Link and asked," So you two gentlemen done talking?" Link nodded and Quintus did so as well."Alright good. So what did you talk about?" she walked up to Link, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. 'the sweet taste of your lips....so pure...so innocent. You will never truly know how much I love you Malon. I'm going to miss you so much. Even though I will seem alive through out the rest of my days. I will be dead the minute I marry the princess. Dead within because you are my inner life...and you will be ripped away from me...."  
  
A single tear ran down his cheeck. He broke off the kiss and started walking towards the horse stables with a sac with all his things inside it over his shoulder. Malon was left with a bewildered expression on her soft features."Link, what's wrong?" He stopped and turned to face her. He looked deep into her eyes sensing confusion and sadness.'no Malon....don't look at me like that. Don't see the truth inside my eyes. I don't want your life in any more danger than it already is." He smiled at her and walked over to her opening his arms for a hug. "I'm sorry love, it's just.... that... I must get going. My father has summoned me and he is already in Hyrule. I must speak with him immediately, that's why I'm in such haste.Sorry." He gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead held her one last time and turned to leave with Quintus following closely behind.  
  
"Link? How long will you be gone?" He stopped once again and turned to her, " I'm not sure but I will try and get back soon." She smiled at him and ran to him once more."Here take this.It will keep you company for me." She took off her yellow scarf and placed it around his neck. "Don't forget to come back ok? Don't leave me like you did last time. I will be waiting for you because last time you said the same thing for princess Zelda and you didn't come back soon." He laughed a bit and looked down nodding in agreement. He got a hold of her cheecks when she was done talking and kissed her passionately. Once he broke off the kiss he headed for the stables and came out moments later with his horse. He galloped to where Quintus was and the carriege and they began their journey to the castle.  
  
"Please Link, don't forget to come back." She turned to head inside the house to clean out the room he was staying in when she heard horse hoofs coming fast towards her. It was Link. He stopped right next to her and dismounted the dark brown stallion. "Malon" he said panting a little. "Here. Another promise gift. It's a promise to show you that no matter what I will always and only love you. Forever." He took the item and placed it in her hand. He kissed her once more and began galloping out of the ranch again.   
  
Malon noted his words to be strange as if he were keeping something from her. She opened her hand and it was a necklace. The chain was made of silver and the pendant was beautiful.Two leaf shaped diamonds connected to both chain endings holding a flower shaped emerald, but it was the darkest emerald one could ever find. It was the color of the forest. Two more leaf shaped diamonds from the flower down holding a tear shaped emerald, the same dark color as the flower. Tears formed in her joyeous blue eyes. She was astonished at the gift Link had given her.She never once had recieved a gift so beautiful as this. She put it on as soon as she was done marveling at it and held it tight while looking up at the sky and remembering Link's face with bliss.  
  
IN THE FIELD-------------------------------------------------------******  
  
" My dear prince what did you go back to the ranch for?" asked Quintus quite curious. "I gave her the gift of my heart, the heart that was raised in the deepest parts of the forest. " replied Link keeping his eyes on the road. "Exactly what do you mean by that My lord?" Link chuckled and looked down closing his eyes and remembering the beautiful item he gave to Malon. "It's a pendant Quintus. A pendant especially made for her. I asked the Kokiri kids, wich are dear friends of mine, if they could make the most divine necklace from a rare emerald and a few diamonds. So they did and I gave it to her. Even though I know that no matter what I just said to her or how beautiful that necklace is, she will definately hate me when the announcement is said."   
  
He kept his eyes down now, as if in deep thought. If anyone were to look closely at his face you would see tears forming in his eyes and pain pulling down his heart. "I'm terribly sorry My lord. I wish there was something I could do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Night had fallen upon Hyrule and the skies were taken over by dark clouds. A storm was aproaching and it looked like it would be a heavy one. Link and Quintus had arrived at the castle an hour ago and the prince's father had already summoned him. The corridors within the castle were already holding an eerie feeling to them. Trouble was brewing so very near and it appeared as though it would soon be unleashed.   
  
Link walked slowly through the dim litted hallways as he made his way to his father. He entered a tall dark blue door that had a very bright light shining through the bottom. When he walked in he was greeted by two of his fathers guards. They held him firm in a chair, one guard holding his right arm and the other his left arm.   
  
"Good evening, son. I trust you have been fairing well. Oh but of course you have, I mean you probably slept with that ranch whore. Didn't you? Isn't that the reason you wanted to see her?" The King said sarcastically and looked at his son with the most evil grin imaginable. He had twisted at Link's heart by calling Malon such a name and Link had already heard enough. He tried to jerk off the two guards off him but failed. Panting and extreemely outraged he said fiercly, "Don't you ever call her that, nor anything else for the matter. I will kill you myself if you do and then you won't ever get to take over Hyrule. Because it is what you want and without my engagement you have no easy way to take this land as yours."   
  
Insulted the King stepped forward to his son and slapped him across his face leaving Link with an open cut inside his mouth that made him spit out blood. "Why you little retched brat. I take you back as my son, allow you to fool around with that girl, give you the throne to Hyrule and practically hand you the world and this is how you repay me?! NO! I have worked too hard on this plan to take it back all because of that ranch girl!! No! If you plan to kill me count on it that my men already have the order to kill her as well. Cause me any trouble in my plans and she will pay the price! I will make sure my self that you never lay eyes on her again!! So don't you toy with me boy. Now listen clearly because these are your orders that you are to follow for the marriege to take place."  
  
  
  
Link looked up at his father, fire raging in his usual calm eyes. No matter how strong his will would be to kill his own father, Malon would pay the price. He had no choice but to do as he was told. For Malon's sake.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Starlighter:YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!! ^_^ Another chapter completed!! YAY!!! Please peeps I ask it of you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!   
  
Sesshy: STARLIGHTER!! You open this door right now!!!!!  
  
Starlighter: ^_^ heh heh heh.....sorry Sesshy as long as your in that mood don't even think about me opening that door. 


	17. Cry

WOOOOOOO ok Peeps this is going to be a very good chapter at least I hope so. ENJOY and don't mind Sesshy he's got a date soon!^_~ (in my other story anyways)  
  
Sesshy: She does not own me nor any of the Zelda charecters.  
  
Starlighter: Uhm before I continue I want to thank all of the reviewers for reviewing my story. I enjoy reading your reviews peeps!! It keeps me inspired. THANK YOU ALL!!!!I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!(in that non wierd way) ^_^  
  
Cry......  
  
"Hmmm......UNCLE!!!! It's going to rain today!" Malon yelled from the field to her uncle walking towards her from the house. "I know dear. Ok Malon I've got bad news and some good news. Which do ya want first?" Ingo asked her. Malon stood there as if in thought for a second and then replied," I will take the bad news first so the good news won't make the bad news so bad." She smiled at her uncle. "Wow, nothing can dampen your spirits since you and that Link fella' got together huh?" Malon nodded vigourously.   
  
It had been almost a week since Link had left to go to the castle. The snow had dried up, and all that was left was the cold weather.Link had sent her a letter the day before to keep her from worrying. The letter reassured her of their love and that what she had gone through with him was not just a dream. This made her especially happy and not even chores dampened her spirits.  
  
"Ok well here ya go. Bad news is we're out of medicines and we need them for my cold. So you'll have to travel through the rain since it just started sprinklin'. Good news is ya get to go into town and distract yourself for a while, and I will do all your chores for ya. So enjoy your day off Mal." He said sheepishly thinking she wouldn't go for it and he would have to go into town. "WOW really? Thanks unlce! Ok I will arrive a little before sun down. YAY!! My day off!!! Oh and I hear that the King is going to announce his daughters wedding to some guy I don't know who he is but oh how much fun I'm going to have! Oh! and I'm sure Link will be there to see Zelda engaged! I get to see him!!! Ok I'll get the horses ready and-" "They are all ready just hop on and get goin' or you'll be late!" Ingo interrupted. Malon just smiled and ran off to the wagon, hopped on and sped out of the ranch." Oh boy, she's mad about that fella'. " Ingo said outloud to himself.  
  
-AT THE CASTLE-  
  
King Christopher grinned at his son getting ready for the announcement. "Isn't it perfect son? The saddest day of your miserable life and it's raining outside. The Godesses are with you in your pain aren't they. Too bad they can't do anything." Link glared at his father through the mirror thinking only on how much pain Malon would feel when she found out. He had sent her a letter in which he said that he loved her. That he missed her and that he would try and return soon. Sadly he would not return, he only gave her false hope hurting her more in the end.  
  
"Now, now son. That glaring isn't getting you anywhere. Just remember what I told you. Act happy! Soon you will be king of the two most important kingdoms on earth! Oh and don't forget your speech either. I shall leave you now in the company of Quintus. Oh and, that letter you sent to her, she will pay for it today. I made sure of it" Link turned immediatly to face his father with pain clear in his eyes. "What did you do?!" Link asked harshly gritting his teeth. His father just grinned maliciously and turned his back on his son. He began walking out but just before he left he said evily, "I simply made sure she was in town today. Don't worry, Terry will keep her entertained while the ceremony begins." and then he left chuckling on his way out.  
  
Link balled his hands into fists and smashed the mirror infront of him. He screamed in agony not of the wound on his knuckles but of what his father had done. Link was expecting Malon to hear it as a rumor not to see it live.' Now she will see me lie to everyone. She will see me smile with radiance and vow my eternal love for Zelda for herself. BUT IT"S ALL A LIE!!!' "ITS ALL A LIE!!!" the last part of his thoughts had escaped out of his lips and he fell to his knees."Malon..." he whisphered as Quintus walked in.  
  
He noticed the broken mirror, his master's wounded hand, an Link's broken form on the floor."Sire" he said sadly. "I suppose you have heard that Malon will be here in town?" Link asked Quintus. "Yes, Sire. I have heard." He nodded slowly and spoke with sympathy. "She will see me up there Quintus. She will see me lie! The only thing is she will believe it just like all the rest!! I don't want that Quintus!! Goddesses why is my life so unfair!" Quintus had heard the door open slowly and hear the heavy steps of a Knight's shoes.  
  
"Heh, life isn't fair my prince. But it's not your fault, it's just your inheritance. Think about it, if you weren't a prince you would be able to live happily ever after with your true love." The knight smiled at seeing the prince fallen to the ground as if to surrender."Terry for once! Mind your own buisness!" Quintus yelled out. "Hey, don't yell at me it's the truth. If he wasn't a prince this wouldn't have happened to him." Terry walked around the room ane knelt beside Link. "Don't worry Link, I'll be there for her like you never were." Link looked up and grabbed a hold of Terry's chest armor and lifted him above his head.His eyes were lit up in flames and his voice hard and cold. He looked ready to kill an entire army. "Touch her, you die. Play with her, you die. Make her infatuated with you, you die. " Terry looked down at Link and grinned.  
  
"Tell me prince. Why would you care? You clearly can't have her? Why not let her be happy with some one else. Some one who won't cheat on her. Some one like me. Think about it prince. If you were truly meant to be with her would this have happened? Would you have been seperated by such an obstacle?" His words had dug deep into Link's heart. He dropped Terry on the floor with a 'thud' and turned around to face Quintus." Leave now Terry, if you don't want my sword to mingle with your tongue and throat." Terry got up and headed for the door. He turned just before stepping out and added,"Remember prince. This wouldn't have happened if you were truly meant to be." and he waved goodbye to Link.  
  
  
  
Just before he stepped out Link shot an arrow at his hand and pierced it right at the palm. Terry grit his teeth in agony and left the room quickly. Link smirked, "Heh, foolish knight. Next time it'll be your throat." He then turned to Quintus the temporary evil fully out of his eyes. "Foolish but with an open mind. He's right in one thing that I am now beginning to wonder. Was I ever truly meant to be with Malon?" Quintus touched his shoulder and sighed sadly. "I don't think we will know that now. One thing I will tell you my dear prince. Don't be fooled by the current event's. Something unexpected always changes the course of the future that you now see. For the better or the worse." He bowed gracefully and left his master's chamber.  
  
'Something always changes the course of the future that you now see....' Link thought with hope finding it's way back to his heart, but dropped a little again, 'For the better.....or the worse....' He closed his eyes and turned back to his shattered mirror. He looked down at his forgotten wound and remembered what a bad habit that was. Smashing things with his fist and then ending up with a wounded hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Give me your hands, you hurt yourself while in your rage."  
  
'heh, I set my hands on the table to let her know where I had wounded my   
  
hands.' "Must be painfull." 'I nodded' "So what were you going to say?*~   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link smiled at the fond memory. Malon had taken care of his wounds the last time he had done the same.' Malon....'  
  
-IN TOWN-  
  
"Hmmm, medicines...check. New scarf.....check. Ooooo pretty bracelet not check." Malon smiled at the sales man as she walked towards him eyeing the beautifully crafted bracelet he had in his post. She stydied the item for a moment then held it out to the man. "How much is it Sir?" The man smiled and looked at her. "The bracelet is made of pure white gold. The carvings on it were hand made by the royal craftsman in Osirian. It's our latest shipment.The Queen from there owned the very same one your holding." Malon's eyes went wide at the man's tale and then found it quite hard to believe.   
  
"So it's stolen.?" Malon asked him curiously at what his reply would be. "Why no miss. I sell items that the royal house no longer wants. They were going to melt it to make some other piece of jewerly but in my buisness I take what they are about to waste. Such as the lovely item your holding. It's a hefty price for it too." Malon raised an eyebrow and looked him in the eye. "So how much is it?" "100 rupees" the man stated without a care in the world. Malon's eyes had gone wide and it looked like she was about to faint. "100 rupees!? Oh my goddesses. No wonder you still have it in stock." She said sarcastically and looked fondly at the bracelet having liked it a lot. But she knew she didn't have the money to buy it.   
  
  
  
"Oh well. Thanks anyway." She set it down and was about to walk away when she heard a young man say "Here, 100 rupees." She looked up into the familiar eyes of Terry. "Here you go miss. Your royal bracelet." he smiled and bowed at Malon. She blushed and took the bracelet eyeing it as if for the first time. "Thanks Terry. But I can't accept this. It cost too much and I don't think-" Terry stood up straight and shoved the bracelet back in her hands.   
  
  
  
"Nonsense. I get paid far too much money that I don't know what to do with it.Besides I don't have a fair lady of my own to spend it on. So I thought, why not. Take it as a gift from a knight in shining armor to a fair maiden." He winked at her and she looked at the bracelet once more. "Fine, I'll take it but only if you let me buy lunch. Deal?" Terry smiled and sighed out loud in defeat. "Deal. I was getting hungry anyway." Malon laughed at his comment and they dissapeared into the crowd.  
  
Moments later trumpets had sounded off into the Hyrulian sky. A crowd had formed around a mobile stage that looked so grand in all it's fancy and royal decorations. A man stood infront of the people holding out his hands to try and quiet the people in order for him to make his announcement. Terry had managed for them to get front row in all the mess and Malon was very happy smiling up at the man waiting for his announcement and to see Link.  
  
"My fair people of Hyrule. Today is the day that we announce the engagement of our beloved Princess Zelda. Soon she will no longer be your princess but your Queen. Hyrulians! A new dawn approaches as yet another glorious decade passes us by as a new and mighty ruler takes over for our beloved King Julius. My people! I beg of you to welcome our royal family King Julius himself and Princess Zelda!." The crowd cheered inmensly and the King approached the front of the stage.  
  
"My beloved people. Today my daughter will be engaged to a wonderful young man. He is loyal, trustworthy, a kind and fair ruler to his own lands, and with very promising qualities to rule our kingdom! He is a prince from our neighboring lands, the lands that have aided us in so many battles against our old enemies. Ladies and gentlemen I beg you welcome, King Christopher and Prince Link! From the lands of Osirian!" The crowd yet again cheered as the two made their way to the stage. They both held their hands high waving at the crowd with smiles to charm the world.  
  
~*~There you stood with a smile on your face~*~  
  
"My beloved people," King Julius said again," this is Prince Link. He is to be your future King and my daughter's future husband!" The crowd roared loudly but one single person.  
  
  
  
~*~Engaging the woman of your dreams that wasn't me~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Greetings!" Prince Link said. " You all have no idea how pleased I am to be standing here with my father and my future father in law! It honors me to be standing infront of such a fine crowd filled with such fine and loyal people! I am pleased to announce to you all ,what you have already been told, but from my own mouth." He turned to Zelda who had a graceful smile on her lips.  
  
~*~You devoted a love to me that sounded true to my heart but a lie in my mind~*~  
  
  
  
He took her hand and placed a shiny ring on her delicate finger. "Zelda, for too long have I seen you stride your halls without a loving companion by your side. "  
  
~*~I was fooled by your words, your good looks, and your knightly charm~*~  
  
  
  
"Too long have I wanted to be that loving companion by your side. Holding your hand and keeping you close to me to never let go."  
  
~*~ And now I lie in the dark, my own tears pouring down on me from the sky~*~  
  
  
  
"I love you Zelda! I love you and I want you to marry me. Will you?" He knelt infront of her and held pleading eyes.  
  
~*~My own happiness turned into pain by a change of plans~*~  
  
  
  
Zelda blushed and nodded with tears of joy in her precious blue eyes. Link stood up and looked her in the eyes.   
  
~*~My heart slowly moving to the empty rythm of death by words~*~  
  
She looked at him and saw deep in his eyes.'Your hurting....and your lying.....why? What is hurting you?' "Yes Link, I will marry you."   
  
~*~An act of lies~*~  
  
She said out loud, slowy with a little doubt in her soft voice and bowed her head. Link neared her and tilted her chin up. He smiled with tears in his eyes.   
  
~*~To hear my cries~*~  
  
The smile failing to touch her heart. The tears telling Zelda of the sad tale he was now living.   
  
~*~To watch my heart as it slowly dies~*~  
  
He closed the space between them with a short kiss and then he turned them both to the crowd and bowed to the people.   
  
~*~To see the pain within my eyes~*~  
  
  
  
During his bow he opened his eyes to meet angry and pained dark blue eyes. Eyes with heavy tears spilling down silky cheeks.   
  
~*~Now look at me I pay the price~*~  
  
He trailed the face to the strangely smiling lips and read the words that were mouthed in his direction. 'I hope your happy, with her love and my hate'   
  
~*~Of believing in your deceitful lies~*~  
  
In seconds the sad maiden had turned from the crowd and left running, her wild red hair trailing behind and the rain falling heavier from the skies. Reminding Link of her tears. The crowd dispursed as soon as the rains began to fall and the last thing Link saw was the wink and grin of Terry who shortly after ran towards Malon.  
  
Link stood there in the rain, in the same place he had when he saw Malon and her sad eyes. Eyes that pierced his heart deeper than any sword would ever go. He bearly felt Zelda's light tugs to get him out of the rain, he pushed away the soldiers that tried and just stood there. Muttering that he wanted to be left alone for now. They did as he requested and as soon as everyone was gone he fell into his knees. He fell just as his heart fell to it's eternal death. "I love you Malon" The whispers of his broken heart being drowned out by the rain. The salty water carrying out his own tears to the depths of the earth were they would remain unseen, and unheard by the one he truly loved.  
  
-IN THE FIELD OF THE RANCH-  
  
Malon lay in the field of the ranch her limp body currently lifeless. Her tears streaming just like rain from her eyes. Pain in her heart and mind, betrayel, and the need to dissapear and be taken away by darkness. "Won't you take me away from me, dear darkness....take me away from me. Loose me within your depths that I long for." Her sobs long gone, the pain from her heart sucking out all the energy she had to cry hard. Leaving only the tears to spill but no emotion expressed with body language. 'The only way to relieve myself' Malon thought 'is to sing.'  
  
Weakly she began........  
  
I hold me breath as this life starts to take its toll  
  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
  
But. oh godesses, I feel I've been lied to   
  
Lost all faith in the things I believed in  
  
And I  
  
I've woken now to find myself  
  
In the shadows of all you have created  
  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
  
Won't you take me away from me  
  
  
  
Crawling through this world as desease flows through my veins  
  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been betrayed  
  
I can't go on like this  
  
I loathe all I've become  
  
I've woken now to find myself   
  
  
  
In the shadows of all you have created  
  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
  
Won't you take me away from me  
  
Lost in my dying world I reach for something more  
  
I have grown so weary of this lie I believed  
  
I've woken now to find myself  
  
  
  
In the shadows of all I have created  
  
Im longing to be lost in you  
  
Wont you take me away from me.......  
  
Won't you take me away from me my precious darkness...........  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Wow! Quite depressing! Well I also h\ave to say that I do not own the song which is by Evanescence Away from me. I changed a few things to go with the story but nothing too big.and the inbetween poem MY OWN WORK!!!lol OK PEEPS don't forget! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Sesshy: How terrible for a man to demean himself to an unjust father. I would have kidnapped the girl, taken her to a safe place and killed that father. The End for me.  
  
Starlighter: Oh well there is still more to come!!! heheheheheheheh...O.O MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*cough, gag* ^_^ muaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	18. Consolation Infatuation Part One

Hi PEEPS!!!! MISS ME?lol jk!! Here is another chapter to your hopefully beloved story!!lol Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
Sesshy: She does not own me nor any of the Zelda characters  
  
Starlighter: Thanx Sessh-kun!  
  
Sesshy: No problem.  
  
Starlighter: ENJOY ALL!!!!!^_^  
  
Consolation Infatuation Part One-  
  
AT THE CASTLE-  
  
  
  
"Quintus you should have seen the look in her eyes. They were so hurt, so betrayed, they penetrated through me like spears! Each one cutting through my heart! I can't! I can't stand this Quintus!! I thought I could but I can't!" Quintus looked at his troubled master with sympathy in his eyes,"I understand sire but there is nothing you can do at the moment." Link looked at Quintus with angst in his heart and pain being expressed out loud." I just can't! I need her Quintus! I need to be with her! and only her! I can't lie anymore! I don't want to lie to Zelda nor her father nor anyone else for the matter!" A light knock came to the door that made Link shut his mouth and both of their attention went to the door. "Come in." came Quintus' calm voice and at that moment the princess walked in. "Link, Quintus, I suppose you wouldn't mind if I talked to Link in private would you?" Quintus shook his head, bowed and headed for the door. "Remember Link what I said to you about the way things look." he then nodded and left shutting the door quietly.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me Princess?" Link said keeping his face calm and holding in all the turmoil that was begging to be set free. "Oh cut the formalities Link! You and I both know why you are marrying me, and I don't intend on keeping the Hero of Time lying to me straight in my face when I know the truth." Link's eyes went wide surprised that the princess would still act that way even after her memory was altered about the Gannondorf incident. "You know why I am really marrying you?" he asked once more sounding so naive to Zelda's ears. "Oh please Link! I didn't get you to help me save Hyrule in the past by not spying!" Zelda took in Link's very shocked face and remembered that he didn't know she remembered everything. "Oh, sorry Link. I forgot to tell you that my true memory was returned to me by the Goddesses.They said that I would need it to help out a friend in need. A friend whom I asked to help me in an even worse situation. They thought the time had come to repay you the favor." Zelda smiled at Link who was still frozen with his last expression still on his face. Zelda knew he was in shock and also knew of the only way to get him out of it. She reached into her pocket and took out a deku nut. Shortly after she threw it on the floor and that certainly snapped him out of his frozen position.  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight. I all of a sudden need help and the Goddesses are offering it to me? Since when did they care about a Hyrualian's petty love problems?" Zelda sighed out loud and put a hand to her forehead. Link's crumy attitude was not helping her."Look. Link, you are not just any Hyrualian. You saved Hyrule and Termina from total anihilation and yet you think that they would not help you as you helped them? As you helped me?" Link shook his head clearly speechless. He sat down on his bed and Zelda began to walk around the room as she normally did when she was contemplating a plan.Her delicate finger tapped on her chin and her eyebrows furrowed together showing deep concentration.  
  
She suddenly stopped infront of Link and he looked up at her quizzically. Her face had a huge grin that kind of scared Link of what extreeme plan she had thought of this time. "I have a plan!" Link nodded his head and muttered a 'clearly' to himself. He looked back up at her and said, "Well? what is your great plan?" she turned around to give him her back. "Link, it's risky. You might get cought after a while. If you do, well, I guess all you have to do is remember your father's warnings." she said while still facing the wall. "I don't care anymore about what he does! I will go and talk to him personally and give him my own warnings if I have to! I just, I just want to see her to tell her the truth! I don't want her living her life with a great lie hanging above her like a dark cloud destroying her!I don't! So if you have anything that can help me, please Zelda, please tell me." Zelda turned to face him and showed him her concerned eyes. She smiled weakly and nodded her head. "There is a way for you to sneak off the castle without getting cought and returning the same way. I will have to go get the item's myself from my chambers so I will be back shortly. I will help you Link,I will. But just be careful out there. I don't want anything horrible like what your father said to happen to Malon." she walked out of the room and headed towards her chambers.  
  
Link sat in his bed in contemplation for a little while and then walked to his window. His rooms had a clear vision of the ranch and he could bearly see the light from Malon's room through the rain. 'Malon.....I love you...'  
  
-AT THE RANCH-  
  
Ingo walked outside through the rain shouting out Malon's name. It was late and he knew Malon should have returned by then not to mention he had heard a faint tune off in the distance that sounded a lot like Malon singing.He walked out to the corral a blanket his only cover from the heavy rain. "MALON!!!"he shouted once more. His lantern was beginning to burn out and his entire body was already too soaked for his wellfare. "MALON!! Where are you?" He was nearing he center of the corral when he saw a dark shadow lying on the ground. It appeared lifeless but he could tell it was alive, "Malon?" He made his way to the body and saw that it was Malon. "Malon, what happenned?" he touched her fore head and felt it burning. He grabbed her freezing hand's and felt a weak pulse. He lifted his lantern to see her face and was shocked. Her eyes were closed and showed no signs of her eyes moving within her eyelids. Her lips were parted and an unhealthy color purple replaced her once rosy color they had. Her skin was awfully pale and her entire body except her forehead was numbed out by the rain and felt frozen by the cold winds that had harshly blown earlier. Ingo himself was ill and did not have the strength that he usually possesed to carry the young girl inside her room.   
  
"Malon, if you can hear me, I'm going to get a horse to help me carry you to the front door of the house. Please Malon hang in there! You are all I have left!" He knelt beside her and set down the lantern. He took the blanket that he had and put it under her head and left for the stables. As soon as he walked in he grabbed a horse and two dry blankets. When he headed out he saw a shadow of what looked to be a young man carrying Malon in his arms. Ingo walked over to the young man and looked up into his face."Thank you young fella'. If you would please wait here while I put the horse back in. I will show you were to place her inside the house."The young man just stood there and walked under the front door's cover to keep her from getting even more soaked. Ingo just nodded at the young man and headed for the stables again with the horse. As soon as he came back out the front door was open and the young man's wet trail lead to inside the house. Ingo followed it and found the young man to be waiting near the sofa with Malon still in his arms. Ingo closed the door and with a hand motion told the man to follow him upstairs.  
  
He set Malon down on her bed and had begun to rinse out her hair with a nearby towel. Ingo walked forward as soon as the young man was done and said, "If you wish to wait until I have prepared her for bed than you can wait in the living room or right outside her room. " The young man nodded and headed slowly for the door, once he reached it he closed it slowly and the faint steps of his shoes could be heard walking down the stairs, then they stopped.  
  
Moments later Ingo stepped out of her bedroom with her wet garments in his hands. The young man was still there and looked quite calm sitting on the sofa staring at the fireplace with a lost look in his eyes. Ingo cleared his throat to get his attention and stood there waiting for the young man to look at him."If you want you can go and see her now...but,...may I ask, who are you?" The young man stood up towering Ingo with his height and stared into the eyes of the old tired looking man intently. No answer folloed as the young man just walked around Ingo an headed for the girl's bedroom.  
  
-AT HYRULE FIELD-  
  
A horse galloped through the thick rain that poured like a waterfall upon Hyrule. The rider of the horse protected from it by only a thick black hood. He was riding fast towards the ranch all his will put into getting there to see her. 'I'm coming Malon' being the only thought across his mind with nothing else seeming to stop him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Starlighter: Well PEEPS! That's all for now! I hope my cliffhanger wasn't too much for you guyz!! lol I hope you all liked this chapter and I will start on the next one soon!! I promise!!! lol PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Sesshy: yes please do.  
  
Starlighter: hmmmm you seem awfully calm and content today.  
  
Sesshy: I have no reason not to be. You finally updated my story and that last chapter was exceedingly perfect for me.  
  
Starlighter: hehehe... 


	19. Consolation Infatuation Part Two

Hey Peeps!! I am here giving you guyz another chapter to read! In a review some body mentioned that Quintus didn't know that Link told Malon the truth and I do apologize for not clearing that up. SO allow me to do so now! He did know Malon knew the truth he is Link's confidant after all! lol well I hope I cleared that up!  
  
Sesshy: I don't see why you bother doing that. If they don't understand the means of assumptions than they don't. Let them remain with that doubt.  
  
Starligher: No see I can't. It was my mistake that I did not clear it up. Besides assumptions are not always correct. It's best to just ask instead of assuming something that one knows nothing about. Now enough of this say the disclaimer!!!^_^  
  
Sesshy:*sigh* 'humans.....' She does not own me not any of the Zelda characters.  
  
Starlighter" YAY!!^_^ ok ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! (and again I apologize to you all!!)  
  
Consolation Infatuation Part Two  
  
  
  
Malon opened her eyes to meet a pair of red eyes staring back at her from a chair next to her bed. "Shiek?" Malon asked in a low whisper. Shiek nodded and stood to kneel next to her bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, Malon looked down and stared at her blankets. A tear formed in her eyes and she closed them to try and keep it from sliding down her cheek. "Do you mean emotionally or physically?" She asked him moving her head up to look at his eyes. "Both." he said looking at her with sympathy in his face. "Physically, I feel better now that I'm not outside in the rain. Emotionally, I feel broken and torn. I now know that Link only played with me. It was easy for him to charm me knowing that I would fall for a man like him easily. But it's over now, it will be tough getting over him but I know I can do it."   
  
  
  
Shiek stood up and turned his back to Malon. "Malon do you really believe what he said out there? Do you really believe that after all he went through to see you and get you back that he would do that now?" Malon looked at him with a loathefull glare. "He lied to me! He lied to me about being dead! He lied to me about loving me! And worst of all, all those times I belived him!!He IS a LIAR!!! Why should I believe what he said to me then and not what he said now? After al those time I honestly don't know what to believe!!" Malon yelled out sobbing again. She hugged her knees and felt comforting arms around her shoulders. "I know he lied to you, about being dead, but did he not give you a reason for it?" Malon looked up at Shiek and then nodded slowly. "Yes, he did. He said that if I knew memories of a different sort of time would come back and if enough people got that returned to them Ganondorf might return." Shiek nodded in understanding and then continued saying, "And did you get your memory returned to you?" He saw Malon's expression and smiled inside. She furrowed her brows together closing her eyes to see the mental pictures like a film inside her mind. She saw herself and Link together under many different places. She saw stars in sky's, sunrises and sunset's from a shore infront of a lake, small fire's in forest's and open field's set up infront of a small camp. All different sceneries but always with Link besides her. Always Link smiling and looking at her lovingly. Always with Link holding her tight and whispering sweet words here and there and in many occasions 'I love you'.  
  
She then opened her eyes looking at Shiek and said, "Well this is a different time after all, what's to say it wasn't altered?" Her words came out sad and longingly. Her mind was drifting to those sweet memories wich at one point she thought of having seen them before but in dreams. Shiek looked at her and shook his head slowly in dissapointment. "Would you have been reunited like that if it had been altered. Perhaps now there is obstacles seeing as how a part of Link's life was missing back then but nothing you two won't be able to get through.Thing's are not always as they seem." Malon furrowed her eyebrows in confusion again, "Don't you get it! It's over! All is over between him and I! He is engaged now and everybody knows it!......He declared his love for Zelda out there! He smiled and turned to everybody so they all could see him!! He cares as much about me as he ever did! And let me tell you that that was clearly nothing to him!!" Her voice had come out desperate and hurt. All of her sadness, anger, and pain was put into those words and Shiek noticed it right away. "Malon do you know who I really am?" Malon put her hands on her head and sighed out in frusteration.   
  
"No, I don't" A light suddenly emmerged from where Shiek was standing and Malon had to shield her eyes. When the light seemed to fade out Malon put her arms down and stared in disbelief at who was now standing infront of her. "Zelda..." she managed to whisper out. "Yes, it is I Princess Zelda. " Malon now looked more confused than ever. "I don't get it." Zelda nodded her head and sat in the chair again. "Malon I came here to try and convince you that what you saw in the market place today was not really what it seemed. " Malon glared at her and shook her head in denial. She looked down again at her feet and then said, "Why? Why try and convince me about something that you know I will not believe? And if that scenario out there was not what it seemed then what was it!? " Zelda sighed out loud and then took Malon's hands in her own. This made Malon turn to look at Zelda in the eye. In a much softer tone Zelda answered, "I'm trying to convince you so Link doesn't loose what make's him strong inside. So he doesn't loose that blazing fire of light, happiness, and love he get's from you. I am trying to convince you to believe that is wasn't what it seemed so he doesn't loose you. He is not fending well to life in his current state. Depression and devastation have taken over what normally would be happiness and calmness.....Malon please believe me. What you saw out there was.....something I can't tell you but it wasn't real!"   
  
  
  
At this Malon scoffed and turned away staring at the wall. She took her hands and put them back at her knees where Zelda had first taken them from. Zelda looked at the back of her head with sadness and defeat. She knew that Malon would not believe her unless she told her the truth wich was something that she could not do. For now she had to leave and prey that what she said would sink into Malon's head and reach her heart. "No matter what you think Malon, Link does and will eternaly love you more than anything." She stood up and began to walk to the door stopping only a few feet away from it. "And no matter what you say I cannot believe you Zelda, it is not possible after what I saw with my own eyes. If Link truly loved me like you say he does than he would not have done what he did." At hearing Malon's words Zelda's head bent down and as she stared at the floor she tought, 'It is because he truly loves that he did what he did. To protect your life from harm. But if I tell you that you will die and all that Link did would have been in vain.' "Like I said believe me or not he will always love you, and that rare piece of expensive jewerly around your neck is only a small percentage of proof of that. Remember that thing's are not what they seem, think deeper and see through lies with your heart not your mind. See through this lie with your heart and what it believes not with your eyes or mind. Let your heart be the guidence in this game."   
  
Malon heard the door shut and steps walking down the stairs. After that Malon looked up at the door and pondered silently. 'I wish I could believe you Zelda I do. But actions speak louder than words and Link.....has shown that he chose you over me.....'  
  
-OUTSIDE OF MALON'S HOME-  
  
A horse came to a stop and stood there in the darkness of the night. The rider hopped off and walked toward's the door. He knocked and from the other side footsteps could be heard coming towards the door. It opened revealing Ingo standing there with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand. "May I help you, young fella' " The rider was panting and soaked due to the rain still pouring outside. "Sir, I came to see Malon. Please may I see her?" asked the young man. Ingo eyed him suspiciously and then nodded. "Come in fella'. She is in her room right now, I'm afraid she's a bit sick from staying out there too long but let me check if she's awake." Ingo began to move but the young man reached out and grabbed Ingo by the wrist. "No! I mean no thank you. I do not want to wake her if she is asleep. All I want to do is see her right now, even if she's not awake. Please." Ingo looked at the young man then nodded slowly. "Fine, go ahead. But if she is alseep don't stay there too long, I wouldn't want to interrupt her restin' " The man nodded and headed upstairs entering the room quietly.  
  
Once inside he looked around and spotted Malon laying on the bed with her back to the door. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not but he walked towards her never the less. 'Malon....' The lantern beside he bed was giving off a little light, enough to see her outline and her hair fanned out on the pillows. 'Malon.....if you could only....no.....if only I wasn't.....no......I'm sorry.' he thought in his head.A tear rolled down his face and more began to form in his eyes as he walked to the side of her bed and bent over to place a small kiss on her temple. He saw her eyes closed and tears rolling out of her eyes slowly. "Link......." he heard her whisper softly out. 'She's dreaming.....oh Malon.....I am so sorry.....If only I could reverse everything and save you like your knight in shining armor from this pain.' He began to walk backwards keeping his eyes on her. At kissing her temple Malon felt it in her dreams and whispered out who she had in mind, when the man started backing away Malon opened her eyes but didn't make a sound. She could see his outline on the wall from the small fire light and began to try and identify the shadow. The shadow then dissapeared as she heard the footsteps turn and make for the door. Before the person left she heard the person say, " I love you." and then went out the door. She turned emmedietly on her bed looking all around the room her eyes landing on the door. Her brows furrowed together and she said out loud the only person who it could've been. "Link?"   
  
Her eyes slowly left the door and followed the floor back to her hands. Instinctively she touched her necklace with her fingers and closed her eyes remembering the last time she blissfully looked into his eyes. "I love you too" she said out loud before lying back down on her bed and crying silently. "I love you too"  
  
Outside her room window the person stood looking at it. The words from her mouth escaping into the air loud enough for Link's heart to hear them. He closed his eyes and then blew a kiss to her window turning around and mounting Epona.   
  
-A WEEK LATER AT THE CASTLE-  
  
  
  
Link walked through the long empty corridors to his chambers. It was quiet and dark, the entire castle's atmosphere adding a heavy feeling to his burdened heart. 'Malon......I wish there was someway that we could be happy together without all of this. Without any of this...' Lost in his thoughts he did not watch where he was going and crashed with some one in the hall. Both of them fell on the floor with a loud 'thud' and both of them stood quickly. "Sorry, I was not watching where I was going." Link said first. The other man stood infront of him staring at him. He nodded and said, "Sorry as well." He began to walk off when Link called out to him. "Hey haven't I seen you some where before? Aren't you one of the Generals that serves under the Kingdom of Osirian?"  
  
"Yes. m'lord. I am, I am Wufei D'Naiy General of your Eastern armies."(Sorry peeps a small AN. I know Wufei is from GW but this is in honor of one of my coolest friends ^_^ u know who u r!!!) Link raised a curious eye brow and nodded at his reply. "So tell me, Genereal. What is it that you are doing here? I see no reasons for a general to be here at this moment." Wufei looked at him sternly and then sighed before he answered."I am here because your father summoned me. He needs a few things done involving myself and the other generals back in Osirian. A few things that could not be discussed in a letter. That is why I am here." Link nodded but still didn't look convinced. "So why aren't the other generals here? Or are they?" Wufei took in a deep breath once more before he answered and kept his stoic expression on. "The other generals will be arriving within another three weeks. Any other curious questions m'lord?" He raised an eyebrow awaiting another question from Link.  
  
  
  
"Actually I do. What "things" did my father need to discuss with you and the other generals?" Link asked with his arms folded across his chest and his foot lightly tapping the stone floor. Wufei looked down and noticed Link's tapping foot, he gave a questioning look Link's way but replied anyway. "I do not know yet. I am just on my way to meet with your father about the other general's arrival. Your father wishes to discuss those few things with all of us and refuses to tell them to just me." Link took one step closer to the arrogant general and glared into his eyes. "Then why are you here before the others? Are you that loyal to a stupid King such as that man you call me father?" Wufei suddenly turned his attention behind Link and bowed his head low. "A stupid King am I? A man he calls your father? My dear boy have you let a meager tragedy of the heart force you to disown your father? Tsk tsk tsk, ah but love is a powerful thing. I prefer though the love to my lands and not a woman who can so easily be lost.....a woman who can so easily leave you and betray you."   
  
Link turned around and looked at his father face to face. "I still hold true to those words and I have my reasons no matter what you do or say." He turned on his heel and began to stomp away leaving behind his father and a very confused Wufei. "You are a greedy and a stupid man "father" so much that you disgust me in every greedy action you take. You are a fool to love a land like you would a woman. A land can just as easily be taken away by another, at least with a woman she has a choice between and you and the other. The land, will take it's new owner without another look back to it's past.That is how much of a fool you truly are. I pity you." Link's voice echoed through the halls reaching anyone who would have been walking by and anyone who was there to listen to his words. 'Foolish boy. All I have to do is wait for you to mess up and that girl will be no more.' The King smirked evilly and turned his attention to Wufei who was still standing there, now with a contemplative look on his face. Snapping him out of his reverie the King said, "Come my dear Wufei. We have to greet the other's when they arrive it almost time for the gate to the Hyrulian market place to open!"  
  
They walked down the hall to the main hall, which led to the giant doors at the front of the castle. They were to make their way through the crowds to the gate to make sure that all the generals had arrived just as summoned. 'I wonder what his troubles are? If it involves a woman then he will most likely do something stupid and reckless without thinking twice about his decisions, and that will lead to both their dooms. Especially if he is in love with the woman.' thought Wufei as he walked along side the King.  
  
"Ah princess! Meet one of my best Generals! My lady this is General Wufei of my eastern armies.General this is Zelda the princess of Hyrule and my future daughter in law!" the King introduced happily. Wufei bowed at the lady with no expression in his face what so ever save his eyes that showed anger to intimidate other's. The princess bowed back and smiled gracefully. She then continued her walk to the hall that they had come from. 'Wow, he is so scary yet handsome looking, He looked at me as though he would assasinate me at that instant. Hmmm.......' thought Zelda,' What crawled up his ass and died?' (that's for you my friend! ^_^) and she continued walking to her main destination, Link's room.   
  
-AT LINK'S ROOM-  
  
"Hey Link did you see that creepy general? He is sooooo creepy!" Zelda said as she sat down in his couch. Link was pacing the room and stopped when Zelda mentioned the general. "You saw him too then. I am afraid that my father is planning something rash. This might be his back up if I don't marry you. He might be planning something, like an attack on Hyrule." Zelda looked up at him with a serious look. "He might, but even if he does I do not think he will succeed Link. My father is not stupid you know. He had a theory that your father was using us to get to Hyrule in which he is totally correct but, he is now doubting that idea since you said that statement infront of everyone. However he still has every one of his soldiers on guard. Don't worry about that." Link nodded and began to walk around his room again. "It has been a week since our duties allowed us to meet like this.We haven't talked about things that I am eager to know Z. For one did you get to talk to Malon last week Z?" Link asked Zelda. Zelda nodded but kept her eyes glued to the floor. She did not want to tell him the truth, she did not want to repeat what Malon had said. It would put Link in a much lower state than now. "Well? What did she say?"  
  
"Link, I think that you should talk to her. You should have been the one talking to her a week ago not me. I am not one to be delivering messages from you to her and vise versa. If you want to know what she said go and find out yourself." Link stopped infront of her and then sat beside her. "Fine, it does not matter if you tell me or not, I know that she still loves me. I heard it from her own two lips Zelda, she still loves me." He said with a small smile on his lips. "Then if you know why bother asking me?Wait you went to see her too!" Zelda said in an annoyed tone and a scowl on her face.Link looked down and chuckled. "I'm sorry Zel, I just couldn't hold back anymore I had to see her when I had the chance, and I did. She still wears the necklace I gave her and that alone has a powerful magic inside that whenever she touches it or holds it I will always hear her no matter where we are. Through that small piece of jewerly we are forever bonded to eachother." Zelda looked at Link and smiled. "Ah, true love....how sweet, it's getting me sick!" Link laughed and looked at Zelda's gagging form.  
  
"You are just saying that because you still haven't found one for yourself!" Zelda's eyes widened and she glared at Link. "For your information Link, I do not need to find a true of my own they will all come to me! HA!" Link laughed again and then got an evil smirk on his face. "So, what did you think about mister arrogant supreem general Wufei huh?" Zelda's face got red and she turned away from Link. "I thought I sensed a small crush coming on! You do not mention guys first unless they are begenning to squeaze their way into that heart of yours." She glared daggers at Link and stood up to walk to the door. "First off I do not like Mister arrogant supreem general, second why would like a guy who looks like something crawled up his and died leaving a miserable corpse to lie there for all eternity. I mean he looks too serious and devoid of emotions. I could not like someone like that not to mention I think he doesn't like me very much." Link rose an eyebrow smiling childlishly at her. "Well I wouldn't either after a comment like that. It's not very nice you know, especially not coming from a princess."   
  
Zelda glared at him and turned her back to him. "See if I ever do another favor for you again!" She said walking out the door and slamming it behind her. "Oh you will, you will, you are a good friend and I know you wouldn't let me nor Malon fall."   
  
-AT THE FIELD-  
  
Horses galloped at top speed through the vast field of Hyrule. Four men in armor and a small army behind them traveled to get to the castle from the far land of Osirian. "Hey, the horses are awfully tired, I think that we should let them rest for a while. Do you all not agree?" asked one of them, an arabian man with platinum blonde hair and blue-green eyes. "I do agree with you Camry but try telling him that." Another man with long golden brown hair tied in a braid and cobalt blue eyes said pointing to a man at the front with dark brown hair and prussian blue eyes. "Yeah, we might have a bit of a hard time with Alexander but I think he will agree, what do you think Fiory?" Camry asked a man with large bangs, brown hair, and dark green eyes. "Perhaps, we should still tell him, don't be so harsh Daniel, although Alex is tough he is still compationate toward's animals." he said to the man with the long braid.  
  
"Hey Alex! These animals look tired we should stop and rest for a bit! Besides my butt isn't feeling too well, and I think the other's would agree!" Daniel yelled coming to the side of the man they called Alex. Suddenly Alex stopped his horse and turned it to face the other's and their army. "We will stop here at your fellow general's request. There is a small pond over there connected to the stream. Take your horses there to drink the water but first refill your canteens. You have three hours! Remember at the rate that we are going it will still take us another two weeks just to get there. Perhaps more due to the circumstances in which we travel. We are moving awfully slow thanks to that encounter we had with the gang of thieves!Several are wounded and we lack in the proper treatment!" He turned back to Daniel and nodded while dismounting his black stallion. 'well, he's finally taking it a little bit more easy. Glad I didn't have to hastle with him this time. He can be so stubborn sometimes.' Daniel thought. The generals as well as the soldiers all began to dismount their horses and take them to the pond as commanded.  
  
  
  
"Hey Fiory, did you ever imagine seeing a sun rise in the oh so famouse Hyrule?" Camry asked coming up to his comrade while staring in the direction of the sun's rays coming up. "No, I didn't, because I never thought I would come here.Not until a few days ago." Camry smiled and patted his friend's shoulder and began to walk off next to his pack to sit. "Hn, I wonder what that place is?" asked Fiory sitting next to his friend Camry. He shrugged looking at the same place with curiosity. "It's probably some rich person's home seeing as it is large and away from all the villages and the castle town. But I could be mistaken." said Daniel sitting down as well. "I wonder if Wufei is at the castle already?" Everybody looked at Camry as he asked that to no one in particular. "Most likely he is. I wouldn't doubt it." Fiory answered with a hand to his chin and a contemplative gaze. "Yep, that crazy guy, always skipping ahead of the rest. You'd think he is eager to see the King or something." said Daniel looking off into the sun taking a drink out of his canteen shortly after talking.  
  
"Remember we only have a mere two and a half hours left of rest so use it up wisely." commanded Alex from the front of the army causing everyone to look at him and nod. He began his inspection through out the army to see if any one needed some sort of medical attention or if they had lost anything in the wagons. "That guy never takes a break does he?" Daniel muttered under his breath causing his friends to chuckle a bit at his comment. "What are you doing Fiory?" Camry asked. "I am writing a letter to my sister Catherine. I need to inform her that I am here safely."   
  
After that the soldiers settled down on the lush green grass staring at the field or the sky. They chatted among themselves wondering why they had been summoned and if they were here to fight. "So why do you think we're here Fiory?" asked Camry looking at his friend who was packing his stationary away. "I am not sure but we will find out as soon as we speak to the King." Camry nodded and looked back at the horizon. His and his friends' eyes kept traveling to the lone property in the middle of it all. They had grown curious and wanted to see what it was that was there and why was it so apart from the rest of the place is Hyrule. "We will most definetly find out as soon as we speak with the King. For now we are lacking in food. It seems as thought we lost a lot of packages when crossing the forest and we need more. Other wise another night like this and the soldiers won't stand a chance." Alexander said catching his friend's off guard. "We could go there?" suggested Fiory pointing to the lone property.   
  
"Indeed. The wounded need a near by place to aid them in their needed rest. We need food and not to mention a place to send our mail through. We need someone to go there and find out if the owners are hospitable. If they are then we will head there as soon as the men are rested. So, who want's to go?" asked Alexander in an emotionless tone. "I will go." said Camry standing up and getting his things ready. Alex nodded at him and then looked around as if expecting another voulenteer to pop up. "I shall also go." Fiory stood up gathering his materials as well. Alex again nodded and said, "Go there and inform the inhabitants of our situation. If they allow us to enter their property one of you come back and we shall follow. If they do not than both of you return. Is that clear?" They both nodded and mounted their horses, riding off towards the horizon where the place stood.  
  
  
  
-AT THE RANCH-   
  
  
  
Malon walked outside of her room and walked down the stairs. It had been a week since Link's wedding was announced and Malon had bearly recovered from her cold. Her heart though had not yet mended, and she doubted it would for a while. "Hey you! Feelin better!" she saw her uncle and nodded with a fake smile. She did not want him to know about her misfortune nor anyone else who didn't already know. "I'm off to start my chores! Sorry about waking up late! Bye!" Before Ingo could even get a word out she left. He then realized she didn't want to talk about what had happened and decided to leave it like that for now until she wanted to talk about it on her own. 'poor Mal. It has to have somethin' to do with that Link fella's wedding. ' he thought to himself while sweeping the floor.  
  
*MALON'S POV*  
  
I walked outside of my home and headed toward's the stables. I stood there in the middle of the road for a few moments to watch the horses graze by. Seeing their usuall calm, happy, and wild nature made me yearn to be like them. Maybe if I was like them I wouldn't get a heartache from a stupid stallion. One who broke my heart and yet I can't forget him because I still and probably will always love him. I shook my head and decided not to think of those stupid memories and went to get the buckets to milk the cows. As soon as I had them I lead the cows out into the field so they could eat whilst I milked them.   
  
I sat near the first one and put the small wooden seat down adjacent to the cow. I then placed the bucket under the cow's utters and slowly began to milk the cow while singing a song from my heart.  
  
~*~I would have given you all of my heart  
  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
  
And he's taken just all that I have  
  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
  
But when it comes to bein' lucky he's cursed  
  
When it comes to lovin' me he's worse  
  
I still want you by my side  
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
  
and I'm sure gonna give you a try  
  
If you want I'll try to love again  
  
Baby I'll try to love again, but I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
But when it comes to bein' lucky he's cursed  
  
But when it comes to lovin' me he's worse  
  
I still want you by my side  
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
  
and I'm sure gonna give you try  
  
cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
  
But when it comes to bein' lucky he's cursed  
  
But when it comes to lovin' me he's worse  
  
the first the cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know  
  
the first cut is the deepest  
  
try to love again... ~*~  
  
When I finished my song I was done milking the cows. I grabbed the buckets and began to walk away from the cows when I saw two great stallions with two apparent knights mounted on them. I gasped recognizing the armor they had. It was the same armor that Terry wore but in different colors, then they must be the same as Terry. I walked towards them struggling a little with the buckets since my arms were still not use to doing this again. One of them dismounted his horse at seeing my struggle and walked towards me with a friendly smile. He was tall, like Terry and had brown hair with dark green eyes.His amror's design was identical to Terry's with only a few differences. One of them being the color, instead of purple it was a light blue. A mountain with snow on the peaks was painted on the shield he carried and on his left shoulder pad. The other soon followed and walked towards me as well. But this one had blonde hair and blue green eyes.Their amor design was still the same but his armor was dark blue, and instead of the mountain design there was a drawing of four ripples and a water drop about to fall. He was a little bit shorter than the first one but still taller than me.  
  
Once they were right infront of me they looked at each other and seemed to be pondering something. Me, getting quite tired of the wierd silence decided to put the buckets down and greet them, seeing as they might think me rude if I don't. "Hello!" I said apparently startling them. They looked at me strangely as if they had never seen a woman before. "May I help you?" I asked. The brown haired one nodded and cleared his throat. "Ma'm we came to ask for your help." he said before the other one interrupted. "You see, our troops were ambushed by thieves on our crossing to Hyrule from our Kingdom and several of them ended up wounded. We ran out of our medical supplies and food." "And we were wondering if we could take up shelter in your houshold until they are nourished back to health and we can be on our way again. Please say that you will help us, we are in dire need of your help."   
  
They seemed nice enough to help but I was a bit unsure about the whole troop story. I thought about it for a while, thinking whether or not to help. It was my rule to never leave anyone in need of help that was wounded to just die, then again I was unsure if they were good people or not. Never the less I gave in and decided to help them. "Sure, bring them here and they can stay in the guest house.(AN let us just say this, the ranch is VERY spacy and in case of wierd occasions like this they had one.Near the house) I will get my supplies ready and I shall prepare food for all of you. How many are there?" I asked hoping that there would be less than a hundred. "Not counting the generals there are about fifty soldiers. There use to be seventy of us but five got captured and the rest had to be left behind, they were killed by the thieves," I looked at the floor feeling sorry for those poor men that were attacked. At the same time it made me wonder which road exactly did they take? I had to ask.  
  
"Tell me, which road exactly did you use to get here?" They looked at me with one eye brow raised and then the blonde one answered. "We took a path in the forest that lead us near a canyon. We could hear a waterfall in the distance and near there is where we were attacked. Why?" I looked down and shook my head in dissapointment earning curious looks from my visitors. "That is the trail the Gerudos use. It is their territory, any who enter are either captured or killed unless you are a member. They were thieves and were banished from Hyrule's fields and retreated to the only place that was deserted by the Hylians. That is the canyon's and a desert a little far off from the canyon's. You should have been more carefull in choosing your trail on how to get here." The brown haired man stepped closer to me and said with a bit of pain in his voice at the loss of his comrades. "Well, we weren't exactly informed of this. Thank you for notifying us next time we shall be more careful."  
  
I nodded and then looked at the floor feeling their gazes on me like hot rays from the sun on a blazing summer day. "How rude of me." I said then looking at their puzzled faces. I smiled at them lighting up the mood and then stuck out my hand. "I'm Malon, and this is Lon Lon Ranch. I am the owner of this place together with my Uncle Ingo. And you are?" The brown haired one shook my hand first and smiled making me blush a little at how handsome he was.than."I am Fiory Hayers, General of the King's Northern Army." I nodded in understandment and was surprised that a man so young looking as he could be a general. Still ' never judge on appearances' my father use to say. The other man shook my hand next and his smile looked a little bit more innocent than Fiory's but they still matched in appearances. He looked a bit more kindhearted as well. "I am Camry Wiark, General of the King's Southern Army" Yet again I was shocked. I never knew men so young could be generals.   
  
"Well now that we have properly introduced ourselves I say you go retrieve your troops and I will be waiting to attend them." They looked at each other once more and they nodded as in having agreed to something. Camry then turned and headed back to his horse. I watched him mount the steed and gallop at a quick pace out of the ranch. I turned my head to Fiory and he only smiled at my puzzled face. "He is going to inform our commaning general that we are being allowed to stay here. They were our last orders before we left camp, if you had refused both of us were to return. However thanks to you, our men will have at least somewhere warm to spend the night." My eyes sympathized at hearing his words. He seemed so dedicated to his men, and to his duty. I smiled a conforting and proud smile.I was glad to help but the problem for me now was cooking for fifty men.....and the generals.   
  
"Just how many generals are there? You said that there were fifty men not incluiding the generals." He looked at me and then to the path that led to the exit of the the ranch. "Why would you want to know that?" I was surprised by his question but nevertheless I smiled and giggled a bit. I hadn't felt like this for a while, at ease if even for a little bit and happy if even a little. For a brief moment I felt like my old self again. Happy and calm without a care in the world, but it soon vanished once thoughts of 'him' returned to my head. Images of him and I getting a long like the best of friends we once were. "Well I want to know because other wise I might cook one too few dishes for your friends to eat." I smiled at him, another half hearted smile, and he only looked at me a little embarrased at how silly his question had appeared. "Oh, forgive me. There are four generals incluiding myself and Camry." I nodded in counting off just how much food I was going to be cooking today. "If I may what exactly will you be cooking Lady Malon?"  
  
I giggled once more at his formality. "You may simply call me Malon." He nodded and then stood there waiting for my answer. "Well, we do have a lot of cukoos stored that we didn't use. They were supposed to be cooked for the winter but we didn't eat much of them. That will add up to fifty-six dishes of warm cuckoo soup. There is plenty of water and I can make just enough lemon juice. There are plenty of vegetables even more to spare and a bit of bread but not enough for everyone. I'm afraid that that will have to last us for as long as your stay will be. My uncle is preparing to leave today to the castle market he could come back tommorrow with more food for your men." I smiled and turned to leave but not before nodding in his direction first.  
  
"Where are you going Malon?" I turned to face him again but kept walking." If your men are to arrive today I better start cooking otherwise it will be a long wait for them." Then I turned once more and continued my walking. I heard his footsteps and the sound his armor made when moving coming up behind me and soon right next to me. "I will help you. I have to repay you for your kindness because we weren't planning on you to cook for us. All we needed was a few food supplies the soldiers would have prepared their own meal on thier own with the food provided." I stopped and turned in his direction. "You say your men are wounded, you speak of their tragedy with great passion showing them a great deal of devotion, yet you planned on them to cook for themselves and attend to themselves in their condition? Is that what it is like in the battlefield only truly depending on yourself for aid because if it is I am glad I am no soldier." I then began walking once more with an angry scowl on my face. What I had just said reminded me of love. Love was somewhat like a battlefield, if you are wounded you have but yourself to depend on to mend you wounds. Very rare times is there someone to carry you on their shoulder when you are hurt and down, very rare but it does happen.  
  
I didn't hear his footsteps behind me so I turned to look in the direction where he stood, only crashing into him in the process. I had assumed he was still standing in the spot where I had stopped but he hadn't. I had forgotten that in battle one was trained to be very quiet in walking sometimes to sneak upon your enemy, unfortunately Link had tought me that. Crashing into Fiory brought me to fall forwards all together bringing him along for the painful ride. When we landed I hit my head on a small rock and the rest off my body was bruised by his hard armor. He seemed unaffected, of course he had the armor for protection. When I lifted my head to come into view with his face he just stared at me, a light blush appearing on his cheecks. "I am so sorry, I thought you weren't following me anymore." He nodded and quietly said, "I am sorry as well, I had forgotten to make my prescence known. One get's use to walking quietly after one too many battles." I laughed and he did too and when I opened my eyes that's when I found his eyebrows coming together forming a V andhis eyes staring intently at me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him, a little unconfortable by the way he was looking at me. "You have a cut, on the side of your head. You're bleeding, we should take care of that before it get's infected." I nodded and stood up before the situation got even more awkward for me. He stood as well following me to the house. I opened the door and led him into the kitchen where I got a clean wet cloth and began to wipe off the blood were I thought the wound was located. I heard small chuckles coming from the direction of the door and saw him staring at me and laughing lightly. "What?" I looked at him raising one of my eyebrows. "You are not wiping in the right place." He said while alking towards me. Once he was right infront of me he ushered me to sit down on the table and he sat across from me. His hand reached out to grab the cloth from my hands and his other grasped my chin. His touch sent small chills down my spine and I found myself staring into his dark green eyes. He certainly was handsome but it was his personality that seemed most appealing. He was mysterious and yet with a gentle nature to it. He was devoted and kind, certainly caring and something was hidden beneath those green eyes of his. A secret, muck like Link's held that one secret. His eyes though, they reminded me of the color of the necklace Link gave me. So dark and beautiful with a mistery inside waiting to be unlocked.  
  
"Done, all you need is to keep that part of your face clean." I nodded and stood walking towards the cupboards and started taking out the essentials to cook with. "Time to get cooking." I smiled at him as he stood and walked towards me again. "How may I be of service." I smiled sadly at his comment. No one had ever helped me cook before.....except for Link.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Starlighter: WOOOOOH!!!!Was this the longest chapter I have ever written or WHAT!!! lol. I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope you all like the twisting of the plot!! Just remember when I mention in the summary about a knight falling for Malon. I never said wich knight!! lol  
  
Sesshy: Ok, so, like she always says REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I cannot believe I said that  
  
Starlighter: Catchy sin't it? lol well tell me what you think of our new characters especially our good buddy Fiory!! lol and tell me what you think about my new twist!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!ASAP!!!YOUR REVIEWS ARE SACRED TO ME!!! oh P.S. I do not own the song by Sheryl Crow 'The First Cut is The Deepest' lol  
  
Sesshy: I cannot believe I said that.Me, lord Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the West, Prince of Ice. I Sesshomaru have said something so...  
  
Starlighter:Girlish? Well GOI!! 'get over it' lol our fans will love you no matter what you say. ^_^ RIGHT??? lol well (I know I will ^_^) ALSO another P.S. THERE WILL BE A PART THREE TO THE CONSOLATION INFATUATION THINGY!!! and also DO YOU GUYZ THINK I SHOULD CHANGE THE TITLE OF MY STORY????? 


	20. Consolation Infatuation Part Three

Starlighter:HIYA EVERYBODY!!!! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER!!!lol well here you go a brand new one!!! I hope you all enjoy...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshy: -- Anyways, she does not own me nor any of the Zelda character as well as Wufei who is from GW.  
  
Starlighter: Thanks Sess-kun!! I appreciate it! Well now ON WITH THE STORY!!!!Woot Woot!!!  
  
P.S. This is no longer in Malon's POV AND this is my first try at the intense romancy type thing so tell me how it is at the end. I would appreciate it greatly.  
  
Consolation Infatuation Part Three  
  
-IN THE FIELD-   
  
"General Alexander, we have been permitted entrance to the ranch. Please gather everyone up and let us get moving before the sun sets." Alexander nodded and turned to the troops. "Everyone gather your belongings and let us get moving. We will stay at the ranch not too far from here until we are all fully restored!" A small cheer was heard amongst the men and they began to gather their things. The generals had been prepared and already were on their horses. A little while later the troops were ready to move again and they began to ride towards the ranch.  
  
-AT THE RANCH-  
  
Malon kept walking back and forth inside the kitchen as well as Fiory. They were almost done with the meal and the sun was already begenning to set. "When will your men be here general?" she asked. "Please call me Fiory, my men should be here shortly it may have taken them a little longer than us due to their circumstances. They have to keep a steady pace if not the wounded will fall off their horses and then they will take longer to get here." He answered while stirirng the soup. "I see, well at least they will get here safe. But you have to make sure you aren't traveling at night, it's dangerous out there." Malon told him with a serious tone as she supervised how he was stiring. She heard him chuckle a bit and that made her look up at him. His eyes were happy and they were laughing along with him. They seemed to smile as big as the one he had on his face.  
  
"You sound just like Catherine. Always warning me and my men, looking out for any possible dangers there could be or that there are. But if you meant about those walking skeletons we avoided them by keeping ourselves on our horses. However that did have a side effect to my men, it made them severly fatigued from being awake all night." 'I wonder who Catherine is, is she his wife?' Malon shoed him a bit to the side and stood infront of the large pot. He simply leaned on the wall that was next to the stove (I have no idea what they called those things that were used as stoves back then so I will just stick to that) and stared at Malon. "Maybe you should heed your wife's warnings once in a while, it would keep you and your men out of trouble." She heard another small laugh from his direction and she raised one eyebrow. "What's so funny this time? You know you seem to laugh a lot at what I say." she said with a small scowl on her face and her hands no longer on the wooden spoon but on her hips.  
  
"Forgive me, I should have made my last statement clear. Catherine is not my wife she is my older sister, hence her always looking out for me. Sometimes I think that if she were born a man she would be a much better general than I." He smiled at Malon whose scowl now turned into a bashful smile and red cheecks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed she was, I didn't know." He nodded his head and walked towards the cabinets to start taking out the plates."It's alright, she is often assumed to be my wife the way I talk about her sometimes. But I do love her dearly, after our parents died she was all I had left in the world. Alone she struggled for me to have a good education and a good trait. Now look at me, a general, all thanks to her." Malon smiled at his fondness toward his sister. ' I had no idea how his life was, it must have been pretty tough growing up the way he did. In a way I feel sorry for him, but then again happy that he at least is not alone that he has someone who cares for him.' The rest of the time was spent having small chatter on the food, if it was ready yet, if it needed more salt, or other small things like that.  
  
Horses were heard outside and Fiory rushed outside to greet his comrades. Malon was cleaning the used dishes and as soon as she heard the horses tried to wash them faster. "General Alex, it is good to see you here. Is everyone here safe? Did you have any troubles on your way?" Fiory asked. "Thank you for the small welcome general, I hope you have been faring well since this morning.Everyone is safe and sound and no we had no troubles on our way here. " Alex said with his eyebrow raised. "I have general thanks for your concern, I am glad everything is fine as well." There was a small silence between the two generals save the rest of the troops small chatter and the horses' hoofs touching the ground softly. "Well were is our kind host?" General Alexander asked Fiory while dismounting his horse. The other generals followed suit and next the soldiers. Weary cries were heard from the wounded as they were dismounted and put on their friends' shoulders. "The Lady awaits your arrival inside her abode. It is this way, the soldiers are to be taken to another place I am not sure were yet but if you are all kind to wait I am sure she will show you were you can rest." They all nodded and the generals followed Fiory inside the house were Malon was just coming out of the kitchen drying her hands with a dry cloth.  
  
She walked towards Fiory who had nodded her way and ushered her to stand by him. "Lady Malon, this is General Alexander Siei, he is the general of the Royal army and the leader of our small group." Alex bowed his head in respect as Malon walked toward him. "Pleasure to meet you General" she said with a pleasant smile and her hand out to him. He took it but instead of the greeting handshake he kissed the back of her hand. "The pleasure is all mine Lady Malon" he replied in an emotionless tone. She stepped back and smiled at the other young men. "This is General Daniel Mc Iyeth, General of the Western army. I believe you have already met General Camry." Fiory said once more. Malon stepped toward Daniel and smiled again, "Pleasure to meet you as well General" He bowed his head and took Malon's hand surprising her and kissed it just as Alex had done. Malon blushed for what seemed to be the second time that day and she turned to Camry smiled and said, "Welcome back General." she bowed her head as well as Camry and he repeated the actions that the other generals had done making Malon blush again. "I am aquanting myself now the way I hadn't before. I hope you can excuse my rude introduction of earlier." He smiled back at her, the first of the three to actually smile warm heartedly. Malon nodded and said, "Apology accepted General Camry, but please all of you, just call me Malon I am no noble to be adressed with such formality from you." Daniel smirked her way and stepped forward, "We will all agree to that if you agree to call us by our first names, with no 'General' in the begenning." She smiled and said, "Agreed. Well I better get going or your men will become impatient with me."  
  
She then walked outside and began greeting the soldiers. She told them to follow her and they did, luckily for them the place were they were to stay was not very far from the house. "She seems nice, too nice. People could take advantage of her easily, that is not good for her. She needs to learn to not be so trusting, I can already see some of the ruthless men in our army eyeing her with lust. We cannot allow that type of harm to scar her, not when it is her kind hospitality that is aiding us." Alex walked out leaving his friends bewildered by his comment."Exactly when did he become so caring towards others?" Daniel asked no one in particular."Since his wife was killed and raped by a soldier from Marveina. Do you not remember Daniel? That was exactly two months ago, he is still in mourning." Fiory said walking out of the house as well. "Right, how could I forget? I was the one to help him get back on his feet after that...." Daniel shook his head slowly while looking at the floor and walking towards the door. "He is right Danny, we should keep her from that, it would ruin her forever."   
  
"Hey Camry, did you notice that she had red hair and is also an outstanding beauty?"  
  
"Yes, I did, but I tend not to judge a person by looks but by their inner self. I did notice that red hair most of all though. There are no women nor man who possess such a hair color in Osirian. The last time I saw someone with red hair was back with those thieves that attcked us. But they had it in a much brighter tone, if you are thinking that she might have had something to do with that I doubt it."  
  
"No Camry, I was not assuming such a thing, it is just that she seems so different from many of the women that I know"  
  
"That is because most of the women that you know are not conservative they choose to throw themselves at you and praise you like a God. She is different just like many of the townspeople that I know. They are kind and helpful, conservative and proud of what they have accomplished throughout their lives. That is what makes her different and yet the same as others. You need to get out more my friend." Camry laughed and walked ahead of Daniel. He opened the door and stepped out ushering his friend to follow. They went inside were Malon had told the other's to follow her. It was a big open house like place made of only hard wood and with a few windows on the sides. All the men were seperated in sections and spaces between them were left to be able to walk. The wounded were placed in the far back and the rest were they chose to be. "Ah, I see you have finally decided to join us. Can you help me though? I need some more towels and they are over there in that blue cabinet along with some more water jars. Please?" Malon asked them with her hair already a little out of place and her white shirt with a few small blood stains.  
  
They nodded and went to the cabinet. When they came back Malon was attending a young man with a serious injury on his right arm. It was broken and he was bleeding from a deep stab. Malon looked around the place and spotted what she was looking for in a corner not too far. "Please Fiory could you hold his arm, I need to get something that will help his wound close. He nodded and she stood up walking towards that corner. She returned a little bit after she had left and indicated Fiory to hold his arm up. "Ok, this spider web should help keep his wound sealed until it has healed on it's own. It works marvels and should help him tremendously but it will sting." She wrapped the web around his wound as the young man was bitting hard onto the biece of cloth in his mouth. The wound was covered soon and then she put a regular piece of cloth around his arm as a bandage. "There, in about two to three weeks his wound should be closed fully, however his arm will be back to normal in six months if he keeps it as I left it right now." Fiory nodded and then told the young man what to do as Malon went to attend the other wounded soldiers.  
  
-LATER THAT NIGHT-   
  
Malon finally finished attending the wounded and left outside. She needed some fresh air and a peacefull place to sit for a break. All day she had been healing the men's wounds and her entire outfit was splattered with blood and smelt of healing herbs and potions. Her hair was a little messy and her hands were also dirty with the same things her outfit had. Once near the corral she walked over to a barrel full with fresh clean water. She dipped her hands in and washed away the substances they had, the soreness of her fingers were relaxed a bit by the water's coolness and the small pricks from the needles were also soothed.  
  
She looked at herself and decided that she needed a bath not to mention a place of solitude if even for a little while. 'I know, I'll go to Lake Hylia. Oh how I've missed that place.' As soon as her hands were fully cleaned she headed for the house were the generals were currently resting. She entered her house and found them sitting on the couch with their eyes closed and their heads resting on the back of the couch. Daniel opened one eye to look at the intruder and the rest opened their eyes a little bit, enough to see who it was. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude I was just going to tell you all that you are welcome to sleep in that room over there. It has a full sized bed and a long couch were you can all sleep. There is a blue cabinet to your left once inside the room, in there you'll find extra pillows and blankets. Make yourselves comfortable. I don't mean to be a rude host but as you can see I need a good bath. If there is an emergency than you can come get me at Lake Hylia. By horseback it should take at least an hour and a half, if it is only one of you who is coming to get me.That will be all, rest up now."  
  
With that said they all nodded and went back to their previous posission except Fiory. He stood up after Malon walked out the door and followed after her. He made sure to shut the door quietly as to not disturb his comrades, but they all noticed anyway. "Malon, wait." She stopped clean in her track and turned around to face Fiory."What is it? Need anything already?" she smiled at him and waited for his reply."Where is this Lake Hylia, and is it safe?" Malon giggled and walked a little bit toward him. She pulled out something from her pocket and handed it to him."This is a map of all Hyrule. The red mark shows were Lake Hylia is, don't worry I will be just fine." She turned around again and continued to walk towards the stables. "But it's in the open field, that does not seem safe to me. Take at least a weapon with you or maybe I should come along with you."  
  
She turned around again and looked at him with a smile. "I will be fine, I have my bow and arrows, not to mention a dagger in my boot. I also have my horse with me, she is as much as a companion as any one else would be. Now stop worrying and go back and rest." Fiory nodded and went back to the house, still not fully convinced however, he set his mind to follow after her in a while. Malon headed for the stables and soon came out with her horse heading towards Lake Hylia.  
  
She arrived there no sooner than she expected with the sun now fully set and the moon already out. She relieved herself of her clothes leaving only her thin white bed dress on and jumped in the water. She swam under the water admiring the dark blue colors the night left upon the lake. Running out of air she rose to the surface breathing in the fresh air her lungs craved for. Her red hair was pailed by the moon light as it lay sprawled about the water bobbing to the motion of the water.   
  
When her eyes met the moon her mind wandered to think of only one person. 'Link...will I ever stop thinking of you? You hold my heart still in the palm of your hand. I can't, my heart won't let go of you. Your memory engraved in my head, your love glued in my heart. Why do I still hold hope for us being together. Why?" She closed her eyes when tears started forming in her eyes. They flowed down her face and into the water even when she opened her eyes again the tears still flowed on and on. 'It's a crescent...'   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Look at the moon Malon. Do you see what shape it has?" Link smiled down at Malon who was cuddled in his arms, her eyes searching for the moon in the sky. "Yes, it is in the form of a crescent Link. It's one of my favorite moon phases." Link looked at her curiously and shuffled her in his arms so she could face him eye to eye. "Why? Does it hold a special meaning to you?" Malon smiled and stared into his eyes. "Non in particular but I always like to think of it as one of the Goddesses sitting on the moon when it is in crescent form and gazing into the world her sisters and her have created. That's all, but why did you tell me to look at it?" Link shrugged and said, "No reason. I just wanted to hear how pationately you speak of things you adore. It makes me wonder if you are really real. If a girl as perfect as you can exist......well almost perfect. " He added sarcasticlly at the end earning a soft slap in the arm. "Mean. So is this what we are going to do all night. Stare at the lovely moon? Or what?"   
  
Link's smile turned into a grin as he said devilishly, "No, we aren't. I was planning on something better." He got closer to her face faking a kiss when all of a sudden Malon's eyes shot wide open when she felt his fingers at her sides tickling her and she burst into laughter. ".....stop........tickling.....me!.....Link.......you'll.......be.......sorry....." She said in between laughs. He stopped at hearing the last part his face getting serious. "What are you going to do about it?" Malon raised an eyebrow and began to get up. He cought her wrist and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Where are you going?" Malon faked being upset and tried to get her wrist back but Link was too strong. "You'll see follow me." Link stood up and followed her still holding onto her wrist. He finally let go when she stopped abrubtly at the shores of Lake Hylia. He raised an eye brow and looked at her quizzically. She smiled evilly and turned to face him. "This..." She said sweetly catching him off guard and pushing him into the water. "Malon...I'll get you back for this you'll see." He said while getting up walking towards Malon's retreating form.   
  
She let out a small scream as he chased her around angrily. He finally caught her and put her over his shoulder while walking to the lake. Meanwhile she was screaming and kicking for him to let her go. When he stopped it took Malon only a second to notice he was going to jump in with her altogether. "NOOOOOO!!!!!" was the last thing she let out of her mouth before water entered it. When she rose to the top she glared at Link who was laughing out of his mind. "Scared weren't you?" he asked evilly. "You are so mean!" He looked at her and swam towards her from behind. He put his arm around her waist and with his free one swam to where his feet touched the sand underwater. Once there he put both arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Not as mean as you are." She turned around to look at him eye to eye and glared. "Sure your not you mean-" She was cut off when his lips made contact with hers ending her sentence with a kiss. The kiss soon intensed and both their hearts just soared.   
  
He held her closer to him and begged for entrance to her mouth with his tongue. She complied by parting her lips just enough for him to taste her sweet taste. They explored inside each other enjoying the tender moment while it lasted. When they parted out of breath and breathing hard they just stared at each other and smiled.  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Malon closed her eyes once more and let a lonely tear slide down her cheeck. "Link" she whispered in the wind. Her snapped wide open when she heard someone's footsteps coming closer to the shore. Her heartbeat raced faster and faster as the footsteps kept approaching. ' Where are you when I need you to protect as you once promised you would.' The footsteps stopped and all was silent for a while, 'Link!' she screamed his name out in her mind....  
  
Starlighter:WELL!!! What do you think? Or actually WHO do you think? lol wait up for the next chppie soon!!! oH!!! and DO NOT forget REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Sesshy: HA! At least I did not say that nonsense this time!  
  
Starlighter: But you did say it ONCE!!  
  
Sesshy: glares at Starlighter  
  
Starlighter: I'll shut up now....runs under her bed oooo my piano! So that's where it's been...  
  
Sesshy: --sighs When will she ever learn not to say stupid things...  
  
Starlighter: sticks tongue out at Sesshy 


	21. Cruel Fate

Starlighter:Ah...Finally some free time!!!!!lol Well,ok I know I have not updated in like an eternity but I have a looooooooooooooong chappie to make up for it.It is...20 pages long front and back!!! I think you guys will like it....well I hope you guys like it! Oh plus THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOU REVIEWS!!!  
  
Sesshy:Uhuh...so when is my story's next update?  
  
Starlighter -frowns- Your asking me that now...AAAAAAAHHHHH!! I swear! I cannot please people! whenever I get one thing done there is always more! AAAAAHHHHH  
  
Sesshy:Cut the hysterics and get on with this story so you can update mine.  
  
Starlighter: FINE!! Ok so peeps ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 19 Is Cruel Fate  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes searching for any other sounds or footsteps. When none were heard, she reached for her dagger hanging on her waist, trembling all the while feeling watched. Everything grew silent in that moment, knowing better than to just shrug it off she wound her fingers round the hilt of her blade tightly. Light footsteps were then heard splashing on the water. Malon dove quickly under water and remaining hidden below the surface swam as fast as she could near the shore.  
  
She saw the siluette of a man searching for her, his back turned slighty away from the lake.Rising up in the water's sruface quietly to where the water reached her waist she drew her arm back ready for aim.'Searching for me? Well you made the mistake of turning your back to me at the last minute!' Aiming correctly she released the dagger with all her strength at high speed. It flew towards him getting nearer and nearer, so sure that it would pierce the man ending his life she made the mistake of getting out of the water onto shore.  
  
The man turned around just in time to escape the almost fatal blow with a small cut on his cheeck. Finally meeting eye to eye, blue clashing with blue, he walked towards her as she helplessely tried to back away slowly.Her look of shock swiftly changed to that of anger and despair.Seemingly saying it like venom she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
However all he did was keep stepping closer and closer to her until their faces were only inches apart."Mal..." he uttered while scanning her eyes.Her anger susbsiding she looked at him confused. Instead of seeing pride,mochery,and sheer pleasure as she expected from him she saw hurt,guilt,shame. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked confused her words coming out in a much crueler tone than she meant them.  
  
Still all he did was gaze at her, studying her angelic features as though drawing her portrait with his eyes.He wanted to kiss her, to hold her right at that moment but he 't. "Malon, forgive me..." he whispered, closing his eyes briefly. Malon noted tears at the corner of his eyes in which her confusion only increased.  
  
Her eyes couldn't help but search his face for answers, answers to her temporary bewilderment.She wanted answers to her uncurable heartbreak, answers to why she still loved him the way she did. Too lost in her mind she didn't even notice that she herself had begun to weep. His hand had already been wiping away her tears when she gasped at his touch and subconsciously her hand placed itself upon his hand holding it at her cheeck.She nuzzled into his palm, her body was trembling wanting to close the small space between them but not budging.  
  
As if he felt her same desires he closed the tiny space putting his forehead on hers and his arm wrapped around her waist holding her to him.She lifted her face to meet his gaze the reflection of the same desire shimmered through both his eyes. Leaning in to take the kiss he so craved a sudden flashback of him proposing to Zelda arose in Malon's memory.Before his lips even grazed hers she pushed him away from her and turned her back to him."Not again Link, not again.I will not fall into your trap again!" she shouted as if to the heavens, her pain eminent in her voice. She ran to the shore until her feet splashed in the water, then without wanting to she fell on her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
He walked forward to her and stood beside her. Watching her vounerable form tremble with her cries he kneeled down and reached to her. Just as he was about to pull her to him she scooted away. With tears still falling and her voice shaky she managed to let out,"I ju-I just w-want to know w-why...why you toyed with my heart like that...Why?" Looking up to behold his eyes with her own, she saw that he still held that pained stare. He was still about to shed tears.Closing his eyes and letting his tears fall freely down his cheecks he stated calmy,"It's not...It's not like that at all."  
  
The anger and ache returned to her gaze as she eyed him with hate.She rose from the water with her hands balled into fists, glaring at him with all her hate she socked him across the face. "First you love me! Then you love her! Then you try to kiss me! You vowed an eternal love for your princess infront of everybody and you tell me it's not like that at all?!" He opened his mouth to speak but decided against it, instead he chose to look down at the ground shamefully. "Now you can't even look at me.There was a time I use to think you really did love me, but I always knew it was all too good to be true. You always saw right through me and were looking at her. The only feelings you ever had for me were pity, shame, and lu-" "That is not true!" he yelled interviening in her self pity speech. She looked at him complexed again but anger soon took over again and shadowed her face.  
  
"It isn't? Then what is. You seem to have a real problem with what is true and what isn't. You can never truly respond with the truth.But if now you can, than tell me. What i- What is the the truth you so dearly hide?" There was nothing but silence for only a moment, when he finally got the courage to look up, face her, and speak, " It's not true. I never cared for you like you say I do. I never saw you with pity, shame, nor lust! I beheld you with care,beauty,admiration,and love. To this day I still see you in that way but-" "But what? If you really cared for me as said than why her!?" she shouted at him all her anger spilling out of her each and every syllable. With each word she spoke a tear drop splattered onto the water creating ripples that reflected the moon light.  
  
Falling once more to her knees she dug her fingers into the sand crushing it inside her palms. With her head bowed low, her breath uneven and her nose sniffling she mumbled, "Why her? If you really loved me, why are you marrying her?" He took another step closer to her swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "Forgive me, but I cannot tell you why...All I can do is stay away from you and love you from afar." She looked up at him, her eyes peering from under her disheveled hair. She stood up, pulling her hair back with her hand, her face now visible seemed so frail and beautifull to him in the pale light that shined through the dark sky. "If you cannot tell me why, if you can but give me your love from a afar, than keep it. I do not want your lies nor your promises or sentimental words. I want you! I have always wanted just you! I have wanted to have you in MY arms and hold you forever! I have wanted to FEEL your love not hear it! I want to see your vows coming true not listen to you preach them to me! Since you cannot give me that then do not give me anything at all!" She walked past him to retrieve her belongings leaving him with nothing to say.  
  
When he recovered from his moment of numbness anger began to rise inside him as well. Acting out of what he had so far he grabbed her arm bringing her face to face with him. "Perhaps if you were in my place you would understand better my situation! Perhaps then you would be conscious of why it is only my words that I can offer! Possibly then you would comprehend why this time around I can't tell you the truth!"  
  
Pulling her arm free from his tight grasp she roared back,"Well I'm not!! I can't understand so why don't you just tell me! TELL ME THE TRUTH DAMMIT!!" "I can't!!" he yelled in response, "I can't, I just can't." Slowly the volume of his voice subsided to a mere whisper."It is not worth telling you, the price to pay is much too high. It is not worth telling you the truth." "It isn't?" she said loudly. "What is this high price Link?! What is it? Is it worth your supposed love for me? Is it?"  
  
He sighed out loud and bowed his head low. "Would you give your life to know the truth?" he asked slowly. Malon felt a shock run through her body as soon as he mentioned the exchange of death for the truth. "What?" was all she could muster up to ask. "Would you give your life to not hate me the way you do, to love me freely without a doubt? To be loved by me in the same way?" There was a slight pause before a sigh came out of her mouth and she walked slowly towards him. Holding out her hand she brought his chin up to lock eyes with him, a mixture of sadness and doubt clouded the beautyfull shades of blue in his eyes, while a storm of inner turmoil rumbled in her own. "I would give my life for you, I would give my life to at least live a few moments feeling what you spoke once of, beacause that is what I want. To love you freely without doubting your love for me or hating you for that matter." He searched her eyes to her soul for any doubt in her words. When he found none he shook his head and backed away from her.  
  
"You may think that now, that that is what you want but it is not. Giving your life for that it is not worth it. Your life, your single being is too precious to lose just for that. Mal you have so much to live for do not give it all away! Not even for me!" He said turning his back to her."I will tell you right now you will die! You will die because of me! I cannot let that happen! I just can't!" Malon looked at him her brows knitted together and her anger overpowering her she yelled, "Then what is the point of this conversation! You come here, you vow your love for me, and I try to get the truth out of you but you give me the excuse that I will lose my life because of it?! You try to convince me that your love for me is true yet you push me away with the threat of death! How then do you expect me to just fall in your arms forever then! How?!"  
  
"Tell me something Link, how is it that you can tell Zelda your precious truth yet you cannot tell me? How is it that she is not dead if she knows! What am I more vounerable because I am not a sage or what not?!" Link turned around immediately with glaring eyes, "She told you that she knew?!" Malon returning his icy glare with fiery one of her own replied, "Not exactly but it was only too obvious since she paid me a visit not too long ago!" His glare subsiding into a soft mellow look he said softly, "She was trying to save our love from ending...."  
  
Malon chuckled a bit and shook her head first facing the ground then turning away from him. "Save our love from what? It's own demise? I think it is a little too late for that don't you think?" Not knowing hoe to comply to her question he remained silent, watching her walk away slowly back to her belongings. "For what it is worth, I will always hold you dearly in my heart...Mal." Turning quickly to look at him, her eyes a combination of rage and heart ache with fresh tears at the bottom of her eye lids she hissed,"For what it is worth!? I'll tell you what it is worth, nothin! The day you prove what you say, when your actions become louder than your words, that will be the day when what you utter out of your mouth will be worth something to me! Although I love you to death and I may as well always do, those words cannot help but hold no value to me at this moment. So save them for your wedding vow!" She ended her small soeech with painful sobs and ran away with her things in her arms crushed tightly against her chest.   
  
However, before she could get far she crashed into something soft yet firm. Sobbing now a little harsher she did not pay attention to who it was until she felt a tight embrace. Thinking it was Link she rejected it and pushed away from it glaring daggers at the man until she noticed it was not Link but the fair general Fiory."Fiory..." she whispered and looked back to where Link was. He was still standing there tall and proud. His expressions were back to normal, he held no signs of just going through an emotional battle with the one he loved. Instead he held a steady disgusted glare at the man Malon referred to as Fiory.  
  
"Malon...what has this man done to you? Are you harmed?" he asked her with concern evident and his eyes searching her body for any physical injury."I have not harmed her as much as you will be if you get any closer to her!" Link hissed. Malon glared at him and stayed by Fiory's side. "You have no right to say who get's near me or not.You are not my lover nor anything close to that.Do not protect me as though I were yours, you have your princess to do that for." A look of hurt passed quickly through Link's expression before he turned and called forth Epona. "Be angry at me,hate me, even stop loving me, but know this. I will never stio loving you. No matter how much you don't belive me that is the on truth. Farwell Malon..."  
  
As Link mounted Epona, Malon stared at him with a longing gaze and when he dissapeared in the horizon she closed her eyes and bowed her head. "But I do...belive you..." Malon whipered before she turned to Fiory and smiled a sad smile that only made Fiory even more confused. "I take it you do not feel like explaining what this was all about so I will not ask. Forgive me though, for intruding. I have no emergency for excuse except for my concern of you being all alone. Forgive me Malon." Malon smiled and shook her head."I have nothing to forgive you for, you did nothing wrong. I am actually glad you came, I wanted to leave to run away from him and his torturing words. He almost fooled me again, and I would have been if it weren't for you. So thank you Fiory."  
  
She smiled again and went to her horse.She mounted it and began to leave when she turned to Fiory. "Come let's go! Unless you plan to stay here all night!" Shaking his head he smirked in her direction and mounted his steed, together leaving Lake Hylia.  
  
-Two Hours Later At the Castle-  
  
Link entered the castle as quietly as possible. Passing the main hall he headed for the stair case that led to the guest chambers. "My lord?" said a voice to Link's left that belonged to non other than Quintus. "Quintus, what is it?" Link asked hesitantly. "The Lady Zelda has left for a conference at Zora's Domain she wished me to give you this letter. She said it was important and to give it to you as soon as you returned." Link nodded and took the letter from Quintus' hand.  
  
"You may go now and rest my friend. It is late and a man at your age should not be wandering about these corridors at this time." Quintus smiled and nodded. "I bid you a good night m'lord."   
  
After being left alone Link sat down at a chair in the main hall. He opened the envelope and found it blank."What kind of joke is this Zel?" Link aked outloud. As quick as he had said that the paper began to glow in gold and soon there was writing in black ink just like it should have been. "Nice..." Link said and began to read.  
  
Dear Friend,  
  
I thought that you would say somthing stupid like that so I put an enchantment on this paper so only your eyes can read it. It is in case of an emergency, if someone else should find this paper they could not read it. But to the main point as to why I wrote this. I have been watching you lately and from time to time seen Malon. I know that there is a risk in you telling her the truth and escaping to be together however there is always a way out. Link you must always belive in a way out. Hopefully you will heed that advice. Nevertheless it will require the power of a sage and as usuall the Temple of Time. Link read this very carefully, there is another portal in that temple that leads to the Temple of Nayru in Osirian. There is your escape. I knew nothing of this until I spoke to Rauru and he informed me of it. No one else knows of this unless you are a sage because only sages can open it. In ancient times it was used as the pathway to safety for people of one country to get to the other. Unfortunately as the century's passed only the sages had knowledge of it since it no longer became necessary for either country. If you really love her Link go to her an use that passage way to escape. But if you are going to go through with this do it before it is too late.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Princess Zelda  
  
P.S. Good Luck!  
  
When he was done reading it he headed upstairs and went for his chambers. His mind was swimming in joy, relief, and happiness that he would soon be with Malon and he would escape with her. But as soon as those thoughts came they left and doubt replaced them. 'What if Malon is falling for that wierd guy at the Lake? What if she won't believe me? What if she won't agree to escape with me? What if she doesn't love me anymore?'   
  
During his walk to his chambers he heard voices coming from his fathers chambers as he was walking by. "I have recieved news my lord, General Alexander and the others will be here in three weeks. He is staying at a place called Lon Lon Ranch along with Generals Camry,Daniel,and Fiory." Link's eyes widened as he heard the last generals name. 'Fiory...he is one of my fathers' generals! Malon could be in danger!'  
  
"Thank you Wufei, that is all I needed to know. However do you think that Alexander and Fiory could come and meet with me earlier? You three are my top generals and I wish to discuss the matters at hand with all three of you as soon as possible." Link cracked open a little and saw his father sitting in his chair and Wufei standing infront of him. Wufei bowed and looked up at the King and said," Yes my lord I believe they can. I will send word to them." "No need Wufei I already have. You are dismissed." Wufei turned to leave and Link began to walk away from the door when he heard his father yell, "Wait!"  
  
"What of the girl? Have you kept an eye on her as I asked?" "Yes my lord I have. She is currently taking care of the men. However earlier this evening she had an argument with someone. I could not see who the man was but after a while General Fiory arrived at the scene and interferred."  
  
The King eyed Wufei suspiciously and then put his hand to his chin. "Tell me General did you happen to hear the man's name? How is it that you could identify the girl and Fiory but not the man? Link leaned a bit closer to look at Wufei but in the process he pushed the door slightly causing it to screechy loudly.Both men inside the room drew their attention to the door. "It seems we have spy's among us.Wufei close the door on your way out.We will discuss this matter further in the morning."   
  
Wufei nodded and bowed then turned to leave. "And Wufei, tommorrow you shall tell me who this man is even if I have to take it out of you. I want no more lies or you shall suffer the conequences!" Wufei resumed walking haveing only stopped to heed the King's words.Once outside he closed the door and looked around in the dark hall. "Come out Prince,I know you are here.You are not a very good eavesdroper if you want my opinion, considering you made noise and you let yourself be seen. You should learn to like dark clothing. You wouldn't stick out so much."   
  
Link quietly stepped out of the darkest corner nearby.His eyes barely visible through the dim light glinted with the small incandescent torch."Is that why you are here? To spy on Malon? What other dirty job did my father give you?" Link hissed at him with venom. "My job is to keep an eye her. Making sure she has no contact with you.If she does I am ordered to choose and carry out any punishment towards her." Grabbing quickly at Wufei's throat with one hand Link pulled out his sword with the other.   
  
"if you have touched her you will die right her and now!"   
  
"Then you would die also dear Prince." Wufei retorted back dangerously low. Link looked at his hands and glinting in the moon light was a shine long blade right next to his neck. Releasing his tight grip on Wufeis throat he sheathed his sword and continued to glare at the man. "There is no need for such hostility Prince, I have not harmed...yet.Unless of course I strayed upon my duty for a few moments and you came into contact with her." Link cought what he was saying and nudged his head in the direction of his chambers. With a curt nod Wufei followed Link to his chamber's through the darkened hallway.  
  
A little after entering Link headed to a chair close by and sat down. Following closely behind Wufei entered the room and closed the door after him. "Tell me Wufei, why did you lie to my father about not knowing who the man arguing with Malon was?" There was a slight pause before Wufei let out a light sigh and began, "Princess Zelda discoevered what my temporary duty for your father was.She had a brief talk with me while I was heading towards the Lake. She explained with thorough details what had happened between you and your girl. I...pitied you...and your weakness...to do anything for the one you loved. But when she mentioned how she planned your escape with your woman I took the decision to postpone her punishment in hopes that by the time I got to where she was suppose to be...She would already be somewhere safe with you. And so I lied to your father.Tommorrow however, the truth will be inevitable to tell."  
  
Link eyed him suspiciously before standing up and walking to the window. "Even if my situation was so sweetly put into words and you grew to have pity on me, why speak of Malon's safety the way you do. You speak of her as though you know her, as though you have met her before. Have you General?" Wufei's gaze fixed on the floor as he said, "She reminds of someone I once knew..." Link turned around with his hands behind his back and confused yet suspicious look on his face. "Who? Who has she reminded you of so much that you protected us from my father?" Wufei's head shot up to meet the Prince eye to eye. With a harsh and cold icy tone he replied bitterly, "Tis' my buisness, my own tale not for your ears to hear. But to give you an answer and subdue your curiosity let me tell but one thing. The woman I loved died in my arms thanks to none other than your father!"  
  
Link's expression softened and he no longer looked upon the man infront of him as an enemy, but an ally. A comrade though not in battle, nor in friendship but in love. Both men had loved a woman that had been ripped from their lives by one man. The man wich gave both wounded souls a reason to loathe him with their entire being. Link's eyes now staring longingly at the ranch thought of no one but Malon. He thought only to hold her in his arms and kiss her goodnight. Her sweet face radiating like the brightest star in the sky, leaving all the other stars in shadow. He reminisced to those dark midnight blue orbs that where her eyes, as deep and profound as the ocean. An ocean that he could easily drown into bliss. Ah, but he could not forget her fiery red hair, so soft it was the winds playground. The wind wich so loved to tangle in her long strands of hair and make it flow entwined in the it's soft rythm, creating the illusion of a red river in mid air.  
  
Turning back to Wufei who was now sitting on a chair trying to pull himslef together Link said gently, "Forgive my rudeness then.I was wrong to ask such an unbearing question to you, Would you have denied me of an answer I would have left the subject alone begrudgingly.However I can now understand fully your intentions and I no longer see you as my enemy." Wufei looked up at the Prince with a bewildered expression escaping his once cold facade. " I must thank you for what you have done for me.Please accept my gratitude as a token of my friendship...Wufei..." Wufei looked down and stood up to stand next to the Prince infront of the window. "I accept...  
  
----AT THE RANCH---------------------------------  
  
"Malon if there is something troubling you, tell me." Fiory told hger as she sat infront of the blazing flames inside her chimney. Her eyes seemed distant and she was lost in her thoughts. "That man I was fighting with was...my true love...Fiory...I loved him more than life itself. My love reached so far I belived that what was between me and him was truly destiny. Unfortunately my hopes and dreams only lead to my self inflicted pain."  
  
Fiory stepped slowly towards her his boots making light taps against the wooden floor. He kneeled beside her and with his hand turned her face in his direction. "Do you still love him?" He said in a light tone sounding like the wind on a breezy day. Looking straight at him tears began cascading down her dark blue eyes, the flames creating the mirrage of tiny crystals flowing down her cheeks like rivers. "Yes, I still love him...with all my heart." Getting closer to her he cupped her face gently in his hands wiping away the small rivers of salt water from her cheecks. When his face was mere inches apart from hers and their eyes were locked together he said softly,"Then why did you let him go, when he still loves you the same way."  
  
Shaking out of his grasp she turned away."Because he would only hurt me like he did before!" Fiory looked at he with compassion, her still form was sitting infront of him with her eyes tightly shut. He crawled behind her and embraced her warmly. "It is alright to shed tears for a loved one even if it only due to their romantic abandon. But how do you know he will hurt you again if you don't try. How will you ever know if you don't take the risk. If it happens again you can survive through it just like you have now." She pushed a little out of his embrace and lifted her face up to look at his. "Survived? Look at me Fiory! What have I survived!? Day by day I crumble and the sea of pain carries yet another piece of me into it's dark empty depths. I am falling Fiory! Slowly but surely I am! There is no piece of me that has survived! Perhaps it is only that my heart has chosen to latch unto that little piece of hope that still remains...but it is still falling. Perhaps-" He put teo fingers on her lips to interrupt her from going on any further. "If you do not risk yourself now you will regret it forever..."  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two. the language spoken by them, silent in sound yet loud through vision.  
  
Not a moment too soon the door to the guest room burst open and General Alexander stepped out tyeing the last belt to his armor suit. "Soldiers...they are coming this way." He said firmly looking out the window. "Their torches are lit! It is as though they were coming to raid this place!" Camry shouted from inside the room. "But what for? By the looks in their armor they are from Osirian. If they knew we were here they wouldn't need as many as them to get us to come with them!" Daniel said walking out of the room and into the living room with everyone's weapons.  
  
"Their coming...for someone..." Alexander said in a low voice bearly audible. "How have you come to that?" Fiory asked getting up from his previous position. "Because Fiory," Alex turned to face him," they have with them a carriege, but not a luxurius one to have a noble or royalty inside. It looks old and worn out, discolored and with bars at the windows. From what I can tell." He finished turning towards the window once more.  
  
"If they were here to get us,wouldn't they need more than one of those?" Daniel asked standing aside General Alexander. Alexander turned around and nodded his head. "That is correct." He then faced Malon giving her a firm stare. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He walked towards her and pulled her up, still holding onto his intense stare. "Who else would they be after? It cannot be us for they would need more than one carriege for all four and that one is fairly small. If it were the men they would definetely have more carrieges to carry all the wounded men. Let us not forget the manner in which they come. Torches lit, an old carriege, and about twenty to twenty-five men all together." Malon stood on her own now and looked confused towards Alexander.  
  
"I am only one person, why would they need that many men to come just for me?!" Alexander's glare only grew with her question. "It is an intimidation tactic. They send as many as that many soldiers to one place to create intimidation. It is a strategy created for the soul purpose of preventing resistance from one person. In the past people even simple...one's were underestimated and managed to escape the capture. Since then this tactic has been in place." Malon grew nervous under his gaze and began fidgeting. "Still why me? Wh-what did I do?"  
  
"There would be no time to explain even if an explanation was available. One thing is for sure we must get you out of here. A capture like this can only lead to bad news and as far as I am concerned you've done nothing wrong except help us, and that is no crime." Camry finished talking and grabbed ahold of her arm. "Good idea. Get her out of here Camry. Malon is there another exit in this house?" Fiory asked getting his armor on. "No, there isn't but we could climb on the roof and go down a ladder used to fix the roof..."  
  
"What side is the ladder on?" he asked now glaring out the window. It was fearful even to the other general's the way Fiory was looking out into the distance, his eyes held a cold and brutal hate within it sent chills up her spine. His tone matched his eyes perfectly. "I it-it's on the side closest to the open path. Wh-why do you ask?" Malon asked him stuttering in fear. He walked to her and put his hands on her small shoulders still holding his frightfull gaze. "Go upstairs, out your window, and down that ladder. Hide somewhere safe close to the exit and wait for a signal to leave. Be agile, be quick and try not to make noise."   
  
"Perfect! They have positioned themselves close to the corral! That may give you an advantage! Camry don't waste it!" Daniel said with smudge smirk on his handsome features. Fiory nodded his head and directed to go upstairs. Malon nodded back and turned to head upstairs. "Wait!: she said loudly and turned around facing Fiory. "There is no time to spare!" Camry said pulling her up gently. For the split second that their eyes met she thanked him and he accepted it. Tears formed in her beautifull saphires as his dark emerald orbs grew soft with care. He nodded his head once and said, "When General Daniel begins sharpening his sword at the window that will be the signal to leave. Do you understand?" Malon nodded and turned to leave again.  
  
After the door to her room was closed there was a loud knock at the door. "These men are rather rude." Daniel said chuckling a bit. Fiory looked at him with a look that told him to get serious and opened the door. "By order of King Christopher the lady of this household must come with us!" A short pudgy knight demanded snobbily. Daniel started chuckling again and walked up to the man. With a defiant glint in his eyes he leaned on the door rim and spoke, "Unfortunately for you, Knight, the lady is not present at the moment so you'll have to return another time." He finished sarcastically, his arms folded across his chest.   
  
"The lady was seen enter this property and not take leave as of yet! If she is here I assure you we will find her!" The Knight announced annoyingly and gave orders to be followed. Holding out his arm across the entrance Fiory spoke up, "What right have you to enter private property? Have you a document that permits you to do so?" The Knight raised an eyebrow defiantly at the general and responded with this, "If this is private property and not your private property, I assume, why do you stand for it? Is there something that you hide General?"   
  
"Oh, we hide nothing. How dare you accuse us generals of higher status than you with such vulgarity. If it is searching that you wish to do than by all means do it. I assure you however that you will not find the lady here." Daniel stated rather aggravated and gained him a suspicious glance form the knight. "If it is a trick that you are trying to dwarf me with, it will not work. My men will search this place from top to bottom!" Daniel stepped aside and with a smirk held out his hand, palm up welcomed them inside. The Knight walked in and again gave the command to enter and search the house.  
  
Five men entered and began examening the place carefully. After looking around a bit they looked to the rest outside and one nodded his head curtly towards them. They gave a nod back and entered the house. All were being careful and studying everything inch bu inch for clues of her whereabouts. Daniel walked to the window and began sharpening his sword with a bored expression. The sound og the long pointed blade being sharpened to it's maximum cought the eye of many. Some it frightened and other's it readied for any battle threat.  
  
Upon seeing the sign Camry and Malon began heading out towards the exit of the ranch. Inside the search continued and there was still no sign of the girl inside the house. The Knight began to get irritated and sent about half of them to search the grounds outside. A long time passed, too long it seemed. the night was almost spent and the search had come to an end. The place was now completely thrashed. "Well it seems you were correct General," The Knight said already too agravated towards Daniel. "There is no girl here. Daniel looked upon the Knight with a triumphant gaze and an open smirk plastered on his face. The Knight only glared and began heading out. He stopped at hearing's Alexander's voice call out to him. Turning around he looked at his men and gave them a silent order to head out.  
  
"Tell me Knight, Why were you looking for Lady Malon? What value does she hold for the King of Osirian?" The Knight smiled almost too cruely and walked up to Alexander. "You tell me General Alexander. What did the King want with your whore?" Alexander's anger got the better of him and with one hand he grabbed ahold of the man's thick throat.Keeping a tight grip he took out his sword and was ready to strike when Daniel stopped him. The soldiers entering with their spears at hand taking what Daniel was about to say right out of his mouth. Alexander glared at the man still in his grasp making choking noises trying unsucsessfully to get free. With one last silent warning Alexander let go and the Knight began breathing hard.  
  
A soldier stood next to the Knight and whispheres something in his ear giving the man his smirk back. Regaining control of his breathing and standing up proudly again he bowed to the generals with a few last words. "Well it seems that all is well now. Until next time generals." He turned to leave and was almost out but he stopped right at the door and without facing them said, "Oh by the way, Where has General Camry been all night? I would be worried if I were you..." He laughed synicaly and walked out slamming the door in their faces.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Starlighter:WHEW!!!! I AM DONE!!! lol I REALLY hope you all enjoy this LOOOONG chapter! It took me a while to write it but it was all for you guys who hve been EXTREMELY patient with me!!  
  
Sesshy: If I were them I would have killed you already for keeping me in suspense. But then again I do not let such human emotions of desperation get to me, Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
Starlighter: Oh, whatever! N-e wayz peeps u know what's coming...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!PLEASE!! 


	22. Taken

Starlighter: HI!!!!Hello everybody!! I hope you all have been as excited about this next chapter as I have because it is going to be a bombshell!!!!!! Woot woot!! I hope you all like this chappie!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Get on with it woman. You are just holding in the suspense.  
  
Starlighter: FINE!!!You big meany! Ok Enjoy!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Finally...--  
  
Chapter 20 Taken AT THE CASTLE  
  
"Link, come to your window." Wufei demanded. "What is it Wufei?" he said standing next to the general. "Torches at the ranch. They carry the Osirian emblem, the knights are from Osirian. What do you think their buisness is at the ranch?" Both men frowned in concentration, as Wufei began to walk around Link looked up at the view and glared out into the darkness.  
  
"Damn! They're going to capture her! It's all my fault!" Wufei turned to look at Link as if to confirm his suspicion with a firm expression in his eyes. What he saw was Link slamming his fists on the stone-made window sill cursing at himself. With one last punch he directed his attention to Wufei and spoke angrily, "I'm going after them!" Before Wufei had a say in the proclamation Link had run past him and out the door, his step's echo subsiding as he went. Wufei turned back to the window and looked on, "The King is not this careless... He would not let Link simply waltz out of this castle...unless he...planned this! Link!!"  
  
Grabbing his weapons he ran after Link.  
  
----------AT THE RANCH----------------------------------------  
  
Daniel growled and leered at the door. "What did that bastard mean with that comment?" Fiory walked up to Daniel and recieved his attention, "This was a setup. The King of Osirian is much too astute, he always has a backup to what he knows is a plan with a flaw." "They were waiting for them...outside the ranch." Alexander said as in a trance. "Bastards!" growled Daniel as they all took off outside after him.  
  
Through the darkness of the night they stood in the middle of the path that led outside the ranch. They could see something burning outside the tall stone walls, though not very big, it seemed more like the sun's rays through a small dungeon crack. Running towards it as fast as their legs could carry them they reached the outside in no time.  
  
Torches were thrown on the grass carelessly, broken shields were sprawled near the torches, spears seemed to acompany the shields as they both lay together. It was a small battlefield and apparently the one person fighting them all off had lost. As they stepped further out into the field the seperated and searched for Camry. Walking closer to the walls Daniel studied the battlefield, his eyes searched all over the place for his friend but he couldn't see him. The light emmiting from the torches was dying out and his eyes were giving into the darkness. Suddenly his foot hit something hard and metallic. As he bent down to see what it was he grabbed and realized it was Camry's sword. "Alex! Fiory! I found his sword! He must be nearby!"  
  
The two ran toward him and searched near that area, Fiory soon spotted something rather larg lying lifelessly to his left. He called to the others and ran himself to the spot. It was indeed Camry who lay on the ground. His body armor had been broken in so many places and blood was still oozing from his wounds. "Fiory he isn't going to make it if we don't care for him soon. We need to get him inside." Alexander said in a low tone looking down at the general. Fiory nodded and looked around for anything to help carry him inside without moving him too much. "Daniel go to the stables and get my horse! We need to carry him inside!" Daniel ran off in the direction of the stables and came back soon.  
  
"Careful Fiory don't move his head too much." Fiory nodded as Alexander took Camry's legs and hoisted him onto the horses back. "Look! Something's in his hand! It's a scroll!" Alexander took the scroll out of Camry's hand and handed it to Fiory who was leading the horse slowly back to the ranch. He opened it and read slowly aloud.  
  
Dear Generals,  
  
I am assuming that by this time either you have turned in the girl or you have found this through a tragic occurance. Do not meddle in this situation any further or it will be your lives that pay your curiosity's expense. I can understand how frusterating this situation is for you all so I will offer you an opportunity to make it simpler and a brief explanation. As soon as you all and your soldiers are able to mobilize yourselves come to Hyrule castle immedietly. I request a conference with all my top generals as it is a matter to be discussed as soon as possible.  
Signed King Christopher  
  
They remained quiet as they unloaded Camry and took him inside. Fiory pulled the reigns of his horse gently and led him to the stables. Fiory and Alexander carried Camry to the couch and laid him down carefully. They stripped his armor off and uncovered the wounded areas were blood was still fresh. Daniel looked at Alexander, "It seems he only has a fractured arm and no other broken limbs. Aside from cuts and bruises he will be fine. We need to stop the bleeding on his arm though. Move him on his side so I can wrap his wound." Alexander nodded and did so.  
  
In no time Camry's wounds were all taken care off and his arm was also laid properly to heal better. All that was left was to clean off the blood. Alexander looked up when Fiory walked in cleaning his hands. "How is Camry doing?" he asked sitting next to Daniel. "He's fine all I need to do is finish cleaning his wounds. It's a good thing he was unconscious during all this or it would have been a very painful expirience for him." Fiory sighed and nodded in comprehension. He walked towards Alexander who was leaning against the wall heavy in concentration.  
  
"What do you think of the scroll." Fiory asked him firmly. "We should see the King, he said he would give us at least a brief explanation. Perhaps since Wufei is there he can tell us more I'm sure he knows what's going on. He may even know where the King had Malon." Fiory sighed and ran his hands through his sift hair. "What could he want with her though? What could she have done to get captured?" "Don't you mean what could the King have done to want her captured." Daniel interrupted angrily. "Those bastards took Malon and left Camry for dead! My loyalty for the King is dead and so is he as soon as I get him alone!" Both generals turned to him wide eyed ans shocked. "Daniel! We are just as disturbed by this as you are but there is no need for such rash actions at least not yet. We need a plan not brute strategy. First we meet with the King then talk with Wufei. After that we form our plan...but please Daniel calm down. We need to make sure that our friend is safe and that Camry is better.  
  
"Fine, but the King will pay for this." Daniel said before walking into the guest room and shut. Fiory looked at Alexander and sighed. "I'll go talk to him." Alexander nodded and said, "I'll stay with Camry. Rest for the night I will keep watch in case anything else happens." Fiory nodded curtly once more and went inside the room leaving the door open a little.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lost in the dark, trembling and chained lay Malon. Tears strolled down her already marred face, she had cried for so long her eyes were puffy and ichy. Her wrists bled from the cold steel shackles encasing them, her hair was toussled all over the place and her ached from the cold wooden carriege she was being transported in.  
  
her eyes searched the carriege for any signs of light but she found none save a small crack in the roof that let the moonlight through. Staring at the light her eyes began to give out, her head slowly drooped and her breathing slowed.Sleep had called to her...  
  
Dream  
  
A soft voice mumbled in her ear but all she could see was darkness. She tried to look around for the source of the voice but she couldn't find it. Slowly colors began appearing in her vision. They seemed blurry for a moment but soon they became clear, ocean blue eyes were staring at her, Link's blue eyes were staring at her.  
  
He opened his mouth and ouot came that voice she had heard at first. "I will forever protect you...forever." He held her in his arms, their faces only breaths apart. Mesmerized by his eyes and voice her heart skipped a beat and she gave in to her loving desires. "Forever?" she asked sweetly lokking at him with a childish smile. Link smiled back and leaned in closer, brushing his lips softly against hers, he whispered a soft but reassuring 'forever' before taking her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
They lavished in each others sweetness for what seemed forever. But as fast as she was able to see the collors after the darkness, it took over once more leaving her with only a small note in Link's writing.  
  
I'm sorry Malon, forever was not long enough.  
Link  
  
Tears formed in her eyes but her attention was soon turned to someone pulling on her arm gently. Looking to her right she saw non other than Camry. His face was sweaty and his eyes tired. His arm lay immobile at his side and he appeared too tired. When realization hit her, her eyes widened and her tears fell from her face fiercly, her mind was recreating her capture all over again.  
  
End  
  
With a startling halt, Malon's head hit one of the steel shackles, brutally waking her. "WENCH!Wake up!" called a soldier as he opened the door. He smirked at her evilly making the scar on his left wrinkle as his swollen lips lifted to show rotted yellow teeth. Malon felt the urge to throw out her last meal at the mere sight of him. "C'mon! I do not have all God forsaken day to wait for your lazy ass!" He urged. Malon locked eyes with him and glared disgustingly. "I would gladly get out of here, but it since you have yet to release my hands from these shackles that bind me here...I can't!"  
  
Climbing on immedietly he struck her across the face and spat at her feet. "Stupid wench! Think yer' so smart talkin' like that...' he smirked once more and bent down at her eye level lifting her head up by her hair.' Well lemme' tell you now that once I get my hands on you, you won't be so fiesty anymore. In fact he he you might even be beggin' for me to kill you. He he he." He chuckled evilly, the smell of liquor strong in his breath. He stood up and released the chain from the wall and pushed her out roughly. She landed on her side on the dirt outside. Her arm was hurting now more than ever.  
  
"Get up wench!" He sneared and kicked her making her clutch her stomach. He stepped closer to her and knelt down grabbing her by the hair again. She winced and tightened her jaw as he made her look at him. "I said get up." He said in a softer mocking tone. She glared at him wich made him smile even wider. "What? Not gonna cry are ya? Aw little wench wants to cry! Can't take a few hit's!?" He slapped her again making her scream this time. He laughed louder now gaining an audience of drunk soldiers. To his pleasure he stood up and walked around his audience with his hands in the air. His little crowd cheered as he hit the girl once more with his foot.  
  
"Just tell me when you want me to stop Princess so I can let you cry. He he." He looked down at her shaking form, her face bruised and the corner of her mouth bleeding. She sat up clutching her left arm tightly and looked up at him glaring fiercer than ever. "I...will not cry...over this pain! You can hurt my body all you want! But no pain will ever measure up to the one I have still harboring inside! So go ahead!Do your worst because I have had it with life and it's stupid interpretation of FATE!!"  
  
Silence overtook the grounds, no one dared utter a word. She held her glare steady towards the man whose pleasured expression had changed.He was shocked at her outburst and found himself speechless. When he regained control he walked toward her and knelt down once more,"Do my worst eh?' his eyes drew into slits and his face gave a more malicious view, 'Well, if you insist" He threw her back down on the ground were she landed on her back. He smirked wickedly and slowly caressed her leg from her foot to higher and higher. Malon, now fearing his actions, gathered her strangth and managed to dig her nails in his left eye.  
  
He took his hand off her leg immedietly and pried her hands off his face. He howled in pain as everyone else observed in shock. He growled infuriated and slapped her once more. This is when he took both her hands and pulled them above her head making her scream when he pulled on her injured arm. He then stradled himself ontop of her and neared his face to hers as his audience remained silent. "I'm gonna make you scream in pain, make you beg for death before I finish. And you will have everyone here witness this so you can be reminded of this nightmare for the rest of your pathetic life. No scream for me we-" "My,my, my. Degrading yourself to sluts Keilo?" The soldier looked up to meet the eyes of his commander Terry. He stepped closer and glared at Malon who was looking at him with angry eyes.  
  
"Master Terry...he he' he quickly unsattled Malon and stood up to look Terry straight in the eyes. 'Claim the throne yet? Or is your half brother still Papy's favorite?" Terry raised an elegant eyebrow at the soldier and leered at him with a stoic face. His features had gone from cheerful and kind to cold and fearful. He blinked twice at Keilo and in a flash Terry had drawn his sword, the metal glinting with the first rays of sunlight, and gracefully shifted his arm horizantaly only to meet with Keilo's neck cutting his head clean off his shoulders.  
  
He turned to Malon, who looked on at the former soldiers body in fear. He walked to where she lay and picked her up bridal style. He cocked his head towards the soldiers and spoke very smoothly, " Touch her again in any manner other than commanded and your fate shall be the same." The soldiers nodded nervously and stood speechless in fear of their commander. Malon looked at Terry's face who was turned away from her facing forward. He walked towards a tent that was in the far corner of the camp sight. "I'm taking you to my tent so that this does not occur again.I do not want you ditractiong my soldiers so I encourage you to say nothing to no one unless you are spoken to. Even then say the least possible.Understand?"  
  
Malon drooped her head and layed it on his shoulder. "If you say so...Terry." Once they entered the tent he sat her down on a woven cot infront of a small fire. He sat across from her and poured himself a drink sighing out loud in the process. When he looked up at her he noted her eyes held a distant glow, and although her face seemed devoid of emotion tears did not fail to fall from her saddened blue orbs. "Look at me." he ordered sounding harsher than he meant to.  
  
Her eyes moved slowly in his direction but her head did not turn. " Do not think that I have changed from the person you once met because I havn't. I simply acted that way to gain your trust, wich I'm sorry to tell you but it isn't very difficult to gain. You should be more careful with that in the future, I mean if you live long enough to have one." He closed his eyes in frustration and growled under his breath. He took out a leather pouch and handed it to her along with a drink of water. "Take it." Turning fully to him her trembling hand stretched out from it's former position and she took it.  
  
Hastily she drank the water that relaxed some tension in her throat. She looked at the pouch curiously and opened it slowly every once in a while glancing at Terry making sure it was safe for her to open. Inside it she found a small bundle of cherry's from Kokiri forest. Her eyes widened and she took them eagerly, hunger replacing her current fear. She looked up when she heard a chuckle come from Terry and she stoped eating immedietly. "Again you trust easily. Those cherry's could have been poisoned, lucky for you their not."  
  
Malon put down the pouch and sipped at the water once more before putting her full attention on him. "Before you start...I would like to thank you...For saving me from that man and for the food. I really appreciate it. And for the record, I gave you my trust because I believed you a good man...and I still do...no matter how much you act different from the way I first met you." Terry looked at her suspiciously but decided to ingore her comment. He stood up and took a blanket from a wool bag in the corner. He stepped behind her and covered her. She looked up at him confused but her silent question was in vain as he stood now with his back to her.  
  
"I will go get you some more proper clothing since your dress is torn and you look like a whore. A very poor one I might add." Stepping out of the tent he walked away slowly his siluett slowly dissapearing into the distance. Malon sighed looked down at her dress. 'I do look like a whore in this dress...ugh how could my life change in a mere second? First I am at home unknown to all this pain along side the one I love and then I am at the market...getting it all torn away from me...To make matters worse those who only wished to protect sent one of their friends to their doom...just for me...How I wish this would have never happened...Maybe if my life ends there will be no more pain for me or for anybody else whom I come across with.' Footsteps aproaching interrupted her train of thoughts and in stepped Terry with a set of folded clothing.  
  
"Here this is from one of my men. He is the skinniest of us all and so I thought his attire may fit you. It consists of combat pants a shirt and a pair of boots with socks. I am sorry there is nothing else, but this will do." He walked up to her, set the clothes on her lap and sat down again. Malon put down the boots with her right arm and tried to unfold the clothes with one hand. After she unfolded the pants she failed miserably on the shirt and droped it in the process. "What is the matter with your left arm." She winced at the harshness of his voice, his question sounding more like a statement before anything.  
  
"It hurts a lot when I touch it, let alone move it." His expression changed from stoic to curious as he stood and walked to her arm. He removed the blanket and pulled up her sleeve. He put his hand firmly on her arm making her tighten her jaw in pain and looked at her amused at his discovery. "You arm is dislocated, if I do not do something fast you will end up loosing it. I warn you that it will hurt...a lot." He smirked upon seeing her scared reaction and raised his eyebrows in implication of what she wished him to do. In response she nodded and turned her face in the other direction.  
  
She felt him tighten his grip and lift it carefully, then she felt his other hand on her shoulder. Taking the deep breath before the plunge she waited for the pain to come. In one quick motion he pushed her arm back in it's socket and protected his ears from her fierce scream of pain that echoed throughout the camp. When the sound had dissipated he looked at her and saw her clutching the blanket dead tight with her right hand, her jaw clentched and her eyes shut tight. "It's alright now you can let go of the blanket." At the sound of his voice she opened her tear struck eyes and released the blanket from her strong hold.  
  
She looked at her arm and moved it a little. She smiled when it didn't hurt and turned her head toward's Terry who held a face full of pride. "Thank you so much for my arm. That's twice that I owe you now." He smirked and walked to his chair to sit again, "You owe me nothing it only ties you to a person for nothing. I will hold your gratitude though.'He stood once again to leave seeing as she needed to change but stopped before exiting to say one more thing.'Know that you will be treated as my personal servant in front of my men. At least until I get you to our destination. It is for safety purposes only and my reputation. But change with haste because these men have long gone without a good sleep and they will look for it in you if you are not careful." With one last glance he continued on his way and walked out.  
  
The shirt was black with dark purple lining at the neck and sleeve and held the Osirian emblem near the right shoulder. It was made of some elastic tight material,for agility purposes. The pants were black also of loose cotton material that puffed out a little at the bottom and the boots were made of thick leather similar to the Kokiri boot style, also black. When she put it on she stood to look at the mirror leaning on a boulder. The shirt hugged her every curve quite snuggly, the pants fit her a bit loosely resembling the Gerudo style but without the V shape around the hips and less puff. The boots went a little bilow the knees and fit her a little big but were comfy enough to walk with.  
  
She smiled when she saw herself, she liked their uniform it was very confortable and it looked nice on her. When she looked at her face though she frowned, her right cheeck had a decent sized bruise on it and her hair looked like it had gone through a tornado and back. She looked around for a brush but found non, she had to resolve in using her fingers to work out the knots and fix it. Taking less than she expected she grabbed her old clothes and ripped out a long thin piece of cloth from her skirt to use as a hair tie. After wich she picked up her hair from behind and tied it in a high ponytail. Her bangs slipping out as usual she gave it one quick tug before walking out of the tent.  
  
Right away she found Terry and walked up to him tapping him lightly on his shoulder. He turned around and was about to speak but was stopped by her appearance. Malon had noticed a few soldiers were turning around to look at her and she found herself suddenly nervouse under their eyes. She looked around nervously then back at Terry who looked at her the same way. Finally getting a little frusterated she poke up and knocked them out of their trance. "What? What is it? Am I not wearing the uniform right?" As if shaking away the bedazzlement Terry shoock his head and turned to look at all the soldiers mesmerized as well and glared in their direction putting them back to their tasks. He then looked back at her and said in a low tone, "No, you're wearing it right. Yo-you just...look..."  
  
Malon eyed him strangely confused by his stuttering. "I look what?" she asked a little scared of his upcoming comment, fearing it may be cruel. "You look fine. Mind you no woman has ever worn the uniform.Don't worry about them, remember they havn't had a woman since they left Osirian wich is forever to them. But come, let us allow these men to continue their labour and stop staring at you." he answered returning his tone to that emtionless one of the night before. Malon walked at his pace beside him looking at the men that turned their heads just for a glance. Growing afraid at their lustfull look she closed the little space between her and Terry causing their arms to brush against one another constantly.  
  
Once they arrived at a clearing Terry turned to face her. "You are so weak it's pathetic. You couldn't even defend yourself from a low rank soldier. I do acknowledge that you are a woman and that it is common sense for you to be weak but that was just pityful. If you want to learn how to fight to defend yourself properly you should have learned because that pityful scratch from last night was attrocious." Malon glared at him angrily and raised her chin high defiance. "Then teach me your mighty-ship so that I may learn at least basic fighting skills.Or do you wish me to learn on my own miraculously?" He returned the glare and nodded curtly before turning around and walking to his horse. He untied a sword from the saddle and lanced it in her direction. It landed tip first in the grassy field beside her leg, Malon stared at it incredulously.  
  
"Pick it up and prepare yourself for toughest lessons of your life. First I will teach you the way of the sword,then hand to hand combat and finally archery. We will train all day and possibly all night. All it takes to relieve you from your weakness that is undignifying even to me." He called out harshly. Malon picked up the sword that was heavy for her and held it up as high as she could. He soon stood next to her and moved her body to shape the proper stance. "Terry, may I ask you something?" He paused and turned his head menacingly slow toward her. "Where are we going?" she asked him not turning to face him. "We are headed towards Osirian It's a long way back and we will be taking longer considering we have all the injured men from the Generals along with us now." Malon faced him, her eyes showing worry,"How long will it take us?" The Knight sighed and took some time to calculate in his head. "About five weeks, if we're lucky. Now pay attention or last night's incident will just keep repeating itself."  
  
---------AT THE CASTLE--------------------  
  
"Where were you going Link? You arrived quite late in the evening and now you were about to take leave again?" The King of Osirian glared at his son comfortably from his big chair.  
  
"Nowhere father. I was going out again, away from you and your pestering general. It seems he likes to question a lot, just like you." Link responded boredly.  
  
The King eyes him suspiciously and put a hand to his chin in thought. "I see, and what exactly does he question you about?"  
  
Link sighed out in frustration and responded angrily, "The same as you father. About my whereabouts. It appears that I cannot get away from that one question that to you and your henchmen seem so important!"  
  
"And you know why! You go out all alone with no one to know were you are headed-"  
  
"I am not a child to be treated as so! What, do you think that someone will try to kidnap me and hold me for ransom? Do you think-"  
  
"I need to know were you are headed so that I know not to hurt your precious whore. If I find out that you were headed to see her again, she will perish from this earth I warn you! I know that you have met with her since I warned you the first time and now she is paying the price! You will not see her again in this land I have made sure of that. So I hope you said your good bye's in your last meeting because it will not occur again! Now get out of my sight before I get even more infuriated with your disgusting behavior!"  
  
Link stood up from his chair and threw it across the room in rage. "I will get you back for all this pain you are causing me one day. And I warn YOU now father that when I do it,I will have nothing but sheer pleasure written all over my face when I end your life as slowly and painfully as you are ending MINE!!"  
  
"Oh,hush now and do as I say and leave." The King said more calmed and joyful. Link stormed out of his father's chambers and went to his own room to try and find a way to know of Malon. Maybe Wufei could assist him in that.  
  
-------------  
  
"Now Wufei be a dear and tell me exactly what you saw at the Lake...or your denial will be the last thing you say" The King said with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
--------AT THE CAMP IN THE FOREST NEAR THE HYRULIAN BORDER TWO WEEKS LATER------------  
  
"You are learning fast Malon I congradulate you. I was wrong in assuming you weak." Malon smiled at his compliment and lunged at him once more with the tip of her sword glinting through the darkness in the moonlight. "Thanks, I appreciate it!" Terry sidestepped out of the way but Malon anticipated his move ahead of time and shifted her weight on her right leg, turning around just in time to meet sword to sword with Terry in a loud clang. "We share the same mind. Don't you think?" He smirked at her from behind his sword. "I highly doubt that." Malon sneered as she slid her sword to the tip of his and pushed him off causing him to lose his balance.  
  
Growling under his breath he ran towards her at full speed with his sword held horizantaly at his side. He slashed at her but she jumped back in time and met swords with him again, this time however she was prepared and created her own move. She pushed herself off his sword and jumped down to trip him making him land on his back. She stood now towering over him with the sharp end of her sword at his throat. She glared menacingly at him causing a shock of fear to course through him. True they had met like this before and she was the one on the ground all those times, but never before had she looked at him this way. Not with this much hate.  
  
Her eyes suddenly lit up and her frown turned into a bright smile when she realized she had won. All those time of being defeated and she had won. Relieving him of her sword she extended her hand to him wich he took. "Ha! I defeated his mighty-ship! I won! Woo-hoo!!" He watched her jump up and down before running around the field roaring out her victory. He called out to her and began leading her back to camp, deciding to end the training session for that day.  
  
"You did good. I have done well in teaching you what I know about swordsmanship and hand to hand combat. Tommorrow though, we will see how much your archery lessons have improved since the last time." 'He just never gave up on that did he?' Malon mused. She shoved him playfully and smiled, "You know, ever since that day we have been training daily. Five nights you did not let me sleep because of it! You need to lighten up and give me time to rest for once. I cannot go on like this, you'll end up killing me!" He smirked to himself and kept walking while she kept on talking about useless things, to him useless anyway.  
  
When they arrived at the camp they ate infront of his tent and talked about different things. Like her life and her childhood. "Terry? I meant to ask you this a long time ago,but I didn't dare to then. But, now I really want to know, what did tha-"  
  
"You want to know what Keilo meant about me inheriting the throne and my half-brother don't you?" He interrupted smoothly.  
  
Malon smiled embarrassed at her curiosity but nodded anyway. He sighed and set his food down sitting up a little straighter.  
  
"As you know Link is the son of the King of Osirian. During the time's of war back then, before Hyrule became what it is now, the castle of Osirian was invaded. His mother fled with him and traveled for days getting lost and dissapearing eventually. During that time Link's father had an affair with the Queen's lady in waiting and she had a son...me. When I was born he exiled us from Osirian afraid that I, a non-pure royal blood would inherit his throne. When my mother returned four years later to claim the throne for me, he declined saying I would only make it as I Knight. He treated my mother horribly and even beat her' He paused for a moment as if remembering all those times,'that is one of the reasons I stopped Keilo that night.The years passed and finally Link had returned to fill the rightful place of Prince of Osirian. But I always hated him. It was because of him that my mother was denied her wish of me becoming a King. It was because of him that I was denied a father and everything that should have been mine!"  
  
Malon looked on at him, shocked at his own suffering because of his father and Link.Malon couldn't believe that out of all people he hated Link when all along it was his father that had denied him all. Link hadn't done anything. "Terry, you musn't blame your brother though. He had no say in this at all. It was your-  
  
"You defend him still after he betrayed you! You of all people I thought would understand my hate for him but i guess I was wrong!" He shot up from the chair he was sitting in and stomped in his tent. Malon looked on disbelieving his words and yet not understanding him. It was true that she did have a huge resentment towards Link, but she didn't hate him. Nor did she understand fully why he hated him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Starlighter:THE END!!!! OF this chapter anyway!!! lol ok so as usual I'm sorry for the long wait but hey it takes time...  
  
Sesshy: And effort to get your lazy butt out of bed to write this.  
  
Starlighter: OO HEY!!!That's suppose to be our SECRET!!!Well any way I hope you all liked this chapter and remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Sesshy: Yes. Review.  
  
Starlighter: I hate you...Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshy: Aw come on, you know you love me... OO  
  
Starlighter: Did you just say that????  
  
Sesshy: No...I didn't. It was a typo...  
  
Starlighter: Sure...Ok One last thing any questions you may have and I will answer them here!! Ok so ask away if any!! 


	23. Love not forgotten shall never be forgot...

Starlighter: Ok well I don't want to take too long saying this but here it is. I am hoping to end this story soon so I can start a new MALINK!! At the end of this story I will give you guys a preview of that new story wich I hope you will all like!! Ok well Here's the chappie!!  
  
Chapter 21 Love not forgotten will never be forgotten  
  
----------AT THE CASTLE------------  
  
The sun had long passed through the mountains and shadowed the land. The dark blanket of night now covering the sky was decorated with grey clouds that cried. Hoofs galloped acroos the field pounding against the dirt. One horse halted infront of the castle gate guard to demand entrance while the other's behind waited. "Guard! I am General Siei here to see my King as requested." The guard nodded and with his spear stomped the ground to open the gate. Upon noticing he had companions he quickly stopped the general with his spear placing infront of the horse vertically. "Halt! Who else is with you?" The general looked back to his comapanions and then back at the guard. "With me are my fellow generals and one wounded inside the wagon." The guard looked at him suspiciously and asked loudly, "What are their names? I must know in order to let you in." Alexander nodded and began, "General Hayes is the one on the right, General Mc Iyeth is the one on the left and General Wiark is the one inside the wagon."  
  
The guard headed towards the wagon and peered inside, sure enough General Wiark was lying in a pile of straw with blankets covering his body. He returned to his post and bowed in respect as they marched inside the gates.  
  
Once inside the castle Camry had been taken to the healer while the three others waited in the main hall to be escorted to their King. Soon enough two servants came bowed and ushered them to follow behind. They entered their King's chambers quietly and stood infront of his oak table. The King then turned from the window and smiled widely. "Generals! I am glad you could join us! General D'naiye has been very impatient with your arrival and so have I." The generals glanced at one another and then looked to the Kings right nodding curtly to their fellow general Wufei who was walking to stand aside them.  
  
"My lord we reguest to have that explanation promised in the scroll immedietly." Daniel said breaking the silence. "Ah, so you do care for that...girl. Now let's see...what did I do with her?" He said in a mocking tone putting his finger to his chin tapping it in fake thought. "I remember! I sent her to Osirian with my best Knight. He will take care of her there until my arrival. I wanted to meet her but I did not want to take advntage of King Julius' hospitality. You will understand wont you?" With grief in their hearts and mind they nodded slowly and uttered a low "Yes My lord" as they bowed.  
  
The King smiled and clapped his hands loudly with joy. "But now now no sad thoughts! I wanted you all here ,with exception of the wounded General Wiark, to discuss a matter of battle plans. As you all know my original plan to have Hyrule was to wed my son to their princess...But now it seems my son has gone mad with his infatuation and will end up defying my orders. I can no longer trust to win Hyrule that way. And so I need you to return to Osirian and train the Knights, soldiers and any strong man for the ultimate war against Hyrule." The generals glanced at each other once more and stood up before the King.  
  
"Certainly My lord. We will start training the day we arrive at Osirian. Send word when you wish our newly trained army to ride to Hyrule and we will come. Any other order you wish to-"  
  
"Yes, there is. Train at the extreeme. Teach the men all you know to a perfection. Ready them as you have never readied an army before. For this you will need time and a lot of it. I can not grant you that,instead I can give you five years to prepare yourselves. That is all" The generals bowed deeply and left the King's room quietly.  
  
------------------WITH LINK-------------------------------------  
  
Link's father entered the room taking slow steps towards Link, who was tied in a chair in the middle of the room. Link was looking trying to avoid eye contact with the man that was his father. The King sighed and stepped right infront of Link's view.  
  
"I cannot begin to even...say...or tell you...how dissapointing it was to find out how predictable you are. So you see the wench of your life in danger, you recklessly go after her and now look were you are. Your father's own captive." Link mumbled something that cought the King's attention and made him glare at the back of his son's head. "What was that?"  
  
Link rose his head slowly and made eye contact with his father for the first time that day. "I said...you...are not...my father!! My father was a great person who cared for the world and his many children! He was a powerful entity to Hyrule who cared for every kind creature that crossed his path! He was not greedy, he didn't care about ruling a country, he was satisfied with what was given to him!" A second passed and a stinging sensation was left on Link's cheek.  
  
"Oh Enough of your silly speeches! I cannot trust in you anymore to carry out my plan. However the wedding will still take place, and if that does not work then I will attack Hyrule. The war will be won by Osirian and Hyrule will be mine. But you wouldn't want blood spilled in vain would you?" Link glared at his father through his sweaty bangs.  
  
"Nope, I didn't think so. So what are we going to do to prevent that?" He smiled wickedly knowing Link's response and out his ear close to his lips to hear better.  
  
"I will marry the Princess...father." He mumbled out in submission.  
  
"GOOD!! EXCELLENT! I am so glad that we have finally come to an arrangement. Now I want the planning to go according to our Osirian customs. The planning shall take eight to nine months and until then Link, I want to see a good young boy running around arranging his wedding with his beloved. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You can even go to a magician and die the Princesses' hair red!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ah, I kill myself. Oh and clean yourself up you look attrocious."  
  
The rope around Link's wrists was being untied as he sat there calmly. The King was retiring when he stopped right infront of the door, his back facing Link, but a big smile on his face." And Link, when I said blood spilled in vain, I wasn't just speaking of the people in Hyrule and Osirian.HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" With that he shut the door loudly on his way out and was still laughing through the other side.  
  
'I will pay you back for all of this...Father...' Tears formed at the corner of his blue eyes as he snarled at the door. He picked up his weapons and headed out with one thing on his mind.'I hope you are still alive when I go to you...Malon, I love you...'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Starlighter: OK I know this chapter is short and a little BLAH but hey I'm about to go back to school and IT SUX!! lol but I will still try and update quicker so that you guys don't end up Killing me lol jk!! As for the questions I think they were pretty much answered. I am trying to end this story soon so I can begin the next one that I have decided I WILL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW OF NOW!!!!!! YAY!!!  
  
ok so PAY ATTENTION!!  
  
The story setting is in the current time. The year 2004. The main charecters are : Link, Malon, Zelda, Ruto, Fiory, Wufei, and Saria. OK well It all starts out when Talon decides to move to Los Angeles from their ranch in the Country side. He wants to extend his buisness from country to city wide and in the process takes Malon with him. At first she is depressed because this new idea only came after her mothers recent death. When they arrive she finds the perfect place to start her singing career and recieves the job where she meets some of her pupils. And so the story begins.  
  
Soon I will try to give you a preview from the actuall story but TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	24. Going On With Life

Hi MY PEOPLES!!!!cough gag ugh I'm sorry, I'm sick right now but I'm here home from school and ready to give you guys another chappie!!! Hopefully you guys will like this one!! lol ENJOY!!! And Sesshy says Hi, he's worse than me...lol

Going on with life.

Preparations began for Link's wedding. The shopping for the materials began. Shippings were being carried out, invitations were being made, and new servants were arriving. The castle was turning into a joyfull colorful place. The Kingdom celebrated every night and all the citizens of Hyrule were joyfull and prosperous, except for two people, the bride and groom.

"Smile miss, you're to be wed in just another seven months. Time's passing by soon and I have yet to see a smile on your pretty face."

"Karei, would you be happy if your marriege was arranged? To a man you don't love...that way?"  
Zelda looked down on her frowning lady in waiting. "I guess not miss, but Prince Link is a very handsome man. He's such a gentleman and very loving." Karei said again continuing making measurements on Zelda's gown. Zelda shook her head, "Yes he is a very loving man but I don't love him that way nor does he love me that way. His one true love is gone now, captured to Farore knows where. He is upset as am I. She was a dear friend."

"How horrible. Well then all I can say is that I wish for the best to come...For everyone." Karei said putting her sewing materials away. "Same here Karei."

-------------------IN LINK'S ROOM--------------------------------------

"How are you today sir?" Quintus asked setting Link's breakfeast on the table. Link looked up and glared at his caretaker. "Do you have to ask? Everyday it is the same thing. Servants rushing everywere unknowingly preparing for the worst day of my life. And Zelda's as well. Can they not see? Do they not see my heart dying more and more everytime the sun rises announcing the new day?" Link closed his eyes and stood up to leave.

"For what it's worth sir, she is alive..." Link turned around immedietly and grabbed Quiuntus by his collar. "You've known about her all this time!?" Quintus looked down avoiding his gaze. "It is this situation I had the means to avoid. Why I said nothing." Link released his tight grip and stepped back a bit. "Tell me all of what you know, if you don't I will go after her myself. I am getting weary of all these threats I can only take so much!" Quintus turned his back to Link and sighed.

"Have it your way sir. I will tell you all that I know...

----------------------------AT THE OSIRIAN CASTLE DUNGEONS------------------------

"You must remain here until the King orders otherwise Malon. I am sorry for this, I am sorry that I cannot put you in a better place but that's just the way it is." Shutting the doors behind him Terry ordered a strict watch. Malon looked around, she studied her surroundings and felt worse the more she saw. A gloomy space, the walls made of thick stone, isles of pillars holding large thick torches. There were cells in the wall across from her with torches on either side.

"We finally arrive to the Great Osirian and this is what I get the best view of. My poor uncle, I wonder how he could be? The ranch, my father's grave, my horses, my farm animals....Stupid stupid life! I had it all so good. But it's all behind now, including Link. He must be happy right now. Arranging his upcoming wedding, celebrating his future life aside his true love." Tears rolled down her cheecks as she tightened her grip around the chains that binded her. "I CURSE YOU LINK!! I curse you to have as unhappy a life as I!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"AH...I am home...Celia prepare me a cup of hot tea and take it up to my room. Hector take my luggage upstairs and tell Wendy to prepare me a bath." The servants bowed and left to their new chores. The King walked slowly to his room smiling all the way.

"Doris call Sir Terrius. Tell him I wish to speak to him immediatly." The elderly woman bowed and left the room as the King headed for his seat in his office. Moments later Terry arrived closing the door lightly behind him. "You called for me My lord?" The King grinned and pointed for him to sit. "I presume since you're here that the woman is as well." Terry nodded uttering a quick 'yes my lord'. "Good, I wish to see her soon. Take her to one of my former wife's chambers and give her something nice to wear. I will be there by afternoon. Oh and make sure she takes a good bath, I can imagine that traveling with barbarians must have given her a nasty stench." Terry bowed and stood to leave but was quickly interrupted.

"Did I give orders for you to leave!?" Terry turned facing the King and bowed in respect, "Forgive me lord I assumed-"

"Then don't assume! I have one last request and then you may leave. I want you to return to Hyrule and keep me well informed of my son's actions. Follow him if he leaves the castle and don't let him out of your sight." The King stared at him angrily, "Now leave" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Afternoon quickly came. The King was ready to meet the woman his son loved so much he would die for her. He followed the corridors to the drawing room and there he waited for her arrival. No sooner had he sat down steps were heard coming down the hall. He looked up immedietly as she stepped in gracefully. Her hair was in a half ponytail a white buterfly clip holding it in the back. Her bangs were loose and the rest of her fiery locks were bobbing up and down with each step she took. Her gown was white, simple, two thick straps a little past the shoulders, long skirt with a small flower embroidered on the left side of her hip. She wore white slippers that matched and a pearl bracelet on her right hand.

"I can see why my son was so excited with you. You're appearance is comparable to the Goddessess. But then again so are many others. Come sit down, I wish to have a word with you." Malon did as she was told, she sat down and held her gaze towards the floor. "Look at me woman!" Her eyes slowly trailed up to the King's face and tears automatically formed in her eyes. His appearance was very similiar to Link's with the exception of a few things.

"I do not appreciate women like you. Beautifull to the eye but dangerous to the heart, or in my son's case his wallet. I don't care if you claimed to love him or vise versa my son will never be with someone like you. Get that infomation carved in your brain. He is in love with the Princess and that is why they are to be married, but I cannot have you around to molest him! His manly lust has blinded him!" He put his face directly infront of her's and gave her the coldest stare he could muster. Her tears were already falling down her cleaned face but her expression of indifference had not changed. "A pety thing like you could ruin everything for me and that is why I must be rid of you." He stood up and walked around the room. "I cannot have you exist in the same plane as my son and so I must do something. You are like the dam the blocks the river from flowing, like the weeds that stop the flowers from growing. You are the only obstacle in my way to make Hyrule mine. I must make you DISSAPPEAR!!"

His roaring yell had made her body cringe. He had achieved in wounding her soul even worse. The sword that was beginning to fall had once again been plunged in her heart. Her face would not show it but her tears were clearer than crystal. "Do with me as you please then, death can only be my cure." He glared at her and slapped her hard across the face. With her new instinct she took hold of his hand just as it was about to pull away and brought him down sending a hard punch to his cheeckbone. "WENCH!" he grabbed her by the hair,"If only it where that simple. To let your death come would only cause my son's rebellion. I am not that stupid even though it is seeming that my war is inevitable. If I can still stop it through my son I will not let it fail!" He pulled her to her feet roughly. "I will send you away far far away. If you die that will not be my problem but I will be rid of you then." He threw her out and ordered her taken away.

As soon as the sun was setting she was put in a carriege and driven away from Osirian.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clouds changed colors as the sun began to set. First to orange then to pink and finally purple. He sat there on the field staring at the horizon. His thoughts solely on his love. Quintus had told him everything, where she was headed to, how she was, and with who. But he did not follow, he could not follow. His heart and instincts told him to go, but his mind argued otherwise. If he went he could jeopordize the live's of many Hyrulians incluiding her's. He had spoken to Zelda who agreed with his mind.

For the sake of everyone he had to give up his love. His heart was now beginning to understand but it was still insistent on going. However he could not and so he did not. 'Malon, how different our lives would have been had I never left Hyrule. We would have been happy, married and possibly with children. But who's to say Osirian would not have invaded sooner or later. I would have died in that battle leaving you alone in this world. I suppose this way is best, even if it means our hearts be in pain.

-----------------------------

Malon stared out the small window gazing at the stars beginning to appear. Her eyes were tired of crying,her heart tired of hurting. Perhaps with the training Terry provided she was not completely lost. Then again she had not been provided food and she did not know where she was going to be left. The world seemed to be making her pay for a crime she did not commit. A sin she had no say in commiting. It was just simply done.

Loving Link was her one and only crime, was it such a crime that she had to pay for it...this way? All her life gone down the drain all because she fell in love with the wrong man. 'Hopefully I will survive and find myself a new life. If the Goddessess can grant me that, then I will no longer think of Link. I will no longer turn back to this land, these memories, this pain...I will only turn to my uncle. He is the only one who has never failed me in anyway.'She bowed her head low and put her hand to her heart. 'To this I say....farewell...Hyrule.'

The carriege continued on the lonely road. Giant trees, grass, and flowers decorated the sides of the road. The moon followed the carriege, illuminating it with her light.  
(I was going to stop it here but meh!lol)

The morning sunlight shined roughly on her face. Two rough hands reached out to her and pulled her out of the carriege. When she looked up she saw two soldiers on either side holding her arms tightly. They began to walk towards the forest leaving the carriege on the side of the road.

The farther they went the less she could hear of the horses' whining. Whenever she would slow down the soldiers would nudge her arm forward and keep going. "May I ask where you are taking me?" One of the soldiers looked down at her. His dark brown eyes boring into her soul. In a rough voice he said, "We are taking you deep into the forest as are our orders. Where you go from there will be your choice."

"Do you know where you are going?" She asked him once again. He didn't turn to her this time instead he kept looking forward. "Yes, we do.We know how to return to the carriege as well."

"How will you be sure that I do not follow you after you leave me somewhere then?" He turned his head to her glared but didn't answer. She sighed and gave up. Wherever they left her it didn't matter as long as she was away from Hyrule...away from Link.

They ventured on until it was nearly sundown. In a small clearing they stopped and set up a camp with only two tents and a small fire. The soldiers took out a small pouch and a bottle of water. As they ate Malon only watched with hunger, she was tired from walking and hungry since the day before. Night finally covered the sky and the soldiers began to put away their things. "Ray. Gather leaves and twigs nearby and give them to the girl." The man referred to as Ray stood up and walked around.

After a while he walked to her and gave her the leaves and twigs. "Here, make yourself a bed. I will bring you a robe you can cover yourself with and wear during the day." He was much gentler than his partner as were his features. His dark hair shined slightly in the fire as his bright blue eyes darkened with the night. After he brought her the robe Ray was told to keep a watch while his partner slept. Slowly but steadily Malon too fell asleep.

Not long after she was snapped out of sleep by someone poking her arm. She opened her eyes lazily and looked at Ray's face. He had an urgent glint in his eyes and he kept turning back to his partner who was still deep in sleep. "Listen, I don't know why the King would do this to a poor defenseless girl but I don't think it's right." She looked up at him incredulously and was about to defend herself but decided not to. "Put the robe on and come with me. I'll say that you escaped while I fell asleep." She nodded and followed behind silently.

When they were a little far off he stopped and turned back to face her. "We are currently in Bosquia Woods, it's in the border between the provinces of Osirian and the Kingdom of Noreyes. Keep going east from here until you reach a road. Follow it until you see a fork that says Aetho left and Meluvet right. Take the road to Aetho and follow it to the village of Aetho. There you will find helpful people. Ask for a lady by the name of Daeni. She will help you, she helped me. She's a great person tell her I sent you. With that she will ask for no more." He smiled and took her hands in his, " Do you understand?" she nodded slowly and smiled slightly back. He turned to leave and began walking away.

She looked down at her hands and noticed a pack hanging off her wrist. Opening it up she found a piece of bread, some cheese, and a fairly sized canteen full of water. Gasping she looked back up and saw him still walking away. With a short smile she whispered, "Thank you, Ray.." Turning to were he had pointed earlier she began her lonely journey to Aetho.

The suns rays were rising above the trees and she still had yet to come to a road. "Did I take the wrong way? Am I lost?" She shivered a bit and covered herself with the brown robe. Holding onto the pack she continued going the same way.

---------

"Ray! Where the hell is the woman!? Don't tell me you fell asleep you imbecile!" Ray stood up quickly and began to search near the site. When he returned he found his partner near his tent. "You helped her escape didn't you? Your pack is gone, and these tracks of her's are still fresh but they stop just outside of this clearing. I very much doubt she can fly and I know for a fact that you are not stupid enough to let her pass you by in the night. But then again you are a beginner and a wimpy one at that. Let's see what the King has to say for your treason!" The man began to walk to his tent in a rage when he suddenly felt a sword in his stomach.

"Forgive me Sine, but I cannot let you tell the King."

-----------------

Looking up to the bright warm sky she sat on a large stone near a brook. "I'm almost out of food. Great, what am I suppose to do now? I have to save whatever I have left and keep going." She stood up and kneeled to fill her canteen.

As she continued she took in everything she saw. The tall green trees, the soft brown earth beneath her feet, birds singing from a distance. The forest was a beautiful place, so peacefull. It filled her with relief to be away from all her troubles. Everything seemed so far away now, as well as everyone. There was no one here to ruin her day, no one to remind her of her past. No one to disturb her newfound peace.

The day was quickly coming to an end, she had been walking through most of the night and morning taking small breaks in between. Once did she stop to take a nap during the day with sun shining warmly on her body. Now it was near sunset and she had to find a small clearing for the night.

The next day she woke up early and put out the small fire she had lit the night before. Her leaf and twig bed was spread back unto the grass were she found it before. Thankfully she learned more than fighting skills from Terry. She continued on her journey just like the day before. Walking for long periods of time and taking small breaks in between.

However she was out of food and her water was also running out. She grew hungrier with each passing moment and her body grew weaker. In the Osirian dungeon she had eaten nothing but pieces of bread smaller than her hand and small jars of water. The day she met the King she had nothing to eat save a piece of cheese with some milk. Along the carriege she had had nothing until she was put on her own. But the bread quickly diminished as well as the cheese.

She soon reached a clearing with trees surrounding it but just beyond the trees was a road. A wide open road that seemed to be the one Ray told her of. In her excitement she ran towards it and followed it to the hopefully close fork in the road.

-------------IN THE CASTLE OF OSIRIAN----------------------------------

"WHAT!? She escaped!!! How could you two be so STUPID!!! Well, Sine anyway. Still would you not have woken with his cry of death!" Ray looked down and shook his head. "I...heard nothing sir. He had chosen watch for the night, so I confidently lay myself to sleep. I do not know for sure if she killed him or not but I do know that she escaped with his pack and left the site."

The King tapped his fingers on his chin in an agitated manner. "Very well then. let her have it her way. She did not know were she was and so she is probably lost and rotting in some place in the forest. The wolves will get to her dying corpse soon. You may leave now. Oh, what of the news of Noreyes?"

Ray turned around and walked back to the King's desk. "It seems their princess has fallen ill again. My guess is that she is dead and they are just prolonging the news since they wouldn't let anyone in to see her. But the King said that he would have gladly taken you up on the marriege offer had it not been for his daughter's sudden illness." Ray bowed again.

"Very well then, you may leave." He turned around and left the King alone. "Darn that King, could it be that perhaps he did simply not want an arranged marriege with my son? Noreyes is a valuable Kingdom, also one of the greatest in the world. Hyrule does not even compare to this place, a shame his answer was not the one I wanted to hear. Had he said yes I would have gladly dropped Hyrule, then again if Hyrule becomes mine I could just conquer it...Yes that is exactly what I will do! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ah, Doris bring me some tea please." She bowed and left the room in silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just...a..a lit...little..bit more..." Her vision was getting blurry, her legs were giving in and her body was so sore and weary. "I...can do..it...the...there is..the fork..." With all her might she kept going. She turned left like it said to Noreyes. But with her hunger and sore body she could no longer walk. With a loud thump she fell to the ground, still stubborn to give up she tried to pull herself with her arms until she fell unconscience, the sounds of hoofs in the distance the last things she heard.

WELL THAT'S THAT!!! WHAT do you think guys? I hope you all like the new turn of events. It's getting more exciting by the minute!!Ha lol jk but any questions just ask!! And remember...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

Sesshy: ACHOO!.sniff. yes...sniff.review... 


	25. New Life

Starlighter:Hi everybody!!! How are you all!! Well I'm better I'm not sick anymore YAY!!! lol Sesshy is all better too.

Sesshy: Yes, I am well now. However I want you to commence with the writing and finish this story already so you can continue mine...

Starlighter: Ah, calm down! I'll get to it...eventually...ANYWAYZ!!! he he Here's the story!! HAVE FUN!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!runs away from Sesshy

Chapter 23 New Life...

The sweet smell of home baked bread opened her eyes to a new place. Malon sat up in a small straw bed and looked all around her. It was a small simple cottage filled with beautiful wildflowers and some hand carved wooden furniture. The scents of flowers entwined with the scents of food that made her feel very welcome. She looked down and found herself in a plain white night gown and two wool blankets.

She stood up to walk to the kitchen but suddenly felt very dizzy and fell back in bed. A few minutes later an old woman came out of the kitchen humming a soft tune. She was a little short, her dark brown hair was turning grey, and her features were tired looking but gentle and sweet. Her brown eyes fell upon the girl holding her head sitting up on the bed. "Oh my, your awake already? I thought you to be asleep. I have not yet prepared you a bath. No wait you still need your rest. I am assuming you were never that pale even for a fine looking young lady as yourself."

She sat on a chair next to the bed and put her pudgy warm hand on Malon's forehead. "Just as I assumed. Still a little feverish. Lie back down I will bring you some warm milk and a piece of apple pie. Hopefully you will eat some of it." Malon looked up to the woman and gave her a strange look. "What is it sweaty?" The woman asked confused.

"N-nothing. I uh, didn't think...other people could be so kind to a stranger like me..." The woman smiled and sat back down taking Malon's hands in hers. "I was coming back from my small journey to Meluvet. I had gone to visit my son and my daughter in law, when I saw you lying on the ground like some old rag doll. I noticed you were starved and dehydrated so I brought you here to my home. I don't custom to leave people there in the middle of the road especially not such a young pretty lady." She smiled and stood up to adjust the pillows so Malon could rest her back against the wall.

"Now, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Daeni Vilpe, but you may call me Mrs. Daeni." Malon's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "You're Mrs. Daeni?" The lady looked at her strangely but nodded, smiling sweetly. "You are the one Ray told me to look for. Wow I can't believe I found you that quickly! My name's Malon, Malon Aran. I come from...well...that's not important but he helped me, Ray, and told me to search for you. He said you'd help me."

"Help you in what dear?" Malon smiled and took her hand in her own. "I don't know how exactly to put this. But I have a past that I wish not to live in any longer. I only ask that you let me stay helping you with whatever you wish until I can live on my own. If you will allow me the chance that is." Her eyes saddened again and her smile was fading but in her heart she hoped she would allow her to stay.

"Why of course you can stay. A woman at my age can no longer do things right anymore. I could use young help around the house and outside. However you don't need to find your own place to live, you can stay here with me as long as you wish. But you must do everything I say and help around this old place that is the only thing I ask from you." Malon's eyes glistened with joy she hugged the woman and laughed thanking her so much.

------------------------------------AT HYRULE CASTLE----------

"Link what are you going to do?" Link glanced up at the worried princess sitting by his side. "Nothing, what do you want me to do. I already agreed I would do nothing for everyone's safety." Zelda sighed and touched his shoulder. "I wasn't referring to that. People are spreading the secret around. Everyone will remember the old times soon. The sages are trying to erase everyone's memories but there are too many. Not even our wedding is important anymore. The more time we waste the stronger Ganon gets in the realm. He will awaken soon!?" Her voice had changed from calm to frantic.

"Then I will just defeat him again. There is no wasting of seven years anymore I'll just stop him as I did that day." Zelda rolled her eyes and turned his head towards her. "Don't you get it? Fear is spreading! Fear is feeding him strength! The war your father claims to bring if we do not wed does not even compare to what will come if he awakens. He will be stronger than before! If you do defeat him it will probably kill you!" Link looked at her with a lazy expression and shook of her hands. "Good. Then maybe if I ask him to kill my father and then to die with me my life will be complete. I won't have to worry about anything anymore because I will be dead."

Zelda grew angry and slapped him hard across the face. "Now you are just being synical-" "Then how do you propose we stop him from rising? By encouraging the people that, I, the hero of time will stop him again? That he won't be coming back? That he can't touch this quote on quote holy land? What?!" Zelda glared at him and stood up. "No, Hero, just make a speech and give them courage. Yes, lie and say that you will defeat him once more give them strength instead of fear. Because, he is already out there somewhere." 

Link looked up at her immediately and with his glare demanded an explanation. "The Goddesses needed a balance. It has to do with balance. Ganon was not always evil, but greed was what contaminated his heart. In order to avoid chaos they sent his evil side to the realm but returned his good side and placed him somewhere in the world. If fear gives him enough strength his evil side will take over his good side again and...well...you know the rest." Link's jaw tightened and he stood slowly.

With one last glance he began to walk out the door. "Where are you going?" He stopped and turned his head back. "To give that speech."

-------------AT DAENI'S HOME---TWO MONTH'S LATER-------------------

"Daeni? I'm back from the shop. I came with what you asked...Daeni?" She walked across the house and went out the second door. There stood the old lady feeding the cuckoos or chickens as they were called in Aetho. "Hello Malon. Did you bring everything?" Malon nodded and smiled hugging the old woman. In less than two months the woman had turned into a motherly figure to her. She adored the sweet woman and would do anything for her. "Did you talk to Darteigh again?" Malon laughed walking toward the cows and petting them.

"Yes, as always. He is so charming and very funny for a village guard. Most of them are so serious." Daeni laughed and began to feed the goats next. "Ah dear child, he is not a village guard. He may pretend to be one but he is not. He loves this village; it is where his mother was originally born and where he was raised. He is a knight and a proud one, but he will do anything for these people." Malon eyed her strangely and walked along side her. "So he is a knight from where?" Daeni laughed again and smiled.

"I have grown so use to you I forget your not from here. He is from our Kingdom, Noreyes. He is one of the many sons of the legendary Knights of Noreyes. He is loyal to the King, our beloved King Danrios. I cannot believe I did not tell you. They say that our Kingdom is one of the strongest and well known in the world, but I know very little of that. What I can tell you however is that many of the other King's have tried to arrange marriages with out King's daughter but she is often ill. It is a sad story with her, so beautiful and strange is her appearance she is a temptation to most princes. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was you in disguise. Your appearance is almost uncanny to hers. I'm surprised no one's said anything about that in the village, but then again we are not the gossipy type."

Malon was surprised she would say something like that about her but didn't say anything instead she followed the woman inside the house and began dinner. "Tell me something Malon, if I ask you now will you tell me where you are from? Will you tell me what is that horrible past that you are so head on in forgetting? I know a recollection of it will be a pain for everything that you are trying not to repeat but...well...I have lived long hard life and I have noticed that the princess' reoccurring illness' are not natural. I even have the audacity to think that you may-"

"That I may be the Princess? No, I'm not. My past is far from having me be anything royal and I am certainly not an escaped princess. I suppose that telling you of my past will do me no harm since being away from it has done me some good. It may even help me understand some things a little better." Malon sighed and looked away from the woman's eyes. She began stirring the boiling beans and added a pinch of salt. from Hyrule. The holy land of the Goddesses and my old home. I lived in the only ranch smack down the middle of the land. I lived with my father and uncle since my mother passed away when I was six. Twelve years later my father passed and I was left with my uncle. When I was nine years old I met a boy who came from a forest. He was so shy and kind I could not help but like him. Years passed and I fell in love with him, but what I did not know was that his life and mine were never meant to be. Some strange occurrences happened and now it's as though I lived a double life." Daeni eyed her strangely and walked up to her. "What do you mean by that?" 

"I suppose his reign never reached farther than Hyrule, but, you see the boy I fell in love with was not born to be a normal boy. He was born to be a hero, the legendary Hero of Time. When he opened the sacred door within the Temple of Time to save the triforce from being used by the evil Ganondorf, he was followed. Since then he was sealed away, the follower being Ganondorf grabbed hold of the triforce and ruled Hyrule for seven long torturing years. My uncle turned on my father and I, he took control of the ranch and made me his servant while my father was exiled from it. Until...He came back. He saved me and my uncle from the evil surrounding our home, he returned my father and brought happiness back. He visited often until he stopped that was when Hyrule was saved. He had destroyed Ganondorf and the land was brought back to peace. In that life he and I were together. He had confessed his love to me during his visits and we were happy but after he defeated Ganondorf all of that was erased from not just my mind but everyone's. It was as though remembering Ganondorf and fearing him could resurrect him worse than before. And so life was changed." Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. She turned to face Daeni whose face expressed utter shock.

"Oh my, that is horrible. So that is what you meant by double life..." Malon nodded and walked to the window. "My life was rewritten, I met him still of course. However it was sort of different. He always seemed to be hiding something from me and I could never get him to tell me. As fate went I fell in love again but four years prior to the day our lives were rewritten he disappeared again. He returned six years later but by then I no longer recognized him. He had a new identity and a new life. It turns out he was the lost son of a powerful King. A little after I figured out it was him and not some stranger his father summoned him to the castle of Hyrule were he was staying. We had become a couple or so I thought. When I visited the market place there was to be an important announcement, it was there that I learned of his engagement to the princess of Hyrule, it was there that my love for him was mixed with hate." She began to sob and stopped the story. Daeni rushed to her side and embraced the trembling girl. She took her to the straw bed and sat her down as she sat down across from her.

"Then what happened?" Malon looked up at the kind woman and smiled, "Maybe I should continue this some other time Daeni. I'm a little exhausted...sorry about this." Daeni smiled and nodded. She unfolded the covers to the bed and tucked Malon in. "Rest up, you can tell me the rest tomorrow. Yes?" Malon nodded and laid her head on the pillow closing her eyes. Daeni smiled and walked to the kitchen.

She opened one of the letters Malon had brought back with her. She opened it and read the contents.

Dear Cousin Daeni,  
How have you been fairing in the peasant life? I still don't understand why you love that life so much; you do know that there is always room for you here in my home. I do bring you the gravest news, the reason why I broke my promise not to write to you. My daughter, Paige, is dead. She passed away last night...and I wish you to attend the funeral. I am trying to keep this a secret for as long as I can. Only my wife, my most trusted general, yourself and I know of this. Please let it stay this way. I will await for your arrival upon the fortnight of this day.

Love Your cousin Danrios

She set the letter aside and sat down in her chair. 'I have only one way to keep her death a secret. Unfortunately we may have to use force as a way for her to agree. Although she must not know the truth...

---------------WITH THE GENERALS---------------------------------------

"Fiory, can I ask you something?" Fiory looked up to the eyes of his friend Camry. "First tell me how you are feeling." he smiled. Camry sat across the table from his friend. "I'm fine. Two months of rest and your back to new." he laughed." But now tell me, friend, where you ever in love with Malon? Because ever since that day I...well...you haven't been quite yourself." Fiory looked up again and set his lips on his entwined fingers. "You could say that I once was, but I know that she is far too deeply in love with Link. They were meant to be Camry, if it wasn't for...certain obstacles they would be together at this moment." Fiory sighed and fixed his gaze on the training soldiers. "Fiory let me tell you something strange about this. If the certain person would not have separated them, you would have never met her. So why meet her? Why fall for her? There must be a reason..."

Camry stood and walked to his friend. "Think about it and then make your decision. I'm sure we will cover." He patted his friend on the back and left him there to think about what he had said. Fiory furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. 'I have to do this, if I don't I may never know what I want to know...' with that he stood and walked to his tent. Moments later he came out with his belongings packed heading toward the stables. "Come Belieyas. We ride!"

-------------THE NEXT DAY WITH LINK----------------------------

"Beloved people of Hyrule! Listen! I am here to inform you as to why you are now remembering a lifetime different from the one you have been living! I can only ask that you forgive for us not informing you but we could not before! It was said that if the fear spread among Hyrule and its people the Evil King would rise again! But I am here to tell you otherwise! I am here to tell you all to have NO FEAR!! I am the Hero of Time, your hero. The hero that defeated the Evil King before and would do it AGAIN!! I will put a stop to his malevolent powers before they even spread as before! He should not cause fear within your hearts as long as I am alive to stop him! And I WILL STOP HIM SHOULD HE RISE FORTH FROM THE REALM WHICH HE WAS SENT TO BY THE GODESSES, THE SAGES AND I!!!!" The crowd cheered away at Link's speech relief releasing fear from their hearts and minds. They had a defender, they always had. And with him no evil could distraught their hearts again.

Link bowed at the crowd as they cheered louder. As he stood straight once more he pulled out the legendary sword and held it parallel to the sky gaining more claps and cheers from the Hyrulians below. He then sheathed and turned to leave. Zelda stood next to his horse Epona and looked serious. He gave her sarcastic smile and said in the same tone as his smile, "Satisfied? Fear has left and now overconfidence has taken its place." He saddled Epona and left towards the field...towards the ranch passing the still cheering crowd.

-----------AT THE FIELD----------------------------------------------

"Epona, you are the only remaining link that I have to Malon. One of the only pieces of evidence that she was real and not some figment of my lonely imagination. It seems that no one cares that she is gone. Only those who truly knew her...if only she was still here. I could still remember the times I annoyed her just to see her cute flushed face. That little twitch on her right eye when she didn't like something. Her over reacting expressions. Her smiles that warmed and cheered anyone up. Even me...I miss her so much..." Tears glistened with the sunlight on his cheeks, Epona neighed and nudged his face with her nose. "I know, I vowed to forget my love for her but I can't...I can't forget her...I am afraid that this love is beyond my control. It's always been beyond my control.  
-----------WITH MALON AT DAENI'S FIELD'S--------------

"You have grown quite fond of my horses I see." Daeni smiled at Malon.

"Oh, I've always loved horses. They have always been my favorite animal. It's what I use to take care of the most at my old home." Malon continued brushing the dark brown coat of the mare at her side. "Well, Lanei likes you just the same. I must tell you that I have to visit my cousin for an important event. Can I trust you with this old place while I'm gone?" 

Malon turned her gaze to Daeni and nodded smiling. "How long will you be gone?" she asked placing her attention back on the horse.

"It will be quite a while. He lives in the Kingdom of Noreyes, it's far from Aetho. I will be almost two month's. I'll send letters, but for now I must be off. I need to get there as soon as possible, please, prepare Nora for me while I pack my things."

"Will do ma'am." she said as she headed to the saddles on the side. Daeni walked to the house and prepared for her trip. 

That Night  
Malon waved goodbye to Daeni outside the cottage door. When the carriage disappeared into the horizon of the old road Malon walked back inside and sat in front of the fire. She warmed her hands and pulled out one of the books on the small bookshelf. The book was called Tears from a Fairytale. 'No Author? Hmmm?' Malon wondered why the title page had no author and looked at the rest of the pages. 'Blank? Oh, she must want to write story, how lovely. What a sad title thought...reminds me of my life. How it started as a fairytale but ended up in tears...

---------WITH FIORY-----------------------------------------------------

"Ray, do you know if the King has a lady prisoner?" Fiory asked the young man in haste. Ray looked at him in surprise and took Fiory to the side. "He had one recently, a very young looking one. She had red hair, dark blue eyes, a little depressed looking. Kind of pale but because she hadn't eaten a whole bunch." Fiory smiled and asked Ray, "And? What did he do with her?" Ray cleared his throat and continued. "He wanted to send her away, so he sent me and...another soldier to take her to Bosquias. He had instructed us to abandon her somewhere in the middle of the forest. I thought it wrong so I instructed her to leave for Aetho. If you can remember where Lady Daeni lives that's where I sent her. Mark my words I don't know if she made it but if that's who you're looking for she's probably there." Fiory nodded and took on the serious facade again. He thanked his old friend Ray and left for Aetho.

'I should be there by tomorrow evening. Malon, please be there'

Starlighter: HI!!! I hope you all liked this chapter!! Whew it took me a lot to decide on what I should put in it or not. But if you can guess what's going to happen next then go ahead put your predictions!!lol Basically more pain and suffering lol JK!! Wow thank God my illnesses are over can you believe it first the flu and as of yesterday food poisoning. ICK!!! lol ok well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! OOP!! Ok I G2G Sesshy is still in the toilet....with food poisoning....-.- I told him not to eat that...

Sesshy: BWAAAAAH!!!! This is extremely disgusting!! Bwaaaa!!! 


	26. Change of Plans

Starlighter: HI EVERYBODY!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! Lol I have a present for you all and it is this very COOL chapter!!!! I hope you all enjoy this and just…imagine Sesshy in a Santa hat!!! Hurry before he finds out! Good? Ok well that's how he is right now!

Sesshy: growl…

Starlighter: AAHH!!! ENJOY EVERYBODY!!! runs away

**Change of Plans**

The fire blazed in the fire place as Malon wrote out her story in the small book Daeni had. 'I hope she doesn't mind me writing in this but I need to let it out…somehow.' She spent the entire night filling out the pages with her past. She cried in some parts and smiled in others but overall felt relieved to let it all out in a place where no one could be the judge for her mistakes.

She paused and looked up at the flames warming the cottage. 'If I could turn back time I would let it all happen again because no matter what I suffered inside…I still felt loved…' Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sounding urgent Malon rushed to the door and left her book on the wooden chair she was seated at and opened the door. There he stood proud and tall a figment of her past. She gasped and stood stiff not a word or a sound came from either one only long gazes into each others eyes.

"Fiory!" She smiled and embraced him. She felt such comfort within his arms. She missed her dear friend who had risked so much for her. "I'm so glad you're alive. I was so scared for you, I didn't know if you were alive or dead." Malon held on tighter and let her tears fall freely on his chest. "I'm so glad you are here as well." She separated from his warm hold and looked up at him with a concerned expression. "How is Camry is he-" Fiory smiled and said cheerfully, "Camry is well. He has recovered from his wounds and is back to work. The rest of the generals are also well, however concerned about the Kings latest request." Her eyebrows furrowed but quickly changed to a happy face when she let him in and offered him a drink.

"So tell me about this request is it…bad?" she asked giving him the cup of cinnamon tea. He nodded gravely and thanked her. "He asked us to train the soldiers for war. I'm not sure who he is going against anymore, just last week he sent a telegram informing us to train faster that he may need us in less time than he thought." Malon looked down and sighed. "Have I said something wrong?" he asked concerned. Malon shook her head and smirked. "I'm sorry Fiory. Simply hearing about things like that make me feel like I did before. Tell me something, have you seen…the prince?" His eyes narrowed and he set down his cup. "No Malon, he is still in Hyrule preparing for his wedding. The nine months are almost up; the wedding arrangements are almost finished. I'm sorry…" Malon nodded and began a different conversation on less bitter things.

"How long do you plan on staying?" she asked smiling at him. He sighed and took her hands in his. "It depends." She blushed and pulled her hands away quickly. "O-on what?" she asked nervously. He smiled and got closer to her. The embers from the dying fire reflecting off his emerald green eyes. "Malon I must confess to you that during the short amount of time spent together you caught my interest. During most of the time in the training fields all I could think about where those pretty smiles you gave, that glowing light in your dark blue orbs. I do not understand how but I know that I have fallen in love with you. If you let me I can give you my all and make you happy. Have I answered your question?"

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she frowned so sadly. "Fiory I, well you know how I felt then…You know that this short time is not enough for me. I nee-" Fiory put his finger to her lips and smiled. "I know that this is too much for you. But I want you to know that this is not a burden for you. I can help you get over him if you will just give me a chance. Look I won't stay long to trouble you. I'll leave tomorrow morning but I will come back to know what you have decided. Please at least think about it, think about what I can offer you that Link isn't at this moment. Think about it." He stood up and walked to the door ready to leave.

"Where are you going? Do you have anywhere to stay?" she asked getting up distressed at his abrupt departure. "I have a room checked out at the small Inn near here. Don't worry about me just think about it. I won't be able to come back soon but I will be back I can promise you that." He mounted his horse and looked sadly down at her. She did not look at him her head was bowed low and her arms held onto the ledge of the door. "Farewell." He began to trot towards the Inn when he heard her shouting out his name. He turned back and saw her in the middle of the road panting her tears glistening in the moonlight.

"Please wait. I don't want to be alone anymore! I need someone with me, I feel so alone…" Her legs gave in and she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. He trotted immediately towards her and hopped off his horse in front of her. He kneeled down to her and held her in his arms. "You won't be alone as long as I am here with you." She cried into his arms and clutched to his sleeve.

**-TWO WEEKS LATER WITH DAENI-**

The servants took her baggage to her rooms and were dismissed. She walked through the long corridors of the ancient castle to King Danrios' quarters. She knocked lightly and the doors opened to her. She stepped in and bowed to her cousin. He stood from his chair and walked to his beloved cousin. He embraced her and let out light sobs as she patted him in the back. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm sure everyone who knows is depressed about the ill news." He nodded in her shoulder and separated after a short while. "Forgive me, I am still not use to this castle without her. She was the light of my eyes, my little treasure." She nodded and was shortly escorted by him to the room where they held the funeral.

Upon entering she greeted the Queen and the general and then stood near the coffin to mourn over the princess. After a few words from the priest they left to the drawing room where tea was served. All held grave faces while they sipped away at their tea until the King broke the silence. "I hate to be the one who will speak shallow words concerning this matter but I must. We have to find a way to evade this news from being known as long as we can. I don't know how long we can hold it up but I know that this will not help our Kingdom in any way if it is known now. I-" he was quickly interrupted by Daeni who stood and cleared her throat.

"Cousin if you please, I have a suggestion to help your situation. There is a girl living with me I picked her up from the road to Aetho. She is a deserter from her previous home and I have noticed her uncanny resemblance to your daughter. Some of the bold villagers have asked me if she is the Princess and if so why is she living with me. I have been able to fill their curiosity but if we bring her here under false pretences no one in the Kingdom will be the wiser." The King looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and seemed hurt. "Daeni are you saying that we get this girl to pretend to be my daughter? Do you think she will agree to do this?"

They turned when they heard the Queen interrupt. "Absolutely not! I will not have a young woman prancing around my home pretending to be my daughter! NO! I will not! This pain is too great and I cannot bear to see her clone walking around knowing that the real princess is lying dead in a grave six feet below earth!!" The King rushed to her side and held her tightly. "My dear we must do this. There is no other way." The Queen could only sob and shake her head in denial. The King sighed and nodded in Daeni's direction, "When can we bring her here?" Daeni looked grave and gestured the King to follow her. He let go of his beloved and set her down on a chair while he followed his cousin.

"I very much doubt she will disagree but if she does we must then use force. For you Kingdom's sake we must make her do this should she rebel. You need an heir to take stead of your rule. However she knows nothing of royalty that is the only problem we have." The King kept walking his mind already concocting a plan. About a few weeks ago the King of Osirian offered to have my daughter and his son wed. I think I will write back to this King and accept his proposal as soon as we get the young woman here. After she bears me an heir she can have her freedom and we will say that she died giving birth." Daeni nodded and both walked back to the drawing room.

**-WITH MALON A WEEK LATER-**

Her laughter could be heard echoing across the field as she laughed at Fiory's tales. "Did I tell about the time General Alexander got himself drunk at a ball?" Malon giggled and looked down at his smiling form lying across her lap. "No, but save it for after dinner otherwise I will be spewing my food out! And that would be another embarrassing moment to add to your broad collection." He laughed and kissed her hand sweetly. He stood up and wiped off his pants then held out his hand to help her up.

They walked into the cottage and Malon took note of all she needed to buy at the market place. "Come on Fiory we need to get going or we won't make it home before nightfall!" As soon as she finished writing down the last item he appeared behind her and together they left for the market place. Hand in hand they walked into every shop took what they needed and left happily. The last place they needed to go to was the post office where she usually picked up her mail once a week.

"Hey Fiory you got a letter from Camry. Here." She handed him the letter and he opened it hastily. As soon as he was done reading it he sighed and looked down. Malon looked at him nudged him on the shoulder asking him what was wrong. "I have to leave tonight, they need me at the training grounds and I can't delay any longer." Malon nodded and when they got home she set down the groceries and saddled his horse while he packed his belongings.

Once outside she handed him some food and then stood a little apart from the horse. "I will write to you and as soon as I can I will come back. " Malon nodded and waved good bye as he left. "I will miss you…my dear friend." Going back inside she noticed she had a letter from Daeni.

Dear Malon,

I have not been quite honest with you as you have been with me but I must summarize this as best I can. I am the cousin of the King of Noreyes. The reason I was summoned was because his daughter passed away and my presence was needed. The King's line is now in danger and you are the only one who can save it. You look very much like his daughter and he and I need you to come to the castle and pretend to be the Princess. I know this will be a burden for you to carry but it must be done. Know that you have absolutely no say in this matter should you choose to not come willingly force will be used against you.

Signed

Daeni

Malon gasped and dropped the letter on the table. She never thought Daeni would ever send her something so cruel. She was not aware of this side of her. Now, however she was forced to pretend to be something she is not. "How unfair are you life? How unfair can you truly be!? Why now? Why now that I have found a piece of happiness with someone? True, I do not love him as he loves me but I do care for him a lot. In time I was bound to fall for him! I really despise you fate!"

**-IN OSIRIAN WITH THE KING-**

"Sire, a letter has arrived from the King of Noreyes." The King grinned and dismissed the servant. He turned to look at the harmless letter sitting at his desk and walked to it. He took the letter and opened it slowly. "I knew you would give in sooner or later King." He laughed to himself evilly and then read the letters contents aloud.

Dear Christopher,

It is I, Danrios, who sends this letter. I have given much thought to what your previous letter said. I have decided to agree to marriage arrangement and request we have a meeting. Your son, yourself and I. My wife is still helping my daughter recover from her illness and so both will be absent from the meeting. I will be expecting you in two weeks should you agree to come and discuss this matter with me personally.

Thank you

King Danrios

He folded the letter neatly and put it in his cabinet. He smiled and called in Hector. "Send a letter of urgency to my son and Sir Terrius to return to Osirian immediately. Prepare my carriage as well we will be leaving to Noreyes soon.

Starlighter: SO!!!What do you think!! Lol I hope you all liked it and will read this soon!!! REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! Come on Sesshomaru do it!! PLEASE!!!!

Sesshy: No

Starlighter: PLEASE!!!PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-

Sesshy: Fine…everybody skip this part in the dialogue. Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas!

Starlighter: YAY!!! I HOPE YOU ALL READ THAT!!


	27. Proceed with the Plan

Starlighter: HI EVERYBODY! First off I'd like to thank all of you for all of your wonderful reviews. Please keep reading for your enjoyment and there is no other joy for me than to receive reviews from writing this. Thank you all!

Sesshomaru: Skip the regards and onto the story.

Starlighter: Oh hush you big meany! Anyway enjoy this chappy!

**Proceed With The Plan **

TWO DAYS LATER

Link furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought after reading his fathers letter. He did not understand why his father wanted him back in Osirian so quickly but decided not to go against it and follow through. Terry opened the door suddenly and called out to Link. "Prince! I assume that you have read the letter now pack whatever is needed for the journey quickly. I will meet you at the stables as soon as possible!" Link nodded and motioned for him to leave. He turned to his large wooden chest and opened it taking out only what was needed and equipping his weapons and gadgets.

"Link, where are you going?" Zelda asked walking in with a tray of breakfast. He turned to her and bowed his head in respect. "Princess, my friend I must leave immediately. My father has ordered me to return to Osirian as soon as possible and I intend to do so." She set the tray down on the table next to her and helped Link pack. "Will you not even have breakfast?" He shook his head and finished packing. "No, forgive me. Farewell my friend." He bowed and kissed her hand goodbye then turned to leave.

Outside he saw Terry preparing his horse and saw Epona standing close by untouched. "Why have you not prepared my horse?" Terry bowed to Link and looked up ready to explain. "Sir, I could not approach your horse without being harmed. I assumed you would ready her yourself since it seems you are her only tamer." That was enough to make Link smile inside. He saddled Epona and mounted her back clicking his tongue for her to tread forward.

**IN NOREYES**

"Have you sent the carriage to retrieve the girl cousin?" The King nodded and turned to the window view. "Does she have something suitable to wear upon her arrival?" Daeni stood beside him and put one hand on his broad shoulder. "She had a dress that appeared of royal quality. I assume she will arrive in that. Why do you ask?" "In case I sent a dress with a pendant that every woman of our royal family wears around her neck." Daeni nodded uttering a quick 'good' under her breath.

"Do you think this will work Daeni?" She looked up to him and saw tears in his eyes. Rubbing his back she sighed aloud. "If we can teach her royal etiquette without any one's notice and not speak of this while the castle has visitors then I'm sure it will work. How is the Queen?" He looked down in shame and took a deep breath. "You saw her, how she reacted when you first mentioned such a plan. She remains the same, locked in her room most of the day only coming out in the early afternoon to visit the gardens and at meal time. She does not speak to me; she won't even look my way. I resent her attitude towards me but at the same time understand it. If it where not for the fact that I need an heir I would not care at all. I would grieve my daughter's death as I should however the life of a royal requires certain things. Things that require sacrifices not wanted. I regret agreeing to your plan every day but then remind myself that it is for the best." He nodded hastily and turned to leave brushing her hand off lightly.

After the door shut behind him she turned once again to the window. "It is for the best."

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

NOREYES

"Sire! You have received a message from Osirian!" The young servant shouted from the castle door way. The King came walking quickly down the stairs and grabbed the piece of paper from the boy's hand. "Thank you lad, you may leave now." He instructed giving him three golden coins. The boy smiled and bowed leaving the King to read his letter.

My Dear Friend,

I am glad that you have agreed to my proposal and I gladly accept to discuss this in a private meeting at your castle. By the time you read this message I shall be within seven days from Noreyes and shall expect to see you by noon on the seventh day.

-Christopher

The King sighed heavily and closed his eyes in relief for a moment. He opened them up once again as soon as he heard quick footsteps coming closer. It was Daeni coming towards him with haste. With short breaths in between she managed to speak, "She is here cousin. Come to the main doors." Together they hastily rushed to the door.

The carriage stopped in a cloud of dust and the driver came down from his seat to open the small side door. The King and Daeni were standing in front of the main doors waiting impatiently for Malon to step out. As the driver opened the door Malon stepped out timidly, the cloth from her light purple gown attracting the sunlight. Her matching slippers disappeared beneath the long skirt when she finally stood with both feet on the ground the royal cape dragging behind her as she slowly began to walk towards the main doors.

The King stared at the girl in disbelief; her appearance was so similar to his daughters that for a moment he almost ran to embrace the young woman. Taking a deep breath and composing himself he followed her every step with a look of indifference. After Malon bowed in respect Daeni smiled and spoke gleefully, "Cousin, let us go inside to chat in your private office." The servants now turning away began to take the luggage in the carriage completely forgetting the cold greeting between the King and his "daughter".

The King nodded to Daeni's comment and held out his arm to Malon out of respect to escort her to his office. Arriving at the place Malon took a seat aside Daeni and maintained her head bowed low as the King poured himself a drink. "As Daeni said your appearance to my deceased daughter is indeed flawless. This plan that my cousin concocted is something that I will not ask you as a favor but more of a threat. Simply do as I say and you will live." Malon looked up at the King holding a cold countenance and glared.

"You threaten me with my life Sire? You think I care enough for my life to be your undying slave? You think me wrong. If I do this it will not be by threat but to fulfill a favor that I owe to your cousin" She said coldly while glaring at Daeni. "Very well, however you choose to do this, do it. I shall inform you now of what it is exactly that I want you to do. I need you not only to contain the secret of my daughter's death with your presence but to marry and give my kingdom and heir to my throne." Malon gasped and her eyes widened, the King stopped to stare at her for a moment. As if by habit his eyes softened and his cold façade faded away.

He knelt down and took her hands in his, "I need an heir child, and if I do not have an heir other clans from different regions could take over my Kingdom. I cannot allow that. I am sorry that I am to use you like this…" he paused taking a deep breath and like before grew cold and indifferent once again. "But it is something that must be done!" He stood suddenly and walked out the door slamming the door behind him.

The loud sound made Malon cringe and look at Daeni with sad desperate eyes. "I am terribly sorry I dragged you into this my dear but you are the only one who could help." Malon nodded and looked down, "May I know who is the Prince that I am to be engaged with?" Daeni embraced the girl and rubbed her back gently, "Even I do not know yet, there is news that a King and Prince will be arriving shortly but I do not know who it is." Daeni stopped and eyed the girl who was now sobbing in her arms , her shoulders shaking with each breath she took. The older woman held her closer to try and calm the girl down.

"I'm…I'm af-fraid…I d-don't even know…I don't w-want to marry…or have s-someone's child without lov-…without loving them…please Daeni…please…don't make me do it…" The woman sighed and began rocking the girl in her arms. "I am sorry Malon…but it must be done…" As Daeni held her she looked to the door and noticed the Queen standing there. Like a pale statue, an angel carved of pure marble with a permanent expression of pain. Moving slowly she walked towards Malon who was also now staring at the Queen. The Queen kneeled down and stared into the depths of Malon's eyes in awe. She turned her head towards Daeni and in a monotonous tone sent her away.

Daeni stood bowed and turned to leave the room hesitantly. "If you're going to heed my husband…don't bother…he saw me on his way out. He knows." Daeni nodded and shut the door quietly behind her. The Queen, whose eyes never left Malon's, stood and sat next to her. She turned Malon's head to face her, her tears falling freely from her eyes. "I feel I should hate you for carrying my daughter's image like a mirror. But both of you never knew it, never knew you reflected each other from birth. I cannot blame you for something that is not your fault , although you are paying for it…and for that I must ask that you forgive what we are doing to you. It is not fair we-"

"No, I'm afraid you do not, your Majesty." Malon interrupted, "I have endured hardships before, worse things than being asked to supplant a princess, but what I most definitely dislike is that I have to marry and bear a child to a man I don't even know! If this is the true life of a royal than I am glad I was not born to one." "Understand girl that this situation is not easy for either of us." Said the Queen, her voice getting colder as she went on. "Losing your only child is far more painful than you will ever know. And seeing her spitting image walk around in her clothes, in her room, watch her talk like her…cry like her…it is more than I can bear. The day Daeni proposed this plan and my husband accepted I grew to loathe them both. Even for an heir this is something that should have never been done."

Malon looked down in shame, she knew the Queen was right and being who she was had all the right to be more in pain than she. Sniffing and letting out small sobs Malon spoke, "Do you…do you know who it is that will come to discuss the arranged marriage?" The Queen shook her head and took hold of her hands, "No. But for the moment I think I should start informing you from the beginning." Malon eyed her confused by her words. The Queen smiled and began, "Your name is Eleanor Princess of Noreyes. Proud daughter of Queen Andeira and King Danrios. Now come with me I shall take you to my da-well your room and tell you all about her." Malon nodded and followed the sad woman to her new room.

WITH THE KING OF OSIRIAN

"Son, now listen, the reason why we head to Noreyes is that you will no longer wed Princess Zelda. The true kingdom of my dreams has answered my letters and you will now wed the Princess of Noreyes!" He said in a giddy tone. "Now, the wedding with princess Zelda shall be called of as soon as this new wedding is confirmed. Then new preparations will start and after I take hold of Noreyes, Hyrule shall be MINE!" Link eyed his father with a look of pure hate and shook his head as the King laughed malevolently.

'A new and better kingdom, joy. It will be different this time. This time I don't know the princess…perhaps I could forget Malon with this new person. Or perhaps she can help me strengthen my love for her…" "You know son, this means that I can conquer anyplace I chose with the two strongest armies this world has ever seen! I cannot wait! We are only six and a half days away!"

WITH THE QUEEN AND MALON IN ELEANORS ROOM

"Ah, were to begin. I suppose with her personality. Eleanor was always kind with everyone, she befriended most people but her best friends were-well are the cook, Mr. Jeoni and the lady-in-waiting Menali."

Malon nodded with every word the Queen uttered. She loved the way she talked about her deceased daughter, she loved the way she knew almost everything about Eleanor, but most importantly she loved the way the Queen so easily showed her love for her daughter. Everything was set, Malon had a new personality and a new life temporarily all that was needed was the proper etiquette training.

"Now, we must go to "our" private diner in the tower. It was where she and I went to eat undisturbed or simply to be in each others company. This is where I will show you how to act like a Princess." The Queen smiled gently almost as if she were really speaking to her own child. How easy it was for Malon to warm up to such a great woman, someone who treated her with the motherly kindness she never had…

SOME TIME LATER

" MY LORD! KING DANRIOS! THEY HAVE COME!THE LORD FROM OSIRIAN AND HIS YOUNG SON!" The King rushed down from his private study and met the young servant at the bottom of the steps. "Very well call everybody to prepare their chambers quickly and help the servants from their service with whatever needs helping with. Ah, and Jesse call my wife and…daughter."

"She has gotten better Sire? How wonderful! I do hope she finds this one interesting…why, she was so cruel with the last one! Ho! Ho!" The smiled and chuckled along. As soon as Jesse was out of the hall the King headed for the doors to greet his visitors.

OUTSIDE

The King of Osirian was stepping out of the carriage with the help of Terry when he saw King Danrios waiting for him at the front door. The King bowed his head as the King of Osirian did the same. Link followed after his father and walked by his side towards King Danrios. "Remember son, try to make the Princess fall deeply in love with you. We must have this Kingdom…to conquer Hyrule." Link nodded slowly and bowed gracefully when they stepped in front of the King.

"My Lord Danrios it is a pleasure to see you once again after all these years. I don't believe you have met my son. " He gestured towards Link, " This is my son Link, Link this is King Danrios" The two bowed to each other and shook hands smiling politely. "Pleasure to meet you Link. I hope my daughter finds you a charmer, she is very hard to convince. But enough of introductions, come my friends let us drink and talk!"

IN THE GREAT HALL

"Sire, the Queen and the Princess approach." The King nodded and smiled to his guests. "It seems my wife and daughter have finally decided to join us." He turned towards the golden flower embroidered doors. As the doors opened they all stood to greet the women, Link holding his charming handsome smile a waited to meet his new fiancée.

"May I present to you my precious daughter, Princess Eleanor." The Queen held her hands delicately as they walked gracefully towards them. Eleanor smiled and bowed her head gently. The King held out his hand to his daughter and sat her by his side. "Darling this is King Christopher and his son Prince Link from Osirian." She smiled again and stood to greet them properly. Link stood immediately as well as the King of Osirian, while they were both in shock she spoke to them sweetly. "A pleasure it is to meet the both of you. I can only be too glad that I was able to recover in time to be here in your presence."

The King took her hand and kissed the back of it nervously. Link saw that it was becoming difficult for his father to keep calm under a woman that looked exactly like Malon. Part of him wanted to laugh at the pitiful man his father was but another part of him wanted to put his father aside and find out more about the Princess. Her appearance made chills run down his spine and only made him think about her…the one who stole his heart. He reached out for the Princess' hand after his father bowed at her politely and kissed it with a charming and seductive smile. "The pleasure is all mine my Princess."

Eleanor raised her elegant eye brow and smiled slyly. " How charming of you."

' Who are you? Why do you look like Malon? Are you Malon? Are you taking your hungry revenge upon my father and I? Are you her? Please Goddesses, I need to know. Malon…is this you?'

' Why you? Why did it have to be you Link! Weren't you supposed to be engaged to Princess Zelda? What happened? Oh why did it have to be you? Why have come back to torment me once again? Just when my wounds were beginning to heal you had to appear in my life again…I hate you Link! I HATE YOU!'—

Starlighter:WELL! What did you think? Was it good? Hmmmm? I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE SOON! I love you guys….I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!

Sesshy: That would be interesting…local writer is killed by her fans due to her negligence in her writings on the internet…ah bliss….

Starlighter: YOU ARE SO MEAN! Grrrr…oh well, I love you even though you would like me dead. Ok so you guys know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	28. Fooled?

Starlighter: Hi, I'll make this short for you all so just enjoy this chapter and I hope you all like the outcome because we are almost to the end of the middle of the story! Lol, yeah, figure it out…will they end up together? Or will her hate consume the love left for Link.

**Fooled?**

Following the introduction they all sat down for a serious talk about the engagement to be. Malon sat by the King of Noreyes and simply listened to the arrangements, the agreements, and of course the Contract of Engagement, which was a simple contract signed by the soon to be weds and the parents to make the arrangement valid and to make sure that if either of the parties decided to call the wedding off they couldn't do anything because of the signed document.

To Malon it seemed they took hours just talking about arranging the entire situation to both the King's benefits, but somehow she kept glancing at Link who kept throwing sweet smiles in her direction. 'He seems like everything I grew to think he was…A pompous Prince who like his father is only greedy for more land…I wonder what they are going to do about Hyrule?' With this under her mask she smiled back at Link then turned away to start a small chat with the Queen.

After a while there was a silence as the two Kings sipped their tea elegantly. "Truly Danrios, your tea is quite exquisite. Anyhow now that we have arranged all, with your permission, I would like to rest. In which direction is the guest room?" The King of Noreyes smiled and stood to escort his guest to the guest room. "Please my friend, no need for polite talk we are among friends and I assure you that as friends you may leave whenever you wish. However I will have the contract prepared by dinner time, you may rest until then, how does that sound?" Danrios smiled. Christopher nodded and stood to follow as did Link. They all bowed in the ladies direction and kissed their hands as the women sat and smiled.

"Princess, may I escort you to your room?" Link asked politely. Malon smiled and bowed her head a little. "Of course you may Prince Link." Link chuckled and shook his head, "Please my lady simply Link. No need for titles, I never liked them much." 'I bet…but I suppose I can take this chance to know more of why you are the way you are…you greedy son of a bitch.' Malon mused to herself as she stood and bowed to her "mother" and took Link's arm.

The Queen sat and smiled gently as she watched the young couple leave. 'My precious Eleanor…what would you have thought about prince Link?' she smiled and laughed lightly. 'You would have run into my bedroom afterwards and said "Oh my goodness Mom I hate him! Get him out of here! He is WAY too perfect or at least trying to be!" But then I'm sure you would have fallen for him.' She sighed and lay back in the chair looking to the ceiling. 'My beloved daughter…I miss you.'

WITH ELEANOR AND LINK

"Truth is Princess it wasn't really my choice to be here. My father believes that I should marry a princess that has a lot more than herself to offer. For example your kingdom." Eleanor turned her head in his direction and eyed him suspiciously. "So you are saying that he chose for you the Princess of the Kingdom of Great Power? What a greedy man." Link smiled and chuckled a bit. "Indeed, however I am very thankful that he chose this Kingdom." Eleanor smiled and raised her elegant brow. "And why is that my prince?" He stopped walking and turned his full body to her. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her forehead and stared at her lovingly. 'Malon…'

"My Prince?" she asked him a little frightened. "Forgive me; you have such an admirable beauty I couldn't resist. I must bid you a good after noon, my lady. I shall see you at dinner." He kissed her hand and bowed his head. As she watched him turn the corner and hear his steps fade her peaceful serene expression turned into a loathing scowl. "If my beauty is admirable why didn't you stay with me? Why did you leave me? Why?" tears streamed down her face as she ran into her room tripping on the dress on her way in. "STUPID DRESS!" She sat there on the floor and slammed the door shut. "I HATE YOU MORE THAN DEATH ITSELF! DO YOU HEAR ME FATE? I HATE YOU!"

WITH THE QUEEN

"My lady I heard screams from my little lady's room. I think something's terribly wrong." The Queen emerged from the chair immediately and headed to the princess' chamber. She turned to the maid and sent her away when the Queen heard faint sobs coming from the other side of the door. She knocked gently on the door and the sobs paused, "Who is it?" Malon asked softly. "It is I the Queen. Honey open the door, please, I want to know what bothers you."

Malon unlocked the door and held it open for the Queen to enter. She closed the door as soon as she was inside and opened her arms to the trembling girl in front of her. "What is the matter child?" Malon held the Queen tighter as her cries grew stronger. "M-Eleanor?" "I-I th-thought I w-wa-was o-over him! I th-thought he-he c-couldn-t h-hurt me anymore!" The Queen furrowed her brows together and patted Malon's back gently. "Who? Who couldn't hurt you anymore?"

Malon released the Queen and looked her in the eyes before speaking. She took a deep breath and began wiping her tears and clearing her throat. "Prince Link….was not always a prince…or at least he didn't always know."

WITH LINK

Link paced in his room his mind in deep turmoil. 'Who is she? Why does she look like Malon? Why do I feel she's Malon? Malon where are you now? I have to find out!' He looked up as someone came into his chambers. "My lord, do you wish a bath now or before dinner?" Link sighed and took off his cape nodding to the maid as he followed her to the bathrooms. "What was Princess Eleanor ill of?" The maid turned and let him into the rooms smiling at him curtly. "The castle staff is not allowed to talk of such matters to anyone. Especially not the young lady's illness."

Link raised his eyebrow and began to undress. "I see, can you at least tell me if it contagious? Or permanent?" The maid stiffened and grew serious with the prince. "If it is an excuse not to marry the princess I suggest you do not even bother to stay longer-"

"No no miss, you misunderstand my question. I simply wished to know if this is something I cannot cure for her or if this is something I will have to be by her side for. It was just a question."

The maid gave out a sigh of relief and nodded at the prince. "It is not permanent as far as I know. It only just occurred about eleven months ago. It was a strange illness were even though sometimes her condition bettered the paleness in her skin did not leave her. After only a few days she would be back in bed as ill as ever until recently it was like a godly recovery. She looks stronger than ever and I am very happy."

Link smiled at the maid as she left him alone to bathe. When she closed the door he laid back in the curve of the massive tub. He sighed and opened his eyes slowly, "This cannot be you then my sweet. Malon, how I wish that I could see you once more and kiss you until you beg me to stop. I wish I could hold you in my arms and never let go. I wish I could gaze into your eyes and be swallowed whole. I wish I could tell you I love you a thousand times over and whisper it in your ear a thousand times more. Malon I need you."

WITH MALON AND THE QUEEN

The Queen was speechless at hearing Malon's story. "Darling I have nothing to say except that there is nothing I can do but comfort you and help you get over your pain. Even as the Queen of Noreyes I have no power to stop something the King has approved or signed or agreed to. If I did I would. I cannot believe he did those things…what a horrible young man he is." Malon looked up and embraced the Queen as she began to sob once more. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you! I'm sorry your daughter passed away and I came to take her place in the eyes of the public. I feel your pain because I lost my father and I know that I would never agree to someone taking his place. You are a strong woman my Queen, worthy of the title you were given. But I, I am nothing but a lonely ranch girl who was born into this world to do nothing but ruin lives and ruin my own!"

"Shhh…do not speak of such, no one was born for such a horrible fate. You have suffered yes, but you can pull through. There is nothing worse than being completely alone and you are not alone. I am here with you and I am sure that if he could your uncle would be as well." Malon nodded and calmed down. "Thank you…" The Queen smiled and held the girl once more. They sat there embracing each other until a maid stepped in and interrupted. "My Queen, your highness, it is time to dress for dinner it will be ready soon." They both nodded at the maid and signaled for her to leave. They turned to each other and gave each other a quick hug before the Queen left to her chambers.

"Link…I can't believe that there is still a part of me that loves you more than anything it has ever known…That part of me is almost controlling the hate and I fear falling completely in love with you again. Link…I can't help it…I love you still!"

AT DINNER

The men were seated and awaiting the women at the table. "Chris, I have set everything as we both agreed and here is the contract along with the copy that you will keep." "Excellent! Danrios let us toast to our beautiful arrangement!" The King said with a huge smile and his cup rose to the King of Noreyes. Danrios smiled and toasted with his friends. "I hope that by the announcement ball you two will have fallen in love, I wouldn't want you to marry my daughter without her having some sort of affection for you." They laughed and toasted once more just as the women were walking in.

"My, what is all this excitement about?" The Queen asked her husband taking the seat by his side. "My lady, it is the toast of a happy man that has just sealed the arrangement of our daughter's wedding. Are you not happy my love?" The Queen smiled and raised her cup before taking a sip. "A happy mother I am. Prince Link I hope you do not disappoint me or my daughter, her happiness means the world to me. I warn you now that should any harm befall my daughter this kingdom will never be placed under your rule. "The table fell silent and all eyes shifted from the Queen to Link.

Danrios cleared his throat and smiled. "Lighten up honey, pain is a part of life and with a relationship it is even worse. Whether it is because of him or her that will be there problem not ours." "I agree!" King Christopher interrupted. They nodded in his direction and the feast began. Idle chat began as wedding arrangements followed and soon the date for the day followed after that. After dinner they headed to the drawing room for some entertainment.

"Danrios! I have heard from many around he castle that you daughter has a talent for singing!" Christopher laughed. Danrios turned a bit pale and turned to Eleanor. "Why yes my lord I do sing. Mind you I am not sure what many have said but I assure my voice is soothing. It is how I use to calm the h-the a-I mean the children! The servant's children." She smiled and stood in the center of the room. "Oh, I did not know you calmed the children with it as well. I heard you were quite a party entertainer, you sang at balls all the time." "I do, but I also sing lullabies. They should have mentioned that." She said wittily to the King of Osirian.

"Quite a spirit eh Danrios? Ha ha!" he laughed patting the King's back roughly. "Yes, she was born with it…unfortunately…." Danrios responded nervously while Christopher laughed. All fell silent as the Princess began her song.

_You're my world your every breath I take. _

_You're my world you're every move I make. _

_Other eyes see the stars up in the sky, but for me they shine within your eyes. _

_As the trees reach for the sun above _

_So my arms reach up to you for love. _

_With your hand resting in mine, I feel powers of divine. _

_You're my world you are my night and day. _

_You're my world you're every prayer I pray. _

_If our love ceases to be then it's the end of my world for me._

_With your hand resting in mine I feel the powers of divine._

_You're my world you are my night and day_

_You're my world you're every payer I pray _

_If our love ceases to be then it's the end of my world end of my world end of my world for me._

They all stood to applaud and cheer. The Queen embraced Eleanor and congratulated her as did the King. Link stood still as a statue in awe and shock. He was confused, in almost everything the Princess did she reminded him of Malon. 'Wait…she meant to say something else not children….if I could just remember her mistake…damn!' "My Princess what a lovely voice, I must say I am beyond pleased. A beautiful voice for a beautiful woman, how perfect." Link smiled at the princess. She raised her eyebrows and walked to the Prince who was still clapping. "You may stop clapping now, I truly appreciate it, but that is enough. Quite charming aren't you? Giving the perfect compliment to the woman you are trying to woe before your wedding. My, is that how you go about enticing others? With your good looks," She brushed his face gently with her fingertips, "You're lovely words. I do hope these talents you possess are to be savored by me, and only me." She smiled at the Prince who stood now with his mouth slightly parted and a shocked expression.

"Well everyone, I must bid you goodnight I am very tired of today. Have a good sleep, Mother, Father, good night." She said and left with her lady in waiting to her room. "Well, you have a very seductive daughter there Danrios. I hope my son can handle her ha ha!" They all laughed a bit and continued talking about the wedding. Not very long after the Princess left Link also retired to his room after that they all excused themselves and left to their own rooms.

WITH DANRIOS AND THE QUEEN

"She is not allowed to do anything like that ever again! Do you hear me? As close as you two have gotten I assume there will be no problem in you telling her! Flirting with the prince like a sophisticated slut! She will never do that you hear me? I do not care how much she may loathe this plan or the Prince or whatever she is not to repeat tonight's little act!" Andeira looked at her husband and slapped him hard making his head turn the other way. "You put yourself in her position! You loathe a woman with all your being and be demanded you marry her! You put yourself in MY position. I both love and hate that girl! I protect her and yet I curse her! She is like the re-birth of MY child and I cannot turn my back on her because of it! You who do not even for one moment sit down and talk to her! Spend time with her, get to know her!" The Queen sat down defeated and began to cry. The King turned to her in rage and grabbed her harshly by her arms. "Andeira I do not want to get to know her! I do not want to talk to her or even be around her more than I have to! This pain does not only consume you but me as well! Do you think me heartless?" "I WOULD NOT REPLACE MY DAUGHTER WITH A LOOKALIKE FOR THE SAKE OF MY KINGDOM!" The King stepped back from his wife's rage and turned to look at his gardens below. "I am sorry my love….I did not know this would affect us this way, as soon as she bears the child she will be gone I promise…." He turned when he felt his wife desperately clutch his arm. "NO! No no no you cannot do this to me! NO! Do not take her from me! No, I know that she is not Eleanor but please I beg you that when she is with child and when it is born please do not take her from me!"

The King looked at his wife with great sympathy and took her into his arms. "I won't, for you I won't…She will stay if it will make you happy."

ONE MONTH LATER

The Prince and Princess had been spending every day together since his arrival. They had gone to the town below her castle and shopped for their wedding arrangements. They had gone to special places in the gardens of the castle and talked for hours and hours. It would seem that they were falling in love and it was both true and untrue. Deep inside Malon still fought against that love and hate she felt for Link but most of the time the love won. Link was always on the look out for some mistake or other that may discover her to be truly Malon but it never did. Day after day he went to his chambers secretly disappointed. It was not until now that he gave up that search and decided to be himself as most he could.

He liked her, a lot, but he did not love her. She was not Malon to him, or so he thought. She would never be Malon and to him she was like Malon's shadow. Now and then however she managed to do something or say something that resembled Malon greatly and made him want to grab her by the arms and demand she tell him she's Malon but he never did.

They walked together in the castle gardens and they rode in the carriage by sunset around the castle. He played his ocarina after dinner while she sang a song or two. In the mornings they would walk to the town and talk among the peasants about peasant life. They would sometimes have a picnic near the Grand Noreyen River and watch fish swim by in groups. In the afternoon they would ride out and play archery games after witch the loser had to do something silly on front of a crowd. In everyone's eyes they had become lovers, the perfect fairytale couple.

Four months passed and the announcement ball grew nearer and nearer. "My lady there is but one month left before your wedding is announced to the entire kingdom! Are you not excited to be wedded to such a handsome and great prince?" "Would you be? Would you be excited to marry someone like him?" Malon asked her sadly. "Are you not? Oh I know what it is, you are upset that your dear Grandmamma could not make it aren't you? I am sorry about that, but she said that she will most definitely be here for your wedding day! Now I must go so you can go to dinner, the Prince says he has a special surprise for you today! So you will not dine with your parents tonight my lady. Special request from him! Hoho!" The happy maid left the Princess alone and headed downstairs to inform Link that everything was ready. Tonight would be the final step to wooing the Princess and it had to be perfect.

'I wish I did not have to fool you like this…I wish that I were not here and happy somewhere else with the one I truly love. Malon, tonight I must forget you, tonight I must fall in love with the Princess and give up all that I felt for you. I cannot be with you, for I do not know where you are…but as my father said he knows and should I ruin this your life is forfeit. I will never forget you but I cannot love you anymore…goodbye my sweet…"

Starlighter: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I took like SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long in updating but I promise I will update quicker now, and I will try to update after this soon but be happy this was a LONG chapter! AND REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	29. Mine Forever More

Starlighter: You know I have to get out of the habit of updating late…Anyway enjoy the latest addition!

Sesshy:…uh…please get out of this habit I still need you to finish my story

Starlighter: ok then…ENJOY!

Mine forever more

Link awaited the Princess' arrival at the left tower overlooking the blue waters of the river running outside the town. He thought it a very romantic place and wanted this night to be very romantic indeed. If he was to succeed in winning the Princess's love, than this was to be a very significant step for him. Although he didn't feel right in charming a young woman whom he himself didn't really love. He felt wrong and most of all guilty, every time he stared into those eyes so similar to Malon's he remembered that day at the town market place when those beautiful dark orbs of hers stared up at him with so much hate. Every time she passes by and heads for the stables and pets a horse he imagines a glint in her eyes like Malon used to have whenever she touched a horse. But she never showed that glint, she never acted like Malon, she was so superficial sometimes and at other times she seemed lost in her own world and a trace of sadness overcame her. Malon never had that sadness, Malon was never superficial not even once. Never the less she still shared her same features, she still shared her voice. 'I swore to forget you Malon I cannot back up now…I do love her after all, but I'm not in love with her…'

"Sir, the Princess is coming." Link faced the young servant and nodded for her to leave. No sooner the servant left Eleanor came in through the door. She wore a light blue gown that reached well beyond her feet and hid the shiny blue slippers. The gown made it so that her shoulders were exposed and the sleeves began just below them and reached to her wrists. Her hair was down and held back with a blue cloth like tiara that only allowed her bangs to touch her forehead. She wore no jewelry except for a pair of sapphire earrings. "My, Princess, you look stunning. I feel as though I have underdressed." She smiled at him and walked up to him slowly. "Well I would say quite the contrary I think you look fine. If I may ask, why this dinner? Why here? What are you planning?" His smile grew and he gestured toward the table. "Dinner of course, I wanted a private moment with you, I did not think it would bring such a reaction from you. So much suspicion. Why?" She shook her head and smiled, "Don't think it suspicion Prince, it is the way I am." He nodded and pulled out the chair for her so she could sit. With a quick thank you from her he sat himself down and reached for the champagne. "Do you drink Princess?" Link asked her politely. "No thank you, I don't drink. I will have some of that juice instead." He nodded and poured himself some champagne and then poured her some orange juice.

" The main reason that I asked to have a private dinner with you is because I need to know something from you first before the wedding is announced in one month. M-Eleanor…I…wanted to ask you if you love me? Sometimes you act as though I were the most hideous creature in the land but other times I feel as though you like being with me. It is very confusing and I need to know if you love me. If not our marriage will not be a very prosperous one." Eleanor glanced towards her feet before looking at him and answering his question. "I do love you. I do not know what ever could have made you at time think that I aknowladge you as the most hideous thing on earth." She chuckled as she took a sip from her drink. "Honestly Prince, if I were indeed not in love with you why would I be marrying you if I could just run away?" She giggled some more and put her cup down. "I'm sorry Princess but it was something I needed to know something I needed to hear to reassure myself that we are not making a mistake." Eleanor's face grew serious now and she cleared her throat a little bit. "May I ask you something now?" Link nodded and smiled at her sweetly. She looked so innocent in the light of the sunset it brought back such wonderful but painful memories of Malon.

MEMORY

"Malon, you are so beautiful. I am so glad to be with you." Malon giggled and cuddled in his arms. "Link…I love you." He stared at the horizon, the sun was setting and the clouds were beginning to change colors. "I love you Malon, more than words or actions could ever display." She left his arms and sat in front of him, the descending bright orb of the sun right behind her. It made it seem as though she were coming from a light from heaven to be with him and bless him with her eternal love. "Why do you love me that much? What in me made you choose me from all the other women out there claiming to love you?" He reached out to touch her face, for a moment thinking she really was an angel that would soon disappear.

"Because out of all those women and their claims, you are the one that really loved me for who I was not what I stood for, not what I had done for my country. You loved me since the moment you saw me when no one else noticed me. You saw a valuable person, a friend when every body else saw an annoying and nosy little boy with a fairy." She giggled again and kissed him gently. He felt like heaven, like as if he could breathe for the first time, as if something was pulling him to her and her eternal charms and the warmth of her sweet lips.

END MEMORY

"Prince Link?" Eleanor asked a little concerned. He blinked a few times and focused his eyes on her. "Forgive me, I don't know what came over me. What did you say?" Eleanor chuckled and took another quick sip. "I asked you if you love me? I thought it only fair to ask you the same question as curiously as you. Don't you?" Link smiled at her and left his chair to be by her side. He kneeled in front of her and stared into her eyes and then at her lips. She blushed as he came closer to her face and felt his warm breath on her mouth. He stared at her parted lips and for a moment saw the ranch behind her, saw her clothes and saw the white shirt with the yellow scarf and the dragon pendant. He saw the horses grazing behind her and took in her sweet rosy scent. "Malon" he whispered and he kissed her. He couldn't believe it, it was the same sweetness, the same taste of her lips, the same heavenly feeling. This was Malon it had to be. "Malon, my sweet Malon." Suddenly he felt a gentle but demanding push. It was too late when he realized what he had done. He hadn't kissed Malon he had kissed Eleanor, he hadn't called her Eleanor he had called her Malon. "Excuse me? Malon?" He sat there in shock and couldn't seem to react, he had given in to his passion and called her by the name of the one person Eleanor was not.

AT THE BAR OF AETHO WITH FIORY

He sat at the bar table with a drink in between his hands only thinking about the last time he was here and with Malon walking the paths and going into posts hand in hand. A time that he swore she had begun to love him as much as he loved her. He proved himself wrong when he returned to the camps, every time he sent her a letter he never received a response from her.

He had commenced to think the worst for him and that was that she had returned to the arms of the Prince. It only edged him more to that thought when he had heard from General Wufei upon his return that the wedding was cancelled between the Prince and Princess Zelda. Aside from all of the bitter and sad thoughts he decided to give it one last try and talk to Malon again when he could the opportunity finally offered when the King of Osirian sent a telegram informing the Generals to go back to the regular training and take a rest from the special training. And now here he was, feeling terribly for ever thinking badly of her.

After talking to all the peasants he learned that she had left for Noreyes, the disturbing part of it all was the they had not referred to her as Malon but as their beloved Princess Eleanor. 'I have to find out what is going on. She could not have lied to me, I have to know why she was picked up by a carriage and taken to Noreyes, I have to know why they called her Eleanor. That's it! I have made my decision, tomorrow morning I leave for Noreyes!'

AT HYRULE WITH ZELDA

'I wonder how Link is doing? What could his dad have called him for? Why was the wedding cancelled so suddenly for? Either way I am glad, who wants to marry their best friend and not be in love with him? Besides I think that…could I be? I think I am starting to fall for General Wufei.' She smiled in her thoughts and continued eating her supper as her dad did the same. "Zelda, I want you to know how truly sorry I am that this King who calls himself my friend cancelled everything on you my sweet." Zelda looked up to her father and remembered how he had been when he first laid eyes on that letter. He had been so upset and publicly humiliated.

"It is not so much for me that I grieve but more for you, father, and your feelings towards all of this. I feel non for me, for I never wanted to marry my best friend. It was not right, after all I did not love him like that." She saw a glint of sadness cross her fathers face but then he smiled broadly and patted her hand. "My humiliation will not last long, it is already being forgotten. My main concern was always you my daughter." She looked at her father with a gentle look and smiled back at him with the same loving devotion.

AT THE TOWER WITH ELEANOR AND LINK

"Er, Malon is a…loving…word for your loved one in…the…ancient language of Osirian. Why do you ask my sweet?" He replied nervously. Eleanor eyed him suspiciously and nodded slowly. "Really?" she asked sweetly, "It sounded more as a name to me." He smiled and put his hand on top of hers, "It is a name…a nickname for you." Her smile turned into a frown and she tipped her head to the side. "Well I don't want it. Thank you, but I prefer something more from the language that I do know." He grinned and leaned closer to her. "Your wish is my command my Princess." She felt his breath touch her lips before he kissed them sweetly once more.

"Now, as I am already in this position, I want to ask you one last thing." She furrowed her eyebrows and gazed at him confusedly. "What is it?" He took her by the hand and with his other hand revealed a beautiful ring from inside of his tunic. "Eleanor, my love, will you marry me?" A childish excitement overtook her and she jumped from her seat to his arms. "Yes, I will marry you, Link, I will." He hugged her tightly and for a moment thought it to be Malon once more. She backed away now with a half frown and half smile. "Prince, are we not already engaged?" He ran his hand down her cheek and said, "I wanted to ask you to marry me for me and because you love me not because we are engaged by a contract." She brightened up again and hugged him once more each of them going into their own world.

MALON

_Why did he call me by my name? Does he actually still think of me? He couldn't it's just because I look like me if that makes sense. No, but if it was because of that then why did he say 'My sweet Malon' could he still love me? NO! He could most certainly not! Not after getting engaged for greed with poor Zelda, Nayru knows she's probably still thinking they're engaged! Sick bastard! I HATE HAVING TO MARRY YOU!_

LINK

_Wow, I almost blew it. Thank the Goddesses for my quick thinking. But that taste, could it be because I have not really kissed any one else? But the time I kissed Zelda in public her taste was somewhat different. Malon tasted like heaven on earth. It is only a feeling that you have when you love that someone that you are kissing or holding, but I do not really love Eleanor..or do I? No I do not I will always love Malon and there will be no love to match that love I have for her. No other love will ever be the same. Then how could she make me feel the same?_

**Starlighter: Well that's all that I could think of…I am so sorry. School stuff on my mind too much even on vacation! Yeah well I hope you guys like this chapter even though it's not really all that exciting. Not really. But remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And TATA FOR NOW!**


	30. AnnouncementEngagement

Starlighter: HI! This is my late Christmas present and a New Years Day thing. So ENJOY IT! AGAIN sorry it took me super long to do this. Enjoy anyway. Have fun reading the soon to end story!

**The Engagement Announcement Ball**

_A week after their dinner at the tower……_

"Tonight is the night Malon. You look astounding, absolutely astounding." Malon turned her head to face the Queen and half smiled. "Thank you." The Queen stepped closer to the girl and opened a wooden box with golden carvings on the rim of the cover. Inside was the most beautiful diamond necklace she had ever seen. It went from her neck to just above her breasts. "It's perfect for your dress tonight, you will look even more beautiful than ever before." Malon smiled again, "You know, years ago I would have never dreamed to be here…to have such elegant things around me and be wearing gowns that I never even got to see. But now that I am here its more of a nightmare than anything." The Queen eyed her sadly and sat by the bed, "When this whole plan had begun, I never thought that you would ever live up to my daughter's image. But now I see that as I lost a daughter I gained another that lightened up my life again just as before if not more. I am so glad to have you here, Malon dear, I must say that it is so much better than to have stayed alone, mourning over her memory for the rest of my life."

Malon's eyes began to get teary and she ran to hug the Queen. "Thank you so much, you brought me the feeling of having a mother. A woman's touch to every decision I make, I love you as though you really were my mother." Both held each other tightly and cried softly.

With King Christopher

The King of Osirian was heading down to Danrio's personal library to have a drink in celebration of this night. As he was passing by the Princess' chamber he overheard the Queen's voice speaking gently in almost a whisper. "When this whole plan had begun, I never thought that you would ever live up to my daughter's image. But now I see that as I lost a daughter I gained another that lightened up my life again just as before if not more. I am so glad to have you here, Malon dear, I must say that it is so much better than to have stayed alone, mourning over her memory for the rest of my life." His eyes widened as he heard those words, like an echo in his brain. He began to breathe heavily and before he could be heard he retired to his chambers.

"I cannot believe this madness! She is HERE! How…why….when…I cannot believe this! I must calm down…I must…" He paced about his room from left to right until an idea suddenly occurred to him. "With this imposter the deal will not be legal, the kingdom could easily be taken from me! DAMN! Then again…how could they if nobody knows…The only ones who know of this is them…the King and Queen…and of course that wretch! I can eliminate them…all…The wretch and the King and Queen…HAH! I will still have the kingdom regardless or not if that brat is the princess. I will have my way…After the marriage and before that girl even conceives she and her _parents _ will die!" The King grinned maliciously in triumph of his plan. He stood before the mirror and checked himself to make sure that not a hair was out of place. As he stood there one thing came to his mind.

"That Malon have better not mess with this plan…she could however ruin it should she speak of Link's previous engagement. But I cannot let him know that it is her…I will bribe this child in revealing her true identity…and in doing so she will bend to my every command! Because if I speak…the Kingdom is mine by default! Messy business…but it shall be mine either way! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He left his room and quickly went to Danrios in true celebration.

AT THE BALL

Link awaited impatiently for the Princess to come out of her room, both of them had to be announced together and it was almost time for the announcement. No sooner he began to walk towards the stairs when Eleanor came out of her chambers followed by the Queen. His eyes traveled from the end of her gown to her eyes glistening in the light. " Princess…you look….so beautiful, like the rose that was gently sprinkled with rain and left for the sun to shine its light upon. I have been left breathless…" As she stepped further out her pale blue gown that resembled the sky in the early morning. It was long and fluttery, with semi long sleeves shaped into a V, where the tips ended just at the elbow and a transparent material covered the rest of her delicate arms, they showed off her shoulders as the sleeves began just below them. It was tight around her waist and below her bust was a thin midnight blue ribbon that encircled her form. On the part of the dress that went over her breasts were small diamonds that formed a vine above the ribbon and formed a rose on the top part. The necklace the Queen gave her shone out above all else along with the pale blue color around her dark blue eyes.

"May I escort you both?" Link held his arms out for both the Queen and the Princess, but before the Queen could make any movement a voice came from behind them. "No you may not," said King Danrios, " You may escort my daughter but the Queen is mine and only mine to escort to such an extravagant event. Link smiled and bowed as the couple made their way down to the ball.

"AND NOW, ANNOUNCING, YOUR KING AND QUEEN!" The crowd began to clap and cheer as the King came down the stairs to the ballroom, his Queen proudly at his arm waving gracefully at her people. " LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN PATIENTLY AWAITING FOR, THE MAIN HOSTS OF TONIGHT, PRINCE LINK OF OSIRIAN AND YOUR BELOVED PRINCESS ELEANOR OF NOREYES!" The crowd clapped louder and raised their cheers as the soon to be newlyweds stepped into the ballroom floor and bowed to their people.

As soon as the royalty was seated the King of Noreyes stood from his chair at the head and put his hands up for attention. "My beloved nobles, my beloved people, as you have all been rumoring around the news of my daughters engagement I have arranged tonight to confirm your rumors once and for all. Tonight the engagement is made proper as well as the date for the fateful day announced. The day were my daughters life will be forever united with the life of this young man's, whom as we all have seen, has cared for my precious Eleanor with love and devotion as though they were already married. But enough of my talk, to make this engagement proper, as is our custom, the Prince will now, in front of us all, lead her to the middle of the dance floor and grant her the first dance of this evening. As well as place upon her right hand this ring." He opened a box and handed it to Link. "A ring especially made for this night, a ring with not only their initials carved skillfully onto it but the emblems of both Noreyes and Osirian." The crows gave another loud cheer and clapped with joy. Link took the ring from the King with a bow and turned to Eleanor with a smile. "My Princess, will you grant me the first dance of the evening." She took his hand and he kneeled before her as he slipped the ring on her fragile finger.

Now at the dance floor:

_Their eyes met, and together they closed their eyes to everything. Their feet danced on the clouds above the stars, beyond the moon and the sun. Their hearts were as one, beating in unison. Their hands touched with their souls now clasped together in that small eternity between them. Their faces came nearer and caressed. Through their eyes, the windows to their souls, they saw each other as they were before, a ranch girl in love with the Hero of Time, not a Princess in love with a Prince. They closed their eyes and neared their lips, as they drank their sweet nectar of love the crowd cheered…_and they came back to reality…

They opened their eyes and bowed to one another and so came the slap of reality as the claps and cheers from their audience returned to their ears. "BRAVO! BRAVO!" cheered King Christopher. He stood next to his friend King Danrios and together they came forward to make the announcement of the wedding date. King Christopher spoke first. " Fair people of Noreyes, I, as you all know, am the King of Osirian, the place that as of now is a part of this beloved kingdom. I look onto you all and I see merriment and the happy welcome that will come on the greatly awaited wedding day. I hope that you will accept my people as much as you have accepted my son and I. Thank you, great people of Noreyes!" He raised his glass to the crowd and took a sip. They mass cheered loudly and wildly, then hushed by their King. "I now call my daughter and my future son to stand by me. Link and Eleanor turned their eyes to each other and strode over to the Kings patiently standing in front of the people.

"My fair people!" spoke the King of Noreyes. "Their love, their souls, will at last unite six nights from tonight! In five days! They will at last be one!" Together the royals and the people raised their glasses together and toasted merrily.

The ball finally over, all the people left for their carriages awaiting them at the gates. The King and Queen bowed to the Prince and Princess as well as the King of Osirian and retired to their chambers. The King turned to his son and smiled and then took the Princess' hand and kissed it goodnight. He too left for his chambers leaving the _lovers_ alone. Link turned to Malon and kissed her forehead. "Strange fate it was to meet you, you who stand for so many different things inside of me." Malon furrowed her eyebrows not understanding his words. He smiled and took her arm in his, "May I escort you to your chambers?" She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder, "You may."

He kissed her hand gently and bade her goodnight, leaving her to her room alone. She closed the door softly and sat in front of her vanity. She began undoing her hair when a voice in the darkness startled her, "Coincidence or fate? What do you say……Malon?" The figure stepped out of the corner revealing it to be King Christopher. She gasped and turned her whole body quickly holding her hand to her lips in shock. " How did you kn…..How did you find….How long have you known?" The question finally out he stepped closer to her, his breath on her face he grinned and put his hands on her shoulders. "Long enough…but don't fret, I will not tell a soul who you are. Now what is left for me to know is this. Did you replace the princess in order to marry Link? Where you so desperate?" "Never! That would have never been my reason-" He put his hand on her mouth muffling her words. "Shut up! You need not shout…do you purposely want it known that _I_ am in your bed chambers in the middle of the night?" She shook her head. "Good, then if it was not your desperate heart what was the reason? Answer me or my mouth will open." He removed his hand and backed away glaring at the trembling girl.

"The King summoned me, I was living with his cousin in a village of the Kingdom. His sick daughter passed away and having no other heir to the thrown they had to use me otherwise the Kingdom would be handed over to one of their rivals that would lead the Kingdom to utter chaos. They will only have me until I bear the heir and then I will escape being claimed to have died at giving birth." The King paced about the room in thought. "Interesting…Thank you for this vital information. I must give them credit for doing this otherwise I'd still be marrying my son to my second choice kingdom. Good good good. However this is were I will add my twist. From now on any decision that the King and Queen make in your presence will be reported to me, any thing that they give you to do will pass by me, and anything that I tell you to do, you will do. Understand? Or else they lose their kingdom and they will hate _you_ forever." Malon turned away from him and tears formed at her eyes as she agreed his terms. Without another word the King walked out of her room and left her alone.

As she was about to cry she heard her name being called out from outside. She headed toward her balcony and opened her glass doors. She stood at the edge of her balcony looking for the person who called her, that's when she heard it again and she leaned even more to the edge trying to see through the darkness. "_Malon!" _ Again her name called out in a loud whisper, closer than before and she grew alarmed, who else could know her name and dare call it out? Who?

Finally she saw a man coming closer calling out her name aimlessly. She wanted to run out and hush that man, but decided to go into her chamber and take her oil lamp outside for him to see. The man kept walking aimlessly and then he stood still, the man had caught site of the lamp and sprinted towards her. He stood below her balcony and she immediately recognized who the man was. "Fiory?" She called out in a whisper. "Malon, I'm so glad that I found you, I've been looking…I've been looking everywhere……for you." 'He's talking funny, I wonder what's wrong with him?' She went inside her chamber again and this time was holding out her blankets safely tightened into a rope for him to climb from. She stuck her head out and dropped her blankets. "Here, climb!" she said to him. He nodded and at first seemed to struggle but in the end he climbed and fell over the side of her balcony with a loud thud.

A light went on in one bedroom, it was Link's and he stepped out of his balcony. Alarmed Malon ducked and hid from his view trying to cover up Fiory's mouth before he said anything. "Eleanor? Is everything alright? I heard a loud noise and your lamp is outside." Malon inwardly cursed herself for leaving the lamp out on the sill of the balcony and gasped when she noticed that the rope made of blankets was also out. Hoping that he wouldn't see it she stood up quickly as though she had fallen. "I'm…I'm alright, just a fall, I was clumsy. Forgive me if I worried you." He didn't answer merely looked her way then in a loud whisper he said, "I'll be right out wait for me there!" As soon as he was out of sight Malon quickly grabbed Fiory and hid him in her closet as well as the rope made out of her blankets with him, she told him to quickly undo the knots and as soon as he was done to stay in there quietly and wait for her to call him out.

No sooner had she closed the door to her chamber did she hear a strange metallic sound coming from her balcony. She sighed and walked outside hoping to see nothing there but Link doing something strange. As she had expected Link was standing on the outer edge of his balcony holding something shiny with one hand. She furrowed her eyebrows and waited for his next move when in the blink of an eye Link stood there before her. She gasped and walked towards him. "What did you do?" She asked him in an alarmed whisper. He smiled smugly and took her by the waist holding her firmly. He projected his arm with the shiny object to a lower tree and he polled her with him to the edge of the balcony. He turned to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't scream." She looked at him strangely but as soon as she was about to open her mouth she felt a rush going through her body and wind in her face.

When she looked around she was in the courtyard standing but a few feet away from where Fiory stood when he was calling out his name. She looked up at Link who was still holding her and asked, "What was this for?" He smiled again and with a quick ,"Follow me." Grabbed her arm and pulled her with him to hidden spot away from the castle walls. He told her not to let go of him no matter what as he pulled out his ocarina. He played a sweet melody and with a surge of blue light they were gone.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW I KNOW, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. Sorry, well you know what to do, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	31. Love me, that's all I ask of you

**I'm back! ALIVE! lol jk, but yeah so here's another chapter! AGAIN I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…for the delay. He he **

Love me, that's all I ask of you….(Disclaimer: This little quote is from The Phantom of the Opera)

Link gazed towards the horizon of the endless night of Hyrule. "Sometimes the night or day in this country seems endless…and sometimes it seems like it all ends too quickly…" Malon stared at Link's sad expression and then her eyes slowly traveled to where they had orbed to in that bright light. The place brought back so many memories…too many. She followed Link's eyes from the stars in the sky to wall that divided the beautiful waters of Lake Hylia from the rest of Hyrule.

"From the way that you say things, it would seem that you suffered a loss in this place." Link looked down at Eleanor and forced a smile. "In a way, I did Eleanor. In a way…I did. You see this girl, she was wonderful. I loved her with all my heart, the princess of my heart…until you that is." Malon raised her dainty eyebrows as he went on talking about his princess. "She was the only girl who loved me for who I was on the inside not just for being who everybody else knows. She knew me inside and out, but then…something went wrong…my royal blood got in the way and in some form it brought me to you. In that sense I am glad." Malon tilted her head and with a mischievous smile she asked," And was this girl also a princess? Was she the Princess of this place?" Link smiled still in his memories, "No, she wasn't royalty…to the world, but she was for me." Malon began to feel uncomfortable, she wasn't sure if he was talking about her or not, yet something inside her told her that he was. With a more serious face and less jealousy in her tone she continued, "What was her name?" Link snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked down at Eleanor.

He took her by the shoulders and leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. "If this is your way to change the subject beloved it is not going to work. I want to know, what was her name?" He smiled at her and shook his head, "That's not important now Eleanor, what is important is that that is all in the past and that whatever happened is not going to change." Eleanor eyed him with disgust and pushed him away. Link just stared at her in shock. "How do you know it's in the past for her? I mean, if you loved her so much why did you let your royal blood get in the way? How do you know that she still isn't out there waiting for you to come back?" Her eyes began to water and she turned away from Link giving him her back. He took a step towards her and put his arms around her. "Why does this take such an affect on you? Are you her?" he asked sarcastically. Malon raised her face from her hands were she was sobbing immediately and turned towards him with anger, "How dare you ask me such a thing-" "Why did this make you so angry at me? I saw your face, it held so much hate towards me. What did I do to you to hate me so much? Did you meet this girl? Did she tell you everything her way!" He was grabbing her by her shoulders again and began to shake her entire body as he yelled out in her face.

Malon gathered all her strength and tore away from his grasp. "You did EVERYTHING to me! You did it all!" Link stared at her in disbelief, her panting the only sound in the dead quiet lake. "You did it all…you…we…we had it all. Love, you loved me! Or so I thought but then you left me! Why? WHY! I just wanted to know why! But no, not even that was answered for me. I spent months…MONTHS changing my love into hate! After your little wedding announcement my ranch was attacked by soldiers looking for the generals of YOUR kingdom. I was then kidnapped, taken to your castle, harassed by YOUR father, which later tried to kill me when he sent me with soldiers to the woods so that they would do it, but luckily one of them saved me. He sent me in a certain direction that led me to a little village but by the time that I made it to the road that would take me there I nearly died from starvation! All I have had since then is luck! There was a kind lady that helped me when she found me lying there near death. But then I find you that she is the dear King's cousin and they want me to replace their daughter! Who by the way if you haven't noticed looks exactly like me!" Link was too in shock to respond, he watched her trembling body fall to the ground sobbing.

"Still…the why…it's been on my mind always…" She looked up at Link and with all the sadness in the world in her voice she asked, "Why? Why did you leave me…for another?" His feet seemed to move on their own towards her but in his mind he wanted to run towards her, grab her and kiss her, hold her and embrace her like the worlds never ended for him. Yet in all his years as the hero of Time he was afraid. Afraid to get near her and touch her only to have her reject him and push him away. And now, two feet away from her, he kneeled but stayed quiet. He looked at her, her head once again facing the ground, her hair covering every inch of her face. He took her hands in his, no reaction from her, and without him noticing his tears also began to fall. One of them hit her hands that got her to look up at him. Now, eye to eye, he swallowed hard, took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "I left you….to save you…-" "Oh please stop right there. You left me to save me? All that I EVER wanted was to be with you! To share my life with you! That day at the market place, with everyone around me, I felt like a complete fool! A fool of love, your love! Oh the sweet words that you whispered in my ear had become venomous lies dripped into my ears like acid! All the embrace and soft caresses became like the embrace of a scaly hideous dragon with no other purpose than to kill me from the inside out! I hate-no I despise you! Now take me BACK!"

Link fell upon his back as she pushed him away; he stared at her eyes wide in shock. His lips parted, dry and unable to say a word. Moments later he came to, and stood up holding out his hand for her to take it and with his other he searched for his ocarina. He held it up almost to his lips when he paused and turned his head to look at Malon. "Malon…" She looked at him, a raging fire still in her eyes. He cringed at her stare, "Don't say anything. I do not want to hear anymore of your dirty words. If anything the only reason I dare touch you, embrace you, or even kiss you is because I am doing this for the King and his Queen. Not because of me, because if it was for me I'd spit on your face turn on my heel and head back home NEVER to see your sorry pathetic being EVER AGAIN! Now take me to the castle!" He turned away from her tears streaming from his eyes and played the tune to take her back to Noreyes. In a beaming stream of light they floated away, far from Hyrule, 'Far from home…' thought Malon.

-------IN HYRULE CASTLE-----------

"He was here….but why? He's gone again…..where?" Zelda turned away from her window and sat on her bed. "Why would he come back only for a brief moment…why? Unless….no I don't know what I'm saying now. I must….think now of a new way to help Ingo with the rebuilding of his ranch. I wonder what happened to Malon. I hope that nothing bad happened to her. Please Goddesses wherever she is I wish that she is well." She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. "Tomorrow will be a better day…I hope."

**-------AT THE NOREYES CASTLE WITH FIORY---------**

He looked about the small space he was in and tried to think of a way out. His head ached so much it was hard for him to even remember how he got into that small space to begin with. "Now let's see….it's dark….there's dresses…and cloaks….and shoes…..and a AAAHHH!" He fell back into the dresses and knocked a bunch of them of the hangers. He poked his head out of the mound of dresses and crawled toward what had scared him. "Oh……….bloody mirror…ok this is obviously a closet but where's the door?" He stood up and began to feel around the walls for a door. He smiled when he felt the door handle but stopped before he turned it when he saw a bright light coming from outside. He put his ear to the door to see if there was anyone out there and heard muffled footsteps.

Malon began to walk away from Link when he reached over and pulled her back to him by the arm and locked her in a kiss. A heavy passionate kiss that held both hatred, but above all love. As their lips parted, their breath heavy and panting, they stared at each other; he grabbed her face with his fingers and kissed her once more. "I did not leave you, because I didn't love you. I left you because my father threatened me with your life if I did not do what he said. But, it seems that no matter what I did he meant to kill you. All I can do is say that I am sorry but I know that that is not enough. I can offer you my heart, bleeding in pain and weakly beating; I can offer you my life and my soul, if you'll just forgive me, my sweet. Malon…my only love." She stopped kissing him and stared at him, slowly looking away she took in a deep breath walked away from him. "I….don't know what to say…I…need to think about…this." She turned to face him, the light from the moon reflecting on her skin, her hair half in shadow, her eyes still glistening with tears. Link walked towards her and kissed her forehead. "We can stop him, all he wants is this kingdom, but together, you and I, can stop him and live out happy together…forever." Malon scoffed and turned away from him, "Link…you still don't know….there is no such thing…as forever. Nevertheless, I need time…" looking at him again she reached for his face with her hand but stopped half way, "heh…this still seems so unreal….finally the truth…finally your love pleading for mine's forgiveness…finally you here……..with me" She embraced him and cried into his chest. "I love…I do. I love you, I-I adore you but I still…I need to-"Link held her away and looked deep into her eyes. "I will give you the time you need…I-

**------WITH CRISTOPHER THE KING OF OSIRIAN-----**

"All my silly little plans are coming to a perfect ending and leading into a new beginning. I as the ruler of Osirian, Noreyes, and Hyrule. The three most powerful kingdoms in the WORLD! Not even Ganondorf himself could have thought of accomplishing all of this with my stupid kid's wedding to the poor ranch girl pretending to be princess. Speaking of that stupid wench…what am I going to do with her? She's more of a nuisance than a help….maybe I'll tell that miserable kid Terry to do away with her. Or I could call up one of my Generals and in doing so also prepare my legions for war with Hyrule!" He turned to face himself in the mirror and smiled psychotically. Looking at himself he took a deep breath, combed back his hair with his hand and straightened out his cloak with his hands. "Now, now Chris, do not get ahead of yourself. First do away with the wench and then plan your war.

**-----With Malon and Link------**

Fiory burst out from Malon's closet and stood speechless as did Link staring at him in disbelief. Malon gasped, "Fiory!" Link turned from Malon to Fiory and slowly began to back away from her. His gaze grew cold as he kept stepping away from her, "You need time…" He said dangerously low, "Clearly you need no time to have a man in your closet waiting for you to return…now I see…time. I think it is my turn to be the one with resentment towards you." He chuckled, "There I was, like a fool, pouring my heart to you and you already had someone else. I never thought of you this low Malon…but now, I think that his tie to this Kingdom is the only thing that will bring me anywhere near you." Malon began shaking her head at his words, tears flowing out of her eyes, "No! Please Link, I-I can explain, It's not what it looks like please! Believe me, this is not what it seems-"Link turned his back to her and took out his hook shot, with a quick jump he was out of sight. Malon ran to the balcony and searched for him with a blurry vision. Finding him nowhere in sight, and rendered helpless she fell to her knees and cried out…"Link, I don't want to loose you again! LINK!"

* * *

**SO! What do you think?Good? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and Sesshy would like to say he LIVES! Too…Oi…demons….--**


	32. True love at my door

**Well here I am again writing you guys or person tear another chapter…I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! I feel so sad and alone….I'm all alone…there's no one here besiiiiiiiiiiiiiide meeeeeeeeeeeee…wahhhhhhhhhhhhh! lol any who, no really I need reviews! PLEASE! Remember it's your reviews that keep me going. **

_**True love, at my door.**_

Morning came and oh how Malon feared it. She did not want to see the look upon Link's face when she saw him, the look of truly being betrayed; after all he sincerely loved her. She could not help but feel guilty although there was nothing going on between her and Fiory, who left through her balcony before dawn only leaving a note behind.

_Malon, _

_Forgive me for what happened last night, I now can truly see that you are not for me. I came back, only for you, thinking that what I left behind so many months ago would still be waiting for me. I know that you love him, and he loves you. Trust in me that things will get better. Until we meet again, farewell Princess. _

_Fiory_

She wiped her tears and stood from her bed and went to her vanity, she stared deep into her eyes and surged up a smile, "Malon you pitiful fool, whoever said that you could ever be happy?" A knock from the door made her turn her head in surprise, as she stood from her small stool she called out, "Who is there?" and waited a few steps from her door. "It's me, Link" Her heart began to pound in her chest, she felt like she could faint at that moment with joy, excitement, and fear at what he would have come to tell her so early in the morning. She glanced at the mirror and straightened out her hair before facing the door and turning the knob.

**WITH FIORY**

He looked towards the path that leads to the castle and sighed. "Love, what a wonderful and yet sorrowful feeling, I hope that one day I find what Link has in Malon." He looked away and kicked his horse on the side to go forward and away from Noreyes.

**WITH THE KING OF OSIRION**

His hand let go of the curtain as he backed away from his window. If it was on thing that he hated the most was unnecessary company, and he knew that Fiory was not there to see him. "What could he be doing here? I did not send for him…unless there is something going on in my Kingdom but someone refused to let him in…hmmm. I must find out why he came…I need to leave for Osirian…tonight." He went back to his bed and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. All he could think about was the reason for Fiory's appearance in the land of Noreyes. He wondered if perhaps it could be a not so serious emergency since Fiory left without one notice to him or the King and Queen of Noreyes. He knew Fiory well enough to know that a thousand castle guards were no match for him, especially when he was on a mission; he doubted that even his son could take him. "Ah, my stupid son. Only the Goddesses know how much I yearn for my pathetic weakling of a son to not be my heir! He is absolutely useless, and weak. Thankfully my powers will not pass to him but to one of my generals. I wonder…which one though. I will decide that after the battle for Hyrule and I know just how to start that little war." He cackled maliciously in his throat and turned to face the wall closing his eyes once again.

**WITH LINK AND MALON**

Link stood outside her door with his head down waiting for her to open. "Come inside, Link." He looked up for a moment and then walked past her without a word. "I…I don't know what's going on but perhaps you can explain this." He handed a letter to her and sat down in a chair nearby. Malon unfolded the letter and began reading,

_Prince,_

_I know that what you saw last night was rather shocking to you but I'd like you to know what happened before you judge her as lower than you already have. I was drunk that night and I stumbled into the courtyard yelling her name to the skies so loudly I woke her from her sleep. She came to my aid and helped me but when you showed up to keep up her pretences she placed me in her closet. That is when she left with you and then you came back, I walked out and you saw what you saw. I only came back for her, because when she was sent to be killed one of my close friends in the castle of Osirian helped her and told me on her location. It was then I searched for her, found her, and fell in love with her ever more. She did not, however, always in love with you. I realized this last night, although I knew all along, I refused to acknowledge. My heart was stubborn, as is yours in letting her go. If you love her don't forfeit what I could never gain. Do it for your sake and for hers. Love her, marry her, take care of her…_

_Your Loyal General_

_Fiory_

She looked up at Link with a puzzled expression and walked over to her vanity. Through her mirror she stared at Link, who stared at her back with a cold and mysterious light in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She turned to him with a helpless look in her eyes, tears on the brink of falling, "What do you want me to explain from this?" He stood from the chair and walked over to her; he neared his face to hers and closed his eyes taking in her sweet scent. "Explain to me, nothing, just tell me if its true, tell me its true so that I can take you into my arms, hold you and love you like I have dreamt since the last time that I saw you walk away in that crowd in Hyrule. Tell me it's true Malon; tell me you love me and no one else. Tell me everything so that I can protect you from the world and keep you safe in my heart because I swear to the Goddesses that if I lose you again I'll die." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he waited for her to say something. He felt her delicate fingers wrap around his face and lift his head up. When he opened his eyes his lips felt the soft skin of her lips on his. Her eyes closed in a passionate kiss, their tears flowing together. She let go and stared deeply into his eyes, "I will not lie to you, because I can't. Everything in that letter is true, I've always loved you despite my temporary hate for you, I never loved him in that way, and yes I helped him but I had nothing to do with him in any romantic way that night. Link, I love you and no one else. Only you, always you…"

**Sorry this chapter's short but I'm having some problems. Can't really concentrate, anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Much love, Starlighter.**


	33. Love and War

**I'm back! Yes, I did move, it was fun! Ok but now I'm back, I've been reading other fanfics to get some inspiration, if some of you have read my reviews. Ok, well here is the chapter Sesshy!**

**Sesshy: Is there anyway that you could say my full name? **

**Starlighter: o.O**

**Sesshy: sigh never mind…Starlighter does not own Zelda, nor any of the characters…I despise you**

**Starlighter: NO YOU DON'T! You LOVE me! hahahaha ENJOY!**

_Love and War_

The following days were going by fast. They're wedding was approaching it was now the eve of their wedding…As the princess stared into her mirror a wide smile spread on her lips. She couldn't believe it, her dream was coming true, and she was finally going to marry her true love…Link. As she stared more though her smile began to fade, although she was going to marry Link, this was not how she imagined it, she closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I wish I was at home, sitting in front of my mirror, next to the window that always graced my room with the warm rays of dawn. At home, at the ranch…were my uncle would be ecstatic over my wedding and be preparing everything in the corral for the evening's party, and I'd go down to the stables, free my horses and dance with them my joy….but I am here, instead…..with only this room to share my joy." She looked down at her hands and clutched at her dress as she silently sobbed away her sadness.

WITH THE KING OF OSIRIAN

He smiled maliciously as he looked towards the horizon. He breathed in the fresh morning air and let the light breeze play with his golden locks. "Ah, yes, today is the day. My troops are prepared to quote on quote defend Noreyes from that evil no good Hyrule. Muahahahahahahahahaha! Now let's see, he should be here soon with my message…." There came a light knock at his door. "Ah just in time!" he said in a sing song tone as he merrily skipped to the door. He opened it and didn't even wait for the messenger to announce the arriving word but snatched it from his hands and slammed the door in his face. "yes yes YES! It's here! Now let's see…"

_My liege,_

_Out troops are ready and the false message has been implanted. Our sources have informed us that the King of Hyrule has taken hard feelings towards our false informants' message about our Prince marrying the Princess of Noreyes. Our messenger made sure to instigate bitter and hateful feelings on the King of Hyrule and has announced war upon Noreyes, here is what our messenger wrote about the King's inspiring speech, _

**_My dear people of Hyrule, today we will have war! Have you no idea what disgrace this so called prince of Osirian has brought to our Kingdom? To your beloved future Queen? This man, who dared take the noble title of Prince, has abandoned your princess for so called better deal with the princess of Noreyes. As we have been informed the King of Noreyes has gladly accepted the deal and has knowledge of this disgrace, as well as having gone as far as toasting to this Prince's disdainful act! Let us give them the message the Noreyes is no better than Hyrule! Let us give them the message that our princess is no 'deal', as you all know any woman is the most precious stone the world beholds and is not just a deal to our true Hyrulian men! For real men value their partner in life! Real men do not go back on their words! Real men do not abandon such a precious jewel as our princess! This is an insult my Hyrulians! No father wants their daughter thrown aside when a BETTER deal comes along, NO! WE will have WAR UPON NOREYES! and we shall see who the better Kingdom REALLY IS!_**

_Since this speech my liege, I take with me the assumption that Hyrule's troops arrive tonight! Our troops are already in their camps near Noreyes, ready for your word to attack Hyrulian soldiers._

_Yours truly,_

_General Siei, Royal Army_

The King closed the letter and held it up to the candle near by. He watched it burn on the floor all the while holding a malicious grin. "Thanks to my loyal generals, I shall have what I have always wanted! The two most powerful kingdoms of the world along with mine! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now if the troops are attacking tonight the borders, how can I make sure that this little attack will take until tomorrow?" The King closed the letter and held it up to the candle near by. He watched it burn on the floor all the while holding a malicious grin. "Thanks to my loyal generals, I shall have what I have always wanted! The two most powerful kingdoms of the world along with mine! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now if the troops are attacking tonight the borders, how can I make sure that this little attack is not known until after the wedding ceremony…at least until after the 'I do' crap…hopefully my son will crave to play hero and go protect Noreyes, that way he can die and I can have my Kingdoms. Hmmm….I'll call two of my generals to help in disposing of the messengers so that the attack is not known, after all they are at my camps near by. MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I am truly evil! hahahahahaha!"

WITH LINK

He was walking to Malon's chamber and was about to knock when he heard her sobbing. Instead of knocking he decided to walk in and find out what was making her so upset a day before their wedding. He opened the door gently and stepped with a light foot as to not disturb her. She sat on her stool in front of the vanity with her head bowed, her shoulders shaking with each breath. He approached her gently and took her shoulders with his hands, she lifted her head slowly and made a small smile with her tear filled cheeks and her trembling lips. "Link…"

She turned her whole body to face him and embraced him as never before, crying into his chest. He held her tightly and rested his chin on the crest of her head. "Malon, why do you cry so soon to our wedding? Are you not happy with me?" Malon looked up into his eyes, "No, I am more than happy to be with you its just that, I had planned my wedding to be at home, at the ranch, with my uncle there, and my horses….Link I want to go home, I miss it now more than ever. The sweet breezes of the morning air, the warmth of the dawning sun, the sweet taste of our precious milk…I want it all again! I don't want to be here, I know that envy took hold of me sometimes, wanting the palace life, but it's just not me."

Link neared his face to hers until they were nose to nose, closing his eyes and in a light whisper he said, "Then let's go home…let's go back to Hyrule." Her eyes widened in surprise and happiness but just as quickly as her heart had lightened with the ultimate joy it sank back into a bottomless pit of sadness. "Link, we can't do that." His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes held a light of bewilderment. "Why not?" he said very confused, "Because Link, this King and Queen, they asked me to take the place of their daughter, to give them an heir or else their reign is forfeit. I can't abandon them, after all, they took me into their lives no questions asked, and I just can't do that to them, it would be unfair." Link released his hold on her and turned away from her. He sighed and once again looked at her with a sad expression on his face, " So you would sacrifice one of the happiest moments of your life, make that two with the child bearing, just for a couple that you don't even know? Malon, that's not fair to you, I don't know about you but I'm not willing to give them our child, I'm not willing to see you end up in tears at the end of tomorrow because it wasn't at home were it should be!"

Malon ran into his arms and sobbed harder. He surrendered to her embrace once again and closed his eyes feeling the warmth of her tears on his tunic again, "Malon, I just want you to be happy, I don't want to see this tomorrow…"

THE NEXT DAY

The Noreyen Temple stood in all its glory decorated with the most beautiful flowers in Noreyes because they grew everywhere, orchids. There were vines and vines of these flowers wrapped on the pillars of the temple, the gold symbols that were carved in them now barely visible. The sky was a joyful blue, the sun was high in the sky, there was a cool breeze that swayed the flowers gently, no clouds could be seen at all. There was a lilac colored carpet for the people to walk on, there were small pillars shorter than the knee lining the carpet, each with a vase full of pink and white orchids. Simple, yet beautiful. People were on either side of the carpet behind the small pillars awaiting the arrival of the bride, for the King of Noreyes, the King of Osirian, and the Prince of Osirian were already at the entrance of the temple, they too awaited the arrival of the Queen and the Bride.

**OK, I just wanted to get a chapter through, it explains a few things and its sort of the climax….you know, it all finally fits in to the evil kings plan to take over the kingdoms. BUT the question is will he do it? Will our hero arrive in time to stop it and discover the whole truth to explain to the kingdoms so that they don't fall into the evil king's plans? lol that was long, ok well you know the drill, REVEW REVEWI REVIEW!**


	34. The Day

**Starlighter: YAY! Quick update! weeeee I'm on a roll! hahahahahaha!**

**Sesshy: I'm not even going to bother to tell you to hurry up…**

**Starlighter: Awww, but you're taking the fun out of your impatient character! WEEE, I'm extra happy today, October 7, I DECORATED MY HOUSE FOR HALLOWEEN! YAY! ok, that's all, I had to tell the world…**

**Sesshy: Hurray, now just get on with it!**

**Starlighter: OK! Enjoy the story for it is almost at an end!**

**_The Day…_**

"My lord! We have reached the Noreyen borders! Shall I order the attack without warning?" The King of Hyrule looked up at his general's face and shook his head. "No, we are attacking the forts only, the people of this kingdom have no debts with us, warn them that their town is under attack and to evacuate. Attack only soldiers leave the people be. Should the men attack you only knock them out, do not kill them." The General nodded and with a bow left the King's presence. The King looked around at the small sleepy town, as if in a trance his eyes landed on the high moon and his chest lifted and fell with his loud and saddened sigh. "Goddesses, forgive me for what I am about to do, but surely you three understand that no one, no one insults my daughter in such a way and escapes without a scratch!" His last words caused him to grip his horses' reigns, with one last look towards the moon he let out a yelp for the horse to go forward, towards his soldiers' ranks, were he would begin the war against Noreyes.

Skillfully a shadow slipped past the guards towards the one guard that would light the fire beacons to warn for an attack. He reached the man standing with his back toward the border of Noreyes and with one swipe of the shadow's blade slit the man's neck, as hot liquid trickled through his fingers holding the guard's neck he gently set him down in a sitting position faking slumber. The shadow smiled sinisterly and crept back into the darkness of the night.

The moon still high in the skies fell as a sole witness to the massacre of soldiers under the cover her dark surrounding, for the soldiers of Noreyes were blind this night, without their warning beacon to alight their hope for aid their spirits dropped but then rose to the skies, the swift pain of a blade or and arrow coming to contact with their bodies their last memory. Only few escaped, and as they rode towards their King, the dared not look back to their comrades, for there were only bodies and blood to be seen with the flames eating at their fort. On they rode, on to give their King the warning….of war.

--------------------------

He held his hands together as if in prayer and opened his eyes slowly to the rising light in the east, it marked the beginning of this special day, this day that marked the beginning of a heavy war of titans, for that is what they could only be compared to, these kingdoms, titans…His lips curled into a smile again, that same sinister smile he wore that same night that he had so silently ended the life of a man. A man that would have thwarted his father's plans…for his war would have still taken place, but he would not have the Kingdom of Noreyes, much less Hyrule. "Poor poor daddy, you think I'm under your control, and with this you think that I am like one of your stupid minion generals that fall loyal under your reign, ha! I shall be the one to make sure those I aided to escape last night will come right when the wedding commences, right before they say 'I do' right before there is any union, just in time for the Prince to fall out with Noreyen ranks and aid in the war, for that is what he will surely do. And then, there will be nothing left for daddy to do, but pull his hair out in rage for loosing his kingdoms! Because, in this war, I too will make sure his sole heir dies!"

**IN THE PRESENT**

A carriage arrived at the end of the center carpet, a white carriage with light satin golden curtains, orchids springing from random places giving the carriage a natural beauty look, the steps under the doors were embedded with gold designs in the shape of orchids and then, the door opened. Out stepped the Queen, in a beautiful golden gown, her shoes sparkled with stones that resembled dew in the early morn. The gown was Elizabethan style, her hair was tied up in a high bun concealed behind her brilliant crown marking her status as Queen of Noreyes. Her eyes wondered amongst the crowd and as they landed upon Link, they held still with a most mischievous look, without further ado she bowed and stepped aside, one hand held out for the Princess to step out.

Her hand took hold of the Queen's, her soft glove held the crowd in a breath waiting to see the rest of her. Next, a shoe that too shined with stoned like the morning dew, another gloved hand holding the gown high enough to step out of the carriage without slipping. The crows still held in a breath as she slowly stepped out fully. Now their eyes fell upon the most beautiful white gown they had ever seen. Her veil hung loosely over her porcelain face, so thin it was that you could see her hair tied in a semi high bun with loose strands of curly red hair hanging stylishly in the front and in the back. Her crown over her veil sparkled with radiance in the sunlight. The veil ended at the beginning of her dress which was rather odd to the crowd but beautiful non-the less. The top part was pointed upwards toward her neck, the unconnected sleeves were of a shapeable see through material that fluffed upwards following the pattern of her top, and they started a little below her shoulders displaying her creamy skin. The rest of her top ended in a V shape below her hips that opened up the dress's skirt into an upside down bowl shape, there was that trade mark strip in the middle of the skirt that seemed to divide the skirt and give the illusion of showing of the skirt underneath the main skirt. The top was also engraved that edges top and bottom with delicate hand painted golden orchids, the golden paint which also gleamed in the sunlight.

The ladies and gentlemen of the court nodded their heads in approval of such a beautiful sight and applauded at the princess' graceful walk towards her prince. Underneath the veil, if one were to ignore the excitement and detail her face, you would catch a tear rolling down her check and slight look of sadness across her face. No matter how fine her life was now, she still, in her heart, yearned for that dream wedding. "…..back home" she whispered before smiling at Link and taking his arm into the temple.

They walked, arm in arm, heart in heart, towards the elderly man with the religious symbols, and royal robes, waiting for the young couple. The people followed the couple and then took their seats accordingly inside the temple. They kneeled in front of the man and he began the ceremony. Malon, drowning out his words, thought only of home, where she would, or should be at this moment in her life. Instead of the King and Queen, her Uncle, instead of this temple, the Temple of Time, instead of this place…Hyrule. Tears unknowingly rolled down her cheeks, Link noticed them and gave her a gentle squeeze with his hand on her hand. This took her out of her thoughts and she managed a small smile and a glance towards her future husband. The elderly man, went on without noticing this exchange between the two. His words now entering Malon's head, she listened, eyes closed, tears still rolling down her face. His words became an echo and she fell into a trance, everything she heard was slow and dream like.

A loud blast was heard and in her mind it sounded like an explosion right beside her, she turned to the source and there stood three bloody soldiers in gasp for breath. In her ears their breaths were louder than normal, slower than normal, and then they spoke, in a booming voice, "My lord! Hyrule attacks at the eastern border! They have destroyed our forts, our men are dead...we are the sole survivors. They spared the people of the town, but our men sir! Our border! They have taken it!" The young man fainted into the arms of his comrades, as the King rose from his throne and stood there speechless. Malon looked from the young man to the King, everything still not registering, the only place her mind kept repeating all morning was now attacking Noreyes. She couldn't believe it, but just as quick as the man fainted, everything now turned into a faster than normal pace. Link stood from his kneeling position and walked over to the King and shook him back into reality.

"Sire! Snap out of it!" The King looked at Link and took him by the shoulders. "I don't understand, why Hyrule would attack us like this? This…this…..this is an outrage!" At that moment an unknown messenger enters panting and out of breath. "My lord! I have a message from the King of Hyrule!" The King of Noreyes stepped forward to accept the letter when the King of Osirian snatches it and reads it over quickly. "Christopher wha-" "My lord, this is far worse than I thought!" A wicked glint had formed in Christopher's eyes as he stepped over to the stupefied King of Noreyes. "In my order, I, King Julius of Hyrule, attack your land with the purpose of taking over what in century's past was once mine, too far have you reigned over a land that my past generations once reined! It is time to claim what in rights is mine!" The King pretended to read the letter, "My lord! He plans to destroy Noreyes and claim this as his throne!" Christopher pointed to the King's chair, as the King and everybody in the temple followed Christopher's hand to the throne, Christopher tucked the letter away in his robes and walked toward the King standing in front of his son. "My lord, you are right in that this is an outrage, we must fight! I will aid you, it would be my honor." He bowed he head, the King looked around at his people and the stepped forward to make a speech.

"I do not know why the King of Hyrule now decided to take a dead issue and jolt it back to life with this declaration of War, but I am not one to take it lightly, and seeing as he has already attacked our borders, let us now fight back! If it is a war that King Julius wants, a war he shall have!" The King turned back to his "daughter" and held out his hand to her. She walked forwards and took his hand, he turned his whole body towards her and enclosed her hand in his and in the softest of whispers he said, "In the short time that you have been with us….my wife has learned to love you like she once loved our dearest, however hard I have been with you, know that I too have learned to love you as such." A tear, one of many before, rolled down her rosy cheek once more, the King wiped it away and kissed her forehead lightly. "We will win this war, and when it is over, what was started today, will be finished. I promise you that." That said he walked away calling is guards towards him. The crows followed suit, exiting the temple, all the while whispering amongst each other glancing at the entranced princess. The Queen stepped forward and touched Malon's shoulder gently, Malon turned in reaction, the Queen met her eyes and nodded leaning in to kiss her on her cheek. "It is best that we leave now, in time such as these we must head toward the safety of our castle. Come dear." Malon turned wordlessly towards Link and with tear filled eyes, called him towards her with her whole heart.

Following that look in her eyes he ran towards her and cupped her face in his, "Everything will be alright, go with the Queen, you must be safe." Malon bowed her head, "I am only safe with with me, come with me to the castle." Link kissed her passionately and parted soon after. "I cannot, I need to find out what has happened, you know as well as I do that King Julius would not start a war over that….it's not….it just doesn't connect in my head. I need to find out, I need to get to him." Malon shook her head, "No, no, no, no, Link, with what happened, you leaving the princess of Hyrule, he will not accept a meeting with you, he will not. He will kill you! That's probably the real reason he is attacking this kingdom, because of our wedding! You cannot go out there!" Link smiled and kissed her forehead, "I will tell the King that I will aid in battle, which will get me out there, once there I will find a way to reach the King. Zelda will most likely be with him, if she and I can somehow restore his memory about my being the Hero of Time and the trust he held with me then, he will accept a meeting with me. He will. I promise, he won't kill me. I'll come back, I swear, for all my love for you, I will come back to you no matter what."

He kissed her once more and then pushed her towards the entrance were the Queen waited for her to follow suit. With a heavy heart she walked towards the Queen and followed her into the carriage they had first arrived in and left to the castle. Once gone Link turned to the King of Osirian and glared at him with the fiercest glare he could muster. "Now what have you done? Surely-" "Oh don't patronize me Link! As I recall, you agreed to leave Zelda and marry Eleanor….or should I say Malon? Oh? You don't look surprised, I expected you not to, as I had suspected with that mushy moment you two are back together. However that won't save her, the King of Hyrule is on a rampage to avenge the abandoning of his daughter, he is blinded! He will find Malon and Kill her!" Link's eyes widened taking in his father's words. It was true, blinded by a heavy emotion such as rage could enable any person to such an act. He had to get to the King as soon as possible.

"I am going to aid the King of Noreyes in battle, after I am through with that, because I will get to the King of Hyrule and stop this stupid war that you started, I will expose you and have you arrested! You no longer intimidate me father! No, Malon is safe, you can't harm her any longer! The war with Hyrule has been started, you cannot threaten me with that any more either!" His father held a sinister smile and paced lightly towards his son, his eyes holding a forbidden secret, "Do as you wish, but know this, during our stay here, instigating this war was not all my evil has been up to, no, what if I told you that I know of that _other realm_ in which you were the so called _Hero of Time_, what if I told you that I sent troops to find the great evil which threatened your beloved land and that I now hold him captive!" the King said in a crazy tone, "I hold you to a bluff! You may hold knowledge of that, but Ganondorf is safely within the sacred realm locked away for all eternity!" The King smile became wider, "But not his _good_ half, oh no, his good half I hold and that I have enough to call his other half to this realm and call his evil reign over Hyrule once again!"

Link turned his back on his father and began to walk down the isle toward the doors of the temple. "Oh you think I lie, but in your mind there is that doubt, that doubt that will eat at your every wimb until what I have said either comes true or not! Ahahaha! Ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Link walked out of the temple leaving his maniacal father in the temple. "I have to get to the King and Zelda now more than ever, if what my father says is true, than we are in far more trouble than this war."

**Starlighter: OK OK OK! I know that this was another informational chapter but, I just can't seem to get to the war part…..it frightens me!**

**Sesshy: Why?**

**Starlighter: Well…I'm not sure I can write it as I want it to come out, oh well, I'll just write the next chapter carefully, yes there will be battle in the following chapter! WAR I TELL YOU WAR! hehe, ok anyway, as usual REVEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	35. War

**Starlighter: OK!!!HERE IT IS!!! The chapter you have ALL been waiting for! The chapter of…**

**Sesshy: The chapter of war there! I said it without all of your suspense crap!**

**Starlighter: KILLERRRR!!!! You evil demon! Fine, he said it, the chapter of WAR!!! (echoes eerily)**

**Sesshy: There you go again….your suspense….I hate you.**

**Starlighter: But I love you, that makes us a contradiction by being together!! HAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Sesshy: I am most certainly not involved with you!**

**Starlighter: Your right, I have other lovers better than you! Enjoy the chapter everyone!!!**

**Sesshy: Hey- wait! WHAT!!??-**

**Starlighter: P.P.S SO SORRY about this long delay, I was left without internet for like the longest time and the only time I got to go online was at a public library, B.S. if you ask me. But here I am!! Now Sesshy ssshhh! The chapter's starting!**

_**WAR**_

Link made his way quickly to the King of Noreyes, who was assembling all his men. At his fort he stood, in front of a large hand painted cardiograph of Noreyes, with three of his five generals. He looked up when Link entered the room and turned back to his map, "You shouldn't be here Prince; you should be protecting my daughter." Link stood in front of the stone table put his hand were the King was concentrating his sight. This made the King look at him with a look of displeasure but before he could say anything Link held his other hand to allow him to speak. "My King, if I may, I would like to aid you in this time of dire need. I tell you from experience that Hyrule is a fierce Kingdom with an excellent army; it would give me great honor to fight against them." The King eyed Link with mistrust and sighed as he assumed his full height. "I did not want you to take place in this war for the reason that should you die, my-" "Believe me sire, that I would not run that risk unless it was absolutely necessary, you are in need and my army will come to your aid and together we can stop Hyrule. Remember my lord that death is inevitable, however inevitable it is, my death will not take place in this war I have already promised that to my love." The King sighed once more and nodded, "Very well, here is the map of Noreyes, my generals will be positioned at every border, I am sending two of them at the border which is being attacked at the moment, which leaves my castle unprotected, if you can bring your army and protect my castle as well as reinforce my other borders. That will do."

Link nodded and turned to leave the room, "And Link…" He stopped and faced the King, "Do keep your promise, I know that Hyrule as a whole is a fierce warrior, this war will not be easy, and in fact…the end may be the most farthest thing from now." Link nodded and turned again leaving the room in silence. Once outside he mounted a mare and rode to the castle with haste.

WITH KING CHRISTOPHER

The King sneered as he stepped with haste out of the church. He entered his carriage and shut the door roughly. "What are we going to do My liege?" asked Terry from across the King. The King grunted and refused to look at Terry who was inwardly smiling. "Those fools from Hyrule weren't enough to do away with all of the guards at the fort they attacked. Now my stupid son is going to get involved and probably die! My masterful plan has flawed, if my son dies there will be no one to marry the stupid princess and therefore I lose this Kingdom! Alone I cannot win against Noreyes nor Hyrule! Our army is not strong enough that is why I had planned to attack Hyrule with both the Noreyen army and mine, but now that will never happen-"The King stopped in his tracks and his eyes went as wide as a toad's. A sinister smile took over his features and his eyes once again beheld a malicious glare. "I think, my dear knight, it is time that I recognize you…..hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha….as MY SON!!!"

WITH THE OSIRIAN ARMY

"Fiory, how long do we wait for the King?" Fiory turned to Camry and smiled, "I'm not sure Camry. The men are already getting restless, and I cannot contact Alexander and Daniel, they are on the other borders of Noreyes. I do not know if they have any news, we will just have to wait for Terry to come and give us the signal." Camry took a sip from his water flask and then turned to face the horizon, the sun was still high in the sky, the light breeze swayed the high grass bending it slightly. "Fiory, if we are going to fight against Hyrule, why has Wufei not returned? Should he not be standing along side us?" Fiory sighed and faced the same direction as Camry, "Not too long ago the King received word that Wufei had fallen for the Princess of Hyrule, Wufei then joined the King of Hyrule and became one of Hyrule's generals, by order of Princess Zelda, the Royal Army's General. King Christopher seemed unaffected by this and merely spread Wufei's army among Alexander's and Daniel's armies." Camry's eyes went wide and as in reflex took hold of Fiory's arm; Fiory turned his head towards him and nodded confirming this news to his friend. Camry turned and walked away leaving Fiory to his thoughts.

"Malon…be safe. These dire times cause my thoughts to trail back to you…How I wish that we could have stayed in that woman's little house forever…just you and I. But sadly here we are, I waiting to be called into battle and you, waiting for this battle that has not even commenced to end. What will you do…for surely your Prince will aid the King of Noreyes, should he parish? What will you do? Would you fall into my arms? Whose arms would you mourn in? I must shake from these thoughts, the Prince will live, they will wed, and I…I will stay away from you…" Fiory lowered his gaze to the grass and watched it for a moment, that's when he saw it, the signal, but it was not Terry coming towards them, it was another messenger. As he approached Fiory recognized the young man and began walking towards him. The young man stopped and jumped off his mare, exhausted and out of breath he handed Fiory a note.

_Generals, _

_The time has come, you are to arrive at the castle and report to either I or the Prince. There you will receive instructions._

_King Christopher _

Fiory nodded to the boy and thanked him for the note. "You may stay here and rest while we get everything together to depart towards the castle." The boy nodded and rested against his horse. Fiory walked up to were Camry was sitting and crouched down before his friend. "My friend…now is not the time to wonder over our comrades' actions. He did what he did because he wanted it so. We cannot change his decision. Come…we are summoned!" Camry stood with his friend and took the note. He cast a small smile towards his friend and both began to call forth their soldiers to march toward Noreyes Castle.

WITH MALON AND THE QUEEN

The Queen stood at the window with her hand rested against the window sill. Malon sat at her dresser removing her royal wedding jewels. "I have not been completely honest with you my Queen." The Queen shifted her weight to her left foot demonstrating that she was listening. "The Prince knows…that I am not your real daughter…he discovered it on his own…he-he hasn't told anybody but…between him and I, that is the real me, we settled all of the wrong that was done to us in the past and now we are happy together-" Malon looked up as the Queen sighed loudly and turned in her direction with a tired glaze over her eyes. "Malon I've known all along, do you think that I could not notice? From one day to the next that cold and far away look in your eyes changed, his eyes did too, he no longer held that haze of confusion, mistrust, and falsehood. Both of your eyes became one, filled with light, joy, warmth, and love. It was easy for me to tell." Malon bowed her head low in embarrassment. "You need not feel ashamed, on the contrary, because you love one another so deeply is not something to be ashamed of. I know that you ran a risk of him bursting out with the truth in front of everyone as well as the risk of being whisked away and leaving all of this behind you, just think in that you did not abandon this so called responsibility. That is all you need to know." The Queens warm smile filled Malon with relief and then the Queen approached Malon and held her head up with her soft hand. "I still look upon you as a daughter, and as a mother, I will love you and care about you no matter what it is that you do."

A tear rolled down Malon's cheek and she smiled putting her hands on the Queen's.

**_It would be two weeks until the army's of Osirian reached Link and the royal castle of Noreyes. In the meantime Hyrule had advanced to the other villages at the borders taking hold of them and using them as forts. The people had been evacuated and had marched to the King's fort were the King of Noreyes, the King of Osirian and Link planned battle once the army's of Osirian reached the Noreyen Fort. Small battalions of the King of Noreyes had been sent to protect the villages from further advancement, but while some claimed victory most did not. After the first night of battle on the following morning more Hyrulian knights would arrive and overthrow the small numbers of Noreyen knights. The King of Noreyes began to get flustered and impatient with the Osirian army, as well as Link, for he waited for them to arrive to take men to protect him long enough for him to reach the King of Hyrule and explain hopefully putting and end to the war. _**

WITH LINK

He held his hand to his forehead to block the sun's light from blinding him while he looked out onto the horizon awaiting his messenger to return. "Where is he, he should have returned by now with my men." He backed up his mare and began to ride towards the fort when one of the Noreyen knights called out to him. "My lord! I see someone approaching over there!" Link turned Epona around in the direction the knight pointed to and held his hand once more to his forehead. There he came, the boy that had been sent to the generals. He squinted for better viewing and a little far off he spotted the generals and their army's. "Finally they have reached the fort. Squillus! Head on to the fort and tell the King's that the army's are here." The knight turned his horse about and rode on leaving Link to welcome his men. "Now I can take a good handful of them and head towards the King of Hyrule, stop this before it gets out of hand." But before they reached him a blinding blue light enveloped him and took him away leaving only Epona for the army to see.

"The prince has been taken!" Camry shouted towards Fiory as they began to ride harder towards Epona. They stopped before the mare and stared at it alone with only the saddle and the Prince's weapons strapped to its sides. "Camry, take the reins, we must inform the King of this quickly!" But before Camry could touch Epona she rode off towards the castle, the generals stared at one another but did not linger for long, they too rode off but towards the fort, were the King of Osirian and the King of Noreyes waited for their arrival.

THE BLUE LIGHT

Link landed safely on his feet in a familiar place. The sacred Chamber of the Sage's. He looked around and noticed Princess Zelda on a new emblem floating right next to the emblem of Rauru. "Princess-" Zelda held her hand up. "It is I who will explain what is happening before you have anything to say. My father has been brainwashed by a man who claimed to be on our side while you went with your father. A man who you thought was trust worthy, Quintus, and he has filled my father's heart with bitter anger and rage against you and your father for leaving me. While I know that you were forced by your father, a threatened prisoner, I have not been able to even touch my father. He is surrounded by an evil aura. Quintus…is not your ordinary Osirian. I have spoken to the Great Fairies and they seem to have heard of a sorcerer, a powerful one with the ability to shape shift and a server of the Osirian Royal Family, my guess is that this sorcerer is Quintus. Not only that Link, it gets worse, this sorcerer has found Ganondorf! The Great Deku Tree sent Navi to follow Quintus in hopes of finding Ganondorf, Navi has reported that he is being held in the prisoner's dungeon in Osirian, heavily guarded. Link, if this sorcerer was powerful enough to find him, he may be able to open up the sacred realm and reawaken Ganondorf!"

Link bowed his head tightening his fists as he stood there listening to the Princess of Hyrule. He looked up at Zelda, his eyes holding that same determination they once held when he was on his mission to awaken the sages and bring down Ganondorf. "Your father was beyond careful to even mention a sorcerer anywhere, if it were not that I have powers, I would have never been able to see Quintus for what he really is and warn you. Link, it is time to call upon the powers of the triforce of courage…it is time to remind the world of your Quest…of your title. This will alter this plane but only slightly. The consequences…are…the people who died at Ganondorf's hand will once again die…his destructions will be under reconstruction…your father will fear you now more than ever for he too will know of your title. He will be more cautious but still heed that he is still a great threat for he may call upon his sorcerer, in fact, he will call upon his sorcerer for protection. You now have the six sages at your disposal, I will do all I can to protect my father and Hyrule. It is up to you to end this, starting with the sorcerer. He stands at my father's side, his hand always on his shoulder."

Link nodded and began to summon the power of his triforce to return to Noreyes when the Princess called out his name. "And Link." Their eyes met, hers filled with tears, his with anger, and "he has called upon the evil creatures of Hyrule to aid our armies. Stalfos, Lizalfos, Deadhand, Gibdos, Redead, Beamos, Iron Knuckles, Wolfos…warn your armies…be safe Link." He continued his summoning spell and with the blinding of a blue light Zelda watched him disappear to his destination.

"Be safe Link…be…victorious….Hero of Time." She held the Ocarina of Time and played the divine melody that withheld the time after the defeat of Ganondorf. In that moment an array of blue lights shot out of the temple of time, like waves surrounded the earth. With one final note the waves gave one final glow and faded. Zelda opened her eyes and looked upon the sad and worried faces of the sages. "Now the whole world knows…of the Hero of Time and his Quest…"

WITH LINK

He looked about his surroundings and took out his ocarina calling Epona. No sooner had the instrument left his lips had Epona's hoofs been heard galloping towards him. He smiled and patted her nose, looking into her eyes he gave her a weak smile. "Well my friend, looks like we're back. The world will now see us as we were, The Hero of Time and his brave steed, ready for another quest girl?" Epona kicked up her legs and neighed proudly, Link chuckled and took hold of her reins as he mounted. "Let's go then, to the fort!"

AT THE FORT

The King of Noreyes stood in front of the map of Noreyes rubbing his eyes. "The army of Hyrule is too strong for me alone, even my army has not the strength and I am starting to doubt in Christopher. Link however, I can fully trust. Still…will he live up to his legend…is he really the-" The doors slammed open and Link entered sword in hand and hylian shield in the other. "Its about time, we need a new strategy, the hylian soldiers advance while we retract. I will not send our soldiers foolishly to take back the Noreyen borders blindly." Link nodded to his "father" and headed toward the map they all surrounded. He looked up after a short while and seemed to be looking for a face. "Where are the Generals? Where is Alexander?" "I sent Alexander to protect the Noreyen Castle, Fiory, Camry, and Daniel are in the other room-" "Why are they not here planning for their soldiers paths? I demand to know that _Father_! We cannot plan without their say, after all it is their armies that will march into either death or victory, I need them here so get them now!" His father for the first time felt a twinge of fear from his son's presence and nodded frantically calling forth a servant to get the generals. As Link for the first time did not fear what his father could do, after all what was there left to do. Thanks to his destiny revealed his father could not soil his name, Malon was safe in the castle protected by the best general in his army, and the war with Hyrule had already began…he had nothing left to fear. Or did he? He was forgetting the key ingredient, Quintus, the shape shifting sorcerer with the power to awaken non other than Ganondorf!

The generals arrived with serious and curious expressions bowing courtly to everybody and eyeing Link as though for the first time. "How may we serve you my liege?" They turned to Link and waited. Hesitating a little bit he turned back to the map, "Camry, Daniel we need to position each of you at an eastern and western border, the south is the most overcome by the Hylian army I will go to that border with Fiory. The best strategy we have is this, we use the Osirian soldiers to attract attention, distract the Hylian army if you will, the Noreyen soldiers who best know their surroundings will strike from the forest trees, hidden mountain forts, anything you've got that can serve you as a natural fort." "That will not be enough to defeat the Hylia-" Once again interrupting his father's pessimistic talk he turned his back to the table and walked a little towards a case with antique shields and swords as well as a white and gold bow with a broken tie. "What we want is not to defeat them but to retract them, far enough, and take time enough to get the King's eye away from the south. Then Fiory and I will arrive in peace to the King and have a talk, if it cannot be settled with words, then we will have to make a strategy to defeat them."

The strategy was carried out, Camry and Daniels' armies headed east and west. Fiory and Link were preparing a strategy of their own independent from that announced in front of the counsel for Link did not trust his father fully knowing that he'd inform his spy at the Hylian King's end. Camry and Daniel were to send reports every three days of their progress as well as Link and Fiory. The King of Noreyes was sent to defend his castle as well as was accompanied by King Christopher, to this Link had first objected to for he had wanted him to go with Camry or Daniel but the King of Noreyes decided for him to go with him. Link regretfully agreed, although he had not wanted him to be anywhere near Malon.

AT THE STABLED WITH LINK AND FIORY

Link stood fixing the saddle on Epona and kept glancing at Fiory who was also fixing the saddle on his horse. "What?" Link mumbled out after Fiory chuckled out loud. Fiory stopped fixing the saddle and faced Link, "Nothing…just didn't know that I was competing with The Hero of Time for the woman I loved." This aggravated Link for it was this kind of behavior he wanted to avoid after Zelda had told him he was about to be known again. "You know, my title does not fully define who I am, being a hero does not mean that I am invincible let alone perfect. I have defects like any mortal, I'm not a God, and I could have lost her to you. Had I not come at all to this place at all you just might have done that. But I do believe this, you can't win or loose against destiny. Being The Hero of Time…at first I thought I could avoid being known as that, avoid my destiny and its calls living a normal life but I can't. Now more than ever, the one evil I fear returning now can and I'm not sure….either way let's get going."

They mounted their horses and rode out to meet the soldiers waiting for their sign to move out towards the south.

_**In two weeks they would arrive out onto the borders of the south, in two weeks Link would have to fight to get through to the King of Hyrule, he would have to face the sorcerer and rid the King of his evil counsel…in two weeks…He might be awoken…**_


	36. Getting there

**Starlighter: OK OK OK so I'm going to make this brief, enjoy the story, plz do, any questions of anything that you think is odd, out of the story line, blah blah blah review to me about it! K? K! ENJOY??**

**Sesshy: Wait, that's it? No long pointless-**

**Starlighter: No! No sssshhh, before I lose my concentration! Ok, NOW enjoy!!!**

**GETTING THERE…**

"Come on, Thane hurry! They're leaving us behind!" The horse began to gallop faster, in response to the rider's raspy whispers, on towards the retreating soldiers. Link noticing the lone rider trying to catch up with the rest turned towards Fiory and whistled for his attention. The rider looked up at were the two leaders were ahead and began to rider harder. Fiory noticing the rider as well understood the call and turned his horse toward the rider. The rider, finally in line with the rest, was now riding side by side with Fiory. "Soldier, were you dispatched to the southern border of Noreyes?" A bit nervous, the rider gave a curt nod and continued riding. Not worried about falling a little bit behind Fiory rode in front of the rider forcing the rider's horse to stop and kick up its heels. "Soldier! You will respond clearly and loudly to your commanding officer's question! I will ask you again, were you-"He was cut off by the sound of horses stopping and the murmur of soldiers. He turned to face the group ahead and they had indeed stopped, with one last glance towards the disobedient soldier he kicked the sides of his horse and rode towards Link.

The Soldier followed suit but remained in the back of the group not wanting to pull attention again. Fiory stopped and dismounted his horse at the front of the group. He walked towards were Link was kneeling on the side of the road seemingly investigating some oddity. "What is it my liege?" Link looked up at Fiory and pointed to the well printed hoof prints on the ground. "Someone has passed by here not too long ago, in the direction of the Castle. I'd say about around the same time we left the castle, meaning the rider will have reached the castle by now." Fiory frowned and furrowed his eyebrows bending to get a better look at the prints. "Should we not have run into him then? We should have crossed paths on the second day; it took us three days to reach here!" Link shook his head as he stood and walked towards Epona. He stopped in front of the saddle and removed a long rolled piece of paper. He opened it and studied it in deep thought. "There is more than one road to the castle, just one more from the southern border, a more secret route. My guess is one nobles take upon delivering valuable trinkets to the castle, but, in times like these why-unless it was someone who knew of this path but meant no better than harm! Quick! Send a messenger to investigate, if this rider meant harm and has caused havoc, tell him to return and inform we will wait for him by Norlin Bridge before we cross it and make it to the southern border. And Fiory, we will only wait for him for three days at that bridge, three days, make sure he knows that."

Fiory nodded and pulled out a scrawny looking soldier from the crowd. Not long after Fiory returned to were Link was and watched the soldier ride towards the castle. "It is done my liege." Link nodded in thanks and signaled to move on.

_**THAT NIGHT**_

"My liege, why do we not ride at night? Would it not be more of an advantage?" Link kept his attention on tying Epona to a tree and chuckled bitterly. "You call yourself a general? Hyrule's army is very stealth, very advantageous of the their surroundings and of night and day. If they have made the southern border their headquarters than they have at least taken advantage of the field meaning that there are shooters positioned to shoot anyone crossing who is not their own at night. An ambush Fiory, I would rather ride in the light of day were we can at least be guided by the shadows moving through the sunlight." Flustered Fiory nodded curtly and walked away. He almost made it to his tent when he noticed the soldier from earlier setting up his tent. Confused as to why he had not yet removed his helmet Fiory decided to investigate.

"Soldier!" The soldier stood straight and faced Fiory. "Remove your helmet. It is night and we rest, you've no need for it." The soldier nervously shook his head but held his ground. "You defy and order?" Fiory called a bit sarcastically. The soldier pointed to wait and went in his tent emerging a few seconds later with a piece of scroll attached to a fitted piece of wood. He began to write on the paper and then handed it to Fiory.

_Forgive my disobedience Sir, I know that you are my commanding officer but I am mute. I do not remove my helmet for I am horribly disfigured with battle scars. I do not wish to frighten the men sir._

Fiory looked up still a bit suspicious and handed the soldier back his pad. "What rank are you in?" The soldier again wrote and handed the pad back to Fiory.

_Second rank sir._

Fiory sighed and opened the tent gesturing to step in. The soldier did so and Fiory followed. Now sitting Fiory bent in towards the soldiers face and whispered harshly, "A second rank soldier is barely above a first rank soldier. Typically chosen for errands or messenger duty. No second rank soldier ever known has been through battles to be horribly scarred for he would not be chosen to be in the field nor kidnapped for questioning by torture. A second rank soldier is also typically pulled from peasant life and therefore unable to write let alone write with this level of education! Now I will ask you again, were you dispatched with the group to the southern border of Noreyes or not!?"

The soldier pulled back, hesitated a bit but raised his hands towards his helmet pulling it off slowly…

_**WITH LINK**_

"Sir two of our men have gone out to retrieve more wood for the fire is there anything else?" Link, seemingly in his own world responded slowly and as in a trance, "No Gibert, you're fine. Thanks." The soldier bowed and walked off to meet his comrades. Link continued to be in his own world looking about at the men and their tents behind them. He noticed one tent lit and two soldiers conversing rather closely one still with a helmet on. He thought this strange and then struck it as possible plot. He approached a soldier near by and pointed to the lit tent, "Who is in there soldier?" The soldier looked at the tent and answered casually. "General Fiory had approached that odd soldier and both went in the tent." Link frowned and hesitated but asked none the less, "What odd soldier?" The soldier in front of him smiled and bent in to keep what he was about to say between the two, "The one who took a while to catch up to us earlier, the one who keeps to himself most of the time and never removes his helmet. He doesn't speak at all, some say he's mute but no one seems to know him." Link pulled back and gestured to be left alone. He walked to his tent and went in side lighting his oil lantern and removing his weapons.

He took out a scroll, opened it and began to write to Malon.

_Dear Malon,_

_I wonder how you are, I fear for your state of being with my father so close to you. I worry that he may harm you or intent to harm you. I would not bear it if we were parted once again. We approach the forest leading to the southern border. We are eight days away from reaching Norlin Bridge, and then five days away from the southern border. I will do my best to end this war, for us, and our happiness. _

_I love you_

_Link_

He rolled the scroll and put it away. He blew out the fire and laid back closing his eyes.

**Swords clashed, their metal scraping against other sword and shields. The whizzing of arrows could be heard miles away. Horses neighed and hoofs trampled the dead and broken arrows that had missed their target. Link struggled to get the Hylian off his shield to direct the back of his sword's hilt to the back of the soldiers head so as to not kill him but another hylian soldier was approaching, sword laid out by his side ready to strike at Link's unprotected side. Another horse was heard nearby; Link shut his eyes ready to feel the pain. In the darkness two swords clashed, a shield pushed off the opponents' sword and a sword had slashed the Hylian's neck open. Link opened his eyes only to see a dash of red and the back of the odd soldier from earlier. He had saved his life…as he was about thank him an axe whizzed by Link's ear and struck the back of the odd soldier, no sound, the helmet flew off and**

_**WITH FIORY AND THE SOLDIER**_

"MY GODDESSES! What are you-how did you-"The soldier gestured for silence and bent near Fiory. "No one must know that it is me, treat me just like the others. Knowing who I am should not jeopardize your treatment of me." Fiory still in shock tried to speak once more. "Yes, but you're-"The soldier put fingers to Fiory's lips in silence and sighed. "Utter my name once; it will take away the hard work that I put into being here let alone staying here. He wouldn't want me here. If he knew I was here he'd send me home immediately, I cannot let him do that." Fingers down, Fiory now calm he dared again. "Why are you here?" The soldier looked up, "I cannot simply sit by and let this happen. I have to do something, sitting up there, waiting to hear news of the inevitable. No, let alone being close to your King…not my pastime." Fiory nodded and looked the soldier in the eye, "You must be careful, I can only watch your back so mu-" "I do not need your protection. I can fend for myself. I've been taught well…trust me." Fiory nodded believing those words. "I must leave you know, should suspicions arise of any kind. There could be spies even among us, no place is safe. Trust no one except those close to you…" looking down he gave a small smile, "Meaning you know who and I." The soldier nodded and with that Fiory left.

Fiory was walking by Link's tent when he heard the Hero thrashing about. He entered the tent without warning and a blade almost made contact with his face. Link's eyes were wild and scared; he could barely make out Fiory's figure. "Prince, it's me Fiory, what ails you?" Link, pale, sweaty, and hyperventilating shook his head and set the blade down. "Just a dream….just a…dream. Tell me, you've talked with him, who is the soldier you were just with?" Fiory swallowed and looked down, not wanting to look him in the eye when he lied. "His name is Ralif, his from Noreyes, second rank soldier, a mute sir." Link's eyebrows furrowed as he wiped sweat off his forehead. "I see, that will be all Fiory." Fiory nodded and left without another word. He hated lying about something he knew in his gut he should speak before it was too late. But he had promised…he had promised…

_**AT THE SOUTHERN BORDER WITH THE KING OF HYRULE**_

His eyes red and trance like followed the borders of the horizon were the stars faded into the high trees of the forest. He had done his job well, according to the King, but he failed to feel that what he was doing was for the greater good, he knew that King only did this for greedy purposes but his premonition had told him otherwise. Kind Christopher would rule Hyrule, Osirian, and Noreyes, the people cheered but then black skies took over and out of the dark light stepped out Ganondorf, the part that was unclear was whether it was the King of someone else that destroyed him. Quintus was beginning to think that his premonition was a mixture of the past, another realm, and that which could happen. The King of Hyrule had told him that the one that defeated Ganondorf was Link, The Hero of Time. The bright light that triumphed over Ganondorf's power was then Link, yet the King ruling all three Kingdoms could be that which "could" occur, but then the people cheering was in a different realm, or so it seemed to him when he remembered his premonition. He had let himself be manipulated by the King…again…now he stood beside the King of Hyrule, following Christopher's plan. But he had foreseen that Link would prevail and stop this, and so he aided this war no further, he would let things take their course. He had become fond of Link, like a son, and so he would aid Link when necessary although not letting his façade fall. He only hoped that his death, would be short and painless when Link would come to kill him, he would not put up a fight…he would not.

"Quintus! Quintus!" He lifted his head to the King's call and went to him. The King sat in front of a large fire and was drinking from a golden chalice. "Yes my lord?" The King looked up at him, his eyes void of light, that was his spell, it made the King dependent on his every word, and surrender to his orders. "Quintus, I have received word that soldiers ride out towards us! Link is in the lead, what now Quintus?" Quintus sighed and sat in front of the King, his neck jewel began to glow as he took over the King's mind. "You will let them pass, reach the bridge, and once past the bridge attack, leave non alive. Those who live let them pass and meet with you. We will see what happens then." The King nodded and let his chalice drop near by as he stood and went inside his tent. Quintus looked after him and picked up the chalice and looked at his reflection on the golden surface. "All of this for a life of riches and equal treatment…humanity…so greedy eh?"

_**EIGHT DAYS LATER AND THE NORLIN BRIDGE**_

They sat around a fire prepared by Fiory and Link, that soldiers drank to their heart's content, here they would rest for three days while the messenger returned with news of Noreyes castle. Link talked with Fiory about strategies, the soldiers of their wives and children or their loved ones waiting for their return. But the lone soldier sat alone, with a cup of water, reading a scroll. He now wore a small hat that fit the shape of his head, normally worn underneath the helmet and a cloth that covered his face up to his eyes. Looking very much like a foreign warrior, he was now comfortable not having to wear the helmet to conceal his identity. At times he eyed the soldiers yet they always returned to Link and Fiory. Namely Link…"What are you planning exactly? An audience with the King? We'd have to raise a white flag of surrender and enter their now territory in neutrality to get an audience with the King, well that is if we all make it to the King…I…may not even…" Fiory approached the soldier and sat by him giving him a piece of bread. "You know what I just remembered? Impersonating a soldier, being who you are, you could get in serious trouble." He received a glare. "I know what your intentions are, you're here to protect him, but you can't protect the Hero of Time, he's the protector. If anything, should you fall, he'll be the one to save you not the other way around." Again another glare. "All right, I'll leave you alone. Just stop staring at him, the men think it's creepy. It contradicts your manliness, don't let that fall. Respect is rule number one among an army, no respect equals ill treatment. Don't loose it by staring at your leader."

With that he walked off and left _Ralif_ to his own thoughts.

Link returned to his tent and took out his scroll full of writings dated and signed ready to be sent for Malon when the messenger returned. He took out his feather and dipped it slowly in the ink,

_Malon,_

_My love, we are now at Norlin Bridge. Five days closer to the King of Hyrule. I only pray to the Goddesses that we get through. This will be the last letter written in this scroll, the day after tomorrow it will be taken to you for you to read. I must tell you though that one of the soldiers, the odd one I mentioned, keeps staring at me. A plot against me perhaps? Yet I see no malice…if anything…love? Stupid, I know, but creepy. All the men agree as well. Perhaps you know of a Ralif? That is his name, the odd soldier, what is more silly is that his eyes remind me so much of…no forget that thought. Enough of that soldier, I miss you dearly and only wish to return to your arms. My incentive, to see you once again, your smile, your eyes under the light of the moon. To hear your sweat voice sing to me. I must go now, but know that I love you more than words can express, and so I leave you._

_For you_

_Link_

_**WITH THE RALIF**_

"Disgusting! I smell like…I don't even know but it is disgusting. Thank the goddesses for this pond." Ralif looked around to make sure there was no one around and removed his soldier uniform. The mask also came off as the soldier breathed fresh air for the first time in a long time. Ralif dipped into the water, head under water, eyes looking around for any signs of some one coming, ears sharp. Then it snapped, a twig not too far. Ralif swam as quickly as legs can swim to the shore and reached for the mask. Placing it with haste he looked around, body still submerged. He reached for the blade underneath his boot and held it ready. "You're sharp." Came the voice of non other than Link. He came out from behind a tree and sat at the shore near Ralif. Link formed a small smile and then stopped removing his boot staring straight into Ralif's eyes. "Do you mind? I know we're tough men but I still can't get over being watched as I undress." Ralif shook his head vigorously and turned around swimming away slowly as to not show much of his body as well.

A splash and then a sigh was heard behind him. He turned slightly and there was Link with half his body underwater and the other half water cascading down his well formed muscles as he pulled his wet hair back, eyes closed, completely relaxed. Ralif quickly turned away thanking the goddesses once more for his mask. Link upon hearing the ruckus Ralif made turning away swam closer to converse and maybe find out why he stared at him so much. Hearing him approach Ralif swam to the murky side of the pond which blocked all visibility of his body as well as Link's should he need to face him.

"You know…I don't mean to be rude or too up front…Ralif is it?" Ralif nodded. "Why is it that you stare at me so much?" Ralif froze unable to speak, now facing Link he looked around nervously. Then Link suddenly hit his forehead with his hand and sighed. "I am so sorry, I had forgotten that Fiory told me you were a mute." Thanking Fiory this time in his head he nodded slowly. Still not letting this opportunity pass Link suddenly reached for Ralif's mask. By instinct Ralif pulled away slapping Link's hand away and shaking his head vigorously. Link backed away a bit and noticed Ralif's hand. "You have really small hands…very…who are you?" Panic reaching Ralif he was about to dive when Link to hold of his neck and with one quick swipe revealed Ralif's face.

"Malon?!" Closing her eyes and sighing she nodded, ashamed. "Wha-When-how di- never mind that what are you doing here???" She looked up at him and was about to speak when Link turned his back to her. "You can speak to me, I just, your not a man, and your…not clothed I can't look at you." Malon smiled inwardly and tried not to blush at his comment. She swam closer and with her fingertips turned his face to meet hers. Now facing each other, Link furiously blushing, and avoiding all else but eye contact was ready to hear her out. "I came here because I was afraid…afraid that you may perish and I would not be there to save you…or at least see you one last time. I had to come, my instinct led me to, and it motivated me to. I felt the need to protect you." She traced the shape of his face with her delicate finger tips and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and surrendered to her touch taking her hand in his and kissing it softly. "Right reasons wrong choice Mal, didn't you think about yourself? That maybe you could die and not me? That I may not be able to save you? I cannot lose you…I can't." Malon smiled and came closer, putting her hand on the back of his neck she neared his face to hers. Eye to eye she smiled again, "You could never lose me, you are mine and I am yours. I'll save you and you'll save me-" "But what if-" "Shhhh." She put her fingers to his lips and pulled them away as he gave in. "No what if's…I came here to change my dream, you see one of the other reasons' I came was because…Ever since the day our wedding was interrupted I kept having nightmares. Nightmares of a battle and your death, and so…when I hear you were leaving I rode out in secret in soldier's uniform and as soon as I knew it I was riding towards you. I love you Link and being beside you, right at your side, is where I belong. In a battle or not. Besides, I've been taught well and can fend for myself."

Link smiled and kissed her forehead, looking down at her again he took a deep breath, "Fine, but every evening we will go somewhere private and I will fight you. Just to be on the safe side, honing both your skills and mine. Just promise that when you've had enough you'll tell me." Malon smiled mischievously at him and splashed him, "Don't you mean when _you've_ had enough _you'll_ tell me." Link smiled and swam closer to her again. They were now nose to nose, each could feel the others breath. Her arms found their way around his neck as his around her waist. "Which ever way…" he whispered before locking his lips with hers in a fierce kiss. His hands traced the small of her back, feeling the curves of her waist. Her hands tangled in his hair and tickled his shoulders every once in a while. When they parted for air Malon blushed and pulled away. "I think we should save the next step for the wedding night…don't you?" Link blushed now and nodded. They emerged from the pond and the fire was almost out, the men asleep. Link smiled and winked at Ralif and went to his tent.

The stars glinted bright and moon was high in the sky. Malon couldn't sleep, the nightmare haunting her subconscious. She sneaked out of her tent and made sure no one saw her, covering her track as she went along until she reached Link's tent. She went inside only to find him awake and looking straight at her as she went in. "I thought you were asleep Link." She smiled and he only opened the blanket to were she could crawl in. "Even when we were back at the ranch you would do this…in well the now realm…whatever…things are weird with this realm and the other…" Malon chuckled at his confusion. "I was waiting for you that's why I wasn't asleep." She looked up at him and kissed him amorously. "I love you Link, I really really do." He kissed her back and held her tight to his body, "I love you too Mal, more than you will ever know." Sighing in relief and relaxed her mind reached peaceful dreams as well as he.

**Starlighter: OK, I know its not what you expected but I had to mix in fluff somewhere, I mean I was re reading my story and I realized….hey where's the fluff the love? The romance?? Not much of it there…at least not really. So love and war…hehe literally. Ok so be on the look out for the next up date TOODLES! And don't forget-**

**Sesshy: review review review yeah yeah yeah they know the drill….you are so lame…**

**Starlighter: Mean head…REVIEW!!!! woo hooo four times, how do you like them apples!! hahahahahahahaha**


	37. To the King is it all worth it?

Starlighter: Okay here we go again….ready? YAY!!!!

**To the King and the saving of both lands**

The sun began to rise, the light colors of the earth's atmoshpere spreading across the sky for all to marvel. Malon quietly crept out of Link's tent making sure no one was awake and slipped into her own tent. There she found Fiory, his head was rested on his chest, his eyes closed, he had fallen asleep waiting for her. She smiled and gently nudged him. His eyes fluttered open and he took a deep breath and stretched his arms high over his head. He scratched the back of his neck and rolled his head around. Satisfied to be fully awake now he raised his own eyes to meet hers.

"I see your back in disguise. You better be more careful, if I noticed you left the tent who knows who else. They may think that it's a conspiracy and attack you in secret, I'd have no word of you." she lowered her gaze knowing there was some truth to his words yet knowing also that there was something more behind them. Gathering her courage she sighed and spoke her mind, "And don't you think that they would think that you are in this conspiracy if out of all of them you are the only one to speak to me? Tell me Fiory, this protection you offer me is putting your respect and honor in jeapordy…why do you do it? You have nothing to gain." He took a deep breath and onto her eyes he smiled. "You've known, all along, since I first offered my heart on a platter." His hands reached for hers. "All I have to gain is your love, if even your sympathy for a friendship. My dark desires pray for Link's untimely death and your falling into my arms and yet I put them at bay for I know your happiness lies at his side. Your friendship is all I ask, your safety my top prioreity for even though you can never be mine, at least you will be alive and safe at his side."

She broke their stare looking elsewhere. She couldn't bare for him to feel the way he did yet what could she possibly do? She could not part in two….nor would she want to for her whole heart was Link's. Friendship the love of a brother towards him was all she could offer. She nodded and backed her hands away. "You should leave before suspicion clouds the soldiers and steers them off the course of this mission." He nodded and left without another word.

A few hours later the men began to wake steadily stepping out onto the fresh air of the morning. Some went out to hunt while the others gathered wood for fire. Sleepy and tired they fulfilled their morning duties until the time came and Link gathered them all. " Men, here we are at Norlin Bridge, the trial lies ahead in our crossing from here to the southern border. I will not lie and tell you that we will all make it to the other side, truth is I may not make it to the other side. But we have to save this land for the future of you all." He overlooked the crowd of scared and valiant soldiers and sighed. "May the Goddessess be with us all, but with those who'm will not see but the bright lights of the sacred realms of death I salut you for your strength perseverance and devotion to your people, to your Kingdom, to your loved ones, to your family and to all."

The soldiers cheered and saluted their prince in making them feel welcome and ready to embrace death with open arms should it come. With that they saddled their horses and rode out far into the forest, towards the southern border of Noreyes.

-------**-**_**SOME TIME LATER, CROSSING NORLIN BRIDGE**__------_

The crossing of the bridge was quiet…too quiet. Fog began to settle in and the soldiers were left blind and oblivious to their surroundings, Link feared an attack from Hyrule knowing they were vulnerable and that they had the advantage of attacking them on the bridge. Their horses hooves echoed atop the great construction that was Norlin bridge, tall statues of fierce warriors decorated the high pillars that held the bridge above the river. Large artfully decorated swords stood on each end of the bridge as a sign of some sort of commemoration. Link looked about and immediately felt as though the bridge stood amidst a great battlefield that happened long ago. "I wonder what the history of this bridge is? The statues make it feel more like a tomb….a resting place of some sort more than an ordinary crossing bridge." All eyes were on Fiory as he was the only one to speak for a long time. One soldier to his left cleared his throat and the eyes of the weary men fell upon him.

"This is one of the most important bridges of Noreyes, its history is one of the most famous all around the Kingdom. It was built as a compromise between the Southern border of Noreyes and the Central Kingdom. Before during the age when all the world was at war the current King at the time, King Daedaphylus stood with his whole kingdom aiding Hyrule. But then, when one of the highest ranked generals saw all the power at stake he gathered his army at the southern border and decided against King Daedaphylus. He thought that in conquering the King he'd conquer the Kingdom of Noreyes and in so he'd fight the other kingdoms gain their power and rule the world. Amidst the big war, a small war raged in this exact spot. Soldiers fell to their doom in the river right below us from trying to cross to the other side. Others their bodies were thrown into the river…when the war came to an end King Daedaphylus had won and had ordered his general to be arrested….he was never found. Years later rumors came of him being still with life and settled in another kingdom but without evidence no one believed in the rumors and had given him as dead.

"And so the King had this bridge erected and vowed to uphold the honor of the battles that fortook in this place. It would always serve as a commemoration to those poor souls who met their death in the crossing, poor innocents who only did what they were told…" The men bowed their heads in respect and an eerie silence ensued. Link's ears perked up at the sound of nothingness. He gestured to Fiory that something was not quite right. No sooner had Link looked upon his comrade and arrow whizzed by his right cheek, slitting flesh only lightly, but its sharp and deadly point met with non other but Fiory's shoulder throwing him off his horse. "Damn!" Link turned his horse about as more arrows began to fall upon them like rain. "COVER!!!!" They dismounted their horses and took their packs with great speed.With a slap to their horses' behind they sent their horses to the other side of the bridge and back to Noreyes. They then took to their shields and like a steel dome they prepared to move as one across the bridge yet no sooner had they raised their shields had a bright light emanated from the tips of each sword that stood at the ends of the bridge. The light set out like a wave from each end and protected the soldiers on the bridge. Arrows fell like dry leaves against the forcefield and as the men stood in awe at their savior a ghost like figure appeared in front of Link. "This bridge was erected in the hopes that no more battles would wreak havoc across our lands. I, King Daedaphylus, grant your army with my protection as long as you stand on this bridge no harm shall come to any who stand with you." Link narrowed his eyes at the figure unsure of whether to trust it, yet it had indeed protected them and so he had no choice, yet the question still remained. " Why do you protect us and not them?" The figure smiled and began to evaporate before his eyes, "Your heart can tell no lies to the dead, no barrier can protect your mind from the eyes of those who are damned to walk this plane amongst the living, I see your intentions are pure and solid in the hopes to end this pointless battle. May you not fall into my fate and may you rise to the realms only your time has truly come."

No trace of the figure was left, the arrows had stopped falling, the soldiers now aware that their attempts were futile so long as they did not leave their field. Link too was aware of this notion and had to think hard, though, to succeed in his mission he had to leave the protection of the bridge. A small nudge came to his side and as he stared down he saw the eyes of his beloved, eyes filled with worry and anxiety, he followed them to the site where Fiory lay, the arrow that had struck still in his body. Link sighed and walked towards Fiory, he kneeled before him and moved his head aside to feel for a pulse. "His pulse is weak…even if we care for him there's not much we could do for him Raliff." Raliff's eyes opened wide with shock at Link's cold words. Without looking at her twice Link stood and walked away from Fiory. In his heart he knew that what he said was cold, brutal, and unkind in any way yet it was the truth…or a form of the truth. He jealousy knew no bounds…for Link knew that if he tried, Fiory's life could be spared….there was a slight chance for his survival although slim…yet he knew that if Fiory survived…there would always be that chance that he could take Malon's heart away from him….he decided to ignore his conscience and keep his mind on his mission…though not the best decision…

"Gibert, aim your bow between those two trees and fire an arrow." Gibert nodded and did as was told yet the arrow failed and fell limp against the field. It seemed that as it served protection against attack it also served as protection from attacking others, this was yet another set back, as they could neither leave the bridge nor attack from it. His eyes followed the failing arrows' resting place along the side of the bridge to where the swords rose above the bridge.There at the very edge of the bridge where it connected stone and earth he noticed a fallen stone from the sword laying between the edge, a small spark of light emanating from it. He ran towards discarding that the eyes of his men followed him intently, he lifted the stone that was no bigger than his foot and examined it closely. "The King said that while I stood on the bridge those who stood with me would be protected. What if I never leave the bridge?" His men began to murmur in confusion amongst them for they neither understood their leader nor followed him in his train of thought.

"Yes, I do think this could work…Gibert follow me." Gibert followed his leader to the edge of the bridge. Link dropped the stone on the path before the bridge and put his foot ontop of it before moving his other foot from the bridge. A small forcefield rose from the stone and covered Link entirely. "Gibert I want you to shoot an arrow at me, do it quickly….we havn't much time before they notice the shield is no longer protecting the rest." Gibert raised his bow, hands trembling, and aimed at Link. The arrow whizzed through the air and fell limb against the shield of light. Link smiled and nodded to himself. "Come Gibert, stand by my side." Gibert followed and soon as he stood at Link's side the shield grew and covered Gibert with a bright azure light matching Link's. Link nodded once more and gave the sign for all to follow in Giber'ts example while he pulled a small rope from his pack and tied the stone to the bottom of his foot.

They moved out making rows behind their leader for protection knowing that if they fell out of rank the light of the shield would fall and leave them vulnerable. Still they were on their guard knowing that their enemy could not come from behind only the front. With courage they marched together waiting for an attack amidst unknown grounds….only waiting for the inevitable attack.

Raliff moved close to Link but as soon as she stood with him side by side she began to search with her eyes frantically for Fiory who should have been, at Link's orders, picked up and carried on a medical mat. He turned to her and pulled her aside knowing full well who she searched for. "He got hit….he was the first down Malon…" She shook her head in denial and pulled away from Link. "Look, there's nothing I could do….we were attacked immediately…tell me what could I have done to protect him." She continued stepping away from him and signaled with her hand to her heart. He stared for a moment trying to comprehend her signs and when he caught on tears developed on the side of his face…."Malon I love you….of course I would have done more for you….th-there's no denying it…." She turned and ran in the direction of the bridge and as he tried to run after her the inevitable occurred.

"_All around me the trees stood closely together blocking out any sunlight that could have been seen . It felt like an endless night with horrors beyond your wildest imagination. My heavy breathing seemed to echo across the dark forest. Behind me the agonizing screams of soldiers played over and over in my head. You could hear as swords slashed and teared through their flesh how arrows pierced their bodies and dropped them so heavy and ruthlessly on the ground. Had the shield failed? Was Link's plan not as effective as he thought it would be? As I looked back there they lay, eyes fixed on me,eyes that showed pain and the light of their lives fading and dimming into the darkness of death. I felt like a coward running away, I felt even worse for leaving Link, my only love. But something inside, something urged me to go back for Fiory….he was still alive. As soon as I had Fiory I'd come back…I'd come back for him."_

"_**I stood there and watched her run away from me…I realized then that what I had feared about Fiory, simply be letting the fear of her choosing him over me ultimately led to her choosing him over me…I had let my guard down and now my soldiers had gone too far ahead. They all stopped and waited to me to follow yet there I stood, watching in silence where she had once stood…breathless….my heart had been torn from my chest…..watching that fiery red head run away…..run away from me…Then came the pain after the shock…but wait…it is not heartache….my-"**_

Link's foot had been shot by an arrow right where the rope held tightly to the stone that protected them all. Immediately the seemingly heavenly glow that had covered the soldiers faded and they were left vulnerable. Link kneeled in pain at his foot that still held the arrow erected. Biting his lower lip he proceded to pull the arrow out. Unable to withold that pain he let out a blood curdling scream as the metal that was buried beneath his flesh tore its way out. All around him swords clashed against armor and shields in the background. Men screaming as their lives were torn away by the steel and blade of their enemies. Link tore from his tunic beneath his armor and tied it around his bleeding foot. This would not stop him from standing strong, back to back with his allies countering their enemies feeble attacks against them. While his allies struck their enemies without fear or remorse, Link, in a desperate attempt to save their lives would roughly knock them back with his shield and hit the side of their heads with the hilt of his sword. But many a soldier had too much perseverance, therefore leading to their untimely death at the end of Link's guilty sword.

"GIBERT!! We must try to move forward as one! If we stay in this spot we will not survive to see the King of Hyrule!" The soldier Link was talking to nodded and signaled for the rest to begin moving forward deeper into the forest. They continued countering attacks as they marched to their destination but were quickly cut off when more soldiers were seen ahead forming a baricade between them and the path to the King. Gibert looked to Link for a plan and noticed a slight note of panic in his eyes. Link's weary eyes searched for an answer amidst the battlefield and ignited at the sight not too far ahead. The soldiers of Hyrule that had been fighting them ceased their attacks noticing their goal ahead and ran swiftly towards the baricade of their comrades. Link inwardly smiled as they had left the path clear.

Now he stood with the few still true to him before him and the Hyrulian soldiers before them. He caught eye contact with Gibert and pointed in the direction were there gleaming in the darkness like a phosphorant rock lay the stone of Norlin Bridge. Under the cover of his men he moved swiftly with the others in close proximity.The Hyrulian soldiers in their occupance of creating a stronger barricade with their new addition of men had not noticed their leave. And so with a strand of luck hanging on them they hoped they would have the element of surprise on their side.

She stopped as well as her heart when she heard a soft grunt not too far from her. Following the sound she made it to Fiory who held his hand high towards the sky hoping to be found by an ally. Malon quickly made her way to him and knelt beside him. "Fiory…I'm here, I'm here, it's me Malon." Fiory opened his eyes, those eyes that met the beautiful azure orbs of the one his heart belonged to. He reached up to touch her face and ended up removing her mask letting the long strands of her red hair fall about his face. He smiled, what a sight to behold, he frowned noticing her tears and tried to sit up on his own but found that he could not. "Help me…sit up will you?" his voice came out soft but raspy, the arrow had somehow fallen upon him at an angle and seemed to have aimed at his heart. She helped him sit up but caused him pain as her hand brushed the arrow.

She winced and quickly let go. With his left hand he ripped at his sleeve and revealed more of the arrow as well as his flesh. "Malon….I'm going to have to ask you to pull the arrow out, I cannot do it on my own or else I'd do it." Malon nodded and prepared herself closing her hands tightly around the arrow. He nodded as she looked for his asurance. With a deep breath and no warning she pulled at the arrow with all her might. He screamed loudly in pain as the arrow came out and blood followed. With the torn piece of his sleeve he tied it around his shoulder and put his hand on Malon's shaking hand. "Don't worry, the worst is over." He smiled weakly. "Now we have to get to the others, help me up please."

Her silence stung at his heart as she only nodded and held her arm out for him to take. With her head down all he could look at was the side of her head and the strands of her hair covering her face. Still hoping to at least have a glance of her beautiful features he noticed an archer aiming for them.

His heartbeat loudly in his head, it all seemed to happen as though time were stopping. He reached around her and pushed her towards safety and as the archer backed his hand pulling back on the bow string for his arrow to hit true, Fiory waited and waited. Malon looked up towards Fiory in confusion just as he had inclined his head towards her, smiling, his eyes whispering 'I love you'. Then it came, the darkness, the arrow had struck, and he fell limp into her open arms.

Reality came like a sudden wave to a beaten rock. He lay in her arms softly being cradled as her tears fell on his face. "I-I no Fiory you can't, you can't, I came to save you….no…." He smiled weakly and as he tried to speak blood overflowed his mouth and he began to cough harshly, blood spilling out of his mouth. "Fiory-" "No….no…..I knew that I'd save you…hehe, I knew, that….one day my death would not be for war or for a King but for love. I knew……and I'm glad it was for you." He reached to touch her face and gently moved his hand to the back of her neck pulling her nearer to him. His lips caressed hers and she didn't refuse, she let him kiss her, his taste marred with the taste of blood. The kiss was gentle and loving, but at the same time harsh and bitter by the reminder of his fading life. He let go and with one last glance at her saddened face he closed his eyes….for the last time.

Now a corpse in her arms she gasped and panicked. Her breathing quick and harsh. Looking to her surroundings and then to the sky she cried out, a pitiful and pained cry, that could break even the coldest of hearts.

In the distance Link heard her cry, and knew it was her, and knew he was dead. Almost as a reaction he began to go in her direction when Gibert intervened and pulled him back. "My liege now is not the time, we must get through." Link nodded and continued. He rolled swiftly behind a tree for cover and nodded to his men behind him to follow. He looked around the tree carefully and there not too far from him lay the stone from the bridge. He rolled once more towards the stone and looked up at the men, the single row of men he left as a diversion for the men building their barricade. They stood valiantly awaiting the signal of another one of his men standing not too far from them, hidden, under the cover of the heavy forest. He lifted the stone and again tied it around his other foot. This time he would make sure to protect that side and not let the events of earlier repeat themselves. He signaled towards Gibert who in turn signaled on to the rest, like a chain he saw the message pass on until it reached his brave row of men holding their shields high. Slowly they began to back away from the barricade, slowly and carefully towards their prince.

Under the cover of the azure light Link moved towards his men and called them forth. The men that were in hiding came out and stood side by side towards the other in front. One by one they fell under the cover of protection and they once again marched valiantly aside their leader. Link gave the order and each pulled their shield in front of them, their spears held high and tight, ready to strike. Link looked from side to side, nodding in readyneess to each of his men, and with a swift shift of his left foot the stone fell from under his foot. The Hylian soldiers fell into confidence and ordered a charege. Arrows flew upon the Noreyen battallion but Link too quick shifted his foot again and activated the shield. The arrows once again fell powerless but the charge continued.

Once the arrows dissipated Link dissactivated the shield and the charge of men hit their shields with force. Link held onto his shield tight and looked into the eyes of the men that struck his shield with such force and knew that there was no other way…he had to get through. "NOW!!!!" Link's voice echoed amongst his men and the archers in the back pointed towards the skies and let their arrows fly true. Striking the men all the way at the back and confusing the ones in front of them they let their guards down. Link once again called out and together, as one, they pushed with all their might causing the soldiers in front of them to stagger back. Taking advantage of this break in their strength Link charged his spear forward and stabbed the soldier right through the heart. His men followed suit and row by row the barricade winded down to less and less men.

They all fell, mercilessly at the point of his spear or his sword. He cried out war cries in both pain and rage. Blood poured out of his fallen enemies like rain from the skies…this was a storm, a storm of blood as the rain, the cries of death as the thunder, and the coldness of his eyes as he stared down the fallen as the spine chilling wind. Many joined the dead, many, and few were their reapers. Blood splattered all over him and stained his clothing, his face holding an exploding expression of rage, fire seemed to eminate from the core of his eyes despite the cold that they produced among the rest. He could feel blood on his face, as well as on his hands,his thoughts cried out that he had spilled innocent blood at the cost of his father's evil will. Few soldiers now stood in his way and he held out the point of his sword in their direction.

Their body language screamed out fear as he came closer and closer. "Enough blood has been spilt on the account of a stupid King, mind you not the King of Hyrule. Still, you will lead me to the King of Hyrule, no more fighting, no more, we mean no harm. I only wish to speak to your King." The hylian soldiers nodded and made to lead the way. "Wait" The trembling soldier turned to face him and waited his command. "Many men lie here….send men to come for them." Link's voice was like thunder in the poor soldier's ears and nodding fiercly he managed a small "Yes sir" before he turned once more and continued to lead the way to the King.

With one last look in the direction of the bridge he sighed and looked at his hands. What had he done? He knew that there was no other way of going through to the King…or was there? Malon had run towards the arms of another man….she had left him…what next? He would face the bidder of his father's malicious biddings…the sorcerer, get the King out of the trance and then….he didn't know…go to war against his father? With what army? The Osirian army was at his father's command along with the Noreyen army…those loyal to him would remain with him…but who where they? The few that stood with him now? Would the Hyrulian army even stand a chance against the Noreyen and Osirian army? Assuming that the hope of victory would be victorious then what? He'd be the new Osirian King, would Malon be with him? Would she be his Queen? Too many questions to be answered, he'd decided that the Goddesses would determing his fate…as they'd done so long ago….right now…his goal was the King.

Malon still whimpered cradling Fiory in her arms. "No, you can't….why….it's all my fault…if I hadn't….no….I can't blame myself…no…things happen for a reason…I have to-I have to get him someplace safe…oh…Fiory! Fiory! My friend….when the world seemed dead to me you were there…when my love was far away and unbeknownst to my pain you were there…you are a friend I can't lose!! NO!! Please…please…" Her tears poured over his face. Some landed on his eyelids creating the effect of him crying, others landed on his parted lips letting the dried blood stream away. Malon sniffed and held him up, she pulled out the arrow that had hit directly at his heart. More blood flowed from his open wound…."The blood from you heart flows as an open wound that I created…by not being able to love you the way you deserved…for that I am sorry my friend…my beloved friend…I can only hope that the Goddesses hold you in a high pedestal for you great and valiant heart that suffered more than it should have…over me. For your courage to do what was right…for your purity to save a poor ranch girl whose value grew greater only because a prince loved her…If I could…." She neared her face to his and touched his lips once more with hers…..more tears streamed from her eyes and onto his. She parted with him and took a deep breath…"If I could but with one kiss bring you back….I'd give it to you….but I have…and nothing has happened…you still lie dormant….for all eternity!" Her hands marred with blood wiped at her face to clear her rosy cheeks of tears. But all she did was smear blood on her face which caused her to shriek and sob once more. "Fiory…."

She took another deep breath and looked up when she felt a soft nudge at her head. There she stood, the one that would never turn her back on her, Epona. Malon smiled and ran her hand through the horses' soft mane. "Epona…my friend…help me take this soldier back to Noreyes…can you do that by yourself? I…have to go back….I have to go back to Link. Please take Fiory back to the Kingdom." Epona moved her head as in agreeing to do the task asked of her and laid down for Malon to put the body on her back. Malon gently laid Fiory over Epona's back and squeezed his hand once more before letting go. "Take care of him Epona…" Epona nudged her face once more and turned to go back to Noreyes. Malon stood there watching her retreat until Epona was no longer in sight. Gather her wits she knew what was ahead of her….a real battle, Link, and the rest of her life…that would take on yet another new course. Turning in the direction that she had taken earlier side by side with Link she ran, ran like the wind in hopes that Link was still alive.

"How much longer is it to the King?" Link asked the soldier, "It is aproximately a days walk, hours only on horseback…but there is not enough horses for your men and mine sir…so we have to walk….a day's journey." Link eyes the soldier suspicously not knowing wether to trust him fully or not. Sill glancing back every once in a while for any trace of Malon Link continued having no other choice than to follow the soldier blindly. '_Malon…could that cry have been of your death??? NO…I cannot think like that…she's alive…Fiory must be…'_ "Why have we stopped?" He asked the soldier. "Kolms, someone is following us….above! In the trees!" Link turned to the other soldier who had spoken to their guide,Kolms, "Be about your wits! He is skilled."

Link looked to the trees only to see a flash of white blur before his eyes. He turned to the hyrulian soldiers in front of him and spoke sharply, "Should we be attacked by our friend of friends I need to know one thing and fast. Will you stand with me to survive?" They looked to each other not knowing what to answer. "Will you stand with me!!??" They nodded vigorously, the battle scene before serving as their reference that he would protect them being at his side and so with full confidence he shuffled the stone that was still tied to his foot and put his foot ontop of it, the azure light covered them all and there they stood…waiting for and attack.

Out of nowhere, the blur of white landed in front of Link, and rose slowly to meet Link's eyes. There, clad in blue and white, with a red insignia of an eye stood Shiek. Link removed his foot from the stone and the shield fell. The Hyrulians behind murmured "A Shieka" as the others stared on in confusion. "I have come to join you Link. You know as well as I do that the tides of battle await in your future. You will need help to bring it down. I am here to help, and do not turn my help away for I will only follow you and you also know that my determination knows no bounds." Link gave Shiek a crooked smile and nodded. "I wouldn't have turned your help away anyhow, I would have only vowed to protect you." Shiek smiled, "As always, where is she?" Link looked down…he knew of whom Shiek spoke of…"She…isn't here…I'm-" Shiek held up a hand to hush Link, having some idea as to what the answer might have been. "No need to elaborate…I understand your pain…we shall talk later my friend."

Link turned to Kolms and nodded to continue leading the way. Night befell the soldiers and they set up camp near a stream. Under the stars they spoke of other things, choosing to ignore the events of the day…knowing that it would not help to remenisce, and so they spoke like friends of old, of their homes and families like brothers in arms. Link made his way to Shiek and pointed towards the stream not too far from their camp. Shiek stood and followed Link, a bit of privacy would be needed, and the bright fire of the camp that held warm the rest of the men would not serve as a private place to speak of the heart.

Now behind the cover of the trees and the sound of their voices under the cover of the stream, they would speak, speak and share all that has occurred. Link smiled at his friends disguise and poked at the mask. "You know, eventually they'll find that it's you under that disguise and your father will ban you from ever using it again." Zelda smiled and removed her mask revealing her beautiful features. Her blonde hair bounced as she removed the head gear and shined like pale gold under the moonlight. Link had never seen her in this light, he felt a small surge of heat rise to his face but it quickly faded as the expression on his friend's face was that of angst and sadness. "Link…the sorcerer has my father in too deep a control…I have tried using all the magic at my disposal and yet nothing has helped….I cannot reach him. His eyes show but the shadow of what he once was…the shadow…" Tears rolled down her pale cheecks, her tears like pearls rolling down silk. "Then…the man that stole my heart…General Wufei…" Her hand touched her heart, "in trying to do away the sorcerer was charged with conspiracy against the crown and trying to woo the princess for controll….Link….he was beheaded…and I-I was forced to watch."

Then her eyes went from a pool of deep blue to a bright sparkling mauve ignited with fire, "It was all that sorcerer's doing…I want my revenge…I will not let him take my father along with Wufei…I can't." Link nodded and held his arms out to her, taking the chance and knowing that comfort was what she needed she took to his embrace more than kindly and sobbed away her rage and her sadness. Link held her gently stroking her back. "Zelda…I promise that we will get them…we will bring them both down just like we did Ganondorf." His voice was gentle yet fierce with the promise of help. He could only feel Zelda nodding in his chest and holding tight. "Don't worry Z," Zelda let out a small chuckle at the use of such a childish nickname, "We will do away with all the evil that plagues this world." Zelda pulled apart enough to look up into his face and smiled amidst her tear stained face. "Link, do you remember when you promised the exact same thing? Only that it was against one tyrant…this time…" Link furrowed his eyesbrows while wiping her tears with his thumbs, "It hasn't changed. The Tyrant is my father, the sorcerer and his army are only minions. Just like Ganon's minions. It hasn't changed, I promised that I would protect you and Hyrule, because despite where I was born, I was raised in Hyrule, that makes me a Hylian. That makes me the protector of my country, it's people, including my loved ones." Zelda sniffed and nodded. "Yes, to protect our country, our world is our duty…yes. I trust you with my life, and, I must tell you…that if it comes to it, I want it to be you to end my father's pain…Link." Link backed his head awestruck at her words but he understood. That if the sorcerer's control was too great, he would have to slay the King. He nodded and kissed her forehead, "I will, I promise." More pearls fell down her face and she fell back into his embrace. There they stood, like two soulmates under the moonlight, holding each other, ready to brace themselves for what was to come.

**----------------------WITH MALON-----------------------------------------------------------------**

She made her way to where soldies were carrying bodies down a trail. Most of them wore hyrulian armor, she made to follow in secret but a spotter howled across to the other men and her presence was no secret. An archer pointed in her direction and let loose his arrow, striking at her arm. She bit her lower lip and held her pain inside, her mask hiding her identitiy she held her spare hand up in surrender. One of the soldiers made his way towards her and held a torch to her face, "We are not far from our camp….who are you? Speak swiftly before I give the command to end your life!" Malon, unsure of what to do pointed to the ground where she wrote _I am with the soldiers that crossed the bridge, my name is Raliff, I am mute._ The soldier lowered his torch to read and laughed out loud, a cruel and cold kind of laughter that seemed to scatter across the forest.

Malon cringed at the sound but stood her ground clutching at her wounder arm. "We shall see if it is who you truly are…Take him boys!" Two men came to her sides and pointed with their spears at her back to make her move forward. They continued on the trail until they came to a small area with a large fire in the center. Many men sat around laughing and sharing a drink. Malon took in the sight searching for Link. Stopping to take out quill and a parchment of paper from her sack she suddenly felt a sharp pain as the spear that was at her back stabbed her lightly to keep moving. As they entered the camp the other soldiers looked up and Gibert stood the sight of Malon. "Raliff! Where did you go? We thought you had deserted." Malon shook her head and wrote on her parchment Fiory's name as well as his fate. "Raliff…we knew that he had…why…is that why you went back? Where is his body?" Malon wrote again that Epona had taken him to Noreyes and that he would be alright.

Gibert nodded, "Well, you might want to report to Link. He went that way, towards a small stream. It's not far just keep going straight." Malon nodded and began going in the direction that Gibert had pointed to when a spear blocked her path. The soldier from earlier was at the other end of the spear and a nasty smile was plastered on his face. "Why don't you wait here…he should be back soon. I still don't trust you…there's something just not right about you…" Malon shook her head vigorously in hopes that he would let her go but someone else stepped in, "Just let him go you, he needs to tell Link about a soldier of our anyway…as well as any other news that he might withold." The soldier laughed again in that cruel way and spit beside him, "I thought he was mute!" Gibert snorted at the soldier's stupidity and walked even closer. "He's got the parchment…don't be defiant now…I don't think you are in much of a position to be so anyhow." The soldier gave Gibert a nasty glare and set down his spear clearing his path for Malon. She nodded in Gibert's direction as a way to thank him and followed suit towards Link.

"So tell me…what happened to Malon…she didn't-" Link shook his head before Zelda finished that sentence. "No…she…when we were crossing the bridge one of our men went down…a man that rivals me…and my love for her. A man that in order to end this rivalry I left for dead. She thought otherwise, and brought me into realization that what I had done was beyond cruel. She made me think…what if it would have been her? So when she left to go after him…I let her go. But now I think that I let her go to much more than to just save him…but to be with him." Zelda cocked her head to the side and touched his shoulder gently causing him to remove his eyes from the stream and into her eyes. "Sometimes I think that a long journey you cross just to be with someone actually leads you to another. Perhaps her path led her to him…and not you." Link refused to meet her eyes after her comment.

"That can't be true…she loves me, I know it, she just…-" Zelda put her hand on his cheeck to make him face her, "No Link, if that were true, she would have stayed by your side…" Link shook his head, "Then why would she have come all this way, to battle by my side, if not for me?" Zelda sighed, "He was with you…he was by your side, he came as well." Link could not get her words out his head…were they true? Was Malon actually there to be with Fiory? No, they couldn't be! "If that's true, then who am I supposed to be with? Who the hell did I cross all this way for!?" Zelda touched his face gently and turned his face to look into her eyes once more. "I am not sure Link, I am not. I thought that I had my true love with Wufei and now…." Tear streamed down her face once more and he put his hands over hers gently making his way to cup her face.

Something twinkled in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before, something lured him to her lips that hadn't before. He closed the space between them and rested his forehead on hers. "Don't cry Zelda, I'm here. Don't cry, perhaps we were both really meant-" Zelda looked into his eyes and closing her eyes she whisphered to his lips "_Eachother"_ no sooner had the words escaped her mouth did their lips meet in an exciting jolt of passion that coursed through their bodies. Neither had felt what they felt at this moment, what seemed to be forbidden fruit, a taste of what might have been but never truly had been. Her hands caressed his face while his held tight to her small shoulders then slowly tangling in her silky hair to the small of her back.

And….from not too far away, two eyes, two azure orbs, watched the scene in complete and utter horror. The pain that coursed from her heart to her brain was similar to that of loosing Fiory all over again, only a thousand times worse, a thousand time bloodier, a thousand times more heart wrenching, a thousand time more terrible. Backing away her foot cracked a twig and it made the two ahead look her way. Link's face fell and went as pale as the moon while Zelda's held a shame and disgrace that it never beheld before. They separated immediately yet unable to utter a single word. Malon's breathing was heavy, raspy, and painfully audible. Tears threatened to escape yet she held them in. _So this was it…while I went and tried to save a friend this was what Link turned to…passion at the lips of another…while my end at the lips of another was bitter, tragic, and a stab to an already broken heart…perhaps Fiory was the one love that I let get away…that I let death take…_ She turned and ran, ran to the camp and stole a horse, mounted and galloped towards the bridge. Galloped fast and hard, not looking back, not glancing back, towards Noreyes, towards Fiory. Into the night, into the darkness of the forest, and into the arms of the Kingdom that had once saved her from Link.

Link had ran after her, Zelda had been left behind. Link had ran fast and hard, despite his wounded foot, he chose to ignore that small pain which in no way compared to the pain he had cuased both Malon and himself. He had let his jealousy once again dominate him, and he had used Zelda, used her to compinsate for whatever it was that had happened between Malon and Fiory. There was no excuse, no excuse for his rash and stupid actions. None, he had now hurt three people, his friend, his love, and himself. Still he ran, though he knew that as fast as a horse he could never go.

He ran until he tripped and landed on his wounded foot. A pulse of pain reached his brain and he howled out in pain, both physical and of the heart. He howled, like a wolf who had lost his lifelong mate. He howled, so loud, that the winds carried his pain to the ears of the horse which carried Malon and scared the animal to halt. Kicking up his front legs he caused Malon to fall from his back and land harshly in the midst of the Norling Bridge. The pain that she should have felt was numbed by the pain in her heart. Looking up to the sky tears finally spilled onto the stone that made the bridge. Feeling with her hands the soft white stone her mind took her back to the moments before when Fiory's life had faded in this very place. More tears spilled, sobs escaped her covered face.

She sat up, defeated, clenched her fists and screamed to the heavens once more, just like before. "WWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!" She tore at her mask and revealed her tear struck face. "**WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!?! GODDESSES!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!!!! HAVE I NOT HAD ENOUGH???? HAVE I NOT HAD ENOUGH WITH THE LOSS OF A FRIEND AND NOW I MUST LOOSE THE ONLY ONE I HAVE EVER TRULY LOVED???? AGAIN????**I am weary of all this suffering, I am weary of all this pain, I am weary of all that I have been through. I lost my home, I lost those I love, and I ask you know why?? What is it that I have done to make you hate me so as to make me live a hell on earth? What have I done? Do I not deserve at least the rest of my life in happiness?? You are cruel….first you make me believe that all my dreams have come true. You make me believe them more than once…and now you rip them to shreds one by one!! WELL I HOLD YOU NOT MY ALLIEGENCE!!! IF THIS IS HELL THEN WHAT HAVE I TO FEAR IF I WERE TO COMMIT THE SIN OF TAKING MY LIFE!! I HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR BECAUSE I AM SURE THAT EVEN THE DEVIL WOULD HAVE PITY ON ME, MORE SO THAN YOU!!" She stiffled and struggled to stand but at last she did. She walked to the edge of the bridge, the edge that led not to a trail but at her ends at the arms of the deep waters below. "I am a fallen soldier of love, this war that is raged has taken its toll and finally slashed its last at my heart…I am…I yield to death's embrace." Extending her arms as if to fly, the tips of her feet already in midair, she let herself go. At feeling the rush of air push against her she felt the release of life's deathly grips on her soul. With her eyes closed, she saw the light, the light that all saw before they passed on.

**Starlighter: SO???? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT??? hahahah wait and seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! You HAVE to thank me this was one of the LONGEST chapters I have done!! woo hoo, a bit of a make up for all the time I took, it is rewarding!!! NO??? well you-**

**LINK: That is so tragic…why? Why did she do it?? I love her!!**

**Starlighter: Oh get over it! It's just a story….where's Sesshy???**

**LINK: I'll be taking his place from now on…hehe, yup, me the Hero of Time!!**

**Starlighter: OK!! YAY!!! WOO HOO!!! My knight in shining armor!! WOO HOO!! Ok REMEMBER !!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**LINK: Yup, do as she says, or ELSE!! **


End file.
